La Lune est une menteuse
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.
1. Chapitre Premier

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Ceci n'est pas ma première fiction, mais c'est la première sur ce site, et avec ce livre. J'ai lu les quatre livres de Twilight : du bovarysme à l'état pur. Je trouve dommage que certains thèmes n'est pas été exploités et je me suis dit qu'il serait drôle de jouer avec ses personnages.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je l'écris pour moi mais surtout pour vous.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Quand peut-on dire que le bonheur est là ? Que nous sommes heureux ? Comment constituer un bonheur raisonnable ? __Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme. Un homme à la nature dangereuse pour ma vie. J'ai vécu une passion irraisonnée et irraisonnable. __Pourtant je me pose la question : mieux vaut avoir connu un bonheur intense et une déception à la hauteur de ce bonheur ou ne rien avoir connu ? __Comment être heureuse ? Où trouver une autre source d'amour, de joie, d'estime ?_

_J'ai attendu dix-huit ans pour le connaitre, pour avoir ce que j'avais demandé : quelqu'un qui me reconnaisse et m'aime pour ce que je suis. Il avait attendu encore plus que moi, plus d'un siècle. Au final étions-nous heureux ? _

_Il a veillé sur moi avec constance et gentillesse, j'ai voulu faire de même. Nos natures trop dissemblables nous ont éloignés, mais est-ce que ces sensations ressenties étaient le véritable bonheur ? Ai-je autre chose à connaitre ? De plus fort, de plus intense ? Et sinon pourquoi continuerai-je à vivre ? _

_Si à dix-neuf ans j'ai connu tous les bonheurs d'une vie, quel avantage à vivre plus longtemps ? Alors voilà, je vis parce qu'il y a une chance infinitésimale pour que je sois peut être un jour plus heureuse que ces jours là. Mais la vie est-elle aussi facétieuse ?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Premier**

- Bella, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard.

- J'arrive Charlie, grognais-je de ma couette.

Je me retournai soupirant, m'exaspérant et m'injuriant mentalement de tous les noms pour avoir pensé à déménager le premier jour des vacances d'été. Pourtant mon raisonnement se tenait : il fallait que je m'installe le plus rapidement possible et que si possible je trouve un travail à temps partiel compatible avec mes études.

Je préférais faire tout le sale boulot avant de partir en vacances chez ma mère.

Mais mon corps protestait vigoureusement et ma raison vacillait.

Une image apparue dans mon esprit, et je me levai immédiatement pour la chasser, seule l'occupation m'aiderait à ne plus m'en souvenir. Je me levai tel un ressort et commençait à fourmiller d'activités quotidiennes et banalement humaines : me laver, me préparer et descendre déjeuner avec Charlie.

- Tu pars à quelle heure ?

- Vers le milieu de l'après-midi je pense. Jacob ne va pas tarder. Il doit m'aider à charger mes affaires dans la camionnette.

Un silence confortable s'établit entre mon père et moi.

- Ca ne va plus être pareil sans toi, lâcha soudain Charlie.

- Il faut bien que j'aille à l'université. Je ne suis pas si loin, ce n'est pas comme si j'habitais Juneau*. Anchorage est une grande ville avec un aéroport qui me reliera à Seattle en trois heures. Je pourrais revenir au moindre problème.

- J'espère bien, bougonna Charlie.

La moto de Jacob se fait entendre juste au bon moment dans la cour. J'embrassai mon père avant d'aller saluer mon meilleur ami.

* * *

-Voilà tout est chargé, lâcha Jacob avec un grand bruit.

- Merci Jacob de m'avoir prêté tes muscles, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- De rien. Ca va aller toi ?

- Bien sûr, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- J'ai besoin de changer de cadre, Jacob. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Les adieux avec Charlie ne furent pas très expansifs, ile me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Billy, le père de Jacob, était venu me faire ses adieux et passer la soirée avec mon père « entre hommes ». Je soupçonnais Billy de ne pas vouloir laisser mon père seul un jour pareil et l'en remerciai.

Jacob m'a donné une brève étreinte me faisant promettre mille choses comme une vraie mère poule. J'ai ri, ai démarré la camionnette et me suis lancée sur les routes. Je dormirais dans mon camion ce soir ou alors je serai courageuse et roulerai jusqu'en Alaska et rejoindrais la résidence étudiante et le petit logement que mes parents avaient accepté de me payer là bas.

J'étais pressée de voir à quoi il ressemblait, j'ai roulé plusieurs heures d'affilée. Inévitablement mes pensées commencèrent à divaguer. J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit en écoutant de la musique, en chantant. J'ai ouvert ma vitre, pour que le vent froid fouette mon visage et me réveille.

Malheureusement mes pensées revenaient sans cesse à lui. Comme si je devais en faire le deuil pour avancer. Soit.

Edward Cullen était entré dans ma vie aussi vite qu'il en était sorti, pour mon bien, ma sécurité. Le pire de tout est que je comprenais ces raisons, les ressentais au fin fond de mon cœur. Le peu d'instinct de survie que je possédais le remerciait.

L'anniversaire de mes dix-huit ans s'était extrêmement mal passé. Non parce qu'il s'était trompé sur les chocolats à offrir ou la taille de la lingerie qu'il m'avait offerte, mais plutôt parce que son frère avait failli me tuer en perdant le contrôle de sa soif. Mon beau fiancé était un vampire et si la plupart de ceux de sa famille pouvait se contrôler en ma présence, son frère Jasper perdait totalement les pédales dès qu'une goutte de sang humain paraissant dans son champ de vision. Il m'avait sauté dessus. Je ne due la vie qu'aux reflexes d'Edward, plus rapide que la plupart des vampires.

J'étais en vie. Edward s'en voulait, il comptait le nombre de fois où j'avais échappé à la mort en sa présence et en celle de sa famille, sans compter le risque permanent que je prenais à chaque rencontre. Ayant bien ressassé et remâché ses pensées pendant une semaine, Edward avait parlé à sa famille avant de venir me voir. Il me quittait. Ils partaient tous, espéraient que je serais heureuse dans une vraie vie d'humaine.

Une vraie vie d'humaine, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi aurais-je été plus heureuse dans une vie normale ? Et si ma vie n'aspirait qu'à être du côté des êtres de contes et légendes ? Et si ma normalité était celle-ci ?

J'attirais les ennuis comme d'autres les hommes. A croire que le destin s'acharnait à me voir morte. Le dernier conseil d'Edward avait été d'aller faire mes études ailleurs, ne pas rester à Forks plus d'un an, la menace Victoria l'inquiétait et il comptait sur Alice pour le prévenir d'un danger.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Victoria contrecarrerait le don d'Alice, je n'ai réussi à rester en vie cette fois que grâce à Jacob et la meute des Quileutes.

Victoria était finie, je ne le reverrai plus jamais. J'ai passé de longs mois en dépression. J'aimais cette douleur constante qui me rappelait qu'il avait existé. Ces pensées malsaines avaient finies par me rendre à moitié folle, j'avais perdu beaucoup de poids et étais tombé plusieurs fois malade. Jacob avait décidé de s'en mêler.

Il m'avait redonné le sourire, fait rencontrer la meute, la fiancée de Sam… M'avait rappelé que la vie est malicieuse, tortueuse et qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais.

Une seule question m'a tenue en éveil et m'a empêché de virer encore plus mal: si je vivais, est-ce que j'aurais la force de ne pas devenir ce à quoi le destin, la situation, mon histoire me prédestinaient ?

J'ai tenté le pari, mis les bouchées doubles pour avoir mon diplôme et me suis inscrite à l'Université d'Anchorage, une grande ville d'Alaska, pour préparer un master en philosophie. Un domaine qui m'intéressait beaucoup et dans lequel l'université d'Alaska n'était pas la dernière. Pourquoi la philosophie ? Parce que c'est quelque chose de gratuit. C'est une réflexion pour le plaisir de réfléchir et peut être de mieux vivre. Pour comprendre. Et j'avais soif de comprendre.

* * *

J'ai roulé une bonne partie de la nuit ne m'arrêtant toutes les trois heures pour me dégourdir les jambes. Mes pensées roulaient devant mes yeux de plus en plus fatigués. Je passai la frontière groggy et frigorifiée. Je décidai de mettre de la musique et commençait à chanter à tue-tête sur le nouvel album récemment acquis d'un groupe de rock anglais.

J'arrivai de bon matin à Anchorage. Ne restait qu'à trouver le campus universitaire, d'après mes recherches il ne devait pas être loin. J'en profitais pour faire le tour de la ville encore endormie et repérer tout ce qui me serait utile notamment autour du campus. Laverie, épicerie, marché…

Je me garai devant la résidence à l'heure où les routes commençaient à se remplir de gens pressés se rendant au travail ou amenant leurs enfants à l'école.

Mon antiquité roulante protesta du nombre de kilomètres que je lui avais fait faire en quelques heures. Elle n'avait jamais autant roulé. Charlie avait été inquiet de me laisser partir avec. Je devais l'appeler pour le rassurer.

Je me rendis à la Conciergerie pour prendre les clefs de la résidence, j'avais tous les papiers nécessaires dans une jolie pochette. La concierge s'appelait Mrs Santers. Elle était ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux grisonnants bouclés, étonnée de me voir arrivée si tôt.

Elle me tendit les clefs avec un grand sourire et me proposa l'aide de son mari pour l'emménagement. Je pris note, la remerciai et pris le nécessaire à ménage que j'avais prévu pour nettoyer mon logis.

* * *

J'étais au deuxième étage. Salle de bain et cuisine privative. J'entrai et me trouvai dans le noir, pas une seule ampoule. Je me dirigeai vers ce que je croyais être les fenêtres et réussi à les ouvrir. Je me retrouvai devant un paysage splendide. Une forêt intense. Je ris en constatant que ce paysage était presque aussi vert que Forks.

Je laissai les fenêtres ouvertes pour aérer. Mon logement était petit mais fonctionnel : l'entrée donnait dans une pièce à vivre. Chambre, salon, salle à manger. Cette pièce contenait une porte et un passe plat. La porte donnait sur une salle de bain avec WC et cabinet de douche. Le passe plat sur une kitchenette bien aménagée.

Du parquet vitrifié au sol et du carrelage blanc dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. L'endroit était lumineux grâce à la baie vitrée de la pièce à vivre qui me rappelait la maison des Cullen.

Le ménage me prit une partie de la journée, je n'avais pas dormi, étais fourbue et l'emménagement restait à faire. Mais je n'aurais voulu reporter cela pour rien au monde. Au fur et à mesure que mes muscles s'engourdissaient mon esprit devenait plus clair, plus apaisé. Je ressentais un réel bien être à préparer mon nouveau nid.

Je descendis manger à la cafétéria du campus au milieu d'après-midi. J'en oubliai que je ressemblais à une souillon, une sauvage, devant toutes ces jeunes filles propres, manucurées, habillées et maquillées.

Mais je m'en fichais, je m'installais dans un coin avec musique et livre devant un paysage de rêve. Il faisait bon pour cette période de l'année, environ 10°C. Je savais qu'il y avait probablement peu de chance pour que le thermomètre grimpe à une température plus élevée.

Je regardais les étudiants rire, manger, commencer leur devoir, vivre. Je pliais bagage dès mon repas terminé et rentré chez moi. Pas encore tout à fait « la maison ».

En rentrant chez moi je passai devant la Conciergerie. Mrs Santers m'arrêta, me demandant si je voulais de l'aide. Je lui fis un grand sourire et acceptai. Le lit pèserait lourd. Je fis la connaissance de Mr. Santers. Et tandis que le couple m'aidait à rentrer mes effets personnels, dans la fin d'un après midi radieux, je laissais leur bienveillance rouler sur moi avec bonheur.

* * *

* : capitale de l'Alaska, peu pratique en matière de transport, notamment routiers.


	2. Chapitre Second

**Titre :** La Lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mis en alerte ou en favoris cela fait chaud au cœur. On m'a demandé à quelle vitesse je publiais, je dirais environ une fois par semaine, plus si je le peux.

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Merci à mmev et Jessica, revieweurs 'anonymes' pour leurs encouragements_.

* * *

**Chapitre Second**

Je me réveillai endolorie. Chacun de mes muscles protestaient contre les efforts fournis la veille. D'après ma montre, j'avais fait un joli tour de cadran. Je me levai et me rendais directement sous la douche. L'eau chaude relaxait mes muscles.

J'ouvrai les placards et décidai immédiatement d'aller faire des courses. Je balayai la pièce du regard. Des sacs et des cartons jonchaient le sol. Les meubles étaient montés, c'était le principal. Le reste attendrait cet après midi.

Les courses me prirent peu de temps, j'en profitais pour faire le tour des offres d'emplois. La librairie universitaire aurait besoin d'une vendeuse, l'épicerie d'un caissier... Les petits jobs ne manquaient pas. J'en profitais pour régler les derniers détails de mon installation, ligne téléphonique et internet, poste, eau, électricité... Autant tout faire d'un coup.

Je soupirai en introduisant la clef dans la porte de mon appartement. Voir tous ces gens, sourire, parler, être aimable, me fatiguaient vite. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde à Forks. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à tout ce monde. C'est pourquoi lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos, je me retournai immédiatement. Or, il n'y avait rien. De l'air. J'aurai juré.

Je devenais folle, seule explication. La foule ne me faisait vraiment un mauvais effet. Je posai mon sac de course par terre. Il était tant de s'attaquer à l'aménagement.

Je pris tout mon temps, j'avais une semaine avant de me rendre chez Renée. Je pouvais gaspiller quelques jours à emménager. Je plaçai le bureau sur un des murs perpendiculaire à la baie vitrée j'aurai ainsi beaucoup plus de lumière pour travailler. Je déplaçai la banquette/lit/canapé achetée tout spécialement pour l'appartement. Cadeau de Charlie et Renée, j'en été très fière. Je continuai ainsi une bonne partie de la journée, sortant livres et bibelots, rangeant les courses dans les placards, le linge dans la commode. Il manquerait une table haute et deux tabourets pour créer un coin repas.

La kitchenette était une sorte de long couloir avec une petite fenêtre qui s'ouvrait par le bas. Un ensemble électroménager et placards d'un côté. De l'autre côté le mur de séparation avec le passe plat entre la cuisine et le salon. Le salon se divisait en un coin chambre (bureau et banquette) et un coin repas (à venir). Bientôt un coin entrée. Dès que j'aurai compris comment accrocher cette patère sans m'estropier.

J'étais fière du résultat que j'avais obtenu en une journée de travail. Et c'est préparant des spaghettis carabonara que je plongeais dans les merveilles des papiers administratifs…

* * *

La semaine fila à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand je ne cherchais pas un emploi, je m'occupais des derniers détails pour l'appartement, et quand je ne faisais pas cela, j'essayais de trouver une décoration sympa pour l'appartement. J'avais téléphoné plusieurs fois à Charlie, Renée et bien entendu Jacob.

Ils semblaient contents de m'entendre parler avec cette voix claire qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis mon arrivée à Anchorage. Nouvelle ville, nouveau départ. Je m'étais rendue en milieu de semaine à l'aéroport pour obtenir mes billets pour le voyage chez Renée. Hors de question d'utiliser mon antiquité, j'avais peur qu'elle n'y résiste pas.

J'avais appelé le soir même pour communiquer horaires et dates, la conversation c'était résumé à cela :

- Bella ?

- Bonjour, maman.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- Oui, oui. Je voulais te prévenir de mon arrivée.

- Oui, attends je prends un crayon. Vas-y.

- J'arrive samedi à 13h12. Je serai la jeune fille brune, yeux marrons, habillée comme un sac.

- Et je serai la mère de la jeune fille et pense donc la reconnaitre au milieu d'une foule sans hésitation.

- A bientôt maman.

- A samedi, chérie.

J'étais heureuse de revoir ma mère après tout cela. Après Forks. Je suis sûre que cela ma fera du bien.

* * *

La dernière soirée à Anchorage fut marquée par son étrangeté. Je rentrai chez moi après avoir déposé des lettres de motivation et autre curriculum vitae au quatre coins de la ville.

Alors que j'entrai dans le couloir de la résidence, un frisson avait parcouru mon dos. Mauvais signe. Je continuai quand même, me souvenant du jour où je m'étais traitée de folle. Je m'agonis d'injures en tournant la clef dans la serrure. Et là je jure que j'ai vu une ombre sur le mur. J'ai allumé et le temps que je me ressaisisse il n'y avait évidemment plus rien. Le problème étant que j'ai recommencé la scène plusieurs fois, sous le même angle et que je ne voyais pas _rationnellement_ ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette ombre. Aucun objet ne se trouvait là.

J'étais absorbée par mon casse-tête lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Après mille précautions j'ai ouvert.

- Bonjour, Isabella.

- Mrs. Santers ! Quelle surprise, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- Je voulais vous inviter à partager notre repas, mais vous n'étiez pas là cet après-midi, alors bien que…

- J'en serais ravie, la coupais-je.

- Merci.

- Je prends mes clefs et je vous accompagne.

Le diner chez les Santers fut charmant, mais cette ombre me trottait dans la tête. Y compris le lendemain au réveil et dans l'avion. Je soupirai et décidai de ne plus y penser. Dans quelques heures je serai sur une plage en train de lire ou de papoter avec ma mère.

* * *

Les vacances avec Renée m'avait fait du bien. Ma mère l'insouciante, la maladroite, avais mis un baume apaisant sur ma dernière soirée à Anchorage. Mes relations avec ma mère avait évolué. Quand j'étais petite on ne savait trop qui étais la mère de la fille. J'étais très sérieuse pour ne pas que ma maladresse affecte ma mère. Ou que l'insouciance de ma mère affecte la vie de la maison.

Aujourd'hui les discussions ressemblaient plus à celles que pouvaient avoir deux femmes proches. Nous parlions décorations, shopping, soirées, de mon avenir et du sien. La règle des âges semblait être abolie, et je me sentais encore plus proche d'elle. Un avantage à devenir adulte ?

Le soleil de la Philadelphie me rappelait combien j'aimais la farniente, la plage, l'été, la chaleur. Des choses oubliées dans un passé pas si lointain. Je profitais aujourd'hui pleinement du soleil, et des vacances.

J'avais participé à quelques soirées, avec un certain Andy. Nous avions ri, bu et dansé. Rien de grave. Je n'étais pas tombée en me trémoussant sur la piste à moitié ivre. A croire que l'alcool me rendait un semblant d'équilibre. Ou que mon cavalier était un excellent danseur.

Le reste de mes journées se déroulaient entre grasses matinées, après-midi plages ou shopping, et soirées entre famille ou avec les copains.

Mon dernier jour de vacances, ma mère m'emmena faire du shopping. Elle voulait absolument trouvé la table et les deux tabourets hauts qui iraient dans mon appartement. Quitte à les faire envoyer en Alaska. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Lasses d'arpenter les rues, nous nous sommes installées à la maison, un ordinateur sur les genoux et avons navigué quelques heures et dépenser plus que jamais. Nous avons commandé un tas de choses, notamment mon coin repas, mais aussi des vêtements, des ustensiles, et pour Renée du maquillage.

Ma mère était particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à se servir de l'ordinateur sans le faire planter. Et elle avait encore le sourire de victoire lorsqu'elle m'accompagna à l'aéroport le lendemain.

Nous nous embrassâmes et nous dîmes à bientôt. Quant à moi, bientôt je retrouverai mon appartement, mon nid.

* * *

Mon retour sur Anchorage fut froid et venteux. Beaucoup de courrier m'attendait dans la loge. Dont plusieurs réponses favorables à mes diverses demandes. A moi de trier cela le lendemain. Je m'écroulai sur la banquette du salon. Trop fatiguée.

Ses vacances avaient été géniales. Mais juste au moment où je m'allongeai, j'éprouvai une sourde angoisse : où allais-je mettre la quantité de choses que ma mère avait décidé de m'acheter ?

Le lendemain avait des couleurs de neige. Le ciel blanc et gris, hésitait. Peut être, peut être pas. C'est le « pas » qui me décidait à aller faire le tour des réponses favorables.

- Bonjour, saluais-je la libraire quand j'entrai dans son magasin.

- Bonjour Miss.

- Je suis Isabelle Swan et vous m'avez envoyé ceci.

- Effectivement, j'attendais votre venue pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous expliquer le travail et nous signerons ensuite, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en un tour de main je me trouvai propulser au poste de vendeuse, magasinière et caissière de la librairie. Mon sourire remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Et le meilleur restait à venir : j'avais des réductions sur tous les livres de la librairie. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai ri. Je commençai le lendemain. Les étudiants n'étaient pas tous arrivés sur le campus.

Mais jusque la veille de la rentrée, le flot ne cessait d'augmenter. Qui avait perdu un live, qui n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait des manuels.

Nous étions trois à devoir gérer les demandes incessantes parfois. La gérante était Mrs. Oliver. La quarantaine, métisse, avec des cheveux bruns et crépus relevé dans un chignon inaltérable. La voix douce et les yeux passionnés. Sa librairie était son œuvre à elle. Réputée dans tout le campus d'Anchorage.

L'autre vendeuse était étudiante comme moi. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, quand nous étions toutes les deux à la librairie c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde.

J'ai été heureuse de voir le jour de la rentrée se rapprochait, bientôt je pourrais avoir mes premiers cours. J'avais choisi un panel que je trouvais sympathique : philosophie, histoire de la philosophie, esthétique, psychologie, littérature et italien ! Une bonne année pour apprendre une nouvelle langue.

Et l'avantage de travailler dans la librairie était que mes livres étaient prêts plusieurs semaines avant la rentrée.

* * *

Mon coin repas arriva, livré mais en kit. Catastrophe. Comment allais-je réussir à monter ceci ?

Le couple Santers me prêta une fois de plus main forte. Je les avais invités à boire le thé. Et tandis que Mr. Santers montait minutieusement chaque pièce (sa passion était les maquettes) nous discutions sa femme et moi de l'arrivée des nouveaux étudiants.

J'étais arrivée dans le peloton de tête sur le campus. Mais je voulais emménager et régler les détails avant de commencer mes vacances. Sage décision, j'avais un appartement maintenant entièrement aménagé, un emploi et tous les papiers étaient classés, rangés sur une étagère. Internet était parvenu jusqu'à moi et Renée en profitait pleinement. Même Charlie avait commencé à m'envoyer des mails !

Les changements atteignaient tout le monde.

* * *

En ce moment tout mutait dans ma vie et j'en étais ravie. Le changement me faisait du bien, je réalisais ce qui me plaisait. Je décidai ce que j'aimerais faire à la dernière minute. Et autre point positif : ma maladresse composante importante de mon être ne posait plus de problème à personne, à part moi bien sûr.

J'étais ravie d'effectuer ma rentrée le lendemain. Et bien que je sois stressée, j'avais tout prévu. Habits, sac, livres, j'étais parée.

Nous devions assister au discours du Doyen de l'université, avant d'être réparti par groupe et de recevoir nos emplois du temps. L'après-midi était libre pour visiter le campus. Je n'en avais pas besoin et je travaillais cet après-midi pour sauver les études des retardataires.

J'entrai, guillerette dans la librairie. J'allais dans le bureau de Mrs. Oliver pour lui communiquer mon emploi du temps afin de l'adapter aux horaires de la librairie. La gérante hocha la tête. J'avais quelques après-midi de libre et une matinée, je pouvais travailler jusqu'à la fermeture.

C'est alors que j'entendis la sonnette de la caisse. Objet indispensable lorsqu'aucune des vendeuses n'est en vue. Objet maléfique pour les oreilles des dites vendeuses. Je me précipitai donc vers le comptoir, sous le sourire de la gérante, lorsque je me figeai net.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je me frottai les yeux, choquée. Je marmonnai un vague salut, et pris ces livres pour les encaisser. J'étais dans une sorte de brouillard analgésique. Jusqu'à ce que mon esprit percute.

_Jasper Hale_. Jasper était dans la librairie du campus d'Anchorage. La librairie où _je travaillais_ et l'université dans laquelle_ j'allais_.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur me brûlait à l'intérieur. Je serrais le poing quand je tapais sur la caisse enregistreuse. Je ravalai mes larmes.

Croire que j'avais fait le deuil de mon ancienne vie était illusoire, je le savais. Mais la douleur que je ressentais me prouvait que j'étais bien loin de la vérité.

J'essayais de me calmer. Je respirai. J'avais encore quelques heures de travail, après seulement je pourrais hurler, crier, pleurer, casser, taper. Faire toutes ces choses que j'avais envie de faire.

Je respirai et relevai les yeux.

Je vis une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Jasper. Il était égal à lui-même. Superbe, habillé avec soin (_Alice_), cheveux blonds, yeux caramel, voix grave. Identique à mon souvenir. Et le problème se posait là.

- Voici vos livres. Bonne journée à vous et à bientôt !

Ma voix était celle de la parfaite commerciale. Il faillit ajouter quelque chose quand un client me demanda une référence que je ne connaissais pas. Le temps de chercher dans l'ordinateur, Jasper s'était volatilisé.

Un autre problème en perspective.

* * *

**Vos impressions ? ^^**


	3. Chapitre Troisième

**Titre :** La Lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Et oui déjà ! J'avais envie de m'évader et la tête de Jasper m'a paru un lieu approprié.

Ce chapitre est un POV Jasper. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il y en aura peu, mais j'estimais qu'il fallait présenter le « Jasper » que j'allais utiliser pour cette histoire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

A.

_Merci à mmev et Adeline.L pour leur reviews 'anonymes' !_

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième**

- JASPER -

- Jasper, arrête ça ! hurla Alice.

Je la regardai quelque peu surpris. C'était moi l'empathe.

- Plus tu penses, plus les futurs bougent, tu veux que je m'y retrouve comment ! C'est déjà compliqué de voir Bella étant donné son statut d'humaine, si en plus tu rajoutes tes pensées coupables je ne m'en sors pas, lui expliqua-t-elle plus doucement.

Je m'éloignai, la laissant sonder l'avenir à volonté. Je soupirai doucement en m'asseyant contre un rocher. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Pendant l'anniversaire de Bella, j'avais perdu le contrôle. Son sang chantait pour Edward, et par extension pour moi aussi étant donné que je ressentais ce que tous ressentaient. J'étais certes le maillon faible du clan, mais je devais apprendre à gérer ma soif et celle des autres. Quand Bella s'était coupée, je n'avais pu résister, mes bas instincts s'étaient manifestés. Mais ce qui me laissais perplexe et la façon dont j'avais réagi et les sentiments ressentis. Je voulais boire son sang, mais je la voulais _elle_ aussi.

J'y pensais souvent et me demandais si c'était normal. Normal, je souris à cette pensée. Un vampire se demande s'il a un comportement normal de vampire. Rien que cette donnée répond à la question. Je ne suis pas normal pour deux sous. Et certainement le vampire le plus torturé de cette planète.

Hormis Edward. Je l'avais brièvement aperçu il y a quelques mois pour le dernier mariage de Carlisle et Esmée. Il m'avait été quasiment impossible de supporter ses sentiments : douleur, rancune, tristesse, nostalgie, amour, désir. Tout était mélangé, imbriqué. Embrouillé d'une façon que je n'avais jamais ressentie.

Edward était l'apogée de ce qu'était devenue leur vie après l'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de Bella. Il l'avait quitté, s'éloignant et éloignant sa famille d'elle. Je pouvais le comprendre. Même si je trouvais cela complètement absurde. Surtout depuis que je l'ai vu anéanti et incapable de se relever. Pourquoi se faire tant de mal ?

Emmett et moi avions tenté de le convaincre d'essayer de vivre aux côtés d'une autre humaine, d'avoir des relations physiques avec elle afin de s'assurer son contrôle lors de son retour vers Bella. Il avait catégoriquement refusé, arguant le fait qu'il serait le pire des vampires.

Je pouvais le comprendre, Emmett moins. J'avais été également élevé en gentleman. Emmett était mort après cette période. Je comprenais mieux la mentalité du début du XXème siècle et comprenait la répugnance d'Edward à tromper Bella et à se jouer d'une femme.

Je soupirai encore une fois. Pour ancrer dans le réel le fait que mes pensées ne menaient nul part.

Après l'anniversaire de Bella, Edward était parti seul en Amérique du sud ne revenant que pour le mariage de Carlisle et Esmée. Alice et moi avions suivi Esmée et Carlisle pour préserver la _famille_. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Emmett et Rosalie avaient réalisé un voyage en Europe de quelques mois avant de revenir. Ils s'étaient installés avec nous au Canada.

Carlisle avait choisi ce nouveau point de chute pour sa géographie. Il était proche du clan Denali et restait sur le continent américain au cas où Edward aurait voulu rentrer à la maison. Pourtant nous respections ces dernières volontés : quitter le pays où résidait Bella.

Ils avaient donc acquis une maison d'architecte, en verre et bois, triplement isolée bien que nous ne craignons aucun climat. Alice était en charge de la surveillance de l'avenir de Bella. Elle devait entrée à l'université et sa meilleure amie ne voulait manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Je traçai des lignes du bout de mon doigt dans la neige lorsqu'Alice surgit devant moi.

- On a un problème, on retourne à la villa.

* * *

Elle n'a pas voulu ne serait-ce qu'expliquer ce problème. Y compris devant la famille. La seule chose que nous savions était que Bella était en danger. Et que la source de ce danger était les Volturi. Il apparaissait que Victoria avait été plus maligne que nous sur ce coup là. Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout pour avoir Bella. Emmett l'avait appris lors d'une "expédition" pour la sécurité de Bella. Ce que nous savions pas c'est qu'elle avait prévu un plan de secours. Elle avait réussi à appater les Volturi avec la spécificité de Bella tout en arguant qu'elle connaissait notre existence et pouvait être dangereuse.

Une lueur d'angoisse passa dans les yeux d'Esmée, tandis qu'Alice ravalait des larmes que je ne comprenais pas. L'avions-nous déjà perdu ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Edward, insista Rose. Lui seul peut décider quelque chose, c'est son humaine.

- Non, Rose, lui répondit calmement Alice. Edward ne doit pour le moment rien savoir. Nous devons y aller. Un de nous plutôt.

Esmée et Carlisle se proposèrent tour à tour, refusés par Alice. Il fallait garder le noyau de la famille intacte. Pour Rose, il était hors de question qu'Emmett la quitte plus d'une heure. Et réciproquement. Ne restait qu'Alice et moi.

Elle me sourit.

- Jasper ira.

Je sentis l'angoisse augmenter dans la pièce. Comment cela j'irai ? Je me contrôlais moins bien que les autres. Et puis il y avait tous ces ressentis à propos de cette simple humaine. Et surtout je ne voulais pas quitter ma femme pendant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est des semaines.

Et pourtant Alice avait dit et ainsi fut fait. Ce que femme veut, Dieu veut.

* * *

Je préparai lentement mes bagages. Je devais prendre l'avion qui m'amènerait en Alaska, à Anchorage précisément.

J'étais mécontent de cette décision. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller là bas. Cependant je savais que j'irai. Alice le voulait. Je soupirai songeant que ma vie serait bien plus simple si mon lutin n'avait pas un don de double vue.

Alice entra dans notre chambre et m'aida silencieusement à terminer mes préparatifs. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur notre lit et me regarda fixement. Une attitude à elle lorsqu'elle voulait me parler.

Je fermais la porte de la chambre.

- Oui, Alice ?

- Jazz, tu te souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Je souris à ce souvenir.

- Parfaitement, lui dis-je en m'approchant. Tu étais magnifique.

Elle m'arrêta et me fit asseoir en face d'elle.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je me rembrunis aussitôt. Oui je me souvenais et non je ne la croyais pas.

- Tu le savais Jazz, me reprocha-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas promis un amour éternel. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je t'ai dit précisément quel rôle je tiendrais dans ta vie de vampire. Tu as voulu qu'on se marie et je le comprends. Aujourd'hui il est temps.

- Tu demandes le divorce ? Soufflais-je.

- Oui, et elle mit toute sa détermination dans ce mot.

- Pourquoi, Alice ?

- Tu le sais. Je ne suis pas ta compagne d'éternité. Et tu n'es pas mon compagnon.

Elle ne cachait pas sa douleur à ses mots.

- Alice c'est ridicule, nous nous aimons.

- Certes, mais les choses doivent se passer autrement.

- TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI, m'emportais-je. Parce que tu as vu autre chose, je devrais partir, te laisser, au nom d'une supposée rencontre. Et si tu étais la femme de mon éternité ? Et si je ne voulais pas de l'autre ? Sifflai-je.

- Je l'ai vu Jasper ! Que cela te plaise ou non ! Tu seras attiré par elle ! Je ne veux plus être ta femme lorsque cela arrivera. Je veux être libre de me remettre, de pleurer officiellement la mort de notre relation. J'EN AI LE DROIT ! hurla-t-elle.

J'essayais de la prendre dans mes bras et elle me repoussa.

- Tu seras plus heureux. Je le sais, Jazz. Crois-moi. Et je serai plus heureuse.

Sa dernière phrase m'anéantit. Pour elle, d'accord.

- D'accord, Alice. J'appelle l'avocat demain. Il nous enverra le nécessaire.

- Merci.

* * *

Nous passâmes une nuit horrible. Alice était enfermée avec Rose dans sa chambre. J'occupai notre chambre du temps où nous formions encore un couple. Il y a quelques heures. Les papiers du divorce arriveraient dans la semaine. Nous l'avions annoncé à toute la famille. Ils n'avaient pas compris : j'avoue que moi non plus. Mais nous ne doutions pas d'Alice.

Je compris alors sa demande de divorce : « pouvoir pleurer officiellement la mort de notre relation ». Avoir le soutien de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Carlisle m'emmena à l'aéroport en voiture. Il me sourit tandis que j'embarquai et je ne pouvais décoller mon regard de cette silhouette.

L'avion décollait et je me posais déjà des questions. Je doutais. J'en voulais à Alice. J'eus toutes les peines du monde pour me concentrer sur ma mission : vérifier la position de Bella, lui servir de garde du corps si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, la rapatrier au Canada si un problème survenait. Et surtout ne rien lui dire à propos des Volturi. Les empêcher d'approcher et de poser leurs pattes sur elle. Etre la preuve politique que le clan Cullen veillait encore sur elle.

Je soufflais. Cette mission m'ennuyait déjà. Protéger Bella l'humaine. A vrai dire je n'avais pas encore fait sa connaissance. Mis à part qu'elle changeait beaucoup de sentiments et qu'elle se laissait facilement dominés par eux, je ne la connaissais très peu. Humaine, elle était pour moi un repas jusqu'à il y a peu. J'avais cent quarante neuf ans et pendant la majeure partie de ma vie je m'étais nourri d'humains.

J'allais devoir changer cela aussi.

Alice m'avait donné une adresse exacte. Cela se trouvait sur le campus. Un logement universitaire. Je repérais son odeur dès l'entrée dans l'immeuble. Il restait encore deux semaines avant le début de la rentrée. Elle devait être sur le campus depuis un moment.

Je trouvais sans difficulté son appartement et crochetais la serrure sans bruit. J'entrai dans son appartement, me sentant étrangement mal d'entrer dans les appartements d'une femme.

Tout était à sa place apparemment. Je me baladais néanmoins de la salle de bain à la cuisine. Petit mais fonctionnel. Une autre odeur me frappa. Vampire. Le linge sentait le vampire. C'était une simple flagrance. Deux solutions s'imposaient : soit Alice avait raison et ce devait être plus sérieux que nous le croyions et j'allais devoir faire le guet toutes les nuits, soit Bella sortait avec un vampire, ou avait un ami vampire.

Ce serait tellement ironique.

Je quittai son appartement en vérifiant que tout était à sa place. En passant devant la loge je sentis la même odeur. Le vampire visiteur avait du être plus malin en subtilisant le double des clés de la concierge.

Aucune habileté.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais à Anchorage, lorsqu'Alice m'appela :

- Jasper, comment cela se passe ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien merci.

- Jasper !

- Un vampire est entrée chez elle quelques jours avant ma venue, je fais le guet entre le couloir et la fenêtre de son appartement toutes les nuits pour vérifier.

- Il faut que tu prennes un logement aussi et si j'étais toi je m'inscrirai en faculté de psychologie.

- Encore ? Alice combien de temps cette mission va durer ?

Et là je jure que j'ai entendu un rire. Un rire clair comme un carillon.

- Bon courage Jasper !

Et elle raccrocha. Je soupirai frustré, pour bien faire comprendre à mon téléphone que mon interlocuteur me posait problème. Lui n'a rien compris, mais au point où j'en étais je fis exactement ce qu'elle dit.

* * *

Je suivais Bella depuis deux semaines. Elle travaillait dans la librairie universitaire. Rentrait chez elle le soir par le chemin qu'elle empruntait le matin. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une boucle infinie. Il n'y avait qu'une fois à la librairie, lorsque le nombre de clients était important que je m'autorisais de partir chasser un heure ou deux.

Elle adorait son travail. Elle adorait les livres et était excitée par l'approche de la rentrée. Et dire que j'allais lui gâcher cela.

Je secouais la tête en me préparant. J'avais pris une chambre étudiante avec salle de bain privative. Pas besoin de cuisine. Pourtant j'avais du café et des gâteaux pour préserver les apparences.

C'était tellement ancré en moi que je n'y faisais plus attention. J'avais acheté des meubles, des vêtements et tout un tas de choses pour cette mascarade. Il ne restait que mes livres de rentrée et je savais où me les procurer.

* * *

Il n'y avait personne en vue. Le discours du Doyen avait été assommant. Et dire que je recommençai une énième fois la psychologie. J'aurai au moins du prendre une autre matière.

Je pris les manuels nécessaires et quelques livres d'histoire pour m'occuper.

J'appuyais doucement sur la sonnette et je la vis arrivée en trombe derrière le comptoir. Étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà tombée, ou ne se soit pas emmêlée les pieds en arrivant si vite.

- Bonjour Bella.

Ses sentiments m'arrivèrent comme une masse qu'on abat. Un étonnement sans fin, un choc puis une douleur mentale se propagea dans tout son être. Quelque part je m'en voulais de l'obliger à ressentir cela.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle peu distinctement comme si elle ne pouvait me saluer décemment et par la même m'ancrer dans son réel, dans _sa_ librairie sur _son_ campus.

Alors que j'allais lui envoyais une onde de calme, une vague de résolution balaya tout sur son passage. Elle ravalait sa douleur. Et d'un coup je n'eus plus accès à ses émotions. Comme si elle ne ressentait rien.

Je fus si surpris que lorsqu'elle me salua, je ne partis pas tout de suite. Comme si mon corps avait décidé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas communiqué à mon cerveau.

Un client s'approcha d'elle et je m'éclipsai. Isabella Swan pouvait bloquer ses sentiments. Et j'avais eu moins soif que toutes les fois où j'avais été en présence d'Edward.

Une aventure en perspective.

* * *

Alors, Jasper vous plait-il ?

J'ai corrigé ce chapitre car il y avait une petite incohérence. Merci à Galswinthe.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

**Titre :** La Lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Voilà, voilà ! Le chapitre promis dans les réponses aux reviews est arrivé, tout beau, tout neuf, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à tous pour votre soutien, cela m'encourage à aller plus loin, et surtout à continuer d'écrire !

Ce chapitre est un point de vue de Bella, j'espère que sa réaction vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième **

- Respire, Bella, respire.

Je me répétais en boucle que tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Un monde où Jasper Cullen n'avait pas débarqué pour mettre le peu de normalité que j'avais réussir à construire en l'air. J'avais passé ces dernières heures comme une marionnette. J'avais quitté la librairie à la fermeture, toujours préoccupée par l'étrange apparition de cet après-midi.

J'essayais néanmoins de la rationaliser. Si c'était une apparition je n'avais rien à craindre, et cela m'aura au moins démontré mon aptitude à écrire un scénario valable. Mais quelque chose me disait que je ne m'en tirerai pas à si bon compte.

Je soupirai en m'asseyant sur un banc qui bordait le chemin. J'avais l'impression de m'en sortir. J'avais l'impression que j'étais normale, je m'étais même prise à penser que cette année serait positive. Je secouai la tête. Et après tout ? Jasper était là, mais ses frères et sœurs ne s'étaient pas montrés. Il devait donc être seul. Connaissant Alice comme je la connais, elle aurait attendue le moment le plus improbable pour faire son entrée, mais ne m'aurait certainement pas envoyé Jasper, dans un joli papier cadeau, surtout après la soirée de mes dix-huit ans.

Je me sentais perdue et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Anchorage je me sentais seule, sans soutien, sans repères. Personne pour me dire de me calmer et rire de la situation avec moi. Jacob me manquait. Il était toujours présent qu'il neige, vente ou pleuve (et heureusement car la dernière proposition était assez courante à Forks). J'avais besoin d'un ami et n'en avait pas sous la main.

Que feraient-mes amis à ma place ?

Jacob irait courir ou conduire pour se vider la tête et réussir à classer ses idées.

Angela s'allongerait dans son lit et regarderait une comédie romantique.

Jessica engouffrerait ce qu'il y avait dans son placard.

Alice irait faire du shopping.

Emmett irait assommer quelques ours.

Je tenais au fait qu'Alice et Emmett soient présents dans cette liste. Si je m'étais efforcée de ne rien oublier dans ces mois difficiles, c'était pour me prouver qu'ils avaient existé, qu'ils avaient été mes amis, que j'avais connu cette vie. Certes ses souvenirs me faisaient souffrir mais je les gravais dans ma mémoire en espérant avoir la force de les affronter un jour.

Je me trouvai ce jour précis. Je devais affronter ces démons, ces douleurs, cet abandon. Fuir n'aidait pas. Le retour de Jasper n'augurait rien de bon, mais paniquer et devenir hystérique ne servirait à rien.

Je repris doucement ma marche, forte de ma dernière analyse. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait avancer. Je décidai de penser à quelque chose de positif. Ce soir je commanderai une pizza, je regarderais le dernier Hugh Grant et surferai sur internet afin de trouver quelque chose à faire en dehors des cours et de mon boulot. Une activité qui me permettrait d'extérioriser.

Je rentrai à l'appartement et respectai point par point mon programme.

* * *

Un énorme bruit et tout fut chamboulé.

Il est étonnant comme parfois les choses se passent vite. Surtout si vous avez dans votre entourage des vampires.

J'étais dans la pièce principale, assise en tailleur sur la banquette, en train de me chercher une activité adéquate pour les prochains jours. J'hésitai entre théâtre et cirque (quitte à extérioriser autant s'amuser) lorsqu'un bruit me fit songer à la boxe ou plutôt au self défense.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser, Jasper défonça la porte d'entrée en atterrissant sur la table basse.

- Bella tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il pressant.

- Oui, lui répondis-je, choquée.

Le frère de mon ancien petit ami venait d'atterrir dans mon salon d'un des manières les plus brutales qui soient. C'est alors que j'ai eu le réflexe de regarder ce qui avait pu pousser Jasper pour qu'il se trouve là. Un homme encapuchonné me sondait sur le seuil de mon appartement. Jasper se releva trop vite pour mes yeux et grogna assez fort pour dissuader l'autre vampire d'attaquer. Il disparut dans le couloir.

- Ok, murmurai-je. Tout va bien ? Questionnai-je en vérifiant toutes les parties de mon corps puis de celui de Jasper.

- Oui tout est à sa place, me répondit-il avec un sourire pour mon manège. Mis à part ta table basse.

- Pas grave, elle était moche. Je n'osai pas le dire à ma mère. J'en prendrai une autre, dis-je précipitamment. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposai-je avant de me rappeler qu'à part du sang il n'aimait pas boire grand chose. Oh désolée. L'habitude.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il avec un léger accent. Il alla fermer la porte tandis que je mettais la bouilloire en marche.

Il revint ensuite dans le salon. Je sentais sa présence avec une acuité toute particulière. Mon cerveau était complètement chamboulé. Des tas de questions se pressaient sous mon crâne et aucune ne voulait sortir. La bouilloire siffla et je préparai doucement mon thé. Et en renversais invariablement une bonne quantité sur le rebord de ma cuisine.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa gentiment Jasper, un sourire dans la voix.

- Non, merci, lui-répondis-je le plus poliment possible.

Après tout je devrais peut être le remercier pour l'homme en noir. Ma tête commença à siffler.

- Tu as mal. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Se serait mieux si tu veux que je t'accable de questions, lui retoquais-je en prenant ma tasse à la main. Je sentis ma douleur se reculer gentiment dans le fond de ma tête et disparaitre. Je m'assis en tailleur sur la banquette et éteignit mon ordinateur.

- Tu veux que je pose les questions ou tu préfères m'expliquer tout d'un coup ?

Je le voyais peser le pour et le contre. Si je ne posais pas de questions, il aurait l'avantage de me dire que ce qu'il avait envie de me dire. Et moi de savoir l'essentiel. Dans le cas contraire, je risquai de ne pas poser les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Joueur ou pas ?

- Je t'en prie, pose-moi tes questions.

Joueur.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Un silence suivit. Puis il eut l'air de se décider.

- Oh et puis, marmonna-t-il, avant de reprendre à mon bénéfice, Alice a eu une vision. Il paraitrait que cette chère Victoria ait été bien plus maline que ce que nous pensions.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Elle a demandé à un intermédiaire de transmettre un message aux Volturi.

- Edward m'a parlé des Volturi.

- C'est justement le problème. Tu ne devrais pas être au courant. Aucun humain ne peut l'être, ou il est tué.

- Et cette famille serait prête à venir jusqu'à Anchorage pour cela ? M'exclamai-je.

- Ce n'est pas une famille, mais un clan, dangereux qui plus est. Ils envoient qui ils veulent de part le monde et ne rendent de compte à personne. Ceci dit les Volturi ne se seraient pas déplacés pour si peu. Ils auraient sommé la famille de te tue ou de te transformer, auraient envoyé un greffier pour vérifier. Ils n'auraient pas envoyé un traqueur si Victoria n'avait pas éveillé leur intérêt.

- Pardon ?

- Tu résistes à Edward. Aro, leur chef a un pouvoir assez similaire, mais il a besoin d'un contact physique. Aro a toujours été intéressé par le pouvoir, mais aussi la science, les arts, les nouveautés. Il a transformé de nombreux humains montrant des capacités spéciales comme les tiennes. Surtout si elles lui résistent personnellement.

- Tu es en train de me dire que parce qu'Edward ne peut lire dans mes pensées comme dans celles de tout un chacun, il pourrait juger préférable qu'au lieu de me tuer, de me transformer et par ce fait de me « sauver la vie ».

- « Il ne pourrait pas », Bella. Il a jugé préférable. Il se voit comme ton sauveur, car ses deux frères ne sont pas assez intéressés pour en vouloir à ton pouvoir.

- Je suppose que tu as avoir avec toute cette histoire.

- En effet Alice a jugé préférable de m'envoyer. J'avais des excuses à te présenter.

- Pourquoi cela ? Fis-je sincèrement étonnée.

- Pour ce qui c'est passé le jour de ton anniversaire, grinça-t-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à demander des excuses et je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour ce qu'il était ? Pour avoir suivi sa nature ? Parce que la soif de six vampires avait triomphé face à son contrôle ? Cependant je lisais dans son attitude qu'il se sentait coupable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Tu as perdu le contrôle, mais entre nous je crois que j'aurais fait de même avec la soif éveillée six vampires. Surtout celle d'Edward pour qui mon sang « chante ».

- A cause de moi, il a décidé de partir.

- Non, détrompe-toi. Il m'a annoncé froidement en plein milieu d'une forêt qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Et quand bien même, cela ne ferait pas de toi le responsable de ses actes et choix. Tu as été un facteur, mais la décision ne tenait qu'à lui. Il a choisi de partir. Que veux-tu faire ?

Jasper me regarda étrangement pendant quelques temps.

- Tu es drôlement sage, pour une humaine.

- Je ne le suis pas, rétorquais-je en me levant.

Il suivit mes mouvements jusqu'à la bibliothèque où je tirai un livre.

- Le Manuel d'Epictète, repris-je. Les Grecs étaient des génies en matière de savoir vivre en tout cas celui-là. C'est ce qui m'a fait décider pour un master de philosophie.

- Et que dit ce cher Epictète ?

- Que tu dois t'inquiéter que ce qui dépend de toi, sinon tu seras toujours malheureux à ne pas pouvoir agir, alors que tu es convaincu par ton importance.

- Exemple ? me demanda-t-il.

- Si quelqu'un médit de toi, tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter, car cela ne dépend pas de toi. Réaliser tes actions selon la morale et ta conscience dépend de toi. Mais tu ne pourras pas changer ce que les autres pensent de toi, sinon tu te penses trop important par rapport à ce que tu es. Conclusion si tu t'occupes des ragots, tu ne seras pas heureux alors que si tu t'occupes de ce qui dépend de toi, tu pourras l'être.

Un silence occupa la pièce quelques minutes tandis que je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de la fermer et avec Jasper à mes côtés je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

- Dans le cas qui nous occupe, murmurai-je certaine qu'il m'entende, il y a deux façons de réagir à la situation. Epictète dit qu'une situation à toujours deux bouts, un bout par lequel tu peux la prendre, et un autre par lequel il est impossible de le faire. J'ai choisis de prendre la situation par le bon bout, l'autre ne m'apportait rien de bon.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, dit-il à côté de moi.

- C'est croire que tu as trop d'importance, ricanai-je. Et ça servirait à quoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable, cela ne dépend pas de toi. Edward a jugé bon de partir et il est parti. _Il l'a jugé bon. _Ni toi, ni moi n'y pouvons rien, ses raisons dépendent peut être de toi, peut être de nous. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous n'y pouvons rien. Je ne rejette pas la faute. J'accepte son choix et c'est la dernière chose que je pourrais faire pour lui.

Nous restâmes un moment en contemplation devant cette baie vitrée. Je finis par me souvenir de mon thé et le portai au micro-onde pour le réchauffer avant de me réinstaller sur la banquette.

- Tu es là pour me protéger alors ?

- Pas seulement, répondit-il en s'arrachant à ses pensées. Il se mit à jongler avec une bougie. Nous avons beaucoup discuté de la situation. Prévenir Edward n'était pas une option pour Alice, elle lui en veut de t'avoir laissé et de nous avoir obligés à partir. Même si Rosalie à insister, il a été finalement décidé que quelqu'un d'autre irait, te protégerait, se renseignerait, bref montrerait que le clan Cullen veillait sur toi. Que politiquement s'ils t'attaquaient, ils nous attaquaient. C'est un pari de Carlisle.

- Mais six vampires contre, combien d'abord ?

- Oh, le nombre n'est pas important. Carlisle a des appuis, le clan Denali, mais aussi les Irlandais, certains nomades, des Amazones... Bref nous serions un véritable danger pour l'autorité des Volturi. Ils ne se sont plus battus depuis un moment, ils comptent sur les pouvoirs de leurs gardes. La théorie de Carlisle est que sur quelqu'un comme toi, tous les pouvoirs de leurs gardes seraient annihilés. On comprend pourquoi ils te veulent avec, et pas contre eux.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-En effet, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'Aro est sain d'esprit. Je suis même le premier à penser qu'il ne faudrait pas vivre si longtemps. Vivre une vie a du sens, vivre une éternité rend fou, dit-il une once de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, repris-je après un instant de réflexion, c'est pourquoi toi, sans vouloir t'offenser. Tu n'es pas venu te mettre en danger juste pour pouvoir t'excuser.

- Non, en effet. Outre le fait que je suis le meilleur combattant, et le meilleur traqueur de la famille, Alice a demandé le divorce. Nous avons jugé bon que je m'éloigne.

- Jasper, je suis désolée, m'excusai-je troublée et peinée.

Il arrêta de jouer avec ma bougie, pour la reposer sur l'étagère. Il s'assit à côté de moi et rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de se tourner vers moi :

- Tu n'y es pour rien_, elle l'a jugé bon._

* * *

Jasper avait décidé de camper dans mon appartement. Selon lui le vampire reviendrait, il avait dû prévenir les Volturi de la mauvaise nouvelle, et pour une nouvelle comme celle-ci, mieux valait qu'il soit à Volterra, histoire de pouvoir se faire brûler pour passer la colère d'Aro. Ensuite on verrait ce que ce satané chef de clan déciderait, Alice nous tiendrait au courant.

J'allais avoir un colocataire pendant quelques temps. Il s'était excusé maintes fois, avait promis de se faire le plus discret possible. Et pour me laisser le temps de m'endormir, il était parti faire un tour de l'immeuble. Cette situation était assez inconfortable et en même temps j'avais une envie quasi-hystérique de rire aux éclats. Le contrecoup de la journée peut être.

Mais le meilleur ou le pire c'était que nous avions des cours communs : psychologie et philosophie. Nous avions choisis la matière de l'autre comme spécialisation. Si je n'étais pas si blasée, j'aurais ris et pleuré.

Ris de la situation et pleuré ma normalité.

Au lieu de quoi, je m'endormis.

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous Bella pendant cette soirée mouvementée ?


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

**Titre :** La Lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé **: Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA** : Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Désolée pour cette longue absence. J'ai reçu un message me demandant si j'abandonnais cette fanfiction. Je profite de cet encart pour lui répondre : Non je ne l'abandonne pas mais j'ai subi en deux mois plus que ce à quoi j'étais préparée en tant qu'adulte, notamment la perte d'une tante et la rupture avec mon compagnon avec qui je vivais. J'avais pas mal de choses à gérer, peu de temps et vous comprendrez qu'écrire des histoires d'amour dans cette situation ne m'inspirait pas. Cependant j'ai repris l'écriture et j'ai enfin fini la relecture de ce chapitre.

Il est du point de vue de Jasper, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième**

- JASPER -

Je baissai la tête en fermant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Bella. Je soupirai doucement. Je la surveillais depuis quelques semaines et les choses avaient bougés aujourd'hui. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir discuté avec elle des sujets que je voulais aborder que je pouvais clairement sentir combien ils m'avaient pesé, et combien il était relaxant d'avoir déchargé tout cela, même sur les épaules d'une faible humaine.

Je repassai en boucle les éléments de la soirée. Le vampire envoyé par les Volturi s'était montré plus imprudent que je ne l'aurai pensé. Il m'avait attaqué en sentant mon odeur dans l'immeuble, sans savoir qui j'étais. Je suppose qu'il avait compté sur sa capacité au combat pour pouvoir s'interroger sur mon identité après ma seconde mort (définitive celle-ci). Et il est vrai qu'il était habile au combat après quelques passes silencieuses il avait percé ma garde pour m'envoyer voler contre le porte. Il n'avait pas prévu que ma garde serait aussi faible et que le coup porterait si loin, à tel point que j'avais atterri directement sur la table basse de Bella.

J'avais immédiatement jugulé toute tentative de panique dans son esprit, si le vampire devait réattaquer je préférais que Bella soit capable de marcher, de courir ou d'aller se cacher et non tétanisée sur son canapé. Cela l'avait rendu quelque peu confuse, j'avais usé d'une grosse dose de calme. Je m'en repentais maintenant, il n'est jamais plaisant de manipuler les gens, en tout cas je n'en retirais aucune satisfaction. Si le Destin, Dieu ou mes capacités personnelles m'avaient permis d'avoir ce don, il m'avait fallu du temps avant de pouvoir le maitriser. J'avais passé des mois prostré dans une pièce en attendant de pouvoir contrôler les sentiments autour de moi. Au début je me laissais souvent débordé par les émotions des autres, aujourd'hui j'étais arrivé au niveau de contrôle où je pouvais modifier le sentiment de plusieurs ou d'une personne en plus de savoir ce qu'elle sent. Il est toujours délicat de jouer avec les sentiments, en partie parce qu'ils sont compliqués à identifier et à démêler. Une personne ne vous inspire rarement qu'une chose à la fois. Il y a toujours un brassage de sensations différentes.

Et Bella était maitre de passer du tout au tout en un éclair de seconde. Potentiellement épuisant. De plus elle « émettait » très bien ses sentiments. Je sentais la moindre nuance de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mis à part l'instant dans la librairie où elle avait ravalé sa douleur et tout le reste. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle était une boule d'émotions et se laissait parfois dominer par elles. Elle avait un schéma cérébral si tarabiscoté qu'Edward ne pouvait l'entendre, pourtant elle a l'un des cœurs les plus simples et les plus purs qui m'ait été donné de lire.

Je fis rapidement le tour de l'immeuble. Bella s'était endormi. Je l'enfermai à clef avant de me rendre dans mon pied à terre. Je fis un tour rapide de l'appartement prenant ce dont j'avais besoin. Avant de partir je fourrai quelques changes dans mon sac et pour la énième fois depuis soixante ans je pris mon sac de cours. J'essayais de m'imaginer Bella en étudiante de philosophie. Cela ne collait pas très bien avec l'image que j'avais d'elle. J'avoue qu'avant d'arriver à Anchorage je n'avais pas une excellente opinion d'elle. Je m'en voulais, je lui en voulais. D'avoir été humaine, de m'avoir tenté. Notre discussion avait quelque peu changé la donne. Elle m'avait fait découvrir un aspect de la situation que je n'avais pas encore vu. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Alice était venue m'annoncer notre divorce imminent, je m'étais senti bien avec le monde, les gens autour et moi-même. En adéquation.

Et dire que c'était l'humaine d'Edward qui m'apportait cela. J'avais des sentiments mitigés à son encontre. Elle était humaine donc méprisable. En tout cas par moi qui avais si souvent constaté les défaillances de sa race, de ma race il y a de cela quelques décennies. Pourtant, malgré son statut d'humaine, elle faisait partie de la famille. Nous l'avions accepté car c'était le choix d'Edward et tout le monde avait peur qu'il finisse seul pour l'éternité. Et pourtant de mon point de vue et le point de vue de tout vampire sensé aurait dû être autre. Edward était un jeune vampire. Qu'est-ce que représentait un siècle lors d'une éternité ?

Et puis après cette discussion curieusement Bella me paraissait plus proche de nous. Je ne pouvais comprendre ce qui avait attiré Edward chez elle, un ensemble de facteurs j'imagine. Elle était imperméable à son don, jolie et avait visiblement besoin d'une protection. Mais j'avais cette impression diffuse qu'elle n'était pas la même que l'Isabella Swan que j'avais rencontré au lycée et dont mon frère était tombé amoureux. Cette Isabella Swan là, n'aurait jamais pris un master en philosophie. Elle aurait été à l'université de Seattle, ne se serait jamais trop éloigné de Forks au cas où Edward aurait voulu la retrouver. Elle aurait été dans un état dépressionnaire semblable à celui d'Edward.

Visiblement, cela ne c'était pas passé « normalement ». Une donnée ou plusieurs avaient influé sur sa pensé, le cours des choses. Bella n'était plus l'adolescente timide, en manque d'amour, de considération, avide d'expériences et de sensualité qui n'aspirait qu'à aimer de tout son cœur et de façon entière. Elle était devenue une jeune femme, responsable, qui réfléchissait un minimum et essayait de s'en sortir entre sa conscience, son cœur et les évènements de sa vie. Ce que nous nous efforçons de faire, plus ou moins bien.

* * *

A l'aube je regagnai doucement son appartement, faisant jouer la clef le plus silencieusement possible dans la serrure. La pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Le planning affiché sur le réfrigérateur indiquait qu'elle ne devait pas se lever avant deux bonnes heures. Je me résolus à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je m'assis doucement sur un haut tabouret et me figeai. Je n'aurai aucun problème à tenir cette position.

Bella avait laissé se dérouler le volet de la baie vitrée. Le jour ne risquait donc pas de la réveiller. Je vérifiai calmement dans quelle phase de sommeil elle était. Je pourrais la faire émerger quelques minutes avant son réveil, histoire de lui épargner l'abrutissement total que provoquent ces engins du diable.

Il m'était étrange de constater comme mes sentiments envers cette humaine avaient évolué. Je ne la méprisais plus –presque plus- je lui vouais une sorte de respect mêlée d'admiration pour le tour de force qu'elle avait réalisé. Elle avait su trouvé la force de pas faire ce que les étoiles, le destin, sa nature, son éducation et son passé la prédisposaient à être. Et moi y suis-je arrivé ? M'angoissais-je soudain. Et si non, y arriverai-je ?

Je réveillai Bella doucement. Elle sortit petit à petit de sa torpeur, pour lever les yeux vers son réveil. Elle s'enfouit alors sous sa couverture. Je décidai de parler.

-Bonjour, Bella.

Je la fis sursauter. Je me levai à vitesse humaine pour enclencher le bouton automatique. Le jour commença à percer au fur et à mesure que le volet s'enroulait sur lui-même.

-Bonjour, Jasper.

En tant que nouveau colocataire, je décidai de me montrer agréable.

-Voudrais-tu quelque chose de particulier pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Un café. Enorme et bien fort.

Je souris tandis qu'elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Je fis griller quelques toasts et après quelques repérages à vitesse vampirique je réussis à trouver ce dont j'avais besoin pour un café fort. Je déposai la marmelade, le sucre et les toasts sur la table haute et attendis que le café passe.

-Merci Jasper, sourit une Bella un peu plus réveillée. C'est très gentil.

-De rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il vaut mieux bien commencer notre cohabitation. Mais ça ne sera pas tous les matins comme cela.

-Tu as raison, me répondit-elle, la prochaine fois va à l'épicerie dès qu'elle ouvre et ramène des viennoiseries.

Je la regardai quelques secondes, assez étonné je dois le dire. La Bella que je connaissais, celle d'avant ne demandait jamais rien. Edward s'en était assez plein. Puis je sentis l'amusement rentré qui émanait d'elle. Je me fendis d'une courbette et lui rétorquai :

-Bien entendu, ce que Miss voudra. J'irai même avec plaisir faire un petit voyage à New York. J'y connais la meilleure boulangerie française.

Bella ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. J'avais scié la branche sur laquelle elle venait de s'asseoir et cela m'amusait follement. Elle me sourit et entama son petit déjeuner d'un bel appétit. Le petit matin avec Bella, n'était pas désagréable. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, sûrement avait-elle besoin de cet intermède de silence. Elle regardait le paysage couvert de sa baie vitrée.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, mais ton appartement est vraiment très bien.

-J'ai eu de la chance, convint-elle modestement, se reportant sur le café qu'elle venait de se servir. Elle gémit bruyamment. J'en rêve depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Quant- à moi, je la dévorai littéralement. Je me repris. Si j'avais pu je me serai flagellé un long moment.

-Je suis venue tôt sur le campus, continua-t-elle, mais j'avais réservé cet appartement bien avant. Je l'ai recherché en janvier. Et j'ai déniché ce petit nid. Je m'y sens bien.

-Tu comptes y rester longtemps ?

-Je pensais y vivre toutes mes études, dit-elle entre deux gorgées de café.

-Y vivre tes études ? Quel beau concept ?

Elle rougit.

-Je pense que les études comme les expériences de vie forment et contribuent à devenir ce que tu veux être et en général à t'améliorer. Je pensais vivre beaucoup d'expériences ici à Anchorage. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que l'une de mes premières aventures aurait lieu à cause d'une vampire aux prises avec un sérieux problème d'estime de soi.

-Et qu'elle aurait été ta première expérience, purement humaine ? Souris-je.

-Je pensais à aller à une soirée étudiante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

-A part un jeune homme aux dents longues envoyé par un psychopathe mégalomane afin de m'empêcher d'user ce qu'il pense comme un don ?

- Effectivement vu comme ça.

Notre conversation s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Elle profita du temps qu'elle possédait pour faire la vaisselle, ranger un peu son nid pendant que je prenais une douche. Nous nous rejoignîmes à l'entrée pour partir à la faculté. Dans le silence. Paradoxalement cela me remplit d'un sentiment apaisant.

* * *

Mon portable vibra pendant mon cours de sociologie.

La matinée s'était agréablement passée. Sans nous concerter nous avions choisi de nous asseoir sur la même rangée, Bella et moi pendant l'introduction au cours de philosophie. J'avais pu l'observer à la dérobée et j'avais ainsi rencontrée Bella en tant qu'étudiante en master de philosophie. Elle était particulièrement appliquée. Quasiment tous ses sentiments personnels étaient comme gommés, relégués dans un coin de son esprit pour tenter de comprendre les notions du cours. Moi-même je ne prenais que peu de notes ayant suivi ce parcours plusieurs fois. Même s'il y avait quelques erreurs dans la composition du cours, le professeur était passionné et compensait assez largement son incompétence à rédiger un plan et une problématique claire.

Les études avaient été une découverte de ma seconde vie. La première s'étant terminée tôt et assez brutalement pour le moins. Grâce à Alice et aux Cullen j'avais pu me mêler aux humains et recommencer à étudier. Il avait été fabuleux de découvrir les limites de mon esprit et de ma mémoire en tant que vampire. Celui-ci me semblait bien plus vaste que le cerveau humain dont j'avais le souvenir. J'avais alors engrangé des connaissances dans plusieurs domaines dont la psychologie qui m'avait permis de relier les émotions ressenties via mon don à des pensées ou une structure mentale.

Une chose de plus que je devais à Alice.

Bella s'était doucement levée à la fin du cours me prévenant de l'endroit de son prochain cours. Je hochai la tête, lui souhaitai une bonne journée et la regardai partir avant de rejoindre mon cours.

Je réfléchissais pendant ce maudit cours de sociologie. Le professeur n'avait pas la passion ni le talent pour parler de sa matière. Et rien ne venait compenser les faiblesses de son cours.

Quelque part je me sentais proche de Bella. Je sentais qu'elle ressentait un manque, une absence. Alice me manquait. On ne peut pas vivre plusieurs décennies avec une personne, rompre et faire comme si celle-ci n'avait plus d'importance, comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de votre vie et que vous ne vous étiez jamais inquiéter pour elle. Je suppose que Bella ressentait cela à une moindre échelle, ayant vécu avec Edward moins d'un an.

Cependant ce qui me manquait terriblement était la vie à deux. Le fait de pouvoir partager ses pensées à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe où et n'importe comment. On se sent soudain très démuni face au monde. Comme si la personne en face de vous et qui vous aime vous protège y compris de vous même. Surtout quand celle-ci veut votre bonheur plus que tout. Je n'avais connu cette situation qu'une seule fois : Alice, encore et toujours elle. Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu quel rôle elle jouerait. Que nos choix de l'époque cristalliseraient les visions qu'elle avait de notre futur. Je me rendais compte que cela avait dû être difficile de voir notre séparation alors qu'on venait de se rencontrer. Elle avait su en prendre son parti.

Alors que je pensais justement à elle, le prénom d'Alice s'afficha sur mon portable.

« _Décision prise. Statut quo. Reste où tu es et appelle-moi dès que possible. A. _»

« _Je serai ravi de faire ce que tu m'as si gentiment demandé et de suivre des explications d'une précision extrême. J._ »

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce Jasper réflexif ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne sait pas encore que ses chances de réchapper à Bella Swan s'épuisent très vite...


	6. Chapitre Sixième

**Titre :** La Lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé **: Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous !

Avec pas mal de difficultés j'ai néanmoins réussi ! Le site ne m'a pas mise en échec ! J'ai triomphé \O/ ! J'ai pu –enfin- posté ce sixième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième**

Je sentais Jasper crispé depuis le début de notre premier cours. Ses pensées ne devaient pas lui plaire. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne prenait que peu de notes. Pour ma part je remplissais trop de copies pour mon propre bien. Mon poignet me faisait souffrir. Je sentais chaque atome de douleur se disperser dans mon bras et j'étais particulièrement heureuse quand je pus partir pour mon prochain cours – et accorder un répit à mon tendre poignet.

J'adressai un vague salut à Jasper. De toute façon nous nous passerions la soirée ensemble. Je soupirai doucement en me rendant à mon cours d'Histoire de la philosophie. Passer du temps avec Jasper ne me posait aucun problème, ce qui en soit était assez étrange, étant donné qu'il était le frère de mon ex-petit ami. Mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui en vouloir pour ce que son frère m'avait fait –et j'étais bien trop raisonnable pour mon propre bien.

Quelque part j'avais senti la fin de mon histoire avec Edward et cela m'avait terrifiée. Sans certaines personnes, sans mes amis et sans ma famille, je ne m'en serais jamais sortie. Je n'aurais jamais voulu voir autre chose. Edward était mon premier amour et m'avait offert quelques premières fois. Je l'avais aimé avec mon cœur, avec ma tête et de toutes mes forces. Notre rupture m'avait terrifiée. Cela me faisait si mal d'être à nouveau seule face au monde. Terrifiée et prostrée jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'étais pas seule, qu'il y a avait des personnes formidables autour de moi. Ces personnes m'avaient donné la force de me reconstruire et de me dire que « ce qui nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort ». Je n'en étais pas morte, je pouvais en conclure que j'en étais ressortie grandie.

La prochaine étape d'après mon amie Angela était de retomber amoureuse. Hélas la malchance me poursuivait. Le frère de mon ex-petit ami avait élu domicile chez moi pour me protéger d'un clan de vampire qui souhaiterait au mieux me transformer au pire me tuer. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, ce n'était pas comme si je vivais chaque jour de ma vie ainsi.

J'étais assez ironique et amère. Au moment où j'aurai pu enfin oublier et me construire une vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, une catastrophe vampirique apparaissait. Et pourquoi ne trouverais-je pas quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour la vie ? Quelqu'un qui resterait dans ma chambre au lieu de partir par la fenêtre ?

Je me flagellais mentalement. Il ne servait à rien de me faire du mal. Je pensais que ces études à Anchorage me permettraient de réaliser un nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle vie. J'avais faux car lorsqu'on déménage on emmène dans nos cartons nos problèmes et nos angoisses en même temps que les babioles qui nous rassurent.

Je n'aimais plus Edward depuis longtemps, même s'il continuerait à garder une place à part pour moi. J'étais de nouveau prête à aimer et j'espérais que cette histoire de vampire me laisserait l'occasion d'un nouvel amour, ou plutôt qu'elle se terminerait vite afin que je puisse vivre mes études tranquillement.

Je me savais trop « fleur bleue » et je savais également que le prince charmant n'existait pas. Ma première relation m'avait appris qu'on pouvait trouver quelqu'un ressemblant fortement à la description dudit prince. Ils ne peuplent peut être pas la planète mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en attraper un – au lasso s'il le fallait.

Je souris sur cette remarque et vis que j'étais arrivée dans l'amphithéâtre de mon prochain cours. Je m'asseyais lorsqu'une voix intercepta mon geste :

- Excuse-moi est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler d'une place s'il te plait ? J'ai un ordinateur pour mes notes et il faut que je le branche…

- Pas de soucis, répondis-je en regroupant mes affaires pour me déplacer.

- Merci, dit-elle en répandant plusieurs câbles derrière elle, je m'appelle Ariane Crews.

- Bella Swan.

Nous nous sourîmes en prenant place. Ariane était discrète et relativement placide. Elle avait un visage ovale qui lui donnait un air poupin, et des cheveux châtains ondulés. Ce qui me marqua le plus était son sourire : lorsqu'elle souriait tout son visage prenait une expression plus douce, plus sereine.

Le commencement du cours coupa notre présentation mutuelle. Notre professeur était une femme, ce qui en soit était assez rare dans cette matière. Elle était passionnée par son sujet et essayait de nous faire profiter de son enthousiasme.

L'histoire de la philosophie était une matière étonnante s'il en est. Ou comment parler philosophes, dates et concepts sans jamais réellement faire de philosophie.

Je fis part de ma réflexion à Ariane qui en sourit.

- Ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ? me proposa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr mais je devrais partir assez tôt, je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque. Je travaille le soir.

- Justement je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de travailler ensemble, ça irait deux fois plus vite.

- Ariane je crois que c'est le début d'une grande amitié, déclarai-je solennellement.

Nous pouffâmes en nous rendant au restaurant universitaire.

* * *

La journée se déroula sans encombre. La vie étudiante semblait faite à partir d'emploi du temps à trou. Après ma matinée de cours, mon après-midi était libre jusqu'au moment d'embaucher.

Je fis mes premières recherches sur la bibliothèque du campus en me bénissant d'avoir acheté certains livres qui étaient déjà indisponibles. On aurait pu croire que les filières littéraires chômaient, et bien, on aurait eu tort.

J'avais passé l'essentiel de ma journée avec Ariane. Elle était plutôt sympathique et nous nous correspondions bien au niveau du travail. Là où je me laisserai m'enflammer, elle était beaucoup plus minutieuse.

Le travail à la librairie me parut étrangement calme et je passais le plus clair de mon temps en rangements et étiquetages. Le changement avec les derniers jours écoulés était brutal. Néanmoins rester debout m'était douloureux : les quelques semaines de travail n'avaient pas suffisamment endurcis mes pieds qui me faisaient encore souffrir.

Je sortis avec hâte du magasin à l'heure de la fermeture, fatiguée par une journée mouvementée. Sans parler des récents évènements. Oui, essayons de ne pas les évoquer, de les oblitérer. Expérience compliquée lorsque vous avez le fruit de ces récents évènements sous les yeux.

- Bonsoir Jasper.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Tu sais je pense que les Volturi ne passeront pas à l'attaque ce soir, tu aurais pu m'attendre à l'appartement.

Il était difficile pour moi d'imaginer pire scénario. A l'époque où je sortais avec Edward j'avais six vampires pour assurer mes temps libres et ma protection. Autrement dit, je ne faisais pas deux pas sans l'un d'eux, notamment Alice et Edward. J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais l'impression d'une régression deux ans en arrière et d'une surveillance quasi-parentale.

- Je sais que cela peut être agaçant de me voir.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Je sens ton agacement, répondit mon garde du corps.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'agace mais ce que tu fais. Me surveiller comme ça… Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'espérais un peu sortir ce soir.

- Pas de souci, vas-y.

- Devrais-je préciser avec toi ? Questionna-t-il faussement en souriant.

- Et on ferait quoi ? Rétorquai-je avec aplomb.

- Le Petit théâtre joue Macbeth. Je pensais à nous préparer, tu manges et nous allons voir cette pièce.

- Macbeth ?

- J'aurai bien proposé une conférence sur les dégâts psychiques causés par des parents sociopathes à tendance suicidaire… Mais il n'y a plus ce genre de distraction à partir de dix-sept heures.

Je le regardai un instant de travers. Avait-il fait de l'humour ? Mais oui. Je pouffai tant de sa phrase que de la situation.

- Devant un tel choix, je ne peux qu'approuver. J'adore Macbeth.

- Parce qu'il t'évite une conférence à thème morbide ?

- Non parce que c'est l'une de mes pièces de théâtre préférées.

Nous discutâmes tranquillement, me faisant oublier mon mal physique. Arrivés à l'appartement, Jasper me laissa me délasser sous une douche chaude. J'avais déjà choisi ma tenue que j'espérai chaude et élégante.

- Je t'ai fait des pâtes sauce carbonara, annonça Jasper alors que je sortais de la salle de bain.

- Tu sais, je vais finir par prendre goût au fait que tu cuisines.

Il grimaça légèrement avant de répondre :

- Je n'avais pas l'occasion de tester mes talents culinaires. Personne ne mange chez nous.

- En tout cas c'est délicieux, le félicitai-je, en lui tapotant le crâne. Merci.

- De rien. C'est plus simple avec un odorat surdéveloppé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une fois que tu as repéré l'odeur d'un aliment qui brûle, tu peux facilement t'en tirer, il suffit de suivre une recette.

Je ris à gorge déployée. Non que Jasper soit particulièrement drôle, mais l'absurdité de la situation avait quelque chose de comique. Jasper et moi parlant cuisine dans le coin repas de mon appartement. Absurde.

J'étais d'humeur joyeuse. J'aimais les choses prévues au dernier moment, et lorsque Jasper est rentré dans ma vie par la porte d'entrée, j'ai cru que je ne vivrais pas de pareils moments. Apparemment si. Nous mîmes nos chaussures et je faillis maladresse oblige m'étaler dans les escaliers. Jasper me rattrapa et m'arrima solidement à son bras tendu. Parfois l'âge des vampires se faisait sentir : Jasper me tenait comme un gentleman du XIXème siècle.

- Jasper tu as quel âge ?

- Vingt ans, me répondit-il automatiquement.

- Pas physiquement.

- Environ cent cinquante ans.

- Tu ne te sens pas vieux ? Demandai-je fascinée.

Je n'avais jamais osé poser cette question à Edward. Il faisait tout pour que nos différences d'espèces ne me choquent pas, n'apparaissent pas. Il redoutait le moment où je partirai en courant en découvrant sa vraie nature. Il ne me faisait pas vraiment confiance, ce qui est compréhensible après une centaine d'années de dissimulation.

Jasper n'avait pas peur de me donner sa réponse, ni de paraitre très différent des humains : c'était ce qu'il était. De plus il n'avait pas à avoir peur que je parte en courant, il ne m'aimait pas.

- Pourrions-nous remettre cette conversation à plus tard, s'il te plait ? m'interrogea-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Devant mon air trouble, il s'est aussitôt justifié :

- J'ai préféré prendre ma voiture parce qu'elle a des chaines, et il va neiger sur le chemin du retour d'après la météorologie.

J'haussai les épaules et m'assis dans l'habitacle confortable. Jasper mit le chauffage –à mon seul bénéfice.

- Pourquoi cette question sur mon âge ?

- Certaines de tes manières ont l'air de sortir tout droit d'un roman.

- Oui, grimaça-t-il, Rose me le dit souvent. Mais le fait est que j'ai rarement l'occasion d'être seul avec une femme. Aussi peu de personnes le remarque et la plupart d'entre elles sont des vampires.

- Devrais-je me sentir flattée ?

- Effectivement, reprit-il en nous conduisant.

Jasper ne conduisait pas très vite mais le théâtre était tout prêt. Nous descendîmes de voiture et je fis un clin d'œil à Jasper quand je le vis s'avancer pour m'ouvrir la porte. J'ouvrai moi-même la porte de la voiture et du théâtre, histoire de lui apprendre les manières du XXIème siècle.

Il me prit mon attirail contre le froid pour aller le poser au vestiaire. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et montra nos billets. Nous entrâmes dans une salle avec une centaine de place assises, couvertes de velours rouge. On aurait pu se croire au cinéma, on se serait trompé. Se rejoignait ici l'avant-garde du théâtre d'Anchorage.

En effet la représentation commença peu de temps après que nous fûmes assis. La pièce se déroulait dans un décor épuré, contemporain. Les acteurs étaient excellents. Je me surpris à essayer d'entrapercevoir l'expression de Jasper à certaines scènes de la pièce. Avant de me morigéner sèchement et de réaccorder toute mon attention à la pièce.

Le salut des acteurs fut un triomphe et ils eurent droit à plusieurs rappels.

A la sortie, Jasper m'arrima à son bras avec un clin d'œil et je souris.

- La pièce est vraiment géniale.

- Je le crois aussi. Mais j'ai peur que les spectateurs est applaudi la pièce et non les acteurs.

- C'est le risque avec une pièce comme Macbeth.

La conversation s'engagea doucement. J'étouffai quelques bâillements.

- Tu t'es blessé au travail ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu ressens une sorte de douleur diffuse. Mais c'est physique.

- Ce n'est rien. Depuis que je travaille j'ai mal au dos et aux pieds.

J'insérai la clef dans la serrure de l'appartement et m'assis sur le divan en soupirant de bien-être.

- Ne bouge pas, m'intima mon garde du corps.

Ne songeant bien évidemment qu'à ma sécurité, je me blottis encore plus dans le divan. Le fait de le défaire pour me coucher me semblait un geste insurmontable. Jasper me tendit une nuisette.

- Merci, dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

Je passai à la salle de bain. Je me brossai les dents, les cheveux, me lavai le visage et enfilai finalement ma chemise de nuit. J'allais pour déplier le divan lorsque Jasper m'arrêta et me fit m'asseoir. Il passa derrière moi et posa des mains tièdes sur ma nuque.

- J'ai chauffé mes mains pour que cela ne soit pas trop désagréable. Tu es trop tendu, commenta-t-il. J'eus l'impression merveilleuse qu'il était en train de dénouer toutes mes tensions, physiques et morales. Je flottai dans une sorte de béatitude lorsqu'il mit mes pieds dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Je sifflai de contentement.

Après quelques minutes de massage supplémentaires, Jasper s'attaqua au problème de mon dos endolori. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à ma nuque pour me masser le cuir chevelu. Je nageai entre détente et endormissement. Il sécha mes pieds et m'aida à faire mon lit. Je le remerciai en posant un baiser chaste sur sa joue.

- Je vais bien dormir.

En effet, j'eus à peine fini ma phrase que je m'endormais.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la situation ?

Et du ton de notre Bella ?


	7. Chapitre Septième

**Titre :** La Lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé **: Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues. Je remercie encore ceux et celles qui m'en abreuvent. Je répondrais à ces messages tout de suite après la publication de ce chapitre.

Il est du point de vue de Bella, et l'intrigue avance enfin !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Septième**

Je naviguais paresseusement sur le net, allant de sites en forums, sans vraiment me préoccuper de ce qui défilait devant moi. Je me sentais seule face à une fenêtre ouverte sur le monde. Et cette fenêtre était absolument incapable de m'apporter ce que je voulais : une rencontre.

J'étais seule pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Jasper n'avait pas relâché sa vigilance et continuait à habiter chez moi. Etrangement cette cohabitation se passait bien, grâce à Jasper. Enfin à l'empathie et à la discrétion de Jasper.

Il essayait de m'aider pour toutes les tâches, comme les courses, et avait régulièrement pris l'habitude de me faire à manger lorsque je rentrais de la librairie, souvent épuisée et grincheuse. Je comprenais Alice lorsqu'elle disait que son homme était parfait. Il avait un comportement de colocataire parfait avec moi et devait se couler aussi bien dans le rôle de petit ami.

J'aurais pensé ressentir le besoin d'être seule. Notamment lorsqu'on n'est pas habitué à vivre en colocation avec un danger mortel au-dessus de la tête. Mais vivre avec Jasper était comme vivre avec quelqu'un qui comprenait et anticipait mes besoins. C'était vraiment simple de laisser couler le temps avec lui. De temps en temps on discutait, et depuis le soir du théâtre on avait décidé de regarder des films et de s'aider mutuellement dans les matières comme la philosophie et la psychologie.

Pour cette dernière matière Jasper connaissait le programme jusqu'au doctorat, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, étant donné le nombre d'années qu'il avait eu pour étudier la psychologie humaine et ceci sans parler de son don. Mais le plus intéressant était nos longues discussions sur les différents philosophes et la philosophie en général. Ces discussions rythmaient notre quotidien ainsi que nos études.

J'avais réussi à organiser un emploi du temps serré pour me permettre de suivre mes cours, réaliser les recherches nécessaires en bibliothèque –souvent avec l'aide d'Ariane, que Dieu la garde en bonne santé- et travailler à la librairie. Jasper avait une fois émis l'hypothèse que j'arrête de travailler et un regard noir lui avait fait comprendre qu'il en était absolument hors de question. Edward n'avait pas réussi à me dicter ma vie –et ce alors qu'il y avait mis la meilleure volonté du monde-, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait y arriver.

Je m'ennuyais donc ferme devant mon ordinateur. Mes cours étaient dûment complétés et grâce à notre travail mutuel et aux longues discussions stimulantes avec Jasper.

J'avais fini tous les rendus des deux prochaines semaines. Tout ce qui était d'ordre administratif était en règle et je n'avais nullement envie d'une nouvelle décoration. Jasper m'avait demandé de ne pas quitter l'appartement tant qu'il partait chasser, je me suis donc installée dans le divan avec ce fichu ordinateur.

Si j'avais suivi mon programme de rentrée, je serai lancée dans une activité culturelle ou artistique. Hélas lorsque j'avais voulu réaliser les inscriptions –après avoir bataillé avec Jasper au sujet de ma sécurité- tous les ateliers étaient complets.

Je soupirai : j'avais désespérément besoin de faire quelque chose. Une soudaine inspiration me prit et je fis une rapide recherche sur la toile. J'appelai le numéro indiqué et attendis sagement que mon divertissement arrive.

Si je ne peux aller me divertir, le divertissement viendrait à moi !

* * *

Jasper n'était pas encore rentré lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

- Miss Swan, je suis Lola Morgan. Vous avez appelez le salon de coiffure pour un rendez-vous à domicile.

- Entrez, je vous prie, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte et en m'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Cette question sonnait-elle vraiment fatidique ou c'était juste mon appréhension ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs et j'aimerai garder cette longueur. Le fait est qu'ils sont indisciplinés et très épais.

- Je vois, le mieux serait de désépaissir et de faire une coupe qui structurerait vos cheveux en permettant une mise en place facile.

Elle me montra sur un modèle et j'acquiesçais avec ferveur. Exactement ce que je voulais.

- Bien nous allons passer au shampoing.

* * *

J'étais tranquillement assise sur un de mes tabourets alors que Lola me coupait les cheveux. J'avais choisi une coupe légèrement plus courte que la précédente et plus dégradée.

Entre deux potins échangés avec Lola, je pensais à appeler Angela et mon père, que j'avais négligé ces derniers jours.

Soudain un bruit attira mon attention à la porte, puis un choc se fit entendre sur son battant.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour, Bella.

- Mrs Santers, entrez !

- Oh, je vous dérange.

- Mais non voyons, entrez.

- Je n'en ai plus que pour quelques minutes, déclara Lola en souriant avec son sèche-cheveu à la main.

- Nous avons un paquet pour vous à la loge, annonça alors Mrs Santers.

- Je vous remercie de venir me prévenir je passerai le chercher tout à l'heure. Ce doit être ma mère.

- Il vient d'Arizona, approuva Mrs Santers.

Elle venait à peine de refermer la porte que celle-ci se rouvrit à nouveau, et nous eûmes droit au spectacle d'un Jasper ébouriffé sur le pas de la porte. Après une rapide inspection des lieux, il coula un regard en direction de ma concierge.

- Jasper, entre, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Il ne lâchait pas Mrs Santers des yeux, apercevant quelque chose qui m'échappait.

- Lola, Mrs Santers, voici Jasper, un ami d'enfance. Il est étudiant à Anchorage également. Nous venons du même village, improvisais-je à l'intention de mes visiteuses. J'espérais que mon laïus ferait réagir Jasper.

- Enchanté, Miss Lola, Mrs Santers, salua poliment ce dernier.

- Voilà, c'est fini, s'exclama joyeusement Lola, en me libérant.

- Je vous dois combien ? Demandais-je en m'époussetant.

- Vingt dollars, me répondit Lola, en m'aidant à enlever les cheveux récalcitrants.

Je lui tendis un billet qu'elle prit et glissa dans un portefeuille. Je l'aidais à ranger son matériel, essayant d'inclure tous mes visiteurs dans la conversation. Enfin, Lola prit congé en me remerciant. Je refermais la porte en proposant :

- Un thé, Mrs Santers ?

- Je crois que je vais y aller, lança-t-elle précautionneusement.

- Je ne crois pas, insinua Jasper d'une voix doucereuse.

- Jasper ? L'interpellai-je. C'est ma concierge.

Il me retourna un regard indéchiffrable. Mais que lui voulait-il ?

- Elle est ta concierge, mais elle est beaucoup plus que cela. Elle a une odeur de vampire sur elle, lâcha-t-il brusquement faisant fi de toute prudence face à Mrs Santers.

- Enfin Jasper tu serais devenu fou ou quoi ? C'est une humaine.

- Elle a tellement d'odeurs mélangées sur sa peau, que j'ai cru qu'elle était des nôtres.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la concierge apeurée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Jasper.

- Je suis Johanna Santers, mariée à Antony Santers. Je suis concierge ici depuis cinq ans.

- Avez-vous une fille ou un fils ?

- J'ai… j'avais une fille, Cathy.

- Et Cathy est une vampire n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Jasper.

Mrs Santers lui lança un regard interdit.

- Je crois que votre fille a été transformée et qu'elle a trahi la règle du secret en revenant vous voir peu après sa transformation. Il lui a fallu de l'entrainement et beaucoup de contrôle, mais elle y est arrivée. Quelqu'un l'a découvert et se sert de votre affection pour votre fille afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. En l'occurrence Bella.

- Pardon, je ne vois pas du tout…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'emportai-je. Mrs Santers a été adorable avec moi, elle m'a aidé à emménager…

- Alice voyait un vampire se faire torturer par les Volturi dans ses visions, coupa Jasper sans élever la voix. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cette fille est Cathy Santers.

J'hoquetai, frappée par un souvenir.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que ma mère vivait en Arizona. J'avais juste précisé partir dans le sud, au soleil.

Mrs Santers se mit à regarder le sol comme s'il avait un intérêt soudain.

- Je suis désolée Bella. Ma fille est revenue me voir un an après sa disparition. Nous étions si heureux mais elle avait vraiment changée. Mon mari et moi n'avons jamais posé de questions, mais le simple fait de la revoir, nous a tous mis en danger. Il y a quelques mois un vampire est venu nous menacer. Nous devions leur donner le maximum d'informations sur vous. Quand vous êtes venue vous présenter à l'accueil, j'ai été désolée pour vous, mais il s'agissait de ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas…

- Je comprends, murmura Bella.

- Alice m'a téléphoné alors que je chassais. Ce dernier mot fit frissonner ma concierge. Elle te voyait ouvrir un paquet contenant un virus.

- Pardon ? Dis-je interloquée.

- Nous en avons déduit qu'ils veulent t'atteindre physiquement pour que tu sois plus facilement maitrisable et surtout plus encline à accepter une transformation. C'était un très bon plan, admit-il.

- Mais c'était sans compter Alice et toi.

Je tournai mon regard vers la concierge. Elle ne semblait plus si apeurée, mais presque soulagée de nous avoir livré son secret.

- Alice sait-elle où est retenue Cathy ?

- Elle pense qu'elle est dans les geôles des Volturi. Elle n'est ressortira pas vivante, sauf si elle a une capacité vraiment particulière.

Nous nous retournâmes vers Mrs Santers.

- Cathy a toujours été une jolie petite fille. Plus tard, une jolie femme. Elle nous avait expliqué que sa capacité d'attraction avait augmenté avec sa transformation.

Le téléphone de Jasper bipa dans sa poche. En un geste fluide, il le sortit, lu le message et le remit à sa place.

- Alice dit que Cathy a une sorte d'empathie. Elle ne ressent pas, mais projette vers les autres des sensations.

- Alors ils ne la tueront pas.

- C'est possible, Aro ne se priverait pas d'un atout pareil. Surtout s'il peut se l'attacher. Le mieux serait que les Santers déménagent au loin.

- Pardon ? demanda la vieille femme, hoquetante.

- Il faut que vous réunissiez vos économies sur un seul compte. Donnez-moi une photographie de vous et votre mari. Vous aurez de faux papiers dans votre loge ce soir, ainsi qu'un sac d'argent liquide. Je ne vous conseille que trop de partir quelque part, loin d'Anchorage. Là où personne ne pourra vous retrouver et faire pression sur vous.

Mrs Santers sembla plus lasse encore, si c'était possible. Elle sortit de son portefeuille, deux photographies d'identité et les tendit à Jasper. Elle me montra la troisième.

- C'est Cathy, avant son accident.

Je voyais une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux verts pétillants.

- Redescendez dans votre loge et faites comme d'habitude. Je déposerai le sac et les papiers d'identité sur le pas de votre porte. Ensuite se sera à vous de faire votre choix, assena Jasper en ouvrant la porte à Mrs Santers. Celle-ci s'y faufila nous laissant seuls, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes là pour ce genre de détails. Mais tu comprends que nous devons partir.

- Pardon ? Interrogeai-je, bouleversée.

- Nous devons partir, qui sait ce que la concierge a pu dire sur toi, à quel point elle t'a observé et te connait bien. Ils ont envoyé un paquet avec le cachet de l'Arizona. Je ne serai pas intervenu et tu aurais eu de gros soucis. Ceci dit tout est de ma faute.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai senti une odeur de vampire la première fois que je suis venu chez toi. Cette odeur était infime mais présente dans les tissus de ta salle de bain ainsi que devant la porte de la loge. J'avais supposé que le vampire en question avait subtilisé le double de la clef de ton appartement. Il a juste eu à la demander. Tu comprends pourquoi c'est dangereux ?

- Lorsque Mrs et Mr Santers seront partis, poursuivit-il en tournant dans l'appartement, de nouveaux concierges arriveront et nous devrons faire encore plus attention. Sans parler de nous méfier maintenant des étudiants, des clients de la librairie même de la personne qui fait le ménage à l'université ! Ils savent où tu habites, ce que tu fais…

- Attends, il y a un nom pour ce que tu es en train de me décrire : la paranoïa.

- Mais non voyons Bella, nous faisons cela depuis si longtemps. Intervenir dans la vie des humains est tellement facile pour nous, vous ne savez pas vous protéger. Vos systèmes informatiques permettent de trouver n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui. Mais le pire est qu'ils ont envoyé un vampire pour t'espionner les premières semaines. Lorsque celui-ci s'est battu contre moi, Mrs Santers a pris le relais, racontant les moindres faits et gestes de ta vie. On ne pouvait pas se méfier elle est humaine.

- Mais c'est dingue ! Les Volturi ne me veulent pas dans leur clan au point de me pourchasser tout de même !

- C'est là que tu fais erreur Bella, asséna Jasper en me regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'à rapporter le vampire envoyé par Aro Volturi a dû plaire à celui-ci. Il ne te veut pas, il en a besoin. Maintenant ses troupes sont au courant, il passerait pour la risée du monde vampirique s'il se faisait mettre en échec par une humaine. Il perdrait l'ascendant sur ses frères.

Je m'assis dans le divan, abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Jasper se leva pour me préparer un thé. Il mit deux sucres, remua lentement, comme pour me permettre de me ressaisir.

- Quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ? Je veux vivre ma vie. Je veux rencontrer des gens, un petit-ami, finir mes études, trouver un job, me marier, avoir des amis, des enfants… Comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec un clan de vampires sanguinaires et mégalomanes aux trousses ?

Jasper s'assit sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il me mit d'autorité la tasse de thé dans les mains. Cela me faisait du bien, me sortait de l'état de choc dans lequel j'étais plongée.

- Nous allons trouver une solution, me promit Jasper d'une voix douce. Alice et ses visions nous aideront. On ne te laissera pas tomber, encore moins aux mains des Volturi.

Je soupirai, lançant un regard perdu sur tous mes objets si familiers. Mon quotidien avait été chamboulé en à peine deux heures. A quand la prochaine catastrophe ?

- Bella, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, sinon ils y arriveront. Il faut que tu sois forte. Nous allons partir d'ici, en faisant le ménage.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu vas démissionner de la librairie et demander de pouvoir suivre les cours par correspondance.

- Et mon appartement ?

- Qui paye pour cela ?

- Mes parents.

- Très bien, tu les appelleras de temps en temps pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, il va falloir être imaginative. Leur raconter ta vie comme si elle se déroulait ici. Annonce à tes amis de la fac que ta famille a besoin de toi et que tu repars pour un temps déterminé à Forks. Nous allons nous occuper de ton appartement, je ferai venir une société de ménage. Je vais engager certaines personnes pour protéger ta famille et nous allons laisser des fausses pistes dans l'appartement. La famille et moi allons se charger des détails, de la sécurité. On va aller s'installer ailleurs, dans une grande ville par exemple. Tu vas voir tout va bien aller… On va s'occuper de toi.

Je ressentis un calme certain m'envahir et je plongeai délicieusement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre mouvementé et de ce nouveau retournement de situation ?


	8. Chapitre Huitième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Je publie un petit peu plus tôt que d'habitude car je vais entrer en période d'examens, puis je concours et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre des semaines pour avoir la suite. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Jasper, qui j'espère vous plaira ! L'intrigue se met doucement en place avec une problématique principale : que faire pour que Bella s'en sorte, humaine ? J'attends vos impressions XD

J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews nommées et je continuerai à le faire, alors n'hésitez pas.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me soutiennent sur cette fiction et ce à chaque chapitre, malgré parfois, les trous dans la régularité de la publication. Merci encore !

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième**

- JASPER -

Mon portable sonna alors que j'étais en train de chasser. Je jetai un œil sur mon correspondant et en soufflant je pris la communication.

- Oui Alice, vas-tu encore me demander quelque chose que je ne comprendrais pas mais qu'il faudra absolument que je fasse ?

- Jasper Withlock, d'une, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton et de deux, que fais-tu en train de chasser alors que Bella risque sa vie ?

- Pardon ? Repris-je en me mettant à courir en direction d'Anchorage.

- Depuis quelques semaines mes visions me ramènent à une jeune femme, un vampire, que je ne connais pas. Ce ne serait pas si étonnant en soit mais je la vois à chaque fois que je sonde le futur de Bella. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche Jasper, il y a un lien entre la concierge de Bella et cette fille que je vois.

- Est-elle dangereuse ?

- Le vampire a une sorte de don, elle semble projeter des émotions. Mais pour le moment elle est enfermée dans une sorte de cave. La concierge détient un paquet dangereux pour Bella. Elle ne doit pas l'ouvrir Jasper.

- Tu sais qui l'a envoyé ?

- Les Volturi, je suppose, mais malheureusement si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas encore pris de « décision ». Je n'arrive pas à voir la personne responsable de tout cela.

- Que dois-je faire Alice ?

- Retourne voir Bella, empêche-la d'ouvrir ce paquet. Je vais m'isoler un petit peu, je t'appellerai lorsque Bella dormira, et cette fois, j'aurai un plan.

- Un plan ? Nous devrons fuir ? Dis-je en arrêtant brusquement ma course.

- Dans des cas extrêmes, la seule solution reste la fuite, Jasper.

Elle raccrocha et je me mis à courir. Comment Bella prendra-t-elle cela ?

* * *

Bella dormait depuis quelques heures. J'avais mis à profit ce laps de temps pour réaliser des préparatifs. Je n'avais pas pris de repos depuis qu'Alice m'avait appelé pour me prévenir du danger. Je tournai en rond depuis quelques minutes, n'ayant plus aucune activité. Le téléphone sonna, sauvant ma santé mentale.

- Alice ? Chuchotai-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain de Bella.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Me répondit Alice, malicieuse.

- Dis-moi que la solution n'est pas la fuite.

- Malheureusement si, soupira mon ex-femme au téléphone. J'ai tenté tous les scénarii et aucun ne nous convient.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Aucun ne garde Bella en vie.

- Que faire alors ?

- La seule solution restante est de créer une nouvelle identité à Bella. Il faut qu'on orchestre sa sortie de sorte que les humains n'y voient que du feu et que les vampires se laissent piéger.

- Et tu veux faire cela comment ? Sans tuer personne, j'entends ?

- On peut tout faire en connaissant les bons codes, répondit Alice. Les codes dont tu auras besoin, je te les fournirais. Il va falloir vous créer une identité, si possible avec des homonymes. Ce serait une sécurité en plus. Le plus sûr serait de créer une identité à Bella en disant qu'elle est orpheline et que vous êtes en voyage d'amoureux. Il ne faut pas que vous ressembliez à des étudiants, plutôt à de jeunes gens aisés.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu auras plus de discrétion dans le milieu du luxe. Vous pourrez mieux vous cacher, aller et venir si vous pouvez vous servir de votre argent. Je continue les arguments ou on arrête là ?

- J'ai compris, merci.

- Reprends pour toi une identité dont tu ne t'es pas servi depuis longtemps, avant leur cochonnerie d'ordinateur, grogna Alice. Elle n'appréciait pas la technologie qui nous rendait un peu trop facilement repérable. Tu pourras demander l'aide de Jenks pour les papiers. Mais il va falloir monter un faux cabinet de psychiatrie, dit-elle en réponse à la décision que je venais de prendre. Et il va falloir de faux diplômes pour Bella.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Je t'envoie la liste des choses que tu auras besoin de faire pour la crédibilité de vos identités. N'oublie pas de semer de faux indices un peu partout dans l'appartement avant de partir.

- Je le ferai. Alice ?

- Pourquoi je fais ça, hein ?

- Oui, Alice. Pourquoi te donnes-tu autant de mal ? Je comprends que Bella te soit chère, mais de là…

- A risque ta seconde vie pour cela ? Rit-elle au téléphone. Je risque bien plus que ta seconde vie pour cela.

- Je ne connaitrai pas la raison ?

- Je construis un monde meilleur pour notre famille, n'en doute jamais.

Elle raccrocha me laissant avec encore plus d'interrogations que précédemment. Quelques minutes après notre conversation, je reçu un email sur une adresse sécurisée. Il contenait une liste à réaliser, suffisamment codée pour que personne à part moi n'y comprenne quoique ce soit. Alice ne ferait jamais rien d'imprudent. Je soupirai et me mettait au travail. J'aurai besoin d'un plus gros ordinateur.

* * *

J'avais réalisé une brève excursion dans mon appartement pour y récupérer mon ordinateur et effacer mes traces. En quelques heures je préparais une foule de papiers administratifs. Un dossier pour que les cours de Bella puissent se faire par correspondance, la résiliation de mon bail, la lettre de démission de Bella pour la librairie… La vitesse vampirique m'aidait beaucoup lorsque j'avais de tâches de ce genre à faire.

Pendant que j'imprimais les papiers sur l'imprimante de Bella, je faisais tourner mon ordinateur sur le bar de la cuisine. J'avais plongé Bella dans une léthargie afin que je ne la réveille pas avant la fin de mes préparatifs. Mon ordinateur m'aida pour créer les nouvelles identités. A chaque fois qu'un code me manquait pour pirater les fichiers d'une institution, Alice m'envoyait un message. La nuit devait être longue pour elle aussi.

Beaucoup de vampires étaient réticents face à la nouvelle technologie. Alice nous avait tous appris à nous en servir et à craquer les différents réseaux et institutions. Il y a des situations où vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même afin de disparaitre dans la nature. Arguant cet argument, Alice nous avait tous forcé à prendre des cours de piratage. Je l'en remerciais aujourd'hui.

Les nouvelles technologies étaient un moyen sûr pour les vampires de se faire piéger, et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne les aimaient pas. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'est qu'elles étaient également un moyen inestimable de se protéger. Créer de faux mouvements de compte par exemple.

En quelques heures j'avais réussi à créer deux nouvelles identités : Adam William Browen, diplômé en psychologie à l'Université de Chicago. Originaire du même état, exerçant dans cette ville dans un cabinet regroupant deux autres confrères. Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant, ni famille, si ce n'est sa mère, résidant dans l'Ohio. Coleen Ann Platt était étudiante en psychologie et avait choisi de réaliser son stage avec un des confrères du Dr Browen. Ils étaient partis en voyage depuis deux jours.

Je soupirai doucement, et m'installai encore une fois dans la salle de bain, téléphone en main. Je dérangeai le plus grand faussaire du monde, Jason J. Jenks, à deux heures du matin.

- Jenks, ici Jasper Hale.

- Mr. Hale, ravi de vous entendre, murmura Jenks d'une voix ensommeillée. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Il me faut deux nouvelles identités.

- A quels noms ?

- Coleen Ann Platt et Adam William Browen.

- Autre chose?

- Je veux des identités complètes : virtuelle et réelle. Je veux des passeports mais nous devons apparaitre dans les registres de naissance, dans les divers registres habituels : impôts, mutuelles, compagnie de téléphone… Je veux que ce travail soit opérer dans la plus grande discrétion, si possible par vous seul. Tous les renseignements nécessaires vous seront transmis.

- Une date ? Transpira Jenks à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Vous avez deux jours, votre prix sera le mien.

- A dans deux jours, Mr. Hale.

* * *

Bella commença à émerger. J'écartai l'emprise que j'avais eue sur elle pour la laisser se réveiller. Je rangeai rapidement les papiers étalés sur la table, le comptoir de la cuisine et même la salle de bain. Je commençai à faire le café tout en sentant son corps se tendre aux bruits faits dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Bella, la rassurai-je en utilisant une voix calme.

- Bonjour Jasper, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Aussi bien que si on m'avait assommé avec une massue, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine et me sourit en se frottant les yeux. Elle étouffa un bâillement en essayant de prendre un bol pour son petit déjeuner. Elle s'emmêla dans ses mouvements, trop peu réveillée, pour vraiment faire quelque chose de constructif. Je la retins en la voyant vaciller.

- Merci, dit-elle, les yeux encore mis clos de sommeil.

- Pas de souci. Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner de ce matin ?

- Ca dépend, la journée d'hier s'est vraiment produite ou pas ?

- Elle s'est produite, annonçai-je à Bella et ensuite nous devrons parler d'un tas de choses déplaisantes.

- Alors je veux des pancakes avec une quantité astronomique de sirop d'érable.

- Ce sera fait, Miss.

Elle passa quelques instants dans la salle de bain, avant de me rejoindre un peu mieux réveillée sur la table du salon. Elle attaqua avec appétit mes pancakes que je réalisais au fur et à mesure. Je sentais son contrôle sur elle-même fragile. Mais elle continua à me taquiner gentiment sur mes talents de cuisinier.

Elle jouait depuis un petit moment avec sa cuillère, lorsque je me suis installé en face d'elle.

- Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle, m'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

J'étais assez surpris qu'elle ait pris l'initiative d'une telle conversation, qui d'après ses sentiments actuels, la terrifiait et l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Mais tu vois, je suis assez nerveuse. Alors je pense que tu m'expliques les mesures formelles d'un coup. Je te poserai ensuite les questions et ainsi je pense qu'on se passera de crises majeures, continua-t-elle en finissant sur une note d'humour.

Elle arrêta de triturer sa cuillère, et me fixa pendant quelques secondes avec attention. Je mettais rapidement mes idées en ordre avant de me lancer :

- Nous savons que les Volturi ont bien plus de renseignements sur toi que ce que nous espérions. La famille a étudié différents plans et grâce au don d'Alice, nous avons pu déterminer que la seule solution viable était la fuite. Il serait donc nécessaire que nous partions tous les deux en voyage. L'appartement ici sera conservé. Tes cours seront par correspondance et tu pourras envoyer des devoirs un à un. Nous irons récupérer les intitulés des devoirs et le contenu des cours dans deux jours. Pour tous les autres humains, tu pars après l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Tes parents doivent croire que tu es restée ici à Anchorage ainsi que tes amis proches, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de les garder en sécurité. Avant de partir, il faudra que tu démissionnes, et nous sèmerons quelques indices. J'ai créé deux nouvelles identités pour que nous puissions voyager, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Aujourd'hui nous devons régler l'administratif. Je me suis occupé de la moitié de ce qui devait être fait, mais il me faudrait ton concours. Enfin il faut que tu préviennes les gens que tu connais ici de ton départ.

- C'est tout ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien trop raisonnable.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il va falloir apprendre à gérer une nouvelle identité, et tu vas devoir changer d'apparence. Mais tu pourras conserver ceux que tu aimes et toi-même en sécurité en suivant tes cours à l'université. C'est une mesure provisoire jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un plan plus pérenne.

- Provisoire… répété-t-elle.

D'un coup, les sentiments qui l'agitaient me furent inaccessibles. Je la voyais trembler légèrement sous le choc de ces mauvaises nouvelles. Elle se leva et commença à ranger l'appartement sans rien dire. Les questions viendraient après, elle avait besoin de réfléchir aux informations que je venais de lui donner. Je me statufiais en la regardant s'activer autour de moi. Elle rangea et nettoya intégralement l'appartement. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle alla prendre une douche et se prépara à sortir.

J'interrompais ma léthargie en m'apprêtant à la suivre.

- Cela veut dire que Charlie et Renée seront en sécurité ?

- Oui, répondis-je me souvenant parfaitement du nom de ses parents que j'avais dû recopier un bon nombre de fois su ces fichus dossiers.

- Et toi cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Je risquerai ma vie, si je te quittai maintenant. Les Cullen se mettraient à ma poursuite et je les ai personnellement entrainé, je m'en sortirai pas.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu penses aux conséquences si tu n'agis pas, je veux savoir si cela te dérange de venir avec moi, martela-t-elle.

Je réfléchis en la regardant. Je ne pouvais toujours pas ressentir ses émotions, mais rien que ma vue me permettait de déduire qu'elle était dans un état d'agitation extrême. Est-ce que cette mission me dérangeait ?

- Non Bella, cela ne me dérange pas de veiller sur toi. Au début, je n'étais pas ravi, mais je ferai tout pour cette famille. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaitre et je crois que tu es certainement l'une des seules humaines que j'estime. Je ne vois pas pour qui d'autres je mettrai ma vie en danger.

- Bien, souffla Bella, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

- Nous avons de l'administratif à faire. Et je dois déposer une lettre de démission à la librairie mais j'aimerai parler à ma patronne avant. Et il faut que je prévienne Ariane de mon absence.

J'étais soufflé par sa réaction. Elle m'incita à prendre les papiers d'un geste. Je regroupai le nécessaire rapidement et nous fîmes le tour de l'administration de l'université d'Anchorage et je réussis à obtenir le contenu des cours pour le lendemain. Nous passâmes à la librairie, et Bella téléphona à son amie Ariane pour la prévenir de son départ.

Nous retournions à l'appartement lorsqu'elle m'arrêta en face d'un magasin. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le rayon cosmétique.

- Tu as bien dit que je devais changer d'apparence ?

- Oui, répondis-je précautionneusement.

- Alors blonde ou rousse ?

- Pardon ?

- Blonde ou rousse ?

- Celle-là, dis-je en lui tendant une boite de coloration. Châtains clairs. Un changement radical ne t'irait pas, et cette couleur reste assez naturelle.

Bella plongea son regard dans différentes palettes de maquillage et choisit une tenue ajustée qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter. Je pris le contenu de son panier et payai alors qu'elle semblait interloquée.

- Si je paie, personne ne se rendra compte que tu es venue ici acheter tout ceci.

Elle ne broncha plus, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et attendit tranquillement que j'ai réglé nos achats avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

La soirée passa doucement. Bella se prépara un repas, tandis que je fignolais les derniers détails de notre prochaine excursion. Nous devions passer chez Jenks d'ici deux jours pour récupérer les papiers et Bella devrait déjà être devenue Coleen Platt. Je soupirai.

Bella déplia son lit et s'étendit sous une couette épaisse. Elle s'était extrêmement bien contrôlée aujourd'hui, dépassant ses émotions. Mais dans l'intimité de sa couette, son contrôle se fissura et je pus sentir ses émotions. Elle émit un hoquet sanglotant et je m'approchai d'elle.

- Je voudrais avoir une vie normale Jasper. Une vie où je n'aurai pas à fuir ou à mentir. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me relever de cette épreuve-ci, en admettant que je sois encore en vie à la fin, dit-elle d'une voix oppressée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver une solution. En attendant, tu resteras sous ma protection.

Des sanglots silencieux la secouèrent. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras, de peur de lui casser quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers moi et continua à pleurer un moment, évacuant la tension de ces dernières heures.

- Tu vas voir Bella, tout ira bien.

- Merci Jasper.

- De rien. Maintenant repose-toi. Demain sera aussi éprouvant.

Sur cette promesse elle se détendit et sombra dans le sommeil. Je n'osai bouger de peur de la réveiller et je finis par me statufier en veillant sur son sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà la situation avance petit à petit... Comment avez-vous trouvé les réactions de cette chère Bella ?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! A bientôt !**

**EDIT : Je viens de voir : déjà 109 reviews sur cette fiction ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements sans faille !**


	9. Chapitre Neuvième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici le neuvième chapitre ^^. Le dixième est en cours d'écriture. Je profite du temps que j'ai entre deux révisions pour décompresser un peu.

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux commentaires qui me sont laissés pour l'instant, dès que les concours seront passés, je reprendrai les réponses.

J'espère que ce POV Bella vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

_Je voudrais dire une grand merci à Dolly qui a remarqué une certaine incohérence dans l'âge vampirique de Jasper. Cette erreur est maintenant corrigée, merci à toi !_

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième**

J'embarquai.

Je passai les jambes dans l'habitacle. Je n'avais pas de bagages, j'avais juste emporté mes cours, avec l'espoir de poursuivre et d'obtenir mon année.

Il ne me restait plus que ça.

Mes souvenirs s'envolèrent doucement vers ces derniers jours tandis que la voiture démarrait.

* * *

- Jasper ? Chuchotai-je.

- Oui, Bella, me répondit-il après quelques secondes.

J'étais emmitouflée dans mes couvertures et Jasper partageait mon lit de la plus troublante des façons. Il était en équilibre sur le bord du divan et cela ne semblait pas le gêner. J'avais dû m'endormir alors qu'il me consolait. Je me détestais pour l'excès de faiblesse de la soirée.

- Je suis désolée pour ce soir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser murmura-t-il dans mon dos. Ta gestion de tes émotions était impressionnante aujourd'hui. Un vampire n'y serait pas mieux arrivé. Toute cette tension devait être relâchée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je soupirai.

- Tu sais Jasper, je ne l'imaginais pas comme cela ma vie.

- Tu l'imaginais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Différente en tout cas.

Mon estomac protesta vigoureusement contre le peu de nourriture que j'avais réussi à avaler au dîner.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- Je le crains, murmurai-je mi confuse, mi amusée.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger pendant que tu me racontes comment tu imaginais ta vie ?

- Des muffins au chocolat.

- Très bien, acquiesça Jasper en se levant.

Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis sans hésiter, m'étonnant à peine de sa température. Je le suivis dans la cuisine, en sortant les ingrédients des placards. Jasper arrêta mes mouvements et commença à cuisiner. Je déplaçai alors un tabouret haut en face du passe-plat pour discuter avec Jasper alors qu'il s'occupait des muffins au chocolat.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en cassant les œufs.

- Alors, je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'Edward m'a quittée, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me laisser sombrer dans mon mal être. Et puis mon entourage m'a aidé. Mon père, Jacob, Angela, ils m'ont tous fait sourire, rire, sortir… Ils m'ont aidé à apprécier la vie malgré ses coups de crosse. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu faire de la philosophie. Les quelques livres que j'avais lu sur le sujet, me faisait un bien fou, comme le fameux Manuel.

Je me tus quelques instants, rassemblant mes idées, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Jasper. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il était bien plus facile pour quelqu'un qui avait l'éternité devant lui d'attendre.

- Quand je suis venue ici, je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'attendais de cette année : des nouvelles rencontres, des nouvelles activités et des nouvelles connaissances. Je sais très bien que je ne suis qu'à l'aube de ma vie. Je peux dire aujourd'hui après certaines épreuves, qu'elles m'ont construites, que je ne les regrette pas. Je veux apprendre à faire le tri entre les bonnes et mauvaises choses, choisir l'adulte que je deviendrais. Je veux inclure la philosophie dans ma vie, vivre avec et ajouter d'autres passions. Je suis avide d'apprendre d'autres cultures, d'autres langues… Je crois que j'avais enfin trouvé la force de terrasser l'adolescente timide et de prendre ma vie en main pour essayer de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Je regardai Jasper mélanger le chocolat à la préparation. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, me laissant lâcher prise sur cette tension qui me nouait depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé que nous partions.

- Je voudrais une vie où l'erreur est possible. Où je pourrai expérimenter de nouvelles choses, choisir d'exercer différents métiers. Réaliser des études pour exercer ces métiers. J'aurai voulu trouver l'amour également, trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait autant que je l'aimerais, qui à défaut de me comprendre, essaierait de toutes ses forces. Quelqu'un qui tiendrait suffisamment à moi pour tenter de construire une famille avec moi. Et enfin je voudrais que cette famille soit la plus grande possible. Je pense qu'être mère me plairait. Et quelque part je remercie Edward pour sa fuite, car sans elle, je n'aurai peut-être jamais pu envisager d'avoir un enfant un jour.

- Tu es un drôle de spécimen humain Bella Swan, dit Jasper en réponse à mon long monologue.

Il enfourna les muffins et me servit une tasse de thé.

- Je sais, répondis-je avec le sourire, il parait que mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme ceux des autres.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ton cerveau, sourit Jasper. Tu es bien plus mature que tu le penses pour ton âge. Tu es en train de devenir adulte. Certaines personnes n'y parviennent jamais.

- A quoi cela va me servir si je ne peux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ?

- Ecoute Bella, rétorqua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je te jure que nous essaierons par tous les moyens de trouver une solution viable pour toi, le plus rapidement possible et qui ne passe par la transformation. Ne t'en fais pas on va y arriver.

La sonnerie du four retentit, et Jasper démoula un muffin au chocolat avant de me le tendre. En le mangeant, je me suis brûlée la langue et le cœur.

* * *

Jasper m'avait laissé seule quelques instants. Nous avions convenu des informations que je devais donner à Charlie et Renée. Je les avais appelés après avoir jonglé plusieurs minutes avec le téléphone. Les conversations téléphoniques s'étaient bien passées. J'avais réussi à tromper l'instinct de ma mère et l'oreille de mon père, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. L'appel que je redoutais le plus était celui destiné à Jacob.

J'avais le droit de lui en dire plus que ce que savaient les humains standards comme mon père et ma mère. Je voulais que quelqu'un sache ce que j'étais véritablement en train de faire, quelqu'un qui m'était proche. Au cas où. Pour expliquer à mes parents si… Je soupirai une énième fois et composai le numéro de Jacob.

- Salut la plus belle ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama la voix légère de Jake dans le combiné.

- Jake…

- Oulà, ça ne va pas fort. Raconte.

- J'ai de gros soucis, Jake. Attends, écoute moi jusqu'au bout, il faut que quelqu'un sache. Victoria n'était qu'une partie immergée de l'iceberg. Elle a envoyé quelqu'un prévenir le chef des vampires et il en a après moi.

- Forcément, baragouina Jake, tout le monde en a après toi.

- Je t'avoue que ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Alice a vu cette scène et elle m'a envoyé Jasper pour me protéger. Nous allons partir très loin, sous de fausses identités. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais même pas quel sera mon nouveau nom, mais je t'appellerai tous les deux jours pour te donner des nouvelles.

- Attends comment tu fais pour tes études ? Et pour tes parents ?

- Je fais croire à Charlie et Renée que je suis toujours sur Anchorage. Je t'appelle aussi pour cela : s'ils ont le moindre doute, il faudra que tu me le dises. Et pour mes études, j'ai pris les cours par correspondance que propose l'université. J'ai une pile de cours presqu'aussi grande que toi.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre à la réserve le temps que les sangsues attrapent ce fameux chef ?

- Parce qu'il a une armée de vampires à sa disposition et des plus talentueux. Je préfère ne pas mettre les loups en danger.

- Tu fais confiance à une sangsue qui a failli te bouffer pour ta sécurité, mais pas à nous ?

- Jake, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Nous essayons de disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Si je venais vivre avec vous, même si on prenait de grandes précautions en six mois tout le monde saurait que je suis à la réserve. Et je ne peux pas vivre cachée Jake. Les fausses identités me permettront au moins de voyager.

- Cela ne me plait pas du tout Bella.

- Je sais, je suis désolée.

Je l'entendis soupirer de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- D'accord, je t'aiderai et je te couvrirai. Mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler, tous les deux jours.

- Promis Jake. Merci.

- De rien la plus belle. Fais très attention à toi, y compris avec la sangsue qui est sensée te protéger.

- Oui Jake.

- Je ressemble plus à une mère poule de cinquante ans qu'à un adolescent pas vrai ?

- Oui, dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Jacob continua à me faire rire en racontant des pitreries tout en me donnant des informations sur les charmants habitants de Forks et de la réserve. Je me sentis bien quelques minutes. Il dut finalement raccrocher pour aller aider Billy dans la préparation du repas. Il m'embrassait.

Lorsqu'il a raccroché j'ai fondu en larmes. Je craignais d'être un peu fragile. Tous ces changements étaient trop brutaux, trop… Trop. J'essayai de me calmer, mais mes larmes continuaient de rouler sur mes joues. En entendant un bruit dans le couloir, je me suis levée pour me moucher et me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Jasper m'avait déjà vu craquer, il était hors de question qu'il assiste à une autre scène de larmes.

Quand Jasper passa la porte, j'avais séché mes larmes et m'étais recomposée une figure humaine. Ce n'était pas encore le grand sourire radieux, mais c'était déjà ça.

* * *

- Tu as pris tout ce que tu voulais emmener ? Questionna Jasper.

J'acquiesçai en faisant un dernier tour de l'appartement.

- Alors mets ça.

Jasper me tendait une peau de bête avec une odeur incroyablement pestilentielle. Je le regardai, perplexe.

- J'essaie de couvrir ton odeur pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous suivre à la trace.

- Et ton odeur à toi ?

- C'est là où tu interviens. Je vais te porter, ton odeur masquera la mienne.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans efforts apparents et nous descendit, mon sac et moi, par l'escalier de service. Il me posa devant la voiture et enleva la peau de bête pour m'en tendre une nouvelle.

- Je brouille les pistes, m'expliqua-t-il. Il m'abandonna quelques instants pour jeter la peau de bête dans une poubelle.

Il me fit entrer dans une voiture avant de s'arrêter dans un parking pour en prendre une autre. Il répéta cinq fois l'opération en semant des odeurs au fur et à mesure de la route. Quand les pistes lui semblèrent trop nombreuses à suivre, il rebroussa chemin pour se diriger vers une ville. J'avais sérieusement besoin d'une douche.

* * *

Jasper nous arrêta dans un motel. Il me laissa quelques instants d'humanité en tête à tête avec la salle de bain. Je pris le temps de me doucher, de me récurer de la tête aux pieds, pour enlever l'odeur et cette sensation bizarre qui me poursuivait depuis notre départ. Une sensation de nostalgie et de fuite. Une sensation qui me rappelait d'autres lieux et d'autres circonstances. Un temps où j'étais aimée et rassurée.

Je secouai la tête vivement. J'avais choisi des produits de beauté odorants, pêche et abricot. J'appliquais le masque colorant sur mes cheveux et attendit le temps réglementaire avant de reprendre une autre douche. Je me séchai, m'habillai et sortis finalement de la salle de bain, avec une apparence légèrement différente.

Jasper revint quelques minutes après ma sortie de la salle de bain. Il me tendit un hamburger avec des frites et un coca-cola. Je le remerciai d'un faible sourire et commençai à manger.

- Cela te va bien, constata Jasper.

- Je préfère la couleur d'origine, rétorquai-je quelque peu sèchement.

Je perçu l'ombre du soupir de Jasper mais ne sus jamais bien si je l'avais rêvé ou entendu.

- Nous allons continuer notre trajet en voiture, nous nous arrêterons à Vancouver pour la nuit. Nous récupérerons les papiers demain.

Je me redressai vivement, piquée par cette dernière information.

- Nous n'allons pas à Seattle ?

- Notre faussaire habite Seattle. Il passera la frontière canadienne pour nous apporter nos papiers. Une fois cela fait nous prendrons l'avion pour une destination prisée.

- On sera à deux heures de route de Forks.

Jasper se tut et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Nous n'irions pas voir Charlie. Je devais nous protéger. Surtout maintenant que j'étais devenue Coleen Platt. Je soupirai.

- Veux-tu que nous répétions ton histoire ? demanda Jasper dans un souci de me changer les idées.

- Oui, très bien.

- Coleen Ann Platt est née…

J'avais déjà décrochée. Il m'avait seriné cette histoire pendant deux jours afin que je l'assimile, l'apprenne par cœur, la vive de l'intérieur. À présent une partie de ma sécurité dépendait de ma capacité à incarner une autre personne. Peut-être serait-ce reposant de ne plus être moi ?

* * *

Nous sommes repartis du motel pour franchir la frontière entre l'Alaska et le Canada. C'était une frontière libre comme celle entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada. Jasper embrouilla suffisamment les gardes-frontières pour que nous puissions passer sans problème. Je perçus alors toute l'importance d'avoir des papiers en règle. Nous traversâmes une bonne part de la partie ouest du Canada. Nous arrivions à Vancouver tandis que la nuit tombait. J'avais dormi pendant la majorité du voyage et Jasper avait écouté de la musique, principalement du blues.

Il dirigea la voiture souplement à travers les rues de Vancouver avant de nous arrêter devant un hôtel à la façade classique, le Fairmont Hotel. Un voiturier vint à notre rencontre pour garer la voiture tandis qu'un groom prenait nos bagages à main dans le coffre. Je me serrai contre Jasper en descendant de la voiture, encore groggy du voyage et peu habituée à toute cette agitation.

Nous entrâmes dans un hall de réception à la lumière tamisée. Le sol resplendissait comme un miroir et renvoyait la lumière des lustres. J'aperçus l'accueil derrière une composition florale. Des employés s'agitaient derrière un bar en marbre sculpté. Jasper se dirigea vers l'accueil, le bagagiste sur nos talons.

- Bonsoir, la chambre est réservée au nom de Browen.

- Browen, la chambre Gold Fairmont King, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Voici votre clef, Chris vous montrera le chemin. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour.

- Merci.

Nous suivîmes dont Chris le groom dans le hall puis dans l'ascenseur. Il nous mena devant une porte que Jasper ouvrit. Je passai directement sur le balcon, tandis que Chris déposait nos bagages et que Jasper lui tendait un pourboire. Je me retournai dès que la porte se ferma.

- Un lit double ? Demandai-je.

- Pour sauvegarder les apparences, nous sommes censés être un couple épris.

- Censés… murmurai-je.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- Non merci je vais aller me coucher.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et fis une toilette rapide avant de me rendre compte de mon absence de change. Je soupirai et enfilai l'un des peignoirs de l'hôtel. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'annonçai :

- Il va falloir que je fasse les boutiques.

- Cela devient une nécessité, sourit Jasper en me voyant.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de m'allonger dans les draps. Il éteignit la lumière et je restai éveillée dans le noir.

* * *

Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires ! Grâce à vous cette fiction compte 120 reviews pour huit chapitres c'est génial =").


	10. Chapitre Dixième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 10, du point de vue de Bella. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que le prochain sera un POV Jasper, ce qui devrait éclaircir certains points, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Je voulais surtout vous remercier pour votre soutien sans failles tout au long de cette aventure, de cette histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs Alerts ou encore dans leurs Favories.

Je développe une gratitude spéciale pour tous mes revieweurs enfin plutôt revieweuses, à qui j'essaie de répondre dans les plus brefs délais. J'apprécie énormément l'effort que font ces lecteurs pour me faire part de leur avis de façon construite et aux discussions que cela peut engendrer. Merci à tous ! ^^

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième**

- Jasper ?

- Oui, Bella.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regarde la ville.

- Tu ne te sens pas vieux ?

- J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas répondu.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui, je me sens très vieux, ancien serait le terme plus juste. J'ai vu la construction des villes d'aujourd'hui. J'ai suivi l'évolution de leur technologie. Quand je regarde cette ville, je ne vois pas le nombre potentiel de personnes à tuer. Je vois le nombre potentiel d'années qui séparent ce jour de ma vie humaine.

- Tu regrettes d'être un vampire ?

- Non. Je ne vis pas comme Rosalie dans le regret éternel de son ancien condition. A mon époque c'était s'adapter ou mourir.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je me dis que l'éternité rend fou. J'ai vingt ans depuis presque deux siècles. Pour le moment pas de compagne, et ma famille est au loin. Je ne sais pas comment les nomades font pour survivre ainsi sans avoir de pulsions suicidaires. Une fois dépassé la soif de sang et le plaisir de la traque, s'entend. Même si les vampires ont un cerveau plus vaste que ceux des humains, nous n'arrivons pas à saisir l'infini, l'éternité. Lorsque nous ne trouvons rien à faire de notre seconde vie, est-il bien nécessaire de continuer à survivre ? Je ne regrette pas de ne plus être humain, je regrette d'errer sans but.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cet épanchement. La nuit sembla s'étirer entre nous.

- Tu te sens seul ? Le questionnai-je doucement.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

Je me roulais en boule dans les couvertures et fermai les yeux le plus fort possible. Je m'endormis en quelques minutes.

* * *

Je me sentis m'éveiller. Un curieux sentiment m'étreignait comme si on me forçait à me lever, mais que mon organisme avait encore besoin de sommeil.

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais nous devons aller récupérer les papiers. Nous partirons directement après. Il faut que tu t'habilles.

Je me levai, ensuquée de ma nuit écourtée. Je réajustai le peignoir autour de moi. Cela agit comme un agent déclencheur dans mon esprit.

- Jasper, je ne peux pas m'habiller. Je n'ai toujours pas d'habit.

- Ce n'est qu'un insignifiant détail, me révéla-t-il en me présentant un petit déjeuner digne d'une princesse.

- Pancakes, viennoiseries ? Thé, café, chocolat, jus de fruit ? Me proposa-t-il, souriant devant mon ébahissement.

- Un grand bol de café, s'il te plait. On verra pour le reste après.

Il fit une petite moue à peine perceptible en voyant ce que je prenais pour petit déjeuner, mais il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire, et de ne pas me forcer à avaler quelque chose. Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Il contourna la table tandis que je m'asseyais. Il décrocha le téléphone et demanda la réception.

- Bonjour, la boutique dame, s'il vous plait.

Il patienta quelques instants avant de formuler une demande courtoise pour la livraison d'un ensemble d'ici une heure. Je le fixai avec le même regard que lorsqu'il m'avait présenté le petit déjeuner.

- Alors, mettons-nous d'accord tout de suite. Oui nous allons vivre dans des hôtels luxueux et oui nous allons dépenser de l'argent pour toi, comme pour moi. Probablement plus que tu ne l'aurais jamais escompté. Il faut que tu t'adaptes à cette nouvelle vie. Apprécie-la comme des vacances.

- Des vacances ? Suffoquai-je.

- Oui, des vacances.

- Tu pars souvent en vacances pour éviter un vampire sanguinaire qui souhaite ta transformation toi ?

- D'accord, mauvais exemple. Mais au moins accepte tout ceci. Fais-moi confiance, tu n'écorneras même pas le budget prévu par Alice, tenta-t-il pour me faire sourire. Cette réplique m'intrigua.

- Alice prévoit des budgets ?

- Alice est capable de prévoir beaucoup de choses, mais elle est incapable de prévoir un budget. C'est pourquoi nous avons toujours beaucoup plus d'argent que nécessaire.

- Et c'est mal ? Demandai-je désorientée.

- Non, c'est juste plus difficile à cacher, me sourit-il.

Je me perdais dans mon bol de café pensivement. Les vampires avaient une façon à eux d'appréhender les choses, et encore, les Cullen paraissaient beaucoup plus humains que la plupart de leurs congénères.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Jasper.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il me fixa un instant, pencha sa tête sur le côté et envoya une vague d'interrogation à mon intention. Du moins c'est ce que je traduisis comme tel.

- Pourquoi ressens-tu ce questionnement ?

- C'était le mien ?

- Oui, c'était le tien, je l'ai retourné contre toi.

- Franchement cela fait bizarre de recevoir ses émotions par le truchement de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Excuse-moi, me pria-t-il avec une voix fermée.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche. Mais je m'interrogeais sur votre façon de voir le monde.

- Nous le voyons de la même façon que toi. A quelques détails près. Comme des sens hyper développés, aucune appréhension des risques et aucune limite de temps.

- On comprend tout de suite mieux pourquoi James m'a traqué, plaisantai-je.

Jasper me sourit. Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il sortit son téléphone portable.

- Jenks, ici Jasper Hale. Avez-vous passé la frontière ?... Très bien, je vous attends dans le hall du Fairmont Hotel à l'horaire convenu… Bien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, intriguée.

- Cela te dirait un massage ? contrattaqua-t-il dans un sourire.

* * *

Jasper avait déposé mes vêtements devant l'entrée de la salle de bain avant de partir récupérer nos papiers, du moins le supposai-je. Je terminai de me doucher avant de sortir. Le mot « ensemble » signifiait pour la boutique dame du Fairmont Hotel, un ensemble pantalon, chemisier, chaussures et sous-vêtements. Jasper avait eu la présence d'esprit de rajouter un maillot de bain deux pièces pour le massage. Je souris en le passant.

Je descendais les escaliers pour me rendre dans la partie Thalasso de l'hôtel. Jasper semblait apprécier le luxe. Personnellement je n'appréciais pas, je n'y étais pas habituée, je ne connaissais pas ce monde et ne savais pas réagir. A l'accueil je fus escortée jusqu'à une cabine de massage. Honnêtement je comprenais mieux comment les stars faisaient pour rester belles longtemps : les massages à l'huile essentielle sont certainement l'une des meilleures expériences que j'ai vécues.

Je laissais mes muscles se détendre, mon esprit se reposer. Je ne me préoccupais plus que des mains chaudes d'une jeune femme qui parcourait mon corps. Sa chaleur me surprit : je n'y étais pas habituée. Vivre avec des vampires vous habituait à des choses qui paraissaient totalement loufoques. La chaleur. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus vivre sans chaleur. Je me promettais derechef d'ajouter cette qualité à mon prochain amour.

Je souriais intérieurement, un vrai sourire, chaleureux. Pour la première fois depuis que Jasper Hale était réapparu dans ma vie, je me sentais bien, en harmonie avec mon corps. Je soupirais de bien être lorsqu'on frappa à la porte :

- Coleen ? C'est Adam, il faut que tu sortes mon cœur, nous devons reprendre la route cette après-midi.

Évidemment c'était trop beau pour durer. Le trouble qui s'était apaisé lors de mon massage réapparu aussitôt, surprenant ma masseuse tant mes muscles s'étaient tendus.

- J'arrive mon chéri.

Mon chéri… N'importe quoi. Je remerciais la jeune femme avant de sortir et de me retrouver nez à nez avec Jasper.

- J'arrive, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton moment de bien-être.

- Tu l'as senti ?

- Oui, et si je puis me permettre, je vais désormais t'offrir une séance de massage quotidienne. Cela améliora peut être ton humeur... me taquina-t-il.

- Mon humeur va très bien, je te remercie.

Il m'avait attendu tandis que je reprenais une douche pour me débarrasser de l'huile et me rhabillais.

- Nous prenons le prochain avion.

- Très bien.

Je rangeais le peu d'affaires que je possédais. Il était effarant de constater que mes effets personnels se réduisaient à un sac à main acheté en cours de route. Je secouai la tête pour ne pas m'y attarder. Jasper régla la note et fit avancer la voiture.

Retour à la réalité.

* * *

Je me laissai aller à une léthargie bienfaisante tandis que nous faisions route vers l'aéroport. Ma nuit avait été trop courte et ma tête dodelinait déjà lorsque Jasper se gara. Il me sourit avant de m'aider à descendre la voiture. Il prit nos bagages à une main pour pouvoir me tendre son bras. Je m'y accrochai tant pour assurer mon équilibre que notre comédie.

Nous arrivions face au terminal. Jasper demanda deux billets au nom de Browen pour New York. Je souris comme l'aurait fait une amoureuse transie, heureuse d'un voyage avec son chéri. Jasper tendit nos passeports et j'essayais de me détendre. Je n'avais jamais su mentir ou tricher. J'étais toujours admirative face aux Cullen lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expliquer leurs différences ou des évènements étranges aux humains. Jasper sentit ma crispation et m'aida en envoyant une vague de calme. Il passa son bras derrière mon dos. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que ce geste annulerait ma toute relative sérénité.

- Voici Mr. Browen.

- Merci, Miss, lança-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je lui lançai un petit coup dans le bras. Je savais pour l'avoir expérimenté qu'il ne fallait jamais taper très fort un vampire car c'est comme rencontrer un mur de brique à toute vitesse : cela fait mal. Pour toute réponse Jasper me fit le même sourire déstabilisant. Contrairement à Edward, Jasper utilisait consciemment ses charmes. Les différences entre le deux frères m'apparurent soudainement comme une évidence. Je mettais cette idée de côté pour y revenir plus tard.

Jasper me guida afin de passer chaque contrôle de sécurité. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise. Ce que Jasper avait l'air de trouver parfait car j'avais sur le visage un air perdu qui convenait parfaitement à notre comédie. Une hôtesse me fit même un sourire encourageant. Je pus retrouver mon compagnon de voyage ainsi que nos bagages à main. Nous n'étions que très peu chargés. Jasper avait emporté son ordinateur portable et nos papiers. De mon côté mes effets entraient dans l'un de ces grands sacs à main à la mode. Lorsque l'agent de sécurité nous avait demandé si nous avions d'autres bagages, Jasper lui avait répondu que nous faisions un voyage surprise.

Oui, c'était vraiment un voyage surprise. Je lui souris amoureusement, de la même façon que je pouvais sourire à Edward. Jasper parut déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de nous embarquer. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu l'habitude de côtoyer des vampires, son trouble serait passé inaperçu. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quel mortel, et je n'arrivais à encore décider si je le regrettai ou pas.

Nous étions en première classe et je souris en le constatant. Évidemment.

- Je suis moins près des humains comme ça, je me contrôle mieux, rétorqua-t-il à mon ricanement silencieux.

Je savais qu'une part de ce qu'il me disait était vrai, néanmoins…

- Si tu avais pu tu aurais affrété un jet pour nous y emmener !

- Absolument pas, les lignes aériennes nous offrent une plus grande discrétion.

Je le regardai très sérieusement avant de lui sourire. J'attachai ma ceinture pour le décollage. Jasper me tendit un objet sortit de sa sacoche. Un Ipod dernier cri.

- J'ai transféré les musiques qu'il y a avait dans ton ordinateur. Je pensais que ça aurait pu te détendre.

- Merci Jasper.

- De rien, endors-toi.

Et comme si ses mots avaient leur propre magie, je m'endormis.

* * *

L'arrivée à New York me laissa un souvenir brumeux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous arrêter pour récupérer nos valises et Jasper me fit asseoir avant de devancer les autres passagers et de m'acheter un café et une viennoiserie. Après les avoir consommés je voyais un peu plus clair. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé de la journée, pourtant riche en émotions.

J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que ces derniers jours se résumaient à de brefs épisodes éveillés et énormément de sommeil. Comme si mon esprit refusait cette réalité et qu'il se réfugiait dans un sommeil lourd le temps de s'adapter. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, j'aurai dû prendre un petit déjeuner correct.

- Tu te rattraperas avec le service d'étage de l'hôtel.

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Il me sourit avant de nous diriger vers l'agence de locations de voiture. Il la réserva pour plusieurs jours, paya tout d'avance et ceci en un temps record. La carte American Express Gold avait un certain pouvoir sur les commerçants.

- Tiens installe-toi, je mets nos bagages dans le coffre.

J'acquiesçai en me coulant dans l'habitacle en cuir gris. Jasper revint rapidement se poster devant le volant.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles conduire, me proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'éclatai de rire.

- Je ne connais pas New York. J'étais déjà perdu dans Anchorage, alors New York… D'ailleurs où allons-nous ?

- Dans l'un des plus anciens et atypiques hôtels de New York. La famille ne descend jamais là-bas, ce qui est parfait. Il s'appelle The Pierre.

- J'aurai le droit à un massage ? Demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu pourras même faire du sport, il y a une salle de fitness.

Je le regardai, éberluée. Moi sur un tapis roulant ou un vélo d'appartement ?

- En fait, tu n'es pas venu me sauver des Volturi, tu travailles pour eux, et le meilleur moyen de me tuer sans laisser de traces et de me faire faire du sport en comptant sur ma maladresse.

- C'est exactement cela, me sourit-il. Mais avant de te tuer, que dis-tu d'aller prendre notre chambre ? Tu pourras ensuite manger quelque chose et nous partirons en courses afin de te trouver quelque chose à mettre.

- Parce que dans ton bagage tu as réussi à compresser deux costumes cravates peut être ?

- Bon, nous acheté quelques vêtements, corrigea-t-il en grimaçant.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir…

- J'adore Alice, mais être son mari, surtout en matière de mode n'est pas de tout repos. Avec vous elle se contrôlait.

Je faillis m'étouffer, si Alice se contrôlait avec nous…

- Nous avons renouveler nos vœux parce qu'elle avait trouvé une robe de mariage parfaite selon elle qu'elle serait dépassée deux mois après. Esmé a dû l'aider à tout organiser en un mois.

- Sacrée Alice !

- Tu peux le dire. Elle m'a aussi acheté une nouvelle guitare pour que je puisse jouer tout en étant raccord au niveau des vêtements.

J'explosai de rire et cela me fit du bien. Ces anecdotes quotidiennes si futiles me détachaient de ma propre histoire.

- Enfin, le pire a été quand j'ai voulu gardé une paire de Santiags.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Tu as déjà essayé de piéger une voyante Bella ?

- Non.

- Alors je te déconseille de tenter quelque chose comme cela, c'est assez effrayant, dit-il en clôturant notre discussion pour garer la voiture devant l'hôtel.

* * *

Ce qu'avait omis de me dire Jasper est que The Pierre était l'un des hôtels de luxe les plus courus de New York pour son charme atypique et son accueil personnalisé. Ces deux qualités lui avaient permis de gagner ces cinq étoiles en plus d'une gastronomie soignée et d'une multitude d'activités.

D'après la brochure que j'avais commencé à lire alors que Jasper réglait les derniers détails de la réservation, l'hôtel était à côté de Central Park, près des musées et au centre des quartiers chics de Manhattan. Quant à l'hôtel en lui-même, il disposait d'un café dans une rotonde peinte dans un esprit XVème renaissant, un restaurant (avec veste obligatoire en soirée) plusieurs échoppes et en plus de quelques autres services… une salle de fitness avec coach personnel. Je secouai la tête, en regardant Jasper, qui me sourit après avoir récupérer la clef de la chambre.

Nous prîmes un ascenseur dans lequel un groom nous attendait. Je me trémoussai mal à l'aise, alors que Jasper me tenait pas la taille. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième étage et Jasper introduisit la clef dans la porte. J'étais ravie de pouvoir m'allonger, prendre une douche et déjeuner. Je me stoppai devant la vue de la chambre.

Pardon, la suite.

Jasper me prit la main pour me faire visiter. Nous étions directement entrés dans un salon. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par une table permettant aux clients de manger dans leur suite. Deux portes à gauche : bureau et salle de bain.

- Et enfin la chambre, elle a une salle de bain privative, nous ne serons pas obligé de la partager, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui répondis en posant mon sac à main sur le lit.

- Je demande qu'on te fasse monter un déjeuner ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Et des vêtements aussi, dis-je en regardant l'ensemble pantalon-chemisier qui contrastait un peu avec le standing de l'hôtel.

- Pas de problème, me répondit Jasper avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je fermai la porte de la chambre sur lui. J'avais demandé quelque chose, il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat, si ? Je me dirigeai avec délice dans la salle de bain. Tout l'hôtel avait une décoration classique : cades dorés, moulures et lustres en cristal. La chambre était plus sobre, dans un ton crème, un style que j'aurai qualifié d'anglais en me référant aux magazines de décoration intérieure que nous avions feuilleté avec Renée lors de mon installation à Anchorage. Je souris à ce souvenir avant de m'arrêter devant la salle de bain, carrelage de qualité, miroir, baignoire et lavabo. Une salle de bain de grand hôtel. Je secouai la tête et sortis mes quelques effets de mon sac afin de prendre une douche.

Essaie d'agir comme si tout semblait normal. J'éclatai de rire à cette pensée avant de me précipiter sous une douche bienfaitrice.

* * *

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, j'étais encore en peignoir de bain. Jasper était assis dans l'un des canapés du salon, tapant sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur. Des plats sous cloche étaient installés sur la table et des habits m'attendaient sur l'un des chaises. Entièrement consciente du ridicule de ma situation, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas me faire repérer par Jasper, tandis que je m'emparai de la robe et des escarpins qu'on venait de livrer. J'arrêtai de respirer et me faufiler d'une démarche que je jugeais discrète vers les habits.

- Respire Bella, tu vas tomber dans les pommes, annonça Jasper en continuant de fixer son écran.

Un gémissement plaintif sortit de ma gorge en guise de réponse. Je pris néanmoins une profonde inspiration avant de mettre la main sur cette fichue robe. Je filai en vitesse dans ma chambre pour la revêtir. Je laissai de côté les chaussures, tant que je n'y étais pas obligée, je préférai ne pas les mettre.

- Enfin Bella, reprit Jasper en levant les yeux vers moi, tu ne pensais tout de même pas réussir à me surprendre ?

- MMhhh, non, pas te surprendre. Mais au moins ne pas me faire remarquer, émis-je dans un sourire.

Jasper partit dans un grand éclat de rire et je restai devant cette vision quelques instants. Je me repris et allai m'installer dans sur une chaise afin de prendre mon déjeuner.

- Quel est le programme, chef ? L'interrogeai-je en découvrant avec plaisir des côtelettes d'agneau grillées.

- Nous allons faire du shopping et ce soir, nous sortons.

Je le regardai de travers tandis qu'il s'expliquait.

- Il y a une multitude de choses à faire sur New York. Nous pouvons ne pas sortir de notre chambre mais au bout de quelques jours, même les amoureux les plus transis sortent.

- En effet… Alors Adam, qu'avez-vous prévu pour ce soir ? Demandai-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

- J'ai plusieurs idées mais l'une d'elle me tient particulièrement à cœur. On verra si cela te plait.

Je lui souris juste avant d'enfourner un énorme morceau de viande et de riz mélangé. Oui, je mangeai n'importe comment, mais lorsque mon estomac était en jeu, je pouvais être pire qu'Emmett humain. Jasper continuait de me parler de New York et des différentes époques où il avait connu cette ville. Il racontait très bien et je me laissai porter par son récit tout en mangeant. Captivée par ce qu'il me racontait je ne fis pas plus attention que cela à mon couteau. Je le pris dans le mauvais sens, et je m'en rendis compte lorsque les dents du couteau percèrent la peau de mon index et de mon pouce. J'arrêtai de respirer, et Jasper également.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je immédiatement cherchant un tissu des yeux afin de compresser l'égratignure.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais Jasper me sourit et prit ma main entre les siennes avant de porter mes doigts à sa bouche.

- Il faut que tu puisses me faire confiance, je me maitrise Bella. Le venin t'aidera à cicatriser.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres sur ma plaie. Il lécha mes deux doigts, me laissant troublée, ce que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher. Mais Jasper ne s'en souciait pas. Son regard était complètement perdu dans le flou, il fixait un point au-dessus de ma tête, le visage impassible. Soudainement il braqua ses iris dorés vers moi :

- Peux-tu me laisser seul s'il te plait ?

Sans réfléchir j'appliquai sa demande en me réfugiant dans la chambre. Je glissai le long du battant de la porte avant de soupirer et de me prendre la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire bon sang ?

Je commençai légèrement à paniquer. Mes membres inférieurs avaient décidé de commencer à trembler sans permission. Je pris ma tête entre les mains. Je soupirai, Jasper n'était pas Edward. Il était un vampire différent et peut être avait-il dépassé sa limite. Étrangement je me sentis coupable. Avant de virer complètement folle je fis la seule chose raisonnable : j'attrapai mon portable sur le lit avant de composer son numéro.

- Allo Jacob ? C'est Bella.

* * *

Voilà : Je suis très curieuse de vos réactions maintenant que les chapitres de transitions sont passés. Les révélations sont à venir dans le chapitre 11 !

**Je me permets un instant pub** : je participe à un concours d'OS-I love you for a long time organisé par le blog **Un peu de lecture**. Voici le lien de mon OS :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6937219/1/Lesprit_de_famille (Enlevez les parenthèses).

Et je vous encourage à aller lire les autres, il y a quelques couples originaux dont un autre Jella, un Jane/Carlisle surprenant… Enfin pleins de bonnes choses ! Vous pouvez y accéder ici :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/99/1/1/ (Enlevez les parenthèses).

Et si vous voulez participer, vous pouvez désormais voter pour vos trois OS préférés par ici :

http:/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-les-votes-7288167(.)html (Enlevez les parenthèses).

**Les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil ^^. Merci encore de me soutenir dans mes aventures ! Et à très bientôt dans les réponses au reviews ou pour le prochain chapitre !**


	11. Chapitre Onzième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici le POV Jasper, et avec une semaine d'avance =) ! Les concours m'ont laissé un peu de temps. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message, j'espère vous avoir répondu à tous. Merci encore pour ce soutien et ces 146 reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas ^^. Continuez surtout =p.

Mais je laisse place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre Onzième**

- JASPER -

Je me réfugiai sur le balcon de la suite. J'inspirai profondément sans nécessité avant de composer le numéro d'Alice.

- J'arrive Liam, entendit-je. Oui Jasper ?

- Alice mais tu es où ?

- En Irlande avec le clan de Liam et Siobhan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Irlande, Alice ?

- Nous organisons une expédition africaine.

- En Afrique ?

- Une expédition africaine au Tibet, ça n'aurait pas la même saveur tu vois...

- Alice…

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'appelles, me rappela-t-elle.

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute Jasper, je suis désolée mais je sais un tas de choses que tu ignores, peux-tu être plus précis ?

Je grognai face au ton joueur d'Alice. Cela prouvait deux choses elle savait pourquoi j'appelai et elle éprouvait une irrésistible envie de me contrarier.

- Pour Bella, tu le savais. C'est pour cela que tu as précipité notre divorce et que tu as toujours refusé de lui parler lorsque tu m'avais au téléphone.

- Oui, soupira mon ex-femme dans le combiné. J'ai commencé à avoir des visions lorsqu'elle s'est installée à Anchorage… Elle l'était devenue à ce moment précis de sa vie.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Jasper, utilise ta cellule grise. Les personnes évoluent au gré de la vie. Edward a été un énorme changement dans la vie de Bella, son départ également. Mais elle s'en est remise, elle a continué à avancer malgré la force quasi destructrice et, je dois bien le reconnaitre maintenant, malsaine de leur attraction. A partir du moment où elle a commencé à lutter, à chaque avancée, elle se rapprochait de toi.

- Alors, c'est vraiment elle.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Comment est-ce possible Alice ?

- Interroge-toi. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Jasper. Je ne suis pas omnisciente. J'essaie de faire en sorte que les visions de bonheur que je perçois de plus en plus régulièrement se réalisent.

- Mais Alice, je trouve qu'elle a des défauts.

Alice éclata de rire dans le combiné.

- Bien, parfait, tu es objectif au moins. Mais tu sais on n'aime jamais « parce que », mais « bien que ».

- Enfin Alice, l'attraction entre compagnons c'est presque…

- Je le sais. Mais votre lien est différent. Tu es un vampire puissant, il te fallait quelqu'un capable de se dépasser pour toi, de te confronter. D'ailleurs comment l'as-tu reconnue ?

- Je l'ai gouté en voulant cicatriser une égratignure.

- Comment as-tu trouvé son sang ?

- Parfait. Mais…

- Je sais. La tuer est au-dessus de tes forces. Il va falloir que tu l'admettes.

- Alice comment veux-tu que j'admette que Bella Swan, l'ex-petite amie de mon frère, accessoirement humaine et maladroite notoire, qu'elle est… qu'elle l'est ?

- Alors là, Jasper Whitlock, tu te démerdes. Je suis ta meilleure amie, pas ta conseillère conjugale.

- Alice…

- Non, il faut que tu vois ce que tu veux faire de ces nouvelles informations, comment tu veux voir évoluer votre relation. Rappelle-toi seulement ce qu'elle a vécu, ce que vous avez vécu et le fait que tu ne seras entier que lorsqu'elle sera transformée.

- Merci Alice, soufflai-je.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Reste l'homme que tu as toujours été. Tu viens de trouver une occupation pour le restant de ton éternité.

Je souris à la phrase d'Alice. Si elle le voyait sous cet angle…

- Jasper ? Sois heureux.

- Toi aussi Alice.

Je raccrochai en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Et merde.

* * *

- Bella ? Tu es là ?

J'avais décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir pendant des heures. D'oblitérer la nouvelle qu'Alice venait de me donner. Je ne pouvais simplement pas… Elle était humaine. Elle était à mon frère. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait femme.

J'avais demandé quelque chose de nouveau, et il m'avait échu une jeune femme marquée et tout à fait originale. D'accord. Je me méfierai de mes souhaits la prochaine fois. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre.

- Bella ? Ça va ?

J'entendis un bruit de pas jusqu'à la porte, puis elle m'ouvrit sur un sourire timide.

- Je vais bien, Jasper, me répondit-elle sans me regarder dans les yeux. Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, murmurai-je. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Mon sang c'est ça ? S'enquit Bella, plus franchement cette fois.

- C'est cela, confirmai-je en la détaillant. Tu as un goût spécial.

Elle gémit plaintivement.

- Forcément il fallait que cela m'arrive à moi. Un jour je ferai peut être quelque chose comme les autres.

Je continuai à l'observer, espérant arriver à la voir non en tant que l'ex-compagne de mon frère, ou encore comme une humaine. Je sentis son regard sur moi, et me repris rapidement.

- Bien maintenant que cet épisode est écarté, as-tu encore faim ?

- Non je te remercie.

- Et si nous sortions ? Il nous manque encore des vêtements. Après tout, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à compresser deux costumes cravates dans mon bagage, dis-je essayant de plaisanter et de dissoudre l'atmosphère de malaise autour de nous.

- Très bien je prends mon portable et j'arrive, me dit-elle.

Elle ferma la porte, et je me concentrai pour suivre son parcours dans sa chambre. Elle prit son portable qui devait être sur son lit. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je l'entendais mettre ses chaussures et je me détendis. Elle fit trois pas hésitants, essayant de rester debout. Je souris. Puis je me repris et me préparai rapidement. Si j'en venais à sourire et rire au moindre de ses gestes, je n'étais pas encore sorti de cet hôtel.

* * *

Elle s'accrocha à mon bras et étendit un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je fis de même : nous étions sensé être un couple heureux. Cette constatation me perturba plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées. Aujourd'hui j'étais avec Coleen, ma fiancée et nous allions faire les magasins. Nous descendîmes à la réception de l'hôtel pour attendre notre taxi. Je sentais Bella gênée. Elle n'appréciait pas la foule. Je n'aimais pas cela non plus, trop de tentations, trop de monde, trop de risques.

- Alors par où commençons-nous ?

- Nous allons faire les magasins chics du quartier de Manhattan, annonçai-je avec une voix normale, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : Essaie d'apprécier.

Elle me fit un sourire gêné. Un groom vint nous chercher pour annoncer notre taxi. Bella m'épingla à son bras afin de réaliser le chemin sans embûches. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la voiture que je vis un sourire idiot sur mes lèvres. Le trajet jusqu'aux magasins se fit dans un silence tendu. Bella était mal à l'aise et je ne savais quoi dire pour la détendre. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais senti cela chez elle. A part peut-être le jour où Edward l'avait présenté à notre famille.

Le taxi nous arrêta au début d'une avenue où tous les grands magasins avaient leurs boutiques. Elle m'entraina vers une boutique italienne de costumes pour hommes.

- Puis-je vous aider ? nous demanda une vendeuse.

- Oui, répondit Bella en me surprenant. Nous allons avoir besoin de deux costumes qui soient compressibles dans une mallette d'environ cette taille, annonça-t-elle en mimant la taille de la mallette.

Je vis et sentis la gêne de la vendeuse monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire Bella. Je lui instillai une dose de courage et elle se reprit.

- Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas de costumes compressibles. Cela dit nous avons toute une gamme de costumes qui lui siéront parfaitement.

Bella lui fit une mine désolée avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, dépose un brevet.

- Arrête de me taquiner, protesta-t-elle. Et dans les cabines d'essayage M. Browen !

Je fus secrètement soulagée qu'elle ait utilisé nos noms d'emprunts. Comme Bella ne connaissait pas mon vrai nom de famille, elle aurait été obligée de me nommer par un des noms de la famille Cullen. Je me rendis de bonne grâce dans les cabines d'essayage : de toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire qu'Alice faisait du shopping. Même son don ne lui permettait pas de décider entre deux vêtements.

- Quel genre de costume ? demanda la vendeuse.

- Confortable, annonça Bella en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de faire cela. Je décidai de la laisser se débrouiller quelques instants afin de voir dans quoi elle allait vouloir me faire rentrer.

- Je pense que les teintes claires lui iront, reprit Bella. Et je souhaiterai une coupe qui ne soit pas trop près du corps.

- Une coupe non cintrée ?

- C'est cela, plus droite. Avec une veste, ses épaules ressortiront plus.

Je m'assis dans la cabine en écoutant Bella parler avec la vendeuse. Elle avait déjà choisi trois ensembles et se dirigeait vers les chemises. Je la laissai faire. Non seulement c'est ce que ferait un homme avec sa femme, et cela crédibiliserait notre histoire, mais en plus j'étais assez curieux des choix qu'elle ferait. Je la sentis revenir vers moi avec la vendeuse. Elle me tendit trois costumes à travers le rideau. L'un était noir, classique. L'autre ensemble était d'un gris cendré. Enfin le dernier était beige. Elle avait sélectionné plusieurs chemises : blanche, noir et bleue.

- La bleu est pour le costume noir. Le gilet va avec la chemise blanche et le costume gris. J'en ai pris une noire aussi pour que tu essaies avec le gris. Et la dernière va avec le beige.

- Très bien, merci, lui répondis-je.

- Et n'oublie pas de nous faire un défilé, enchaina-t-elle rieuse.

Je secouai la tête en m'habillant rapidement. La chemise bleue et le costume noir allaient parfaitement ensemble. Je me souris dans le miroir avant de tirer le rideau et d'avancer hors de la cabine. Bella m'attendait sur un fauteuil avec la vendeuse debout à ses côtés. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile en m'observant.

- Cela te va très bien, déclara-t-elle sur un ton surpris.

- Tu es surpris que cela m'aille ? M'enquis-je, taquin.

- Non, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Tout te va, ça en est déprimant. Je suis surprise de voir les deux couleurs s'accorder.

Elle souffla discrètement de soulagement. Je lui souris avant d'aller essayer les autres costumes. Nous continuâmes à faire nos achats dans le magasin. Bella me trouva quelques chemises sans manches, des jeans, des chaussures de ville et une veste de mi-saison. Elle me fit tout essayer, rejetant ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas assez seyant. Elle me laissa le choix de mes sous-vêtements tout en parlementant avec la vendeuse sur la couleur d'une chemise. Lorsqu'elle me sourit au bout d'une heure d'essayage je sus que les courses pour moi étaient terminées. J'étais presque surpris du peu de temps qu'elle avait mis pour choisir, j'avais l'habitude de passer des heures dans les magasins avec Alice.

Tandis que la vendeuse empaquetait nos achats je la remerciai en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Sourire qu'elle me rendit avant de reprendre dans une grimace :

- A moi maintenant ?

* * *

S'il était d'usage qu'une femme choisisse pour un homme dans un magasin de vêtements, la réciproque ne s'appliquait pas. Je pris mes achats dans mes mains et regardai attentivement Bella. Elle s'arrêta devant plusieurs vitrines sans en trouver une seule à son goût. Les boutiques regorgeaient de robes courtes, haute coutures et de jeans taillés très près du corps.

- Et celle-ci ? Proposai-je en montrant une énième boutique.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas ressembler à une poule de luxe. Je comprends qu'il faut que je change de style, néanmoins j'apprécierais de ne pas me retrouver habiller comme une trentenaire new yorkaise riche et totalement dépravée. Je ne veux pas ressembler à une caricature.

Elle continua donc son inspection avant de rentrer dans une boutique française. Une vendeuse vint immédiatement à sa rescousse mais Bella la repoussa gentiment mais fermement. Elle entreprit de se promener dans les différentes allées, en sélectionnant quelques vêtements. Je fus bientôt chargé d'en prendre la moitié avec moi pour qu'elle continue sa sélection. Elle passa ensuite aux essayages et cette fois, c'est moi qui la mise mal à l'aise en lui demandant un défilé.

Je l'entendais s'affairer derrière le rideau et commençai à lui parler de tout et de rien. Lui demandant qu'elle fût le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu. Une théorie de l'existentialisme. Elle était en train de me répondre lorsqu'elle sortit. Elle avait choisi un ensemble avec un pantalon noir en tissu fluide et un chemisier rouge cache-cœur. Je lui souris pour approuver ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans son argumentation.

Elle me fit tout un défilé, de la tenue quotidienne à la robe du soir en me parlant de l'existentialisme, de son histoire, de sa théorisation et d'une de ces créateurs : un français, Sartre.

- Ce qui est intéressant dans cette théorie, c'est de considérer que chaque homme est responsable de l'image que l'on se fait de l'Homme. Et il doit agir en conséquence avec cette responsabilité, conclut-elle en se présentant à moi.

J'analysais à peine la dernière partie de son argumentation que mon cerveau concentra toute mon attention dans mes rétines. Elle portait une robe verte d'eau, vaporeuse descendant jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était relativement décolletée, sans manche et Bella tourna sur elle-même pour me faire admirer le résultat. Elle était superbe. Je lui souris, ayant l'impression soudaine de ne plus communiquer avec elle autrement que par ses gestes. Elle me retourna le compliment avant de se rhabiller et d'appeler une vendeuse, qui trop aimable, prit les vêtements sélectionnés pour les empaqueter.

Elle secoua ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et je sentis son parfum envahir la pièce. Elle se plaça à côté de moi en souriant.

- Et sinon, que penses-tu de la Critique du jugement réalisée par Kant ?

* * *

L'atmosphère lourde et gênée au début, s'était peu à peu détendue complètement au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi. Nous avions repris nos conversations sur les différentes théories philosophiques, puis sur les apports faits par la psychologie, que nous avions délaissé en partant d'Anchorage. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé, je sentais Bella complètement détendue en ma présence. Est-ce parce que celle-ci ne la gênait plus ? Parce qu'elle l'appréciait ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle jouait merveilleusement bien le rôle de Coleen ?

Nous continuâmes notre ballade dans Central Park avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Nous avions déjà déposé nos paquets à la réception mais Bella avait souhaité manger une glace, et ce que femme veut, Dieu veut.

- Dis Jasper, chuchota-t-elle doucement en mangeant une glace fraise-vanille. On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir ou c'est pour satisfaire ta curiosité ?

- Les deux mon capitaine, répondit-elle. Je dois savoir ce qu'on va faire pour savoir comment je dois m'habiller et je veux savoir ce qu'on fait histoire de ne pas être mise devant le fait accompli.

- Tu n'apprécies pas ? Ironisai-je.

- Parce que toi oui ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne supporte pas que l'on décide pour moi. Que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire.

- C'est plutôt raté pour le moment, soufflai-je.

- Mais là, il ne s'agit pas de ma vie, mais de ma survie. Et je suis nulle en survie, m'avoua-t-elle avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas garantir ma sécurité face à un clan de vampires aux dents longues. J'admets ma faiblesse d'humaine.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, j'admets que tu puisses m'ordonner de faire certaines choses pour mon propre bien, ma propre sécurité. Je n'apprécie pas l'ingérence que font les vampires dans ma vie, tous les vampires, précisa-t-elle. Mais je dois reconnaitre que je suis bien contente de m'en remettre à vous, dit-elle en décrivant un geste large, et à toi, pour ma sécurité. Tu m'as promis que j'aurais la vie dont je rêve, je sais que tu es un homme de parole. J'attendrai que l'orage passe, conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Je me figeai en entendant ces mots. Elle avait une confiance absolue en moi, comme Alice, comme le clan. Ils m'avaient tous envoyé ici pour la protéger et elle venait d'admettre que cela lui était utile. Un doute s'insinua dans mon esprit : et si je n'étais pas capable de la protéger ? Et si elle n'avait jamais la vie qu'elle désire ? Les réflexions que je me forçai à terre depuis le coup de téléphone à Alice reprirent possession de mon cerveau.

* * *

- Nous allons à l'opéra, annonçai-je à Bella, une fois retournés dans la chambre d'hôtel. Nous allons voir et écouter Orfeo Ed Euridice de Gluck au Metropolitan Opera at Lincoln Center.

Bella s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- A l'opéra ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, continuai-je joyeux. Cela fait une décennie que je voulais y retourner, mais mon contrôle laissait à désirer.

- Mais je n'y connais rien, s'affola-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin, rétorquai-je. L'opéra n'est pas une science tu n'as pas besoin de savoir les choses, il faut juste les ressentir.

- C'est sûr que niveau émotions à ressentir, tu dois être très fort, sous-entendit-elle en se moquant de moi.

- Justement, l'opéra est certainement l'un des seuls lieux au monde où les sentiments des humains restent en symbiose pendant plusieurs heures.

- Et la nuit ? demanda Bella alors qu'un élan de curiosité grimpait en elle.

- La nuit c'est le pire pour moi. Les gens lâchent la bride sur leurs émotions, l'inconscient se réveille. Ça peut être très dur pour un empathe. C'est pourquoi cette nuit je ne resterai pas à New York, j'irai chasser.

- Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cette ville ? S'enquit-elle avec un fond d'inquiétude.

- Car c'est certainement l'un des seuls endroits au monde où nous ne serons pas repérés. Les nomades évitent les centres villes des grandes métropoles. Ils préfèrent chasser en banlieue, c'est moins risqué. Et ici nos odeurs se confondent avec une multitude d'autres. Même si les Volturi cherchaient ici, ils ne nous retrouveraient pas avant que nous ne soyons partis.

Bella hocha la tête avant de se préparer. Je lui fis monter une salade afin que nous ne soyons pas en retard. Je passai le costume noir qu'elle avait choisir pour moi avec la chemise blanche et une cravate que j'avais sur moi à Vancouver. J'entendis les pas du groom dans le couloir. Je lui ouvrai quelques secondes après qu'il ait frappé. Je l'observai attentivement avant de lui glisser un pourboire. Si nous étions dans une ville aux nombreuses proies, nous étions également entourés de prédateurs de toutes sortes. Bella sortit de sa salle de bain en peignoir pour manger afin de ne pas tacher sa robe. Elle était décidément très contente de son choix. Mais une pointe de nostalgie perçait à travers sa satisfaction. Je ne savais pas à quoi l'attribuer.

Nous conversâmes quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne reparte se coiffer et s'habiller. Elle revint en disant :

- Tu sais Jasper, je suis contente d'avoir pu me débrouiller seule et je te remercie de n'avoir pas émis une seule plainte ou critique par rapport à mes choix vestimentaires.

J'hochai la tête, sachant que ce n'était pas la fin de son discours.

- Mais je crois, et je sais que cela peut paraitre complètement dingue, qu'Alice me manque.

Je lui souris et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, et je suis sûre qu'Alice reprendra bientôt contact avec toi.

Comme pour me donner raison le nouveau portable de Bella vibra.

* * *

L'entrée de l'opéra était encombrée par beaucoup d'individus. Pourtant nous étions en avance pour justement éviter ce genre de scènes inconfortables pour moi. J'arrêtai ma respiration le plus souvent possible, alors que Bella s'accrochait à moi. J'avais réussi à avoir des places au balcon, ce qui tenait du miracle à seulement quelques heures du spectacle.

Nous pûmes nous asseoir tranquillement en attendant que la salle se remplisse. Bella avait pris des jumelles pour observer les mouvements sur scène. Elle semblait excitée par ce nouveau spectacle. Elle connaissait le mythe d'Orphée et Eurydice mais ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en matière d'opéra.

- Comment représentent-ils la descente aux enfers d'Orphée ? Et son pacte avec Hadès ?

- Tu verras, lui suggérai-je.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent des éternités à Bella –pas facile d'attendre lorsqu'on n'avait pas l'éternité devant soi- le rideau rouge se leva et l'orchestre commença à jouer. Les émotions de Bella rejoignirent celles de la majorité du public dès les premières minutes. Quant à moi j'appréciai l'écho des émotions humaines contre les murs de l'opéra. J'observai les mouvements de la scène en même temps que les changements sur le visage de Bella.

A cet instant, j'avoue que je me suis senti vieux. Comme un vieux monsieur dans un corps encore exceptionnellement fringuant. Je savais que certaines de mes valeurs dataient et que des expressions que j'employai couramment étaient désuètes. Je repensai soudain à ma discussion avec Alice. J'avais essayé de l'occulter toute la journée et avais plutôt bien réussi.

Seulement il fallait un jour ou l'autre que je m'y confronte. Il fallait que j'arrive à admettre que Bella Swan était plus qu'une humaine, plus que la propriété de mon frère et plus qu'une femme-enfant très touchantes. Elle m'apportait un élan nouveau, des idées fraiches. J'admettais à la vue des preuves flagrantes qui attestaient ces dires que Bella Swan put être ma compagne d'éternité.

J'en étais désolée pour elle.

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressés : j'actualise mon profil régulièrement et affichent les nouveautés à paraitre et les montages photos des fictions. Vous pouvez m'envoyer mail ou mp pour engager une discussion avec moi. ^^

J'écris parallèlement une fiction (Jasper/Bella) et j'aurai besoin d'une lectrice et de sa plume. Contactez-moi si vous êtes intéressés.

J'avoue attendre vos réactions avec impatience sur ce chapitre POV Jasper. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ! A bientôt ! A.


	12. Chapitre Douzième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici le douzième chapitre. Je suis assez contente d'avoir pu vous le livrer à temps (j'essaie de tenir un rythme hebdomadaire jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, le défi est lancé =") ). Un chapitre de nouveau pleins de rebondissements et une certaine évolution du point de vue de Bella... J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

_Je voudrais remercier tous les revieweurs fidèles qui suivent cette histoire et tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon appel à l'aide pour ma seconde fiction. Merci à tous du fond du coeur, cela fait plaisir ^^. Merci également à Morrijyg, bêta de ce chapitre ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième**

J'étais surprise et angoissée par l'initiative de Jasper de nous emmener à l'opéra. Sans prendre en compte les paramètres techniques, dont sa soif, je n'avais jamais écouté un seul opéra. Je connaissais quelques grands titres classiques, surtout grâce à Edward. Mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Pourtant lorsque le rideau se leva, je fus happée par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Tout l'opéra était en italien, néanmoins j'ai compris chaque mot, chaque geste et je suivis pas à pas la descente aux Enfers d'Orphée : la mort d'Eurydice et ses pleurs devant son tombeau, son pacte avec les Enfers pour récupérer son épouse et enfin cette longue remontée vers le monde des vivants où Eurydice le pria de la regarder… Pendant que le chanteur se retournait vers sa partenaire, tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Eurydice disparut. Des larmes d'émotion roulaient alors sur mes joues.

Enfin, l'Amour, déjà apparu pour guider Orphée vers sa femme après la mort de celle-ci, intervint afin que le dénouement soit heureux. Empêchant Orphée de se suicider, elle lui ramena Eurydice.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dès lors que le rideau eut touché le sol. J'étais parmi ces spectateurs souriants, émus qui frappaient encore et encore dans leurs mains, profitant des acclamations pour me remettre de mes émotions.

Je compris ce que Jasper m'avait expliqué : l'émotion commune des spectateurs. Cette émulation... Cette soirée avait un côté magique.

Entendons-nous bien. Je n'ai jamais supporté ni les surprises, ni les cadeaux coûteux et encore moins les dépenses inutiles. J'ai été élevée dans le respect du travail fourni, et si mes parents n'ont jamais manqué d'argent, ils m'ont toujours appris à le dépenser à bon escient. Ce principe de vie avait la peau dure et il avait souvent gêné Edward lorsqu'il se mettait en tête de me faire plaisir.

Mais la soirée au Metropolitan Opera at Lincoln Center était tout simplement à part. Un moment de vie privilégié. Jasper ne me l'avait pas présenté comme un cadeau et pourtant c'est ainsi que je le ressentais. Ce lieu, ce spectacle, ces musiques participaient à l'évolution des personnes présentes. Nous n'étions pas ressortis intacts de cet opéra.

J'avais encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsque Jasper me conduisait rapidement vers la sortie. Cette foule devait être trop oppressante pour lui, je pouvais le comprendre. Il nous éclipsa de la salle avant la fin des rappels.

Nous trouvâmes la voiture garée au même endroit, et je ne sais pourquoi, cela m'a surpris. Comme s'il était anormal que l'ordre des choses n'ait pas été bouleversé après une pareille émotion. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pieds avec la réalité, j'avais certainement laissé quelque chose dans cette salle de l'opéra de New York.

- Tu as aimé ? Me demanda doucement Jasper en prenant le volant.

- C'était sublime, répondis-je enthousiaste. Bouleversant. Tu as bien fait.

Jasper me sourit, un sourire en coin, un sourire à moitié pour lui-même.

- L'opéra est une expérience à vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie. En italien « _opera_ » veut dire « œuvre ». Pour certains théoriciens l'opéra était une œuvre d'art total.

- C'est-à-dire ? Le questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tous les arts étaient réunis dans un seul : la peinture, la sculpture, l'architecture, le chant, la musique, la danse et la comédie. La performance réalisée sur scène grâce à tous ces mélanges agit sur les spectateurs.

- Il les change, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que oui. J'aime venir à l'opéra, autant pour la présentation que pour les émotions des spectateurs. Voir tous ces gens en symbiose me réconcilie avec un don qui n'est pas toujours facile au quotidien. Cela me prouve que l'on peut ressentir de belles choses.

- Je comprends, lui assurai-je en lui adressant mon premier sourire franc.

Et je le comprenais vraiment. Cette soirée était une expérience des plus marquantes. Je n'arrivai pas à me décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise expérience. Elle pouvait être bonne si on acceptait de lâcher prise sur ses émotions et d'accueillir les changements qui s'opéraient en soi avec bienveillance. Cela pouvait être désastreux si on s'ennuyait ou si l'on résistait. Je ne savais pas si j'avais ce lâcher prise nécessaire. Je parvins néanmoins à la conclusion que ce que nous avions vécu ce soir était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais ressenti. C'était changeant, c'était mouvant et émouvant.

Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu partager cela avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Le moment de détente qui s'était installé après notre discussion dans la voiture perdura jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'hôtel. La fatigue me tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb. Toutes les émotions qui m'avaient tenue en éveil pendant le trajet alors que je revivais les moments de la présentation, s'étaient peu à peu dissipées. Ne me restait que l'enthousiasme et une envie de retenter cette expérience.

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Jasper avant de me trainer jusqu'au lit. Sans prendre le temps de réaliser une toilette en bonne et due forme, je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements avant de me rouler dans les draps, senteur vanille.

Le sommeil de cette nuit-là fut plus réparateur que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors. J'étais épuisé par toutes les sensations, émotions et évènements des derniers jours. Épuisée d'être angoissée, traquée. Épuisée de devoir courir sans cesse. Passer cette journée tranquillement avec quelqu'un m'avait permis de faire une pause dans ma cavalcade et la soirée à l'opéra avait été le coup de grâce. C'était comme si mon corps essayait de récupérer plusieurs jours de sommeil en une seule nuit.

Je fus réveillée en douceur par un rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux, que je n'avais pas pris le temps de fermer la veille. Je m'étirai comme un chat, profitant de la chaleur du lit et du moelleux des oreillers. Une décision s'imposa alors à moi : je n'avais peut-être pas choisi ce qui m'arrivait mais la vie était faite d'impondérables et j'avais le droit de goûter quelques instants de bonheur. C'est forte de cette réflexion que je me levais, décidée à reprendre le cours de mes journées en main.

Je passai la porte de ma chambre et jetai un œil dans le salon. Le petit déjeuner avait déjà été apporté sur la table. Aucun vampire en vue, mais j'entendais l'eau couler dans la deuxième salle de bain. Je refermai le battant pour enfiler un long tee-shirt et des chaussettes. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les discipliner. Leur nouvelle couleur leur allait bien. Ils avaient des reflets blonds au soleil. Je les attachai rapidement avant de sortir prendre le petit déjeuner. Jasper devait m'avoir entendu puisqu'il m'attendait devant la table du petit déjeuner, journal en main.

- Bonjour, lançai-je joyeuse.

- Bonjour. Que nous vaut cette quantité de bonne humeur qui tourbillonne autour de toi ? demanda-t-il en souriant entrainé par mes émotions.

- Mmhh… Voyons, commençai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur une chaise, j'ai très bien dormi et au passage merci si c'est dû à toi.

Jasper secoua la tête avec un sourire en signe de dénégation. J'en profitai pour soulever une cloche et découvrir du bacon frit et des œufs brouillés. Je gémis d'anticipation tandis que mon estomac grognait. Le sourire de Jasper se fit plus taquin. Je lui coupai l'herbe sous le pied.

- Outre cette merveilleuse nuit, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'ai pris une décision importante !

- Ah oui ? S'enquit Jasper en me regardant attaquer fébrilement mes œufs brouillés.

- Oui, moi et moi-même avons décidé de prendre en main ce séjour. Si je dois vivre la vie d'une autre pendant une période déterminée autant en profiter non ?

- Très bien et par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

- Je pense, dis-je en réfléchissant, que je vais commencer à attaquer les cours que j'ai emportés avec moi. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai rentrer pour terminer mon année, alors autant en prendre mon parti. Ensuite il faut que j'appelle Jacob et je me réserve l'après-midi et la soirée.

- Jacob ? Interrogea Jasper en tournant la tête vers la droite.

- Oui, c'est un ami. Il m'a protégé lors de l'épisode Victoria. Il est le lien entre ma vie et moi. Il surveille aussi comment cela se passe avec Charlie et Renée. Il est très gentil, conclus-je en mordant dans une tartine.

- Et que veux-tu faire cette après-midi et ce soir ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Je passai outre ses mâchoires serrées. Quelque chose devait le gêner mais j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour pousser la réflexion plus loin. Il devait avoir peur du choix de mon activité.

- Je ne sais pas encore, avouai-je en rougissant. J'aurai voulu visiter un peu la ville. J'aimerai faire les musées. Me balader dans Central Park ce genre de choses.

- On ne pourra pas faire de promenade aujourd'hui je le crains, me répondit-il en désignant le soleil radieux qui baignait New York. Mais on pourra sortir faire les musées si cela te dit.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en m'étirant. Je bus quelques gorgées de jus d'orange avant de demander : J'aimerai visiter le Guggenheim Museum.

Jasper me servit son visage le plus moqueur. Faussement vexée, je lui rétorquai :

- C'est le premier arrêt des touristes ! Pour une fois que je réponds aux clichés !

Il acquiesça en souriant toujours. Je lui tirai la langue avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain.

* * *

Je m'étais levée relativement tôt et j'avais mis peu de temps à me préparer. Je m'étais installée dans le bureau avec mes cours et l'ordinateur portable de Jasper mais je me sentais très isolée dans cette petite pièce. Je décidai de plier mes affaires et de m'installer avec armes et bagages sur la table où je prenais mes repas. Jasper leva les yeux de son livre en me voyant passer mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Parfois je me disais qu'il était presque plus facile de vivre avec lui qu'avec une plaquette de beurre…

Il dut sentir mon hilarité intérieure car il releva la tête. Je levai mes mains en signe d'apaisement et m'installai pour travailler. Je passai plusieurs heures entre les livres que j'avais emporté, les cours reliés et les différents sujets que je devais traiter. Les rendus devaient être rédigés sur ordinateur et envoyer par courriel à un professeur référent qui se chargerait de redistribuer les devoirs aux professeurs compétents.

Le premier sujet étudié cette année dans mon unité d'enseignement principal était l'art. Après avoir lu et complété le premier cours dédié à ce sujet, je repris mes notes du début du semestre. Une recherche complémentaire plus tard et je passai à la rédaction du plan de mon premier sujet : N'y a-t-il que des génies en art ? Je classai rapidement mes idées en essayant de restituer ce que je savais en plus de mes réflexions personnelles. J'étais heureuse d'avoir été à l'opéra la veille et cela influait aussi sur le discours que je tenais. Je terminai mon premier rendu vers midi et j'étais satisfaite de moi. Ce que Jasper dû sentir car il me demanda :

- Je peux lire ?

Je lui fis une grimace mais il était déjà à mon côté. C'était la première fois que je voyais Jasper se déplacer comme un vampire depuis qu'il était venu à Anchorage. Cela apporta la distraction nécessaire pour qu'il puisse me chaparder l'ordinateur et commencer sa lecture. Vaincue, je baissai les armes et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Mon téléphone portable sonna sur mon lit lorsque j'entrai. Alice.

- Alice ?

- Bella ! Je suis contente de t'avoir.

- Moi… moi aussi, Alice.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te téléphoner ces dernières semaines, nous sommes assez occupés par ici. Je t'appelle d'Egypte.

- L'Egypte ? Mais que fais-tu là-bas Alice ?

- Mes visions m'ont porté à faire un tour du monde, mais je devrais rentrer bientôt aux Etats-Unis. Si cela te convient, on pourra se parler à ce moment-là.

- Oui, très bien et sinon comment tu vas ?

- Je vis sous une ombrelle depuis deux semaines et je sors principalement la nuit, mais ça va. Nous aurons bientôt atteints notre destination. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Jasper ? Il te laisse respirer au moins ?

- Ça se passe bien, on discute beaucoup philosophie, psychologie…

- Ah, me coupa Alice, ne me parle pas de choses qui fâchent.

- Tu n'aimes pas te prendre la tête ?

- J'ai déjà assez de sujets de réflexions complexes grâce à mon don, alors, quand je peux éviter…

Je ris dans le téléphone. J'entendis un bruit derrière Alice.

- Bella, je vais devoir te laisser. Porte-toi bien et passe le bonjour à Jasper de ma part.

- Ce sera fait, prends soin de toi, Alice. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te parler.

- Moi aussi.

La conversation se coupa. Je souriais à mon portable. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Alice même si elle avait l'air occupée et préoccupée. Elle allait bien. Je composai le téléphone de Jake avant de l'appeler comme promis. Après une rapide discussion entre amis, il m'avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il se passait sur Forks et la réserve. Charlie avait demandé de mes nouvelles.

- Il faut que tu les appelle Bella, Charlie s'inquiète. De là, à ce que ta mère débarque chez toi à Anchorage il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Merci Jake, je le fais dès que j'ai raccroché. Je te dis à dans deux jours.

- Ouais, et fais gaffe aux Sangsues.

- Prends soin de toi aussi.

Je souriais encore lorsque je passai le seuil du salon. Jasper avait fini de lire ma composition et fixait la porte de ma chambre.

- C'est bon ce que tu as écrit. J'aurai plus développé la partie sur les arts graphiques, mais c'est bien.

- Merci, lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

- Tu dois appeler tes parents ? Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

- Oui et ensuite je mange et nous allons faire une excursion. Je veux voir le Guggenheim Museum.

Jasper me sourit alors que je repartais dans mes discussions téléphoniques.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa assez similairement. Je me levais tôt, prenais un petit déjeuner en discutant avec Jasper avant de me rendre sous la douche. Puis je passais quelques heures à plancher sur les différentes notions que je devais maitriser à la fin de l'année. Régulièrement Jasper relisait mes devoirs pour contrôler mes progrès. Nous continuions souvent les réflexions que j'avais abordées le matin au déjeuner. Nous partions ensuite en excursion pendant des après-midis entiers.

Nous conversions beaucoup sur plusieurs sujets, allant du meilleur plat humain à la théorie de l'évolution. Par ces discussions plus profondes et plus variées que lorsque nous étions à Anchorage, j'apprenais à apprécier Jasper, sa logique et son humour. A la fin de l'après-midi nous rentrions à l'hôtel ou allions manger au restaurant avant de sortir pour vivre des expériences incroyables dans la vie nocturne bien connue de New York.

Nous étions déjà allés à un vernissage où étaient présentés des clichés photographiques de la baie de New York. Mais un New York que l'on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir : la ville portuaire, industrielle. Deux jours après nous étions à une comédie musicale à Broadway. Un rêve d'enfant. Sans oublier les sympathiques séances de cinéma qu'affectionnaient Jasper lorsque le temps était au beau.

Ce séjour s'apparentait de plus en plus à des vacances. Jasper ne me refusait aucune distraction, à peine avais-je émis l'idée que peut-être nous pourrions éventuellement faire ceci, qu'il avait déjà appelé la réception pour faire avancer la voiture. Je passai de bonnes journées à lire, réfléchir, discuter et rire avec Jasper. Je n'aurai jamais cru que la vie avec lui puisse être aussi simple. Il partait toutes les nuits pour se nourrir, non sans avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'hôtel. Lorsque j'appelais Jacob, il me trouvait de plus en plus gaie, de plus en plus épanouie. Je pense qu'il en était heureux.

Le fait de reprendre un contact avec Alice m'avait aussi permis de ne pas trop m'isoler. J'appelai mes parents toutes les semaines et je donnais des nouvelles à Angela, mais ce n'était pas pareil : je devais leur mentir. A Alice je pouvais tout dire et après quelques conversations un peu difficiles nous avions trouvé une nouvelle tonalité à notre amitié. Quelque chose que j'affectionnai beaucoup.

Je ne lui avais cependant pas parlé du trouble que je ressentais de plus en plus en présence de Jasper. Bien sûr nous étions obligés de nous comporter comme un couple pour que notre histoire soit crédible. Mais depuis quelques jours, le voir sourire me donnait à moi aussi le sourire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas demander conseil à Alice à ce sujet.

Et à bien y réfléchir, ce trouble était tout à fait normal : Jasper était un vampire, Edward était un vampire. Sans compter que leur beauté a de quoi troubler, j'avais connu un amour assez déraisonnable avec le frère de mon gardien. Jasper devait me rappeler inconsciemment Edward.

Clôturant ainsi le sujet Jasper dans mes réflexions personnelles, je sortis de mon bain. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette pour me sécher avant de me regarder dans la glace. J'avais minci depuis notre départ d'Anchorage. L'angoisse, le manque de sommeil, puis les ballades dans New York m'avaient rendu un corps plus harmonieux. Je mangeai moins et plus sainement. C'est plus simple à faire lorsque vous mangez avec un vampire et que les repas sont préparés par une escouade de cuisiniers à votre service jour et nuit. Je me souris. J'étais différente physiquement de celle que j'avais été. Et paradoxalement, j'aimais ces changements.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller lorsqu'Alice téléphona. Je pris l'appel en équilibre précaire sur mon lit.

- Oui Alice ?

- Salut Bella !

- Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux que bien, me dit-elle de sa voix flutée.

- Que nous vaut autant d'excitation ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Non pas seulement bonne, c'est une excellente nouvelle ? Mieux que cela ! C'est un roc, c'est un cap, que dis-je c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule !

J'éclatai de rire au téléphone, Alice avait toujours eu un grain de folie, mais se servir de littérature n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelle nouvelle nous valait autant de lyrisme ?

- J'ai reconnu mon compagnon, il est merveilleux. Il fallait que je te le dise. Je suis heureuse.

- Non ? Mais c'est génial Alice, m'exclamai-je avec un pincement au cœur pour Jasper. Il allait se sentir encore plus seul.

- N'est-ce pas ? Il s'appelle Benjamin. C'est un vampire bien sûr !

- Qualités, défauts ? Interrogeai-je mi sérieuse, mi amusée.

- Toutes les qualités et pour l'instant un seul défaut.

- Ah lequel ?

- Il est en couple avec une autre femme de notre espèce. Elle s'appelle Tia.

- Et c'est un très gros problème ? Demandai-je véritablement concernée.

- J'espère que non, j'étais si contente de l'avoir reconnu !

- Raconte- moi cela…

- Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, nous sommes arrivés en Egypte avec Liam, Siobhan et Maggie. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés à les trouver mais nous avons réussi à les repérer un peu au sud d'Assouan. Je le trouvais beau, mais sans plus. Puis petit à petit on s'est souri, on a discuté, on a ri et une sorte de trouble s'est installé entre nous. Enfin, il était aussi perturbé que moi, et Tia était dans l'équation. Nous avons décidé d'en parler et il m'a goûté. J'ai fait la même chose. Il m'a reconnu comme sa compagne à l'instant où je le reconnaissais comme compagnon.

- Il t'a goûté ?

- Oui, c'est un rituel. On mord le cou de l'autre, il faut être sûr de ce que l'on avance car si on n'est pas le compagnon de l'autre, ça peut être assez douloureux. Le venin, qui circule dans notre corps en quantité égale avec le sang que nous ingurgitons, a un goût spécial pour le partenaire.

Cette explication me rappela quelque chose. Une idée fugace et un souvenir passaient devant mes yeux. Je clignais ceux-ci pour essayer de le retrouver. Trop tard, l'impression s'était déjà estompée. C'est frustrée que je repris l'écoute de ma conversation avec Alice.

- Nous allons bientôt rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Nous espérons vous voir une fois que tout sera fini.

- Tu as des nouvelles ? Lui demandai-je curieuse.

- Les choses se mettent en place, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Alice !

- Je dois te laisser, je t'embrasse, Bella.

Elle raccrocha. Je fusillai mon portable des yeux. Alice avait l'incroyable manie de se défiler à chaque fois que je posai cette question ces derniers jours. Jasper frappa à la porte.

- Entre.

- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre dans un mélange de frustration et de rage contenue mais le repas est servi.

Je soufflai en regardant Jasper, toujours souriant. Petit à petit, je me calmai et mon besoin de tout détruire fut bientôt remplacé par le besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je tournai la tête, mortifiée.

-Merci, j'arrive.

* * *

Une semaine défila à une vitesse ahurissante. J'étais toujours emprisonnée dans l'imbroglio qu'était devenu mes sentiments. Depuis que j'avais ressenti ce besoin d'être dans les bras de Jasper après l'appel d'Alice, je me sentais horriblement mal. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, d'autant plus que cet élan n'était pas resté sans suites. Cela s'était reproduit au milieu de la nuit, puis une autre fois lors de l'une de nos ballades. Je me prenais à lui sourire dès que possible et à faire des fixations sur ces yeux dorés ou sur sa bouche lorsqu'il me parlait.

Je ne voulais toujours pas en parler avec Alice malgré sa nouvelle relation avec Benjamin, je ne voulais pas évoquer une possible et irrépressible attirance pour son ex-mari. Pour le frère de mon ex-copain. Pour un vampire et un assoiffé en plus. Je secouai la tête. C'était tout bonnement impossible, cette tocade devait me passer. Mon seul réconfort était d'appeler régulièrement Jacob. Je lui racontais ce que je faisais et comment je me sentais. Je l'appelai parfois très tard, lorsque Jasper partait chasser, pour pouvoir me confier à lui.

J'étais dans l'un de ces moments entre la fin de soirée et le début de la nuit où les perspectives d'avenir deviennent angoissantes.

- Allo, ma belle, comment va ?

- Va, lui répondis-je doucement.

- Houlà, c'est pas la grande forme.

- MMmhh. Je suis encore plus paumée que d'habitude. J'en ai marre de cette situation.

- Mais non Bella, respire. Tu vas voir ça va s'arranger ma belle.

- Merci de prendre du temps pour moi.

- Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

Je ris dans le combiné alors que j'entendais le battant de la porte de ma chambre cogner dans le mur. Je me retournai vivement, alors que Jasper entrait dans ma chambre, les yeux noirs.

- Bella, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Jake angoissé.

Je repris ma respiration en toisant Jasper. Je repassai mentalement ma conversation avec Jacob pour m'assurer qu'aucune parole compromettante ait été dite. Rien. Parfait. Je soufflai de soulagement.

- C'est rien, c'est juste Jasper qui a ouvert un peu brusquement la porte. Il va partir chasser et il veut me parler, ne t'en fais pas. Je te rappelle plus tard.

- Ok, sois prudente.

- Comme toujours.

Je raccrochai rapidement en me rapprochant de Jasper.

- Il faut qu'on parle, me lança-t-il. Sa posture était droite mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa physionomie qui m'alertait. Cela n'allait décidément pas. Il voulait parler, soit. Mais pas dans ma chambre.

- D'accord peut-on aller dans le salon ? On sera plus à l'aise.

Jasper acquiesça et me laissa passer devant lui. Je crus le sentir inspirer lorsque je passai devant lui. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et m'assis dessus. Jasper se plaça en face de moi sur la table basse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Entamai-je doucement.

- Je crois que… En réalité, je… Quelle relation entretiens-tu avec Jacob ?

J'écarquillai les yeux au maximum. De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu me poser, je ne m'attendais certes pas à celle-ci. Je me repris néanmoins très vite.

- Mais en quoi cela te concerne ?

Jasper me lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Sur ces expressions transparaissaient le doute, la colère, la tristesse. L'air torturé qu'il avait lorsqu'il était dans une pièce fermée avec des humains.

- Pourtant Alice avait dit… l'entendis-je murmurer.

- Alice avait dit quoi Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

* * *

Juste un petit rappel avant que vous ne laissiez vos commentaires :

- Un auteur mort ne peut continuer d'écrire sa fiction.

- Un auteur dont les membres inférieurs sont arrachés ne peut plus se mouvoir jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

- Enfin, un auteur menacé de mort par un vampire bâcle la fin de l'histoire. XD

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Vous pouvez suivre mes fictions sur mon profil, il est régulièrement mis à jour. Bonne semaine à vous ! A.


	13. Chapitre Treizième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici le treizième chapitre en avance, puisque j'ai pu trouvé un ordinateur connecté à internet - par chance. Je profite de cette annonce pour m'excuser auprès des revieweurs auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre cette semaine, étant donné que je suis en vacances loin de chez moi. J'ai préféré profiter de cet accès internet pour poster le nouveau chapitre (qui pèse ses 5000 mots et des brouettes) ^^.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième**

_Jasper me lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Dans ses expressions transparaissaient le doute, la colère, la tristesse. Sur son visage était placardé l'air torturé qu'il avait à Forks lorsqu'il était en présence d'humains dans une pièce fermée._

_- Pourtant Alice avait dit… l'entendis-je murmurer._

_- Alice avait dit quoi Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ?_

Je le fixai attendant qu'il veuille me répondre. Chacun de ses muscles étaient en tension et pourtant il semblait ancré au sol, dans une parfaite immuabilité. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas et j'avoue que je commençai à paniquer. Jasper ne sortait pas de sa léthargie et gardait la tête baissée, planté au milieu du salon. Cette situation à la limite du mélodrame mit mes nerfs à l'épreuve. Après avoir patienté une dizaine de minutes, je me levai et allai me confronter à lui. Son corps réagit en symbiose avec le mien et je m'arrêtais à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Nous ne sommes ni dans une pièce de Shakespeare, ni dans un opéra de Verdi, commençai-je, légèrement en colère d'avoir été interrompue lors de ma conversation avec Jake. Tu n'as pas besoin de ménager ton entrée, et pour être tout à fait honnête, je commence à sérieusement prendre peur. Alors tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Et je veux une explication détaillée.

Je vis la pomme d'Adam de Jasper remonter doucement, comme celle des êtres humains lorsqu'ils sont gênés ou qu'ils ont peur. Je chassai bien vite cette idée car pourquoi Jasper aurait-il peur de moi ? Il était invincible, avait le centuple de ma force et pouvait m'achever en quelques secondes. Un redoutable garde du corps cela dit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout en gardant le contact visuel. J'aurai dû t'en faire part dès que… Mais cela semblait si impossible, si irrationnel. Quel destin permettrait cela ?

- Mais bon sang de quoi parles-tu ? M'énervai-je, de plus en plus perdue dans ses phrases sans fin et sans suite.

- Bella, je…

Il souffla alors que son visage formait une grimace. Je décidai de garder mon calme en respirant le plus calmement possible. Ma colère ne l'aiderait pas à me livrer un discours cohérent. Après quelques secondes, il sembla se décider et il reprit :

- Te souviens-tu du jour où j'ai goûté ton sang ?

- Oui, très bien, lui répondis-je sans voir où se trouvait le problème.

- Il y a un rituel complexe chez notre espèce. Il permet de désigner avec une parfaite certitude nos compagnes et nos compagnons.

- Alice me l'a déjà expliqué, c'est comme cela que Benjamin et elle se sont reconnus. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ?

- Normalement, continua-t-il en éludant mes questions, les vampires goûtent le venin de leur partenaire. Chaque venin est particulier comme chaque sang, il a une saveur propre. C'est pour cela que les termes chanteur et compagnon existent, et qu'ils sont applicables. Tu es humaine, et tu es, par cette simple nature, parcourue par des litres de sang. Quand je t'ai goûté, je t'ai reconnu. Sans aucun doute possible. Le venin n'est pas aussi fiable. Mais peu ont la chance de rencontrer leur compagnon alors que celui-ci est encore humain.

- Tu m'as reconnu ? Le questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils, m'attardant sur la première partie de son discours.

Puis l'idée qui était venue me chatouillait l'esprit lorsqu'Alice m'avait parlé de ce rituel revint en force dans mon cerveau. Je suffoquai. C'était impossible. Mais les mots qu'il prononça rendirent cette hypothèse possible.

- Tu es ma compagne. Je suis navré, Bella.

* * *

Je le regardai quelques secondes sans comprendre tout à fait l'implication de cette semonce. J'étais sa compagne, très bien. C'est quoi une compagne, déjà ? Je savais que plusieurs membres de la famille Cullen en avaient parlé devant moi, mais bizarrement, alors que je fouillais mes souvenirs à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse m'aider, je ne rencontrai que du néant. A croire que mon cerveau était complètement vide de toutes capacités intellectuelles. Mes émotions étaient figées comme dans de la glace, j'étais sous le choc, incapable de raisonner avec un minimum de cohérence.

Je vis petit à petit, Jasper s'agiter. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses phrases. Il passa un bras sous mes jambes et se servit de l'autre pour me maintenir contre sa peau glacée. Il me porta sur le canapé et il s'assit le premier. Je me recroquevillai dans ses bras, sans comprendre pourquoi un tel sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement m'enveloppait. Puis un électrochoc me parcourut : j'étais dans les bras de Jasper Hale, ex-mari de ma meilleure amie, frère de mon ex, vampire assoiffé de surcroît.

Je me redressai et plaçai mes mains contre son torse pour le repousser et pouvoir m'asseoir seule sur le canapé. Jasper ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher même si je vis surgir pendant un millième de secondes, une grimace sur son visage parfait. Je me dégageai doucement et m'assis en face de lui.

- Cela signifie quoi, exactement ? Chuchotai-je.

J'avais peur que si je l'évoquais trop fort, la réalité qui était pour le moment seulement possible, devienne mon présent. Jasper tressaillit avant de reporter son attention et son regard sur moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment le savoir, me répondit-il en retour sur le même ton que le mien. Je suis encore jeune sur l'échelle de mon espèce, tu es la première que je rencontre.

- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Demandai-je estomaquée.

- Je… Oui... Enfin non, peut-être, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre une contenance. Non, reprit-il fermement. Il n'y en a pas d'autres, en tout cas pas tant que tu seras en vie, et par en vie, j'entends tant que tu existeras sous forme humaine ou vampire. Il faut comprendre qu'un vampire n'a que son compagnon pour se tempérer, pour connaitre un semblant de bonheur. C'est une lueur dans notre obscurité. Certains vampires sont trop sauvages pour rejoindre ou reconnaitre leurs compagnons, ils errent donc seuls. La personne qu'on nomme compagne est sensée nous accompagner toute l'éternité. Seulement parfois il arrive qu'on le ou la perde. A ce stade le vampire n'a plus de raison d'être. Sauf celle de retrouver sa compagne quelques siècles plus tard. Etre vampire signifie avoir l'éternité devant soi. Certains rentrent en hibernation en attendant que leur compagnon, ou leur compagne réapparaisse sur terre. Ou encore ils parcourent le monde entier. Pour eux, c'est plus simple de reconnaitre leur compagnon, ils savent déjà quoi chercher. Moi, je suis jeune, je n'ai jamais rencontré de compagne avant toi. Tu es ma première et tu es humaine. Sans compter les autres facteurs relatifs à notre passé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Il s'interrompit quelques minutes me laissant le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de me révéler. Puis il renforça notre lien visuel, et continua :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu me contrôler, de t'avoir goûté et que tu sois dans cette situation.

Il avait terriblement l'air de souffrir, et je le comprenais très bien. Ces sentiments devaient s'agiter entre la peur que je me sente trahie, ce qui était sans doute le cas, la peur que je le rejette, un sujet sur lequel je devais méditer et le malaise d'avoir sa compagne à portée et de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer réellement, sujet très épineux pour mes hormones adolescentes.

Ma voix semblait s'être éteinte. Mue par un instinct que je ne comprenais pas, je me suis approchée de Jasper sans briser le lien visuel et j'ai posé doucement ma main sur sa joue. Il a fermé les yeux quelques instants prenant une longue respiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il me demanda :

- Peux-tu arrêter de bloquer tes émotions ? Je n'ai pas encore compris comment tu faisais cela, mais c'est très handicapant pour moi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il me demandait car j'ignorai quel mécanisme sa nouvelle avait déclenché. Je savais seulement que j'avais un mal fou à former les mots et que ceux-ci mourraient quelque part entre ma volonté et ma langue. J'avais refoulé toutes mes émotions pour laisser un vide. J'étais trop assommée pour réagir.

Je vis Jasper froncer les sourcils à ma réponse. Evidemment, elle ne lui convenait pas. Il ne dit rien et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas résister. Et au bout de quelques instants dans une étreinte glacée, tout mon corps se détendit de façon incroyable. Ma gorge pouvait à nouveau émettre des sons. Mais pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

- Pourquoi tu es désolé ? L'interrogeai-je en me souvenant des dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcées.

- Au cours des semaines qui viennent de s'écouler, nous avons appris à communiquer, puis à discuter. Je crois que j'ai vraiment commencé à te découvrir lors de notre première excursion à New York. Je connais cette ville, mais tout paraissait nouveau dans tes yeux. Lorsque je t'ai reconnu, je me suis senti sale, pervers. J'ai presque deux siècles de plus que toi. Je te plaignais d'avoir hérité d'un compagnon empathe avec une sombre histoire. Sans parler de notre passé commun dans la famille Cullen, me répondit-il, presque gêné de se dévoiler.

Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, qui je le devinais, devaient retracer nos excursions dans New York, nos dîners, nos conversations. Il se mit à sourire sans raison précise, un sourire qui ne m'était pas désigné, un sourire qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui et métamorphosait son visage.

- Néanmoins…, continua-t-il en conservant son sourire, j'ai appris à te connaitre peu à peu, j'ai été troublé par la puissance de tes émotions, par ton sourire, par ta joie de vivre lorsque tu as décidé de ne pas te laisser abattre par la situation. J'ai été troublée par ta détermination. J'étais parti pour te comprendre et j'ai découvert une femme superbe, sensible, intelligente et drôle. Tu es tout ce que j'apprécie chez une femme et plus encore, puisque ta propre personnalité enrichit la description que j'avais pu me faire de toi.

- Tu m'as imaginé ? Murmurai-je.

- Chaque vampire imagine son compagnon ou sa compagne. C'était d'ailleurs pour la seule raison que je trouvais mon don pratique : je pourrais découvrir ma compagne plus vite que les autres. Quand on voit comment cela s'est déroulé pour nous… dit-il avec autodérision. En revanche, ce que l'on explique rarement aux jeunes vampires, c'est que la découverte de leur compagnon peut prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Parfois plusieurs siècles. Cette époque nous trompe avec la notion d'immédiateté, mais on ne peut rien y faire, on peut juste attendre que son compagnon veuille bien surgir.

- A Forks, tu le savais ? Le questionnai-je, préoccupée par cette réponse.

Celle-ci induirait des choses que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner. J'avais besoin de l'évacuer immédiatement.

- Non, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Il y avait bien quelque chose, un lien ténu que mon empathie ressentait mais c'était tout. A cette époque tu n'étais pas encore ma compagne.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fis-je de plus en plus embrouillée.

- D'après Alice tu es devenue ma compagne après avoir surmonté ton échec avec Edward. A partir du moment où tu as emménagé à Anchorage, tu étais pour moi.

- Pour toi… répétai-je dans le vide.

Ces paroles résonnèrent en moi. Puis tout à coup je réalisai. L'idée me frappa comme un train à grande vitesse.

- Quel est le problème avec Jacob ?

Je sentis les muscles de Jasper se tendre sous ma main que je n'avais toujours pas ôté fin de maintenir le contact visuel. J'attendais une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Jasper que lui reproches-tu ?

Il souffla puis sembla prendre une autre décision. Il décrocha son regard du mien et laissa ma main retomber sur le canapé.

- Tu es ma compagne et tu as le droit à des explications. En fait, tu es certainement la seule personne à qui j'accepterai de rendre des comptes. Je ne reproche rien à Jacob, mis à part ta relation avec lui. Je ne sais pas de quelle nature elle est, et malgré toutes mes observations, et crois-moi j'ai été attentif, je n'ai pas réussi à la définir. Ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure a fait sortir toutes mes craintes et c'est pourquoi nous avons cette conversation.

- Tu es jaloux, constatai-je de plus en plus ahurie.

Sur quelle planète avais-je échoué ? M'étais-je endormie ? Je me pinçai discrètement, et la douleur que je ressentis me persuada de la réalité de cette scène. Quant à Jasper, il se détourna après ma constatation. Il ne pouvait pas nier, ce serait mentir, cependant cette situation lui était pénible.

- Jasper ? L'appelai-je.

J'attendis qu'il se retourne complètement vers moi. Je lui offris un pauvre sourire.

- Je pense qu'il faut que je te dise ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Cela te permettra de te rassurer, dans un certain sens. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jake, c'est simplement mon meilleur ami. Il veille sur moi, m'encourage, écoute mes peines. Après le départ d'Edward, il a tenté de me séduire et si je dois être tout à fait honnête, cela a failli marcher. Victoria est apparue et nous avons dû faire la guerre. J'étais sous la vigilance constante du clan ainsi que Charlie. J'ai appris à nouer des relations particulières avec chaque loup de la meute et Jacob en particulier. Ils ont quelque chose d'assez semblable à vos compagnons, ils appellent cela l'imprégnation. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai refusé toute relation qui ne soit pas amicale avec Jacob : hors de question de finir comme Leah, terminai-je alors qu'un élan de compassion montait en moi.

- Leah ? Reprit Jasper, interloqué.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse du chef de la meute qui s'est imprégnée de sa cousine. Hors de question que cela m'arrive, surtout après le départ d'Edward. Je me suis remise de cette histoire d'amour avortée et nous sommes restés amis, Jake et moi. Il m'a aidé pour mon déménagement et maintenant il couvre ma double vie. C'est un véritable ami.

Je vis plus que je sentis le soulagement prendre possession du corps de Jasper. Chaque atome semblait expirer après avoir été en apnée.

- Maintenant que ceci est réglé, il faut que je te dise ce que je pense de ce que tu viens de me dire.

Grâce à cette simple phrase d'introduction, j'eus immédiatement toute l'attention de Jasper.

- Ce que tu viens de me livrer explique ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Depuis quelques semaines je sentais quelque chose qui me poussait vers toi.

- Oui, certifia Jasper, c'est le lien. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais senti aussi.

- Pour un empathe, tu n'es pas très doué, plaisantai-je avec un sourire.

J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère et de gagner du temps afin de réfléchir à la suite. Je décidai d'être franche.

- J'ai appelé Jake parce que je ne savais pas à qui me confier. Tu comprends aisément que c'est une situation qui pour moi était inextricable… J'étais attirée par l'ex-mari de ma meilleure amie, par le frère de mon ex-petit-ami… J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Jake ne me jugeait pas, il m'écoutait et me réconfortait. C'est tout. Si tu me dis que je ressentais les effets du lien je veux bien le croire, même si je ne sais absolument pas ce que cela veut dire.

- Les compagnons, m'expliqua-t-il, dans leur essence se conviennent. Ils se reconnaissent, y compris inconsciemment. C'est pourquoi lorsque deux vampires se comprennent merveilleusement bien, en général, ils choisissent de réaliser le rituel qui répondra à leur question. Certains ne le font jamais, ne veulent pas savoir, ne croient pas en cette attraction. Des couples se sont brisés ainsi, et cela a généré des vengeances et tout un ensemble de conséquences sordides. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si je ne savais pas que nous étions compagnons et que tu l'ignorerais toi aussi, les sentiments et le lien se seraient néanmoins développés. Nous sommes faits pour nous compléter.

- Et pourquoi c'est un privilège des vampires ? M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet quelques minutes.

- Parce que nous vivons les choses plus intensément, je suppose. A l'instar de nos sens, tout est plus développé, notre esprit, notre vitesse et notre capacité à aimer aussi. Physiquement nous sommes plus robustes, nous pouvons nous laisser aller à plus d'amour sans craindre l'infarctus ou la dépression totale.

Je méditais quelques instants sur les propos de Jasper. J'essayais d'entrevoir le côté positif de la situation. Au moins n'avais-je plus à être terrifiée à chaque fois qu'une envie d'être dans ses bras me prenait. Au moins étais-je fixée. Je soufflai avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pour moi c'est une situation insoluble. Je sais que je développe des sentiments pour toi. Mais il faut que je réunisse plus d'informations, il me faut digérer la situation, prendre du recul pour savoir comment je pourrais agir…

- Epictète ne peut pas t'aider ? Tenta Jasper avec un pauvre sourire.

- Epictète peut-être pas, mais j'aimerai appeler Alice.

Jasper comprit et réalisa un mouvement de la tête en direction de son portable. Il me le tendit, et alors que j'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre, il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras :

- Bella, tu es ma compagne et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que notre relation démarre sur des bases saines. Mais je te demanderai de ne plus étouffer les gestes qui te viennent spontanément. Ils sont présents pour plusieurs raisons, nous en reparlerons.

J'acquiesçai à sa demande et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Il se leva pour me faire face, relâcha mon avant-bras et plongea son regard dans le mien :

- Et quoiqu'il advienne, je serai là.

* * *

Je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit, retardant d'autant l'échéance de parler avec Alice. Je pris le portable de Jasper dans mes mains et le fit jongler entre mes doigts quelques instants. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de la sensation particulière d'avoir été téléportée dans une autre dimension. Je me raccrochai au besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'expliquer la folie qui était en train de m'arriver. Je composai le numéro d'Alice.

- Allo ? Bella ! Oh, je me demanderai quand tu allais m'appeler ! Me gronda gentiment Alice via le téléphone.

- Alice, j'ai l'impression d'avoir sombré dans la quatrième dimension, me confiai-je.

- Respire Bella, me conseilla-t-elle. J'ai prévu de parler toute la nuit avec toi si nécessaire. Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce que tu as ressenti et au final ce que tu vas faire…

- Alice tu étais au courant ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Jasper m'a appelé pour confirmation il y a deux semaines, mais je l'ai envoyé à Anchorage dès que mes visions se sont faites plus précises.

- Oh Alice….

- On en parlera, Bella. Mais le plus urgent pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement c'est que tu rassures Jasper pour qu'il puisse aller se nourrir. Je resterai avec toi au téléphone tant qu'il sera parti.

- D'accord, lui soufflai, je vais lui parler, patiente quelques instants.

Je me levai de mon lit, rassurée par le ton d'Alice et sûre d'une délivrance prochaine. Je ne pourrai pas lâcher prise sur mes émotions tant que Jasper se trouverait à portée d'écoute. Je ne voudrais pas non plus le blesser pour une réaction trop imprécise ou mauvaise. Je passai la porte de ma chambre. Jasper était resté debout dans la même position que celle de tout à l'heure, attendant probablement que je revienne dans le salon pour bouger. En quelques millièmes de secondes, il m'avait rejoint. Je lui souris.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles chasser. Je vais discuter avec Alice pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, elle a accepté d'être mon réceptacle pour me permettre de prendre du recul. Elle m'expliquera certaines choses également sur le lien entre compagnons. Nous reparlerons de tout cela, tous les deux demain, si tu veux bien.

Je remarquai le déchirement qui était en train de s'opérer en Jasper. Il avait apparemment du mal à me laisser seule sans protection, je décidai d'en rajouter une couche :

- Alice sera avec moi tout le temps où tu ne seras pas là. Elle te préviendrait à l'avance si quelque chose de grave devait arriver. Et il me faut vraiment ces instants, seule, s'il te plait.

Jasper plia devant ma volonté, comprenant que résister serait nuire à sa propre cause. Il prit avec lui mon portable pour rester joignable et se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte. Une envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras m'étreignit. Comme je l'avais promis, je le hélai, et me dirigeai vers la porte.

Surpris, Jasper se retourna et se figea en me voyant arriver. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour reposer ma tête contre son torse. C'était étrange car il n'y avait aucun son, son cœur ne battait plus. Je sentis rapidement les bras de Jasper se resserrer sur moi, et je sentis son corps se détendre pour profiter de mon câlin inopiné.

Au bout de quelques instants, il défit notre étreinte et inhala profondément mon odeur. Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Je fermai la porte à double tour avant de me rendre dans la chambre, je repris le téléphone portable en disant :

- J'espère que Jasper a un super forfait au niveau international car je compte bien profiter de toi jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

J'entendis le rire de clochettes d'Alice et entrepris de lui narrer par le menu, tout ce que je m'étais empêchée de lui dire ces dernières semaines.

* * *

- Et voilà, tu sais tout. Et je suis crevée.

Je lui avais raconté tout ce qui s'était passé et disséqué avec elle tous mes ressentis. Je me redressai sur mes bras pour regarder l'heure affichée sur le réveil matin.

- Il est cinq heures chez toi, Bella.

- Alice, mon dieu, arrête de faire ça, je ne suis pas impotente, râlai-je, heureuse d'avoir maintenant une nouvelle relation avec elle, encore plus proche que ce que nous avions vécu à Forks.

- Arrête de grogner, j'essaie de te simplifier la vie…

- Et je t'en remercie. Mais ma situation a des allures infranchissables.

- Seulement si tu crois qu'elle l'est. Bella, tu es tombé sur un vampire merveilleux et je ne dirais pas cela de tous les vampires que je connais. Il faut apprendre à découvrir Jasper, mais je crois que dans ton for intérieur, tu es déjà sous le charme. Il te faut un peu de temps pour te remettre, c'est tout. Tu ne revivras pas ta relation avec Edward en vivant avec Jasper, ce sont deux hommes différents et bien qu'ils soient frères, je suis sûre qu'ils pourront passer au-dessus de leur histoire commune avec toi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui après quelques disputes et deux ou trois bagarres. Rien de bien grave.

- Tu ne me rassures pas Alice.

- Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils ont contribué à ce que tu es maintenant. Tu as fait un trait sur Edward lorsque tu es parti de Forks. Vivre avec Jasper le ramènera forcément dans ta vie, mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu passer celle-ci sans l'avoir confronté. Votre histoire s'est achevée sur une décision prise par lui, et seulement lui alors qu'elle avait besoin d'être commune. Il faudra que vous en parliez. En attendant, ne refuse pas le bonheur d'être avec Jasper pour cela. La demande qu'il t'a formulé est sensée.

- Celle de ne pas réfréner mes instincts ?

- Tout à fait. Le lien entre compagnons insiste à une résonnance des sentiments entre les deux êtres partageant ce lien. Tu seras par exemple la seule à pouvoir le calmer s'il se met dans une rage trop intense, car tes sentiments seront l'exact écho des siens, et tu pourras le comprendre mieux que personne. Tu auras les bons réflexes.

- C'est une sorte de sortilège ou quoi…

- Non, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ce qui arrive dans les couples humains. Sauf que les vampires sont un peu plus…

- Intenses ? Lui proposai-je amusée.

- c'est cela, intenses, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Le lien n'est pas une magie, il n'apparait pas de nul part. Il est là parce que vous l'avez forgé au fur et à mesure de discussions, de rires partagés etc… Plus vous serez sincères l'un envers l'autre - et avec un empathe, crois-moi il vaut mieux l'être - plus votre lien se resserrera.

- Et pour ce qui est de partir ?

- Il ne pourra pas, Bella. Je dirai même qu'il va te coller aux basques, même transformée. Il ne sera heureux qu'avec toi à ses côtés. Et il sera en tension avec lui-même tant que tu seras humaine.

- Quelle histoire, soupirai-je.

- Mais dis-toi une chose Bella, il fera n'importe quoi pour toi, pour te rendre heureuse, donc c'est une histoire qui, si tu prends de réfléchir deux secondes, peut t'apporter énormément.

- Tu as raison, lui murmurai-je. J'en parlerai avec lui.

J'entendis la porte de la suite claquer. En quelques secondes, il apparut sur le seuil de la porte ralentissant tous ses mouvements comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je lui fis un sourire, malgré ma fatigue.

- Il est rentré, je vais te laisser.

- Merci Alice, lui répondis-je d'un ton chaleureux.

- C'est quand tu veux ma belle, je serai là.

- Je t'embrasse et excuse-moi auprès de Benjamin de t'avoir kidnappée pendant… environ six heures.

- Il s'en remettra… Bonne journée !

- A toi aussi.

Je raccrochai avant de me laisser tomber à plat dos sur le lit. Je voyais Jasper se figer et hésiter dans la position à tenir. Je lui offris un grand sourire soulagé. J'étais harassée. De fait, je dormais moins bien ces derniers jours et cette dernière soirée m'avait achevé. Le fait de discuter toute la nuit avec Alice et d'avoir lâché prise sur tous mes sentiments enfouis, tout ceci participait à ma fatigue. Je me redressai en observant Jasper toujours immobile. Je compris que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas.

- Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai dormir, lui annonçai-je.

A ces mots, Jasper fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le salon. Sa physionomie avait adopté une posture semblable à celle de la déception.

- Si tu veux, j'aimerai dormir avec toi.

Jasper arrêta sa fuite vers le salon et se retourna lentement vers moi. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés et j'étais assez fière de mon coup. Il dut le sentir car un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Il s'approcha de moi alors que je m'enfouissais sous les couvertures. Il retira ses chaussures et ferma les rideaux avant de se glisser dans les draps.

- Tes bras, quémandai-je.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et je me relaxai doucement. Un sentiment d'apaisement se diffusa en moi et je m'endormis.

* * *

Je profite de cet encart pour ajouter à ma note du chapitre précédent que la torture, la menace et la séquestration sont des crimes, trahissant les accords de FFnet ^^. Pendant cette semaine mes orteils ont été menacés, j'ai été séquestrée virtuellement dans un placard et un tas d'autres choses dont je ne ferais pas étalages ici pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles. xD

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre *déjà 197 reviews sur cette fiction, c'est de la folie ="3, mais une très belle folie ^^* A la semaine prochaine ! A.


	14. Chapitre Quatorzième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 14, en avance et avec un peu moins de 6000 mots. Je tiens à remercier Morrijyg, ma bêta pour ces derniers chapitres et certainement ceux qui vont suivre. ^^ C'est grâce à elle si les fautes ont déserté les chapitres de cette fiction.

Je ne pourrais toujours pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine, cependant la semaine prochaine devrait être moins chargée ^^ et je pourrais à nouveau vous répondre. ^^

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

Je somnolais entre deux eaux. Je me sentais bien, apaisée et au chaud. Mon esprit était éveillé mais pas encore tout à fait connecté à mon corps. Je sentais pourtant les draps sur moi, le moelleux du matelas et quelque chose de lourd sur mon bras. J'étais absolument incapable de bouger comme si tout mon corps était embrumé alors que mon esprit était parfaitement clair. Cela ne m'arrivait pas souvent, et je remerciai mon corps pour m'avoir fourni ce laps de temps supplémentaire.

A posteriori, j'ai réalisé que ce réveil avait changé beaucoup de choses dans mon existence. Par ailleurs, ce ne sont jamais les grands évènements qui changent réellement une personne. De fait, nous les subissons, nous les nions, et ils changent la courbure de notre parcours. Mais c'est un conglomérat de choses insignifiantes qui nous changent. Et ce réveil, cet instant précis avait été le point culminant des divers changements qui s'étaient opérés dans ma vie, au fur et à mesure : les adieux de mon père, mon départ pour Anchorage, les vacances avec ma mère et surtout l'arrivée de Jasper. Son sourire, sa conversation, son esprit, son humour…. Mes souvenirs les plus récents lui étaient entièrement affiliés.

Ces changements et les circonstances avaient généré des décisions, puis de nouveaux évènements. Après cette nuit de sommeil réparateur, je comprenais que le dernier évènement en date –la déclaration de Jasper- n'était pas quelque chose d'absurde ou d'improbable, il était une suite possible à tous ces changements. J'étais alors intimement persuadée que même le fait que mon père ait appris à se servir d'un ordinateur participait à la situation actuelle.

Cette dernière n'avait été voulue par aucun des partis, encore moins consentie. Pour autant, maintenant qu'elle était devenue une réalité effective, devais-je la repousser par peur ? Par méprise ? Il y a quelques mois, je me demandais si je pourrais connaitre le bonheur auprès d'un autre, un qui ne serait pas Edward. Pour une fois, la chance me souriait et j'étais décidée à ne pas la gâcher avec des peurs irrationnelles. Etais-je attirée par Jasper ? Oui. Pouvais-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? Je craignais de l'être déjà.

Néanmoins, j'étais parfaitement consciente que cette décision serait difficile à appliquer. Le passé que nous avions en commun avec Jasper devait être discuté. Nous devions également parler de ce que nous attendions d'une telle relation. La nature même de Jasper m'empêchait de réaliser certaines expériences que je jugeais pourtant importantes – pas comme le bal de fin d'année. J'aurai aimé pouvoir être ivre. J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire certaines choses sans qu'elles aient de sens profond. J'aurai aimé faire l'amour. J'aurai aimé avoir mon diplôme, trouver un travail et devenir mère. Autant de choses que sa condition me refusait. Et pour le moment je n'étais pas prête à affronter la perte de ces choses. Et je pensais que je ne le serai jamais. Il allait falloir en discuter avec Jasper, et qu'il s'accorde avec moi pour que j'en vive certaines.

Au fur et à mesure de mes réflexions, mon enveloppe corporelle reprit une certaine contenance. Je pouvais bouger les orteils, les sourcils. Je sus que mon corps était parfaitement réveillé, et que Jasper devait le savoir. Je sentis une présence derrière mon dos, dans le lit. Je savais que c'était lui, je lui avais demandé de rester. Il était resté. J'en étais absolument ravie.

C'était la première fois que je me réveillai dans les bras d'un homme. Edward quittait toujours mon lit à un moment ou un autre, pour réaliser une course jusqu'à la villa ou simplement parce que sa soif était trop grande. J'avais demandé à Jasper de rester, et il avait dû attendre mon réveil toute la nuit. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait absorbé une partie de ma chaleur : chaque centimètre carré de peau qui touchait la mienne était tiède. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je baignais dans un état d'apaisement et de relaxation. La main de Jasper se déplaça doucement sur mon bras de haut en bas. Il voulait certainement me faire part de sa présence et de son attention sur ma personne, ce dont j'avais parfaitement conscience.

- Je sais que tu es là, le rassurai-je en m'enfonçant un petit peu plus dans son étreinte.

Je sentis son corps se raidir. De surprise, de gêne ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais il était absolument hors de propos que je parte. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien, et j'avoue que sur l'instant, le reste ne me taraudait pas plus que cela. Il fallait que nous parlions, mais j'étais déterminée à profiter éhontément de ce moment de tendresse.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jasper cessa de réaliser ces mouvements sur mon bras. Il soupira avant de m'encercler de ses bras avec précaution. Il enfonça son visage dans mes cheveux, inspirant mon odeur. Je n'avais aucune peur, je me sentais en parfaite sécurité. Une certitude était ancrée en moi : il ne me ferait pas de mal, il ne le pouvait pas. Et quelque part j'étais très heureuse que mon odeur lui plaise.

Notre moment fut interrompu par un estomac bruyant, en l'occurrence le mien puisque Jasper avait arrêté de se nourrir, il y avait de cela quelques décennies. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise :

- Ton ventre a parlé : il faut que tu ailles manger. Nous discuterons après.

* * *

Je grognais pour la forme avant de me redresser. Jasper se leva et alla dans le salon pour passer la commande du petit-déjeuner. A peine eût-il passé la porte que des sentiments étrangers fondirent sur moi. Sans comprendre, je ressentis un sentiment d'insécurité intense couplé à une sorte d'abandon ou de rejet. J'essayai de me maitriser et j'entendis Jasper donnait la commande d'une voix trouble au Room Service. Il raccrocha lorsqu'une vague plus forte que la précédente s'abattit sur moi. Je ne comprenais même plus mes propres émotions. J'entendis Jasper jurer avant de revenir plus rapidement que ce que mes yeux pouvaient voir.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je, frissonnante et interloquée.

- Tu es passé plusieurs fois entre mes bras et d'après ce qui émane de toi, tu les aimes bien. Je pense que nous allons avoir la fameuse conversation sur les instincts des compagnons, me répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Il prit le temps de nous installer contre la tête de lit. Il me positionna dans ses bras, contre son torse et sous la couverture. Son corps avait gardé la tiédeur de la nuit. Je roulais ma tête sur le côté pour être dans le creux de sa gorge et sentir son odeur.

- Tu vois, ce que tu es en train de faire est également un geste instinctif.

- Au moins, tu sais que je ne romps pas ma promesse, le taquinai-je, en me redressant pour observer sa réaction.

Il m'offrit un vrai sourire, franc, sincère. Un sourire heureux et j'étais particulièrement fière d'en être la raison. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte pour que je puisse me tourner vers lui lors de ses explications.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice a pu te dire, commença-t-il, mais la seule chose que je sais de ces instincts est qu'ils sont aussi importants que les instincts d'un nouveau-né. Aussi importants, et aussi prenants. A vrai dire Carlisle a toute une théorie comme quoi, les instincts d'un vampire envers son compagnon se mêlent à ceux de survie. Tout ce que j'ai compris en les expérimentant avec toi, c'est qu'ils sont compulsifs et que s'en empêcher est aussi douloureux pour la personne qui se brime que pour celle qui ne reçoit pas le geste.

- Et pour couronner une situation déjà complexe au départ, tu es empathe, dis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

- Exactement, donc lorsque tu ne te permets pas de m'étreindre ou de me toucher, tu me frustres parce que nos gestes sont à l'unisson les uns des autres mais aussi parce que je te sens mal avec toi-même.

- D'où ta demande…

- C'est assez difficile de gérer une compagne humaine, une compagne humaine qui a, en plus, un sacré caractère… Alors si en plus tu te modères, on n'y arrivera jamais, me taquina-t-il. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix du compagnon, toi comme moi et pourtant je sens profondément que tu es en accord avec moi, en résonnance complète. Les gestes instinctifs que tu produis ont des objectifs.

- Comme ?

- Par exemple, celui-ci. Venir chercher encore plus de contact dans mes bras. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les mâles de notre espèce ont un sérieux problème au sujet de la protection et de la possession ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Imagine ce que cela donne avec nos compagnes.

J'écarquillai les yeux exagérément pour le faire sourire, avant de me rappeler les précautions dont m'entouraient Edward alors qu'il n'était même pas mon compagnon. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Je vois que tu m'as compris, dit-il en souriant. Donc pour que nous n'étouffions pas nos compagnes ou compagnons au point que cela en devienne invivable pour le couple, il y a des gestes instinctifs, dont les compagnons ne se rendent pas forcément compte une fois leur couple lié, mais qui permettent aux deux d'exprimer un besoin : le besoin d'aimer, de protéger, et le besoin d'être aimé et protégé.

- Tu veux dire que pour que tu me laisses vivre ma vie, il suffit que je vienne chercher ces moments-là ?

- C'est cela, acquiesça-t-il. Chaque couple détient un rituel différent, mais en général, les vampires ayant de grands talents psychiques mis à part, le procédé choisi est physique.

- Et pour ce qui vient de se passer ?

- La seule réponse que je peux te fournir est ce que j'ai senti émaner de toi lorsque je suis parti. Cela m'est désagréable de m'éloigner de plusieurs centaines de mètres de toi, et ce n'est que parce que tu en as formulé la demande que j'ai réussi cette nuit. Le fait que tu viennes d'apprendre que nous étions compagnons doit également joué dans la force des sentiments que tu éprouves. Ceux-ci sont plus violents et instables en ce moment. Tu as dû sentir que je n'appréciai pas de m'éloigner. Apparemment, tu n'apprécies pas trop non plus.

- Mais comment tu peux expliquer ce déferlement de sentiments ? Je les sentais comme s'ils n'étaient pas les miens…

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas habituée. Je m'explique. Carlisle a fait des recherches sur notre espèce pendant des années s'aidant de nos sens, de nos dons et de la science. On a pu apprendre certaines choses mais nous restons mystérieux même pour quelqu'un d'aussi savant que Carlisle. L'une des choses que nous avons pu établir est qu'un vampire détient une part d'humanité, étant donné que nous étions humains et que nous sommes issus de cette race. Quand des vampires boivent du sang humain, le manque d'humanité qu'ils ressentent se comble par cet afflux. Mais lorsque, comme nous, un vampire boit du sang animal, le besoin d'humanité que l'on ressent nous pousse à reproduire une vie plus proche de celle des humains, une vie de famille par exemple. De nous mêler à eux. Croire que notre éternité n'ait pas lié aux humains est un leurre total : nous avons été humains et cela continue de nous influencer.

- Il suffit d'entendre parler Edward pour s'en rendre compte, renchéris-je.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il s'exprime de la même façon qu'à son époque, sans compter que son éducation et les valeurs qui avaient cours pendant cette période, ne sont plus d'actualité aujourd'hui. Si on fait attention, on discerne clairement qu'il vient d'un autre univers, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ces sentiments ?

- Nous avons notre part d'humanité et notre part vampirique. Nous sommes issus des humains mais formons une espèce à part et surdouée. Cependant nos instincts nous rapprochent parfois plus des animaux que de personnes civilisées. Notre race est capable des pires atrocités et cela se produit lorsque notre envie d'humanité, nos espoirs, notre soif et nos instincts prennent le contrôle de notre corps.

- Edward m'avait tenu le même discours, comme quoi vous étiez des prédateurs dangereux, tentai-je.

- Et il a en partie raison. Si nous n'arrivons pas à prendre sous notre coupe, nos besoins et nos instincts, nous pouvons être éminemment dévastateurs. Aussi dévastateurs que nous sommes doués. Et pour répondre à ta question, le fait d'être compagnons change nos besoins et nos instincts. Ce n'est pas seulement une part importante de la vie d'un vampire, c'est la raison qui fait que nous continuons à errer pour l'éternité. A partir de cet instant ce n'est plus seulement l'humain et le vampire qui s'entrechoquent en nous, il y a quelque chose qui surpasse ces deux natures : le fait d'être compagnon. Ce fait bouleverse beaucoup de choses et parfois des caractères entiers. Toi ce que tu ressens est une part de ce que tu vas devenir. Tu n'es pas un vampire, tu n'es pas en tension avec cette partie de toi. Mais tu es ma compagne et tes instincts commencent à s'installer, les émotions qui iront avec le feront également.

- Tu veux dire que je ne ressens pas cela en tant que Bella l'humaine mais en tant que Bella ta compagne ?

- Exactement et je ressens la même chose. Ce lien nous fait évoluer, et ne nous laisse pas totalement intact. Pour l'instant cela te parait étranger parce que notre relation est encore trop... fraîche. Petit à petit, tu vas t'habituer à ce nouvel aspect de ta vie et mieux le contrôler.

- Tu veux dire que pendant une période indéterminée, je ne me comprendrais pas forcément moi-même ?

- Non, me rassura-t-il. La période de transition est assez courte, elle devrait s'effectuer en quelques jours. Et nous en parlerons à chaque fois pour ne pas que tu prennes peur.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, les idées pulsaient derrière mes paupières. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en quelques jours. Mais j'étais sûre de ma décision, je ne refuserais pas ce bonheur, y compris s'il se présentait quelques obstacles sur notre chemin. Je soupirai et relevai la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Jasper. Il n'était pas spécialement démonstratif dans ces expressions mais ces quelques semaines en sa compagnie m'avaient permis de décrypter sa gestuelle. Je lui répondis par un sourire.

- Cela fait un peu beaucoup pour moi, lui expliquai-je avec une voix douce, mais j'ai pris la décision d'être heureuse et je m'y tiendrais. Et il parait que ce bonheur dépend également de toi, maintenant.

Jasper me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il percevait ma détermination et même si je n'avais pas été brusque avec lui, il devait avoir peur d'un rejet. Ma déclaration le tranquillisa et une expression heureuse s'abattit sur son visage. Il était tellement beau, heureux. Son sourire transcendait son visage parfait, rendant son regard lumineux, sa bouche irrésistible. Quelque chose que je n'identifiai pas me poussait vers lui.

Ne brimant aucun de mes gestes, je m'approchai et posai ma main sur son visage. Jasper avait arrêté de sourire et m'observait sans bouger, de peur certainement de briser cet instant entre nous. Je caressai du bout de mes doigts les contours de son visage comme pour les apprendre. Pourtant je n'étais pas encore assez proche de lui. Je me collai contre son torse et passai mes bras derrière sa nuque tout en plaçant ma tête dans son cou. Jasper referma ses bras sur moi et un sentiment d'apaisement intense déferla sur moi.

* * *

- Bien, il est temps d'aller manger, annonça Jasper alors que j'étais toujours contre lui. J'entends ton petit déjeuner arriver.

En moi, un déchirement s'opéra. J'avais faim mais je ne voulais pas quitter Jasper. Je fermai les yeux. Cette transition serait plus difficile que prévue. Je m'accrochai à Jasper en prenant la parole.

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner.

Jasper éclata d'un grand rire. L'entendre rire était quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux. Je le regardai faire avec délectation, tout en sentant les spasmes de son rire agiter son corps et le mien.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, hoqueta-t-il en reprenant son calme. Je vais t'aider.

Il me décolla doucement de lui, et sans que je m'y attende ou que j'en ai donné l'ordre à mon corps, un gémissement plaintif sortit de ma bouche. Je la couvrais tout aussi vite de ma main, sous l'œil goguenard de Jasper. Il se leva en une fraction de seconde et vint enserrer ma taille de son bras. Il me guida vers le salon et avant que je m'en rende compte j'étais attablée et le petit déjeuner était placé devant moi. Jasper remercia le groom et je dus me faire violence lorsqu'il le raccompagna à la porte. A peine celle-ci fermée, il me rejoignit, me souleva et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir un compagnon qui a les mêmes pouvoirs que Superman, marmonnai-je alors que j'étais encore en l'air.

- Cela te gêne ? Me demanda-t-il avec une nuance d'angoisse dans sa voix.

- Que tu aies les pouvoir de Superman ? Repris-je alors que je me tournai vers lui. Non ça ne me gêne pas. Ce qui me gêne un peu c'est que tu les utilises sur moi, sans me demander. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu envie de m'installer sur tes genoux ?  
- Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

- Si. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on avait eue, il y a quelques temps. Je t'avais dit que je n'appréciai pas que l'on régente ma vie mais qu'avec des vampires comme les Volturi aux trousses, j'étais heureuse que tu sois là pour me dire quoi faire ?

- Oui, nous étions à Central Park. Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire là ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, signe de contrariété ou de problème difficile à résoudre.

Je me saisis du bord de la table pour me lever et me placer sur une autre chaise juste en face de lui. Mes jambes touchaient les siennes, et cela me rassurait. Je me servis une assiette. Cette discussion allait être intense, hors de question que je la mène le ventre vide. J'attaquai donc mon assiette composée de plusieurs toasts et de bacon. Jasper avait dû le comprendre car il ne me pressa pas de répondre. Cette pause m'avait permis de mettre mes idées en ordre. Je me tournai face à lui et je commençai ma tirade, en gardant une voix douce.

- Nous sommes un couple, ou en tout cas nous allons être dans un futur proche. Je l'ai accepté et je ferai tout pour que cela fonctionne entre nous. Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques semaines, tu as vu ce que je supportai ou pas au quotidien. Mais si nous entamons une relation, il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise. Tu vas entrer dans ma sphère privée et je t'y accepte avec joie, seulement je suis quelqu'un, pour le moment un être humain, qui te complète certes, mais qui a son propre caractère. Lorsque tu uses de ta force ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être un paquet qu'on dépose et non une personne. Laisse-moi faire le plus de choses possibles, je ne suis pas en sucre et dans le pire des cas, tu seras présent pour me protéger, je n'en doute pas.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette impression, s'excusa Jasper en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Son visage était fermé et je ne savais pas encore déchiffrer les sentiments qui passaient dans ses yeux. Cette position stoïque ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais je devais continuer. Si je ne disais pas maintenant ce que j'espérais de cette relation et qu'il ne faisait pas la même chose, nous courrions droit à la catastrophe.

- Je… continuai-je sans vraiment savoir comment finir ma phrase. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes agressé par ce que je vais dire, mais tu connais mes rêves et mes espoirs. De par notre nature, je vais devoir faire des concessions, toi également. Je pense qu'il faut que nous en soyons conscients. Je ne suis plus une adolescente, je suis une personne avec une personnalité, un monde intérieur, des désirs et il va falloir nous accorder au quotidien même si dans l'absolu nous nous complétons parfaitement. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de faire autrement, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ne te mets pas en colère, s'il te plait, le priai-je en m'asseyant sur lui. Ce n'était pas le but, je préfère le dire parce que vous, et par vous j'entends les vampires en général, avez une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir intervenir dans la vie des humains. Je ne veux pas que tu décides pour moi. Je veux que tu me fasses part de ce qui arrive et que nous prenions les décisions ensembles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux et plus fort, que je ne dois pas faire comme je l'entends. Tu es mon compagnon, et pour que notre relation fonctionne, il nous faut être sur un pied d'égalité même si je sais, que tu seras plus protecteur avec moi humaine.

- Tu veux dire que tu conçois d'être transformée ? M'interrogea Jasper, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et un sourcil arqué à mon intention.

- Je peux le concevoir, parce que…

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments maintenant. Pourtant cela m'était venu si naturellement… Je ne savais plus comment terminer ma phrase. Je fermai les yeux et trouvai une autre formulation.

- Parce que mes sentiments pour toi se développent à une vitesse ahurissante et que je suis sûre qu'une fois que nous aurons trouvé notre équilibre, nous nous apporterons beaucoup, finis-je en baissant le menton.

- Mais, Bella, me dit doucement Jasper en relevant mon visage avec sa main, il y a des choses que je ne pourrai définitivement pas t'apporter. Je sais que tu en rêves, et je ne pourrai pas te les offrir.

- J'en suis consciente, lui répondis-je déterminée, c'est pourquoi j'ai parlé de concessions. Tu es mon compagnon et certainement la personne qui me complétera le mieux au monde. Je pourrai accepter certaines choses, même si cela sera difficile. Mais je veux vivre certaines expériences et j'aimerai que tu m'y aides.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, me jura Jasper en me faisant venir à lui.

J'étais triste de devoir renoncer à une vie, à des projets que j'avais imaginés, des rêves qui m'avaient portée, mais il n'était déjà plus concevable que je vive sans Jasper. J'essaierai de finir mes études, de trouver un travail, de m'accomplir dans une vie professionnelle. Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrai-je travailler avec des enfants ?

Ce moment avait été éprouvant. Jasper m'avait soutenu silencieusement, puis m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et enfin ces rêves à lui. Il respectait mes choix, il savait que sa nature rendrait impossibles certains de mes rêves mais il me dit que j'avais réalisé tous les siens, qu'il était tellement heureux de m'avoir enfin trouvé. Il m'avait dit que j'étais merveilleuse, que nous formerions une famille, nous nous installerions dans une maison où nous pourrions recevoir mes parents et la famille Cullen. Si j'en avais envie, je finirai mes études, je travaillerai. Il était prêt à me laisser sortir tester certaines expériences, avec lui, avec des amis, avec la famille. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que m'aimer et me rendre heureuse. Mes suggestions étaient les bienvenues.

* * *

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre tout le reste de la journée.

A la vue de l'heure, j'avais rapidement abandonné l'espoir de travailler. Je m'étais séparée de Jasper le temps pour nous de prendre une douche. Tous mes instincts se rebellaient lorsque Jasper s'éloignait de moi, mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter de prendre ma douche avec lui. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Il m'attendait devant le lit refait, impatient que je sorte de cette salle de bain. Je compris alors que le lien travaillait dans les deux sens. Il me faisait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais osées en temps normal mais il dictait également certaines actions à Jasper. Comme défoncer la porte pour voir si j'allais bien. Quand je le vis si nerveux, je le fis allonger dans le lit, avant de le rejoindre et de me pelotonner contre lui.

Les heures passèrent paresseusement. Je restai collée à Jasper, attendant que notre lien s'équilibre. Nous discutions de nous entre deux siestes ou deux repas. Jasper était patient et ma seule présence semblait lui suffire. De temps en temps, il n'arrivait pas à m'expliquer certaines choses alors il m'envoyait ses sentiments, souvent beaucoup plus clairs que de simples mots. Ces quelques heures eurent un côté magique, nous avions formé notre bulle, à l'écart du monde et du temps.

Nous finîmes par nous raconter nos passés, sujet que nous n'avions pas abordé lors de nos précédentes conversations. Je suis incapable de retranscrire fidèlement ses paroles, tant j'étais bouleversée à leur écoute. C'est de cette manière que j'appris comment Jasper avait été transformé et la vie qu'il avait mené avant de rencontrer Alice. Il avait peur de ma réaction et je pouvais le comprendre. Plus il m'expliquait et plus j'avais une envie irrépressible de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. Nous nous faisions violence pour qu'il puisse aller au bout de son histoire, de ses ressentis, de ses réflexions.

De cette vie, il m'apprit qu'il avait gardé des cicatrices, peu visibles pour la plupart des humains mais immédiatement détectables par n'importe quel vampire. A une époque, il avait été fier de ses cicatrices, aujourd'hui, elles marquaient sa différence par rapport aux Cullen, par rapport aux autres, et par rapport à moi. Il était toujours à part dans un groupe. Les vampires de passage adoptaient immédiatement une position défensive lorsqu'ils le voyaient.

J'avais conscience qu'il essayait de me préparer à la vision de son corps, de ses cicatrices. Elles devaient avoir la même forme que celle que James m'avait laissée au poignet. Je n'étais pas inquiète, mais Jasper était de plus en plus agité. Je sentais qu'il ne reprendrait pas son calme seul, et qu'il allait avoir besoin de mon aide.

Je le fis rouler sur le dos alors qu'il continuait de parler. Il fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire. Je combattis la rougeur qui s'installait sur mes joues tandis que je prenais place à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je pris appui sur mes coudes et commençai à déboutonner la chemise blanche qu'il avait sur lui. Bouton après bouton, son torse apparaissait. Je devais me concentrer pour faire apparaitre à mes yeux les cicatrices en forme de lune. J'hoquetai lorsque je vis qu'il en avait des centaines sur son torse. Jasper me fit relever la tête, pour regarder dans mes yeux. Lorsque je croisai son regard je lui adressai un sourire heureux.

Ses expressions reflétaient l'incompréhension et le doute. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et pour une fois mes instincts de compagne ne s'étaient pas manifestés. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Je commençai par lui envoyer petit à petit tous mes sentiments. Mon admiration pour lui, ma tendresse, mon amour naissant qui avait pour lui mille et une facettes…

Ma volonté s'égara quelques instants à la vue du torse parfait qui s'étendait devant moi. Jasper rit à cet arrêt, se moquant de moi. Il devait avoir senti une partie de mon désir également. Je me mordis la lèvre, gênée avant de me reprendre. Il était mon compagnon. J'étais sa compagne, le fait de le désirer était plus une bonne nouvelle qu'autre chose.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et me penchai sur son torse pour embrasser chaque cicatrice. Je partis du ventre, pour remonter doucement, lentement vers ses pectoraux. Ma course s'arrêta dans son cou, et je m'aperçus que Jasper avait arrêté de respirer et avait fermé les yeux. Je me redressai pour embrasser les cicatrices présentes sur son visage. L'une après l'autre, je traçai un chemin qui me menait directement à ses lèvres. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Jasper ouvrit les yeux et ses bras vinrent m'encercler. Il se fondit contre ma bouche. Je sentais la fraicheur de ses lèvres, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais beaucoup plus occupée à déterminer quel goût elles pouvaient avoir. Il entrouvrit doucement sa bouche pour caresser mes lèvres de sa langue. Je gémis contre lui, avant de me coller le plus près possible à son corps. Je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte, complètement sereine, oublieuse du reste et de ma respiration. Jasper m'écarta doucement de lui et je nichai derechef ma tête dans son cou. Il nous bascula sur le flanc afin que nous puissions nous voir. Il me fit redresser la tête.

- Tu es merveilleuse, me complimenta-t-il d'une voix chaude, contre la peau de mon visage.

Je frissonnai complètement, perdue dans mes sensations. Je revivais mon premier baiser avec mon compagnon. Je me délectai encore et encore de la sensation, en embrassant son cou derrière sa mâchoire. Il se contorsionna pour reprendre mes lèvres et notre baiser se fit moins doux, plus puissant et urgent. Je caressai la peau de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Après quelques secondes, il rompit notre baiser pour venir placer sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je compris qu'il essayait de se reprendre.

- Je suis désolée, Jasper, m'excusai-je. La soif doit être horrible, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Il releva son corps brusquement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il se plaça en quelques secondes juste devant moi pour dire :

- Ce n'est pas ma soif qui pose problème, mais mon désir. J'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour Isabella. Tu es ma compagne et j'ai également envie de te marquer. Ne te méprends pas sur mes sentiments. Ton odeur est exquise, mais elle ne me donne pas envie de te boire. Du moins pas de cette manière-là.

A la fin de sa déclaration, je crus que j'allais m'enflammer tellement mon corps entier me brûlait. Je sentais qu'il était parfaitement sincère. C'était terriblement flatteur et je ne savais pas faire face à ce genre de situation. Je me rapprochai de Jasper et je sentis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Pour couper court à toutes ses moqueries, je l'embrassai en lui envoyant le désir que je ressentais pour lui. Son corps gronda, il émit un son à la limite du grognement et du ronronnement. Un son qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon excitation. Jasper me détacha de son corps avec douceur, avant de souffler contre mes lèvres.

- Bella, tu es ma compagne. Il est hors de question de saboter ta première fois par trop de précipitation.

- Tu veux dire que…hoquetai-je surprise.

- Que nous ferons l'amour ? Cela me parait assez évident, me répondit-il en agitant une main qui englobait toute la scène. Je prendrai quelques petites précautions, mais quand tu seras prête, j'aimerai te faire l'amour.

Ne sachant que répondre, je l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Enfin une bataille que je n'aurai pas à mener. Jasper allait m'offrir ma première fois. J'étais vraiment contente et je décidai de lui en faire part.

- Je veux que ce soit toi.

Jasper acquiesça gravement avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Notre moment de fougue s'était apaisé. Il était pour le moment injoignable, abîmé dans ses réflexions. Je profitai de celles-ci pour me relaxer entre ses bras jusqu'à l'endormissement.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^.


	15. Chapitre Quinzième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous informer que les différentes théories sur les vampires employées dans ce chapitre sont le fruit de la fabuleuse Lylene, en lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Je vous conseille vivement la lecture de l'Androgyne et d'Eclipse.

Ce quinzième chapitre est du POV de Jasper, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Quinzième**

- JASPER -

La seconde nuit passée avec Bella, blottie contre moi, fut aussi douce que la première, sinon plus. Je glissai mon corps glacé contre elle sous la couverture, profitant de sa chaleur, de son consentement. J'appréciai pleinement ce moment de tendresse. Elle m'acceptait à ses côtés pendant la nuit. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser mes pensées s'égarer vers un aspect plus charnel de cette étreinte. Sa respiration était totalement calme, elle était dans un sommeil complètement réparateur.

Je ne pouvais plus lui caresser les cheveux ou le dos sans la réveiller, je me contentai donc de la regarder en réfléchissant à quel point ces dernières semaines avaient changé ma vie. Lorsqu'Alice avait demandé le divorce, avec force, persuadée qu'elle avait raison, j'avais senti mon monde s'écrouler. Tout ce en quoi je croyais, ce pour quoi je m'étais battu, contre moi, contre ma soif, contre les préjugés de ma propre famille parfois, venait d'être réduit à néant. Mal disposé à effectuer la mission qu'elle me donnait, j'ai néanmoins accepté de rejoindre Bella pour la protéger. Bella, l'humaine d'Edward… Si j'avais su.

Bella n'était plus l'adolescente que j'avais connue, elle s'était transformée en une femme forte, sensible, intelligente. Elle aimait la réflexion, l'humour. Mais elle était toujours aussi peu douée pour vivre une vie normale… De manière générale, lorsqu'un humain croise un vampire, il est rare qu'il sorte vivant de cette confrontation. Bella avait côtoyé pendant presqu'un an des vampires quotidiennement, et elle n'était pas morte. Mieux, elle avait vécu, observée et épiée par un vampire pendant des semaines sans que rien ne lui arrive. Enfin, elle avait partagé son logement puis son temps avec moi, sans qu'il n'y est ne serait-ce qu'une trace d'égratignure. Elle était si faible, si peu de choses peuvent la tuer et pourtant elle était bien plus forte que tout ce que l'on pouvait supposer. J'étais également fier d'avoir pu préserver cette jeune femme.

Et pourtant… J'étais loin de cet état d'esprit lorsque je l'ai goûtée. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour elle que de se voir enchainer à moi le reste de sa vie, si ce n'est le reste de son éternité. Je ne la connaissais pas encore. J'avais pu constater à quel point elle était faite pour moi, mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à ne rien lui dire, à la laisser vivre sa vie dans l'ignorance… Si elle n'avait pas provoqué la discussion, je l'aurais fait. Je ne pouvais plus rester à côté d'elle chaque jour sans la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser… Je savais qu'en tant que compagnons, ce que nous étions par essence complétait parfaitement l'autre. Son acceptation de notre lien, son amour pour moi, me rendaient heureux, serein, complet. Une bombe avait explosé dans ma vie et je ne dénombrais plus le nombre de bonheurs que j'avais connu depuis.

J'avais été éminemment jaloux de ce Jacob, auquel elle se confiait. Je raccourcissais mes chasses afin d'écouter une partie de leur discussion, mais jamais rien n'avait de sens clair. J'avais failli devenir fou, coincé entre mes sentiments, les siens et l'incertitude. Et aujourd'hui je ne regrettai nullement d'avoir parlé. Elle avait accepté la situation, y avait réfléchi, m'avait donné ses conditions. Elle se livrait à moi avec une totale confiance, un abandon extrême.

Et j'avoue, au cœur de la nuit, que cela me faisait peur. J'avais peur de la décevoir, de la rendre malheureuse, même si consciemment j'en étais incapable et que mon empathie la préservait d'une certaine façon. Notre lien se construisait lentement et à chaque pas toute aide était bienvenue. Elle comptait sur les gestes instinctifs qui lui étaient échus, je comptais sur mes instincts et mon empathie. Je ferais en sorte que cette semaine se déroule sans heurt. Je désirais que nous fassions connaissance comme deux compagnons. Je voulais parler avec elle, la sentir, la choyer. J'avais un irrésistible besoin de me tenir près d'elle, de l'avoir dans mes bras. Mon sentiment de protection s'exprimait ainsi, et pour l'instant cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Nous avions déjà discuté des points sensibles de notre relation, et j'étais heureux qu'elle ait vu mes cicatrices. Le moment avait été terriblement déstabilisant, je m'étais littéralement greffé à ses émotions pour n'en rater aucune. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait cet instant-là était essentiellement amour et désir. J'avais soupiré de soulagement et nous avions parlé de sa première fois. Je la savais déjà inexpérimentée. Il y avait une sorte de jubilation à être le premier et le dernier homme qu'elle connaitrait. J'étais fier d'être celui qu'elle ait choisi, malgré les risques. Bon Dieu, cette femme me ferait tout faire…

J'étais encore surpris de tous les gestes qu'elle savait tirer de moi, de toutes les paroles aimantes, de toute la patience… Je savais que rencontrer sa compagne changeait la vie d'un vampire, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. La réalité devenait tout autre, ce n'était plus la gravité qui vous retenait au sol, mais elle. Néanmoins je devais avouer que le lien me jouait également des tours. Je ne savais pas toujours le gérer et cela causerait certainement des situations cocasses. Cependant je ne m'en inquiétais pas : le contrôle viendrait avec le temps. Tout viendrait avec le temps.

Notre complicité se renforcerait. Notre amour également. Je donnais six mois aux Volturis pour prendre une réelle décision, après ce laps de temps et consultation d'Alice, j'enlèverais ma belle pour lui donner la vie dont elle rêvait, quitte à affronter le clan au complet. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que nous en arrivions à ce point : les Volturis ne voudraient en aucun cas une bataille rangée avec le clan Cullen et le Major Whitlock contre eux. Ils nous connaissaient tous de réputation, et pour défendre Bella, la famille s'unirait.

Je la sentis bouger entre mes bras, je les soulevai de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée et qu'elle puisse prendre la position qu'elle désirait. Elle fouilla autour d'elle pour trouver mon bras gauche, elle le prit entre ses mains et l'amena à elle pour se rendormir. Le geste était empreint de douceur et de tendresse. Un sourire niais apparaissait sur mon visage, je le savais. Mais elle était ma compagne, mon tout. Elle avait des qualités que j'appréciais et une personnalité que je trouvais exceptionnelle. Parfaite pour moi, elle acceptait de n'être qu'à moi, et que je sois à elle.

Après avoir énoncé ces vérités, j'étais le vampire le plus euphorique du moment. Un vent d'optimisme soufflait sous mon crâne. Je me sentis alors une idée primordiale se former devant mes yeux : le fait d'être deux, d'être un couple, d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour, permettait à quiconque de devenir invincible.

Et pour elle, je le serai.

* * *

La semaine qui passa fut la plus douce que j'ai vécue de ma longue vie. Etre à ses côtés m'apaisait. La voir sourire me rendait heureux. Pourtant, le quotidien était le même. Mis à part le fait qu'elle se levait et s'endormait dans mes bras. Elle souriait plus, me parlait de tout et de rien, me racontait son enfance.

- Il faut que tu te souviennes de tout ce que je te dis, Jasper. Si je dois être transformée, je sais que ma mémoire humaine sera plus floue, je veux que mon prochain moi sache qui j'étais.

Nous avions eu une conversation sur la transformation. Je lui avais expliqué le processus et elle avait hoché la tête pendant toute mon explication. Lorsque je lui avais demandé si elle était sûre, elle avait juste répondu :

- Je ne fais pas ça que pour toi, tu sais. Je le fais aussi beaucoup pour moi. J'ai toujours su que j'étais déphasée du reste de ma génération et parfois du reste des êtres humains. Comme si depuis la naissance je n'avais pas adopté le bon mode de vie. Alors changer ce mode de vie ne me fait pas peur, surtout si c'est pour adopter le tien. Je sais que nous serons heureux, et si je n'ai pas un meilleur sens de l'équilibre j'exigerai une compensation.

J'avais ri à sa phrase et nous étions repartis dans l'une de nos longues conversations entrecoupées de moments de tendresse. Chaque matin elle réclamait le sien avant de déjeuner et d'aller se préparer. Je pouvais plus simplement la laisser vaquer à ses occupations après l'avoir tenue contre moi. Elle dégustait son déjeuner et nous sortions ou nous repartions pour une de nos discussions.

Nous abordions tous les sujets, de la politique aux gestes quotidiens. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas que je manipule ses émotions, tout comme elle n'appréciait pas que je lui facilite la vie. Elle devait vivre pas elle-même et mon empressement à lui être utile l'agaçait. Elle avait réussi à trouver un sujet et une méthode qui me permettaient d'exprimer mon besoin de lui être utile : le sexe. Elle avait abordé le sujet ainsi :

- Je veux que tu sois mon premier amant. Je suis inexpérimentée, alors je te fais entièrement confiance pour m'aider à prendre mes marques.

Et effectivement elle s'abandonnait complétement à moi pendant ces moments. Je lui faisais doucement découvrir mon corps. J'essayais de nommer les sensations, de l'aider le plus possible dans cette découverte charnelle. Elle appréciait de me voir quasiment nu et de me prodiguer des caresses. A chaque tentative, j'essayais de lui rendre ce qu'elle me donnait. Et lorsqu'elle soupirait ou gémissait, c'était un monde qui s'illuminait.

Je ne pensais pas que la vie d'un vampire put être plus douce.

* * *

- Jasper, je voulais savoir… Crois-tu en un dieu ? As-tu une religion ? M'interrogea ma compagne en penchant légèrement sa tête sur la droite comme pour mieux m'examiner.

Je souris doucement à ses gestes. Lorsque son visage affichait cette moue irrésistible, je n'avais que deux envies, et elles étaient toutes deux inavouables. Je pris le temps de calmer mes ardeurs avant de lui répondre. Bella apprenait très vite et elle pouvait reconnaitre les instants où je la désirais. Nos moments d'intimité en devenaient plus savoureux. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais reçu l'ordre de lui enlever ses vêtements car d'après elle tout son corps brûlait, à l'instar du mien.

- Jasper ? me rappela-t-elle en m'aidant à me raccrocher à la réalité.

- Je réfléchissais à ma réponse, prétextai-je en m'installant, jambes croisées sur le lit.

- Comme je veux ma réponse, je passerai sous silence le regard que tu viens de me lancer, me taquina-t-elle.

- J'aurais éminemment de mal à croire aux religions proposées par les humains, énonçai-je doucement. Comme peu de vampires s'intéressent à une forme de spiritualité, aucune religion vampirique n'a été recensée à ce jour. Les réflexions menées sont plutôt considérées comme des philosophies de vie. Certains vampires croient et craignent encore le Dieu qu'ils ont adoré humains. Par exemple, Carlisle et Edward ont tenu de nombreuses conversations afin de savoir si l'on pouvait considérer que les vampires avaient une âme.

- Bien sûr qu'ils en ont une, certifia Bella avec un sourire.

- Tiens, m'étonnai-je en haussant un sourcil. Je suis curieux d'entendre ta thèse…

- Si on suit la Bible le premier vampire était un homme qui avait commis un crime horrible et dont le châtiment était d'errer sur terre pour l'éternité. Or nous savons, toi comme moi, que les humains transformés en vampires n'étaient pas forcément de mauvaises personnes. Donc être un vampire n'est pas un châtiment, alors pourquoi cet état devrait vous ôter votre âme ?

- Parce que nous sommes des morts vivants, rétorquai-je en essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Dans ce cas, prenons un autre exemple. M'aimes-tu ?

- Oui, dis-je avec force, comme pour l'en persuader.

- Si tu n'avais pas d'âme, tu ne pourrais recevoir et donner de l'amour, puisque ni l'esprit ni le corps ne permettent de le faire. Je pense qu'en réalité vous conservez votre âme. Le premier vampire a peut être obtenu cet état après une punition mais nier que chaque cas est particulier serait commettre une injustice. Or, apparemment, Dieu est juste. Donc je suppose qu'il permet aux vampires de conserver leur âme afin de gagner leur place au Paradis.

- Ta réflexion est très intéressante, lui murmurai-je en lui adressant un sourire, et peut être pourras-tu approfondir le sujet avec Carlisle. Quant à ma part, je ne crois plus dans le Dieu chrétien.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Bella, je me suis engagé pour défendre mon pays à l'âge de dix-sept ans. J'ai pu devenir le plus jeune major des Etats-Unis grâce à mon charisme et sans être vraiment confronté à une bataille. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois lors de ma vie humaine. La vision de cette bataille a éradiqué la moindre foi qui subsistait en moi après la mort de mon père. Et rien de ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie de vampire n'a pu me faire croire à une entité supérieure. A moins que tu ne formes l'exception à cette règle, lui glissai-je dans le cou alors qu'elle frissonnait.

Un rire magnifique s'empara d'elle. Elle secouait la tête de façon à nier mes dires, mais elle pouvait nier ce qu'elle voulait, pour moi, elle était parfaite, elle était ma compagne.

- En quoi crois-tu alors ? Me questionna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Je crois en la famille, je crois en toi, et je crois en nous. Je crois que la vie n'est pas linéaire, que nous avons le droit d'être triste après avoir vécu une tragédie, que nous devons nous réjouir lorsqu'un peu de bonheur entre dans la maison… Je n'ai plus les croyances de mon époque, seulement celle d'un homme qui aurait vu beaucoup de choses. Et lorsqu'on observe bien les humains, qu'on ressent leurs sentiments, on apprend la tolérance, sinon le monde n'est plus vivable pour soi.

Elle médita quelques instants mes paroles d'un air concentré. Elle dut les trouver censées car elle ne répliqua pas. Elle se hissa seulement contre mon corps pour embrasser mon cou en me disant « Merci ».

* * *

Nous étions dans Central Park. Toute la journée avait été couverte, maussade. Pourtant à l'intérieur de moi, je sentais une vague enflée, et prendre toute la place disponible. Une bouffée de joie, de fraîcheur. Je me sentais en harmonie avec mon environnement et surtout la femme qui se tenait à mes côtés. Nous ne parlions pas, savourant un silence plein, lors de notre ballade.

Elle avait cependant un air songeur inscrit sur le visage. J'avais appris à reconnaitre ces instants de méditation, où elle avait besoin de se concentrer seulement sur le sujet qui l'occupait. Elle se rendait dans un lieu qui m'était inaccessible, comme une sorte de monde parallèle, qui lui appartenait. J'avais appris à respecter cet éloignement temporaire, primordial pour elle.

Elle me suivait en s'accrochant à mon bras. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis son rythme cardiaque augmenter et une foule de sentiments s'entremêla en elle. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule quelques secondes avant de nous arrêter. Elle se figea devant moi, et j'haussai un sourcil interrogatif :

- Ton don fait partie de toi et tu ne peux le contrôler, je le sais, me lança-t-elle déterminée. Je sais aussi que je peux te bloquer lorsqu'une émotion forte m'atteint. Le reste du temps je suis un livre ouvert pour toi, mais je ne devrais pas seulement me reposer sur ton empathie pour comprendre mes désirs et mes sentiments. Alors, même si je ne sais pas sire ces choses-là, il faut que tu les saches. Je voulais te dire que… Que je suis heureuse avec toi et que je t'aime. Et pourtant je trouve que ces mots sont faibles par rapport à mon ressenti. Je t'aime tant que cela m'atteint physiquement lorsque tu tiens loin de moi. Tu occupes une bonne partie de mes pensées… Et pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai l'impression que l'amour que j'ai reçu de la part des autres circule enfin, et que je…

Je sentis la vague de joie me submergeait totalement. Je n'attendais pas cet aveu de sa part. Je la coupai donc et l'embrassai avec force avant de lui envoyer mes sentiments pour elle. Sa déclaration était peut être maladroite mais elle lui ressemblait en tout point. Elle avait tout compris, elle m'avait compris et accepté. Elle prenait autant soin de moi que moi d'elle et je l'en remerciai.

Je sentis naitre en elle le besoin d'être encore plus proche de moi mêlé à l'amour qu'elle me portait. Lors que notre baiser se rompit une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Je compris qu'elle me désirait et que ce désir la mettait mal physiquement. La situation avait des allures insolubles jusqu'à ce qu'elle chuchote :

- J'ai envie de toi.

Un courant d'électricité me parcourra l'échine.

- Veux-tu que nous rentrions ? lui murmurai-je avec une voix trop rauque pour être impassible.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

* * *

Nous avions à peine franchi le seuil de la porte de la chambre que je sentis ses lèvres s'abattre sur les miennes. Je pris le temps de les déguster en la gardant dans mes bras. Je passai doucement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure la faisant gémir. Sa température corporelle augmenta à la suite de son rythme cardiaque. J'avais la nette impression de tenir un brasier se consumant contre moi. Je pris la direction du baiser en quémandant l'entrée à sa bouche. Elle frémit alors que je resserrai mon étreinte.

Il ne subsistait plus aucun doute en moi. Elle était ma compagne, elle avait envie de moi. Je ne pourrai la blesser. Je la fis s'allonger doucement au centre du lit avant de la rejoindre et de me coller contre son corps. Elle était totalement à l'écoute de ses sensations, dans un monde presque second où chaque baiser était vital. Elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle voulait que je me fonde en elle.

Je caressai son corps de mes mains au travers de ses vêtements. Un grand frisson la parcourut. Un élan de désir la fit coller ses hanches contre mon bassin, rencontrant mon sexe tendu depuis qu'elle avait déclaré son envie de moi. Je respirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer. Ma tentative échoua lamentablement ses phéromones saturaient l'air et l'odeur de son excitation se répandait autour des tissus qui la couvraient.

Je décidai alors son déshabillage. Je me relevai pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je remontai doucement jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son jean. Je la fis s'abaisser avec mes dents avant de le lui retirer. Je partis en exploration sur ses jambes qui n'attendaient que mes baisers, j'appris ainsi que la courbure du genou était un point particulièrement sensible. Elle frissonnait toute lorsque je lui enlevai les habits composants son haut. Je me reculai un instant pour la contempler. Je l'avais déjà vu en sous-vêtements lors de nos moments d'intimité, mais elle ne m'avait jamais laissé la possibilité de la faire jouir et je savais cet instant proche.

Je ravissais ses lèvres avant de descendre délicatement sur son cou. Sa peau était tellement fragile que je devais mesurer chacun de mes gestes pour ne pas la marquer. Elle me surprit en se décalant doucement de mon étreinte pour commencer un lent déshabillage. J'ôtai rapidement chaussures et chaussettes tandis qu'elle embrassait ma peau de marbre. Elle défaisait avec une adresse étonnante les boutons de ma chemise avant d'embrasser la peau mise à nue. Elle reproduit exactement la scène que je lui avais offerte pour m'enlever mon pantalon. Elle fit glisser doucement la fermeture éclair entre ses dents de façon à ce qu'aucune friction ne puisse s'établir entre elle et mon sexe. Entre deux soupirs je pus lui souffler un « copieuse » bien senti.

Elle me fit ensuite allonger sur le ventre. Depuis quelques jours me voir dans cette position l'excitait énormément. Elle aimait découvrir mon corps sous toutes ses facettes, et elle était la seule à pouvoir me dominer ainsi. Il était extrêmement rare que je montre le dos à une autre personne, humaine ou vampire, encore moins allongé sur le ventre. Elle maitrisait parfaitement la compréhension d'un tel geste de ma part envers elle. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes fesses avant de déposer de fins baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Mmmmh… Bella… Plus fort… Murmurai-je perdu dans les sensations qu'elle m'offrait.

Elle s'exécuta pinçant ma peau dure entre ses lèvres. Je ne sentis plus rien pendant quelques secondes entendant seulement un bruit de froissement. Je compris lorsque je sentis ses pointes durcirent au contact de la peau froide de mon dos. Elle continua son exploration de mon dos en malaxant doucement mes fesses.

Je soupirai lorsqu'elle me demanda de me retourner. Je la laissai maitresse de la situation le plus longtemps possible. Cela la rassurait et lui prouvait ma confiance totale en elle. Mon contrôle aussi. Je l'avais déjà testé lors de nos précédentes séances, et ces préliminaires avaient toutes les caractéristiques pour lui donner confiance en elle. Une fois sur le dos, elle s'allongea contre moi, tête dans mon cou, avant de me dire :

- Je te veux.

J'inspirai me connectant à ses émotions. Je voulais que cette première fois soit parfaite pour elle, cela incluait un contrôle total du vampire qui était en moi. Je l'embrassai plus fougueusement, cherchant à lui tirer des gémissements de satisfaction. Je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou, puis de ses seins avant de prendre une de ses pointes durcies dans ma bouche. Je rêvais de cette caresse depuis qu'elle avait enlevé son sous-vêtement. En réponse, les hanches de ma belle partirent en avant à la recherche de plus de contact. Je pris l'autre sein en bouche me régalant de ses gémissements avant de prendre d'assaut son nombril. Je la sentais haleter à cause de la proximité de ma bouche à côté de son sexe.

Je pris ses lèvres pour la distraire alors que j'enlevai le dernier rempart de tissu qu'elle portait. Je pus me reculer pour la contempler nue quelques secondes avant qu'un gémissement plaintif ne se fasse entendre. J'entrepris de la caresser sur toute l'étendue de son corps, le plus tendrement possible. Sa température corporelle atteint des sommets et l'odeur de son excitation se répandit dans toute la pièce. Ses gémissements ponctuaient mes caresses avant qu'elle ne me demande :

- Jasper, fais quelque chose. Je brûle…

Cette simple supplication m'électrisa et je fis courir un doit sur son intimité. Je sentis son fluide servir de lubrifiant et tout son sexe se pressa contre mon doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, je trouvais son clitoris et le taquinait. Bella commença à rougir, se contorsionner sous ma main pour obtenir plus de contact. C'est avec un gémissement de frustration, que je dus retirer mon doigt. Je me penchai alors vers son intimité de façon lente, afin qu'elle puisse m'arrêter si la caresse ne lui faisait pas envie. Dès lors que mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son paquet de nerf, elle émit un son à la limite du grognement.

Je faisais tourner ma langue glacée contre son centre chaud, taquinant de temps en temps son clitoris. Je sentais que des vagues de plaisir montaient en elle, la ronger. Je sentis son orgasme se construire et lorsqu'elle vint dans un cri inarticulé je dus m'empêcher de la suivre, tant j'étais connecté à ses ressentis. Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa pour me faire son plus grand sourire. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu la faire jouir.

- Merci, me murmura-t-elle. Mais je brûle encore…

En effet je sentais la chaleur de son bas ventre se répandre contre ma peau. Elle me sourit avant d'ôter mon boxer, elle le fit longuement glisser sur mes jambes avant de se rallonger.

- Bella, chuchotai-je dans son oreille alors qu'elle se collait contre moi en ondulant, tu maitriserais mieux la pénétration si tu te mettais au-dessus de moi.

- Non, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, répliqua-t-elle doucement en rougissant.

Elle était décidée et je ne pouvais que me plier à sa volonté. Nous reprîmes un baiser passionné avant de me glisser entre ses jambes. La sensation était merveilleuse, elle était si humide, si chaude… Je repris une inspiration avant de faire glisser le bout de mon sexe contre le sien. Un gémissement lui échappa. Ses hanches vinrent se coller aux miennes dans une demande explicite. J'observai la moindre de ses réactions alors que je me positionnai pour entrer en elle. Complétement oublieuse du reste, Bella était uniquement concentrée sur son plaisir et son amour pour moi.

Je la pénétrai doucement mais fermement d'un seul coup de rein. Je sentis la douleur poindre dans ses émotions. Je restais au fond d'elle dans une chaleur indescriptible. Les sensations étaient les meilleures que ce que j'avais connu. Je faisais l'amour avec ma compagne. Celle-ci me rendit mon regard et souffla :

- Continue.

Je pris un rythme doux puis de plus en plus soutenu pour nous emmener à notre délivrance. Je voulais impérativement que Bella jouisse avant moi et ne m'autorisai pas à me perdre complétement dans sa chaleur. J'accélérai mes mouvements à chaque fois qu'elle me le demandait, dosant ma force, testant mon endurance. Ses joues étaient rouge, ses yeux brillants, elle haletait et criait en même temps des mots sans suite. Son corps était brûlant, des minuscules veines rouges apparurent sur le haut de ses seins, mais le plus impressionnant restait la réponse de son vagin à mon intrusion. Ses muscles se resserraient petit à petit autour de moi. Je m'imprégnai de sa chaleur, mon corps était presque aussi chaud que le sien.

Nous ne formions qu'en entité et alors qu'elle explosait, je sentais ma température augmenter. Alors que j'arrivai au point culminant de mon plaisir deux choses se passèrent : je dus retenir un flot de force qui s'abattit sur moi et je brisai le montant du lit en m'y accrochant. Le deuxième évènement et pas des moindres était ce qui allait changer ma vie : au moment de mon orgasme, imprégné de la chaleur et de l'odeur de ma compagne, pendant une seule seconde, mon cœur mort depuis deux siècles battit.

Trop pris dans mon orgasme, la nature de cet évènement ne me percuta pas. Bella reprenait son souffle et la voir prise dans le plaisir était tout un spectacle. Elle me fit un sourire comblé et je l'embrassai alors que je me retirai doucement d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi et je la pris dans une étreinte avant de la couvrir d'une couverture.

- Merci, me chuchota-t-elle.

- Je t'aime.

* * *

Le matin s'annonçait, Bella était toujours contre moi lorsque les téléphones sonnèrent. Tous les téléphones présents dans la suite. Les portables et les fixes. Un capharnaüm infernal régnait comme une ambiance de fin du monde. Bella se réveilla en sursaut contre moi et je dus la laisser pour prendre la communication sur mon portable. Au moment où je décrochais, le reste des téléphones arrêta de sonner.

- Oui, Alice ?

- Jasper, il faut que Bella et toi partiez immédiatement. Faites vos bagages, on a un problème.

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon troisième lemon alors là, je suis pas vraiment sûre de moi. Si je dois être franche, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce chapitre, et même s'il est plus court que le précédent, il est nécessaire à l'intrigue. En tout cas, merci à toutes (tous) - mais j'ai comme un doute xD) pour votre soutien et à la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapitre Seizième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le seizième chapitre ^^. Plus j'avance dans la rédaction et plus je me dis que vingt-deux chapitres ne seront pas suffisants x'D. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Bella, je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième**

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans une ambiance de fin du monde. Tous les téléphones présents dans la suite sonnaient. Je sentis Jasper s'éloigner pour prendre la communication sur son portable. Un calme soudain et bienvenue envahit l'espace. Je m'apprêtai à me rendormir lorsque j'entendis Jasper jurer.

J'avais appris quelques petites choses sur Jasper au cours des derniers jours, nous avions beaucoup discuté notamment de nos passés. Et même si Jasper était l'un de ces vampires modernes qui adoptent le langage de l'époque dans laquelle ils vivent, il ne jurait jamais pour rien et ces jurons étaient toujours du plus haut comique, car ils étaient tombés depuis longtemps en désuétude.

- Très bien, Alice. Nous faisons les bagages et nous partons. Oui, je pense. D'accord, nous en parlerons. Prends soin de toi.

Jasper revint vers moi, la mine sombre. Je me redressai, pas encore certaine de la nouvelle qui m'attendait. Je tournai la tête sur le côté en voyant Jasper s'asseoir sur le lit. Bien, au regard des circonstances et deson expression, j'en conclus qu'une situation complexe venait de nous échoir. Je me hissai jusqu'aux bras de mon compagnon -hors de question d'être privée de mon moment de tendresse surtout dans une situation critique. Je pris le temps de m'installer confortablement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de lui murmurer :

- Avant que nous abordions les sujets qui fâchent, car à mon avis Alice n'a pas appelé si tôt ce matin pour nous parler décoration, je voulais te dire que je suis heureuse et pleinement comblée de la nuit que nous venons de passer.

A l'entente de mon murmure, un sourire coquin illumina le visage de Jasper. Il prit le temps de m'embrasser délicatement avant de nous placer face à face :

- Alice n'a pas appelé pour parler décoration. Les Volturi ont pris une décision.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Ils viennent à Forks pour nous confronter. Ils préparent une sorte de convoi exceptionnel. Les trois gérants et leurs épouses –du moins celles toujours en vie- feront partie du voyage. Ils apportent leurs témoins avec eux. Cela signifie deux choses : ils confrontent notre clan pour nous détruire et ravir les vampires possédant des dons précieux comme Alice ou Edward.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- La faiblesse du clan leur est parvenue. En te protégeant contre le vampire qui t'espionnait à Anchorage, j'ai envoyé un message fort : le Major Whitlock te protégeait, donc le clan te protégeait et ne faisait pas semblant puisqu'il t'envoyait leur meilleur soldat. Ils ont fait ce qui leur semblait le plus logique : vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une faille dans la famille. Et il y en a plusieurs et béantes. Edward est parti, je suis avec toi, Alice est au loin. Il ne reste que Carlisle, Esmé, Rose et Emmett. Ils sont en train de rejoindre Denali.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait partie du plan d'Alice apparemment. Elle avait prévu cette éventualité depuis un moment, beaucoup de nos alliés ont répondu d'après elle. La famille se retrouve à Denali et de là-bas nous repartirons pour Forks. Nos alliés arriveront peu de temps après.

- Mais pourquoi Forks ? L'interrogeai-je, paniquée à l'idée de mettre en danger Charlie.

- C'est l'endroit où nous gagnerons, d'après elle. Nous connaissons bien l'endroit. Il est discret, nous pouvons raisonnablement attendre une entente avec les loups, je suppose. Je sais que cela parait fou, mais il faut faire confiance à Alice. Elle essaie de protéger le maximum de personnes, Charlie compris.

- Très bien, dis-je en me reprenant. C'est d'accord, nous irons à Denali. De toute façon, il vaut mieux les affronter maintenant. Quelle serait notre tactique ?

- Réunir le plus de témoins possibles afin de justifier un procès équitable. Leur seul motif est le fait que tu sois au courant de notre secret et non transformée. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que tu es ma compagne, et tuer le compagnon d'un autre vampire sans raisons –c'est-à-dire sans qu'il y est agression de la part du vampire- est passible de mort. Si nous arrivons à leur faire entendre raison quelques instants, nous gagnerons.

- Alice a réuni beaucoup de vampires ?

- Apparemment oui, je vais appeler quelques amis également. Ils viendront. Mais il faut que tu saches que Rose a prévenu Edward de la tournure des évènements.

- Pardon ? Lui demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Pour elle, vous êtes toujours ensembles. Pour le moment seule Alice sait que nous nous sommes reconnus. Il semblait logique à Rose de le faire intervenir dans cette affaire, Alice n'a rien pu faire. De plus, cela nous fera toujours un allié de plus. Les Volturi s'attendent au retour d'Edward et d'Alice dans nos rangs pour défendre la famille.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il restera notre allié lorsqu'il saura? M'enquis-je incrédule.

- Il ne peut rien faire contre cela, affirma Jasper d'un ton sombre. Et je resterai avec toi.

- Très bien, soufflai-je. De toute façon, nous devions mettre au clair certaines choses.

Un silence s'établit entre nous. Je m'aperçus qu'à peine vingt minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis mon réveil. Je me blottis dans les bras de Jasper cherchant un réconfort. En vingt minutes, une succession de nouvelles nous étaient parvenus.

- Est-ce que c'est normal si j'ai l'impression que notre monde vient d'imploser ? Le questionnai-je en jouant avec ses doigts tièdes.

- Oui, c'est normal. Il vient d'imploser, notre séjour à New York est terminé. Mais maintenant, nous sommes deux. Cela va bien se passer.

J'acquiesçai à sa tentative pour me rendre ma sérénité. Il y a quelques heures, je vivais le moment le plus fabuleux de ma jeune vie et maintenant j'étais face à quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant. Perdre Jasper n'était plus envisageable. Je lui aurais demandé de me transformer immédiatement si Alice n'avait pas tout prévu : j'avais peur de cette transformation. Je n'avais pas fini de vivre ma vie d'humaine, et le fait que j'y étais mal adaptée ne signifiait rien. Etre transformée serait adopter un autre mode de vie, une autre nature et je n'étais pas encore prête à transgresser ma zone de confort, à quitter le monde connu.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de tendresse, Jasper m'aida à me relever. Il commanda mon petit déjeuner avant de passer plusieurs coups de téléphone à la suite. Il donna plusieurs fois ses numéros de carte de crédit et il revint avec un sourire satisfait alors que mon repas arrivait. Il m'expliqua comment il avait organisé notre voyage pendant que je me restaurai :

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je prenne toutes les décisions, mais je pense que tu peux me faire confiance dans l'organisation d'un voyage qui soit sans risques pour toi, m'annonça-t-il prévenant ainsi les disputes à venir.

J'acquiesçai en buvant un mon bol de café noir et très serré. Il me faudrait au moins cela pour tenir la journée.

- J'ai commandé des malles pour que nous rangions tout ce qui nous a servi ici. Je les envoie à Forks après un certain nombre de détours, pour que personne ne puisse les repérer. Nous les remplirons de toutes nos affaires. Il faut préparer un sac de voyage minime. Le plus simple pour rallier Denali est un vol pour Fairbanks. A partir de Fairbanks, il y a une autoroute qui mène à Anchorage, nous l'emprunterons avant de sortir et de rejoindre Denali, situé au milieu du Parc National.

- Je ne vois pas où je ne serai pas d'accord, repris-je.

- A cette époque de l'année Denali est difficile d'accès, le seul moyen serait de prendre une moto équipée pour ce climat.

- Tu veux dire plusieurs heures de route dans le froid ? Rétorquai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Une heure et demie avec ma conduite.

Je réprimai un frisson. Jasper -comme tous les autres vampires je supposais- aimait la vitesse et conduisait comme un pilote de course. J'étais une humaine je détestais le froid et la vitesse. Mais j'avais confiance en mon compagnon.

- C'est d'accord, mais tu me revaudras ça ! Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, les reliefs de mon repas avaient été débarrassés, Jasper avait donné notre congés à l'hôtel, avait rendu la voiture, ses valises étaient faites, les miennes posées sur le lit et un taxi nous attendait dans une heure.

Je me fis la réflexion qu'il faudrait m'habituer à cette vitesse de décision et d'action. Jasper vint quémander un baiser avant de me laisser seule. Je devais boucler mes bagages tandis qu'il se lavait. Je préparai mon sac de voyage composé d'un change et de ma trousse de toilette. Le reste entrait facilement dans les trois malles mises à ma disposition.

Quand Jasper revint de sa douche, j'avais presque terminé mes bagages. J'avoue avoir envisagé de tout fourrer dans les malles et de passer la dernière demi-heure qui nous restait dans le lit de l'hôtel. Jasper le perçut car il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Je crus presqu'avoir gagné lorsqu'un groom se présenta à la porte. Il avait pour demande de les expédier selon un chemin précis. Elles devraient arrivées dans deux semaines à Forks. Ma déception due se sentir car Jasper éclata de rire lorsque j'entendis les coups frappés à la porte de la suite.

Nous partîmes à l'heure dite, prenant le taxi pour nous emmener à l'aéroport central de New York. Peu de voyageurs étaient présents pour l'embarquement à destination de Fairbanks et l'avion était de petite taille par rapport à celui qui nous avait acheminé jusqu'ici quelques semaines plus tôt. Seulement quelques semaines… J'avais l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée entre mon départ d'Anchorage et mon départ de New York. Moi qui refusais ce voyage, j'y avais trouvé quelque chose de précieux, et de rare.

Une fois dans l'avion Jasper commença à évoquer le clan Denali.

- Il est composé de trois sœurs, chuchota-t-il, elles se disent sœurs car elles ont eu la même créatrice, Sacha. Elles s'appellent Irina, Tanya et Kate. Elles sont accompagnées par un couple, Carmen et Eléazar, deux amis de Carlisle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à me renseigner sur elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sacha est morte de la main des Volturi, elle avait transformé un bébé en vampire.

- C'est affreux ! M'exclamai-je un peu trop fort.

- Elle était comme Rose et Esmé : en manque d'enfants. Seulement là où Esmé a trouvé une compensation en nous adoptant, Sacha ne se consolait pas d'avoir perdu la possibilité d'engendrer. Elle a créé un monstre. Les bébés transformés sont un tabou dans notre monde, la seule autre loi à être obligatoirement respectée. Ils sont incontrôlables. Leur ignorance de la situation à sauver les trois sœurs, mais Sacha a été brûlé. De ce que j'ai compris, Carmen et Eléazar forme le couple parental de ce clan, même si Tanya, Irina et Kate sont très indépendantes.

Je méditais en silence ses paroles. Jasper me proposa son aide pour m'endormir. J'acceptai pour effacer ces images de bébés aux yeux rouges de mon esprit. Je ne me réveillai qu'à l'atterrissage à l'aéroport de Fairbanks. Nous prîmes nos bagages à main et sortîmes de l'aéroport. Une moto nous attendait. Je ne retins ni la marque, ni sa forme, juste sa couleur : rouge évidemment. Un violent frisson me parcourut.

Jasper le sentit et m'emmena dans la boutique de l'aéroport. Je choisis le manteau le plus chaud que je pouvais trouver avec caches-oreilles, bonnet et bottes fourrées. J'avais une allure absolument ridicule, et Jasper détenait un sourire en coin qui ne le quittait pas.

Le trajet fut plus chaud que ce que j'avais prévu grâce à mes achats de dernière minute. J'en vins à bénir le groom qui avait interrompu notre moment d'intimité car sinon je n'aurai jamais pu tenir une heure et demie sur cette satané moto. Jasper conduisait vite et je me cramponnais à lui et à la moto essayant de reproduire et de suivre chaque mouvement. Lorsque le panneau du Parc National de Denali apparut, un sentiment de soulagement intense déferla sur moi.

J'allais enfin descendre de cette moto. Enfin revoir Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett. Je réservai mon opinion sur Rose. Mais j'allais aussi rencontrer le clan Denali que Jasper m'avait très brièvement décrit juste avant que je m'endorme dans l'avion.

Soudain une certaine angoisse perça dans mes sentiments : l'arrivée ne serait pas forcément aisée. J'allais être le centre de l'attention et personne ne savait encore quelle relation nous entretenions Jasper et moi. Sans parler d'Edward. La réalité me frappa comme un mur.

Et je n'eus plus du tout envie d'arriver.

* * *

Pourtant notre arrivée était très attendue : Carlisle, Esmé, Rose et Emmett accompagné du clan Denali nous attendait devant un chalet. Celui-ci était perdu au milieu de la forêt et j'avais alors compris l'utilité des chaînes posées sur les roues de la moto. En cette période la neige était peu épaisse dans les grandes villes mais suffisamment dans les forêts pour les rendre difficilement praticables. Le clan Denali avait bien choisi : au moins nous ne serions pas dérangés.

La moto emprunta un sentier à une allure moins vive que celle qu'avait maintenue Jasper sur l'autoroute. Nous étions en contre-bas par rapport au chalet et à nos hôtes, nous eûmes donc tout le temps d'appréhender la situation en gravissant le monticule de neige avant de nous arrêter face à eux.

Jasper arrêta la moto et en descendit aisément. Il la mit sur béquille pour que je puisse également me désincarcérer. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que mes muscles étaient totalement tétanisés par notre petite course. Jasper fut immédiatement près de moi et, comprenant la situation, desserra une à une mes jambes pour que je puisse m'extraire de la moto. Je l'embrassai chastement pour le remercier comme j'en avais l'habitude à New York.

En percevant un hoquet de stupeur, je me dis que finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas due céder à cette habitude. Jasper me fit un sourire tendre avant de me prendre par la main. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant tout le monde. Esmé me fit un sourire avant de venir me serrer entre ses bras glacés. Carlisle me serra la main tandis qu'Emmett se précipitai sur moi pour me faire tournoyer.

- Tes rougeurs nous ont manqué ! S'exclama-t-il ne me lâchant. Rose me lança un regard indéchiffrable en hochant discrètement la tête pour me saluer.

- Bella, nous sommes heureux de te revoir, annonça Carlisle de sa voix douce en me scrutant.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portez bien, lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Permets-moi de te présenter le clan Denali, continua-t-il alors que Jasper saluait à son tour les membres de sa famille tout en gardant un œil sur moi. Je lui souris en acquiesçant à la demande de Carlisle.

- Voici Kate.

Une grande blonde s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main avec un sourire. Tanya lui succéda tandis qu'Irina restait en retrait. Elle avait perdu son compagnon dans la lutte des loups contre Victoria. Je me promis de lui faire mes plus plates excuses, ou du moins d'écouter ses récriminations.

Carlisle me présenta ensuite Carmen et Eléazar, deux vieux amis à lui. J'appris rapidement qu'Eléazar avait longtemps servi les Volturi en tant que garde. Jasper revint près de moi ainsi que les membres du clan Cullen.

- Je comprends, me dit-il avec un sourire, pourquoi tant d'effusions autour de toi. Tu as un potentiel très intéressant.

- Pardon ? M'enquis-je, étonnée.

- Je dirais que tu as un don semblable à Renata, mais à spectre plus large. Bien sûr, on ne pourra totalement savoir que lorsque tu seras transformée, mais c'est rare de rencontrer un tel potentiel à l'état humain. Les Volturi envoient des traqueurs partout dans le monde pour repérer des potentiels comme le tien.

- Qui est Renata ? L'interrogeai-je. Ce fut Carlisle qui me répondit.

- Renata est le bouclier personnel d'Aro. Elle encaisse les attaques psychiques et parfois corporelles. Son pouvoir réside en son don, elle n'est aucunement formée à l'attaque.

- Donc je serai une sorte de... bouclier ?

- Comment expliquer que tu résistes aux dons psychiques sinon ? déclara Eléazar avec un air d'évidence.

- Bella, tu dois être gelée, annonça Esmé en mettant au défi quiconque de la contredire. Si nous rentrions pour que tu puisses te réchauffer ? Nous discuterons plus agréablement que dehors.

Tous les vampires acquiescèrent et emboitèrent le pas à Esmé. Je me plaçai à côté de Jasper, légèrement impressionnée. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans un monde qui ne m'appartenait pas.

* * *

Le chalet, superbe de l'extérieur, détenait une décoration exceptionnelle à l'intérieur. L'entrée donnait directement dans une grande pièce à vivre. Celui-ci avait été créé à partir de plusieurs pièces plus petites : les espaces créé par les cloisons dans le parquet avaient été comblé par une rivière de galets blancs. Une cheminée régnait sur cet espace. Le mobilier avait été choisi avec soin et raffinement. L'espace était divisé en un salon avec une technologie moderne cachée dans les différents meubles, une salle à manger et une cuisine dernier cri. Une estrade surplombait le salon et permettait d'accueillir un piano à queue en noir laqué et divers instruments de musique classique. L'ensemble donnait une impression de chaleur.

Esmé nous mena directement à la salle à manger avec Carmen. La table était gigantesque et d'un lustre qui prouvait que personne ne mangeait dessus depuis qu'elle avait été installée dans cette salle à manger. Elle accueillit la dizaine de vampires présents. Esmé s'éclipsa quelques instants pour me ramener un chocolat chaud brûlant. Je la remerciai d'un sourire et elle se permit de m'étreindre encore une fois. Je n'avais alors pas songé que j'avais pu lui manquer. Chacun de ses gestes délicats prouvaient qu'elle était heureuse de me voir et de s'occuper de moi.

La discussion s'orienta rapidement sur mon potentiel et la volonté des Volturi à m'intégrer à leur garde.

- Bella a énormément de potentiel, annonça Eléazar, au moins autant que Jane avant transformation, bien sûr. Je suppose qu'elle serait capable de la contrer maintenant alors qu'elle est encore humaine. Cela représente une chance énorme pour les Volturi : Edward est parti pour la laisser vivre une vie humaine, Alice voyage depuis son divorce, Jasper est au loin... Vous ne posséder presque plus de combattants, et s'ils détruisent le noyau dure de la famille...

- Parce que vous pensez qu'en détruisant Carlisle et Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward ne seront plus une famille ? L'interrogeai-je, surprise d'un tel raisonnement de sa part, lui qui connaissait la famille Cullen.

-Eléazar présente le raisonnement des Volturi, temporisa Carlisle, non le sien. Selon eux, nous sommes pour le moment faibles. Nos atouts sont au loin et le temps qu'ils reviennent il sera trop tard. De même s'ils reviennent et que nous sommes sept à les affronter, nous mourrons. Y compris si le clan Denali se joint à nous. Notre chance c'est qu'ils n'ont pas compté sur la puissance du don d'Alice.

- Et qu'ils me croient inoffensif, fanfaronna Emmett avec un sourire carnassier.

- L'important, reprit Esmé, est qu'ils pensent que nous sommes en état de succomber à leur chantage ou lors d'une bataille rangée.

- Apparemment, intervint Jasper d'une voix ferme, tout le plan d'Alice repose sur la surprise qu'elle leur réserve.

- Effectivement, peut-être nous l'exposera-t-elle en entier ? Elle devrait arrivée après-demain avec Benjamin, nous renseigna Carlisle.

La discussion ainsi conclue, le clan Denali nous quitta pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Irina et Kate décidèrent d'aller chasser. Carmen, Eléazar et Tanya décrétèrent qu'ils allaient faire les courses pour nourrir l'humaine que j'étais encore. Je souris à leur tentative à peine voilée de nous laissé en famille afin que nous puissions nous expliquer Jasper et moi. Ce fut Rosalie qui attaqua la première, à peine les portes fermées :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'Edward arrive demain ! Siffla-t-elle.

La nouvelle me fit un coup au cœur. Je savais qu'il serait là, mais ne l'ayant pas encore rencontré je pouvais espérer qu'il ne nous rejoindrait qu'à Forks ou peut être jamais. La vérité était que j'avais peur d'une confrontation directe avec lui.

J'avais un autre homme dans ma vie, mon compagnon. Un homme que j'aime, un homme qui m'apporte le bonheur. J'avais tourné la page difficilement, mais je l'avais fait. J'avais du mal à concevoir son retour que j'avais si longuement espérer lorsque j'habitais encore à Forks. Aujourd'hui je vivais une autre vie et je n'avais aucune envie de me replonger dans ses tristes souvenirs. La voix de Jasper me ramena à l'instant présent.

- Alice vous a annoncé la découverte de son compagnon, Benjamin. Je vous annonce la découverte de ma compagne.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une petite bombe sur la famille, chacun se réfugiant derrière un masque indéchiffrable. Quelques secondes passèrent et les expressions évoluaient : Rose était furax, Emmett avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, Carlisle nous regardait avec bonhomie et Esmé était déchirée entre sa joie de nous voir heureux et la tristesse qu'elle avait pour Edward.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout est n'importe quoi ! Rugit Rosalie. Edward et maintenant Jasper !

Un élan de fureur pure me traversa face à ses accusations infondées. Je me levai brutalement de ma chaise alors que Jasper retenait une grimace de souffrance. Je me promis de me faire pardonner plus tard, mais pour l'instant je voulais profiter de cet accès de rage pour lui donner le fond de ma pensée. Accès de rage d'autant plus rare que pour une fois ma voix était parfaitement claire, et mes larmes avaient été reléguées au loin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Quand as-tu appris à me connaitre ? A nous connaitre ? Jasper m'a goûtée et il m'a reconnu en tant que compagne ! Je l'accepte en tant que compagnon ! Le reste ne concerne que lui et moi !

- Et Alice ? Cracha-t-elle. Et Edward ? Avec vos sottises vous aller faire exploser la famille !

- Alice était au courant, elle a quitté Jasper en conséquence, afin que chacun trouve son compagnon. Quant à Edward, s'il n'était pas parti, peut-être notre relation aurait-elle pu aboutir, mais lorsqu'il m'a laissée, je l'aimais assez pour respecter sa décision. Il a fait selon sa volonté, sans me consulter, et je lui en ai voulu longtemps pour cela. Il a rompu avec des mots durs et blessants pour que je puisse le haïr, et je n'ai jamais pu. Cependant à partir du moment où il m'a quittée, il a abandonné toutes prétentions sur moi. Et je suis devenue la compagne de Jasper.

- Et tu penses nous faire croire cela ?

- Mais je n'ai rien à te faire croire. Jasper est mon compagnon, c'est tout. Mon histoire avec Edward ne concerne que nous deux et il a choisit d'y mettre un terme. Quand bien même il serait venu me protéger à Anchorage jamais nous n'aurions pu reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé. J'ai changé Rosalie ! Tu as peut être oubliée la signification des mots « se remettre en question » mais pas moi ! J'ai autant le droit au bonheur que toi !

Rosalie se tenait droite en face de moi, blême. Emmett était derrière elle, et lui demandait de se calmer. Jasper s'était lui aussi levée pour me toucher le bras, il me communiquait sa force et son endurance. Peut-être était-ce grâce à lui que j'aie pu aller jusqu'au bout de mes explications avec Rosalie.

- En clair, tu te fiches des autres ! Me lança-t-elle.

- Rosalie, cela suffit maintenant, énonça posément Jasper. Je t'ai laissé t'expliquer avec ma compagne. Elle n'a rien dit que je n'aurais dit à sa place. Cette histoire est la nôtre, tu n'as qu'à l'accepter. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle te touche personnellement et si elle blesse quelqu'un nous verrons avec la personne concernée.

- Mais enfin, tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est en train de nous détruire...

- Rosalie, calme-toi, intervint Carlisle. Jasper a raison, ils ne nous ont peut être pas expliqué leur histoire convenablement, mais il faut admettre qu'une relation existe entre eux. Quant à la réaction d'Edward, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler.

- Nous serons là pour lui, la rassura Esmé, s'il a besoin. Ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu l'as appelé.

Esmé semblait avoir mis le doigt sur la raison de la rancune de Rosalie à notre égard. Elle lança un regard indéchiffrable à Esmé et s'enfuit par l'une des portes fenêtres du salon. Emmett nous adressa un sourire désolé avant de la suivre. Carlisle nous sourit :

- Il serait bien que vous nous racontiez.

- Je pense, l'interrompit Esmé, que Bella doit avoir faim. Je propose que nous fassions toutes les deux à manger pendant que vous discutiez.

Carlisle s'inclina et je vins chercher un peu de tendresse dans les bras de Jasper. Son instinct de protection avait été mis à rude épreuve. Je le remerciais mentalement de m'avoir permis d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes arguments avec Rosalie, sans intervenir. Après notre étreinte, je lui fis un sourire encourageant avant de rejoindre Esmé dans la cuisine. Je savais qu'elle se demandait comment notre couple s'était formé. Je me tenais toute prête à la renseigner : après tout, bientôt elle serait une seconde mère pour moi.

- Une omelette, cela te va ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

- Alors, je cuisine et tu me parles.

C'est ainsi qu'Esmé me fit reprendre l'histoire à l'arrivée de Jasper à Anchorage...

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser s'il subsiste des fautes dans ce chapitre. J'ai une charmante correctrice Morrijyg, qui accepte de travailler avec moi, mais là je termine trop tard mes chapitres pour pouvoir les lui envoyer.

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewuses (pour le moment pas d'homme en vue) pour leurs aimables commentaires et leur soutien sans faille. C'est grâce à elle si je m'oblige à publier une fois par semaine et sans délai ^^. Merci à vous, pour vos lectures assidues et vos commentaires qui parfois me font rire ou me font un peu mieux comprendre ma propre histoire ^^.

De fait, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapitre Dix Septième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Encore un chapitre posté en dérapage sur la piste. Mais je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse apprécier ce POV Bella. On se retrouve en bas ^^.

Bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Septième**

Discuter avec Esmé me fit le plus grand bien. Je me rendis compte combien une présence maternelle m'avait manqué ces dernières semaines. Je retrouvais cette présence avec Esmé, cette écoute de l'autre. Elle souriait à mes yeux pétillants et à mon sourire. Elle m'écoutait parler de Jasper et de ce que j'apprenais. De notre vie à New York. Elle se souciait de détails que personne d'autre n'aurait cherché à connaître. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir converser avec elle, qu'elle donne son assentiment à mon bonheur, comme si le fait que je sois la compagne de Jasper était parfaitement logique pour elle.

J'aimais la relation que nous étions en train de construire à force d'échanges. Elle était une présence rassurante, une oreille attentive et une conseillère hors pair mais je retrouvais également le genre de relations que j'avais eues avec ma mère lorsque j'étais partie en vacances chez elle au mois d'août. Un échange de femme à femme. De compagne à compagne. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire quelle situation Jasper pouvait mal vivre, ou quel geste le touchait : elle le savait.

- La relation entre compagnons est l'une des plus difficiles à bâtir. Même si nous aspirons aux mêmes choses, c'est toujours compliqué de vivre avec quelqu'un au quotidien, sans faire passer l'autre par la fenêtre.

- Vous avez eu des disputes avec Carlisle ? Demandai-je étonnée.

- Oui, surtout au début. La première année de vie commune demande de nombreux ajustements et compromis. C'est d'autant plus important pour nous que nous vivons une éternité ensemble. Je pense que pour bien le vivre, il faut être d'accord au départ sur certaines choses et respecter le caractère de chacun. Carlisle, par exemple, a besoin d'exercer son métier de médecin. Sauver des vies pour lui est essentiel, c'est pourquoi il a longtemps travailler aux urgences. Il ne se sent vivant que dans le cœur de l'action. Il a juste choisi un moyen moins néfaste que nos congénères pour le faire.

- Et la recherche ? M'enquis-je, heureuse de la voir s'ouvrir à moi.

- C'est un curieux, il aime comprendre. Et notre espèce est une source inépuisable de mystères.

- J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre certaines choses aussi, lui dis-je en enfournant la dernière fourchetée de mon omelette. C'était très bon.

- De rien. Je sais que nous avions une certaine distance lorsque nous étions à Forks. Mais je voulais que tu saches qu'avec ou sans Edward, tu as intégré cette famille, quoique Rose puisse en dire. Il t'a présenté à nous, mais nous t'avons immédiatement adopté. Nous nous sommes tous attachés à toi et ton caractère bienveillant... Ton absence nous a fait comprendre combien tu comptais pour nous. Le fait que tu sois la compagne de Jasper est surprenant, mais après tout, la vie aussi a ses mystères. J'émets juste le souhait que tous mes enfants soient heureux.

- Merci, Esmé vous êtes et serez un vrai soutien pour moi, lui déclarai-je frissonnante.

- Alors, me dit-elle en passant près de moi, peut-être pourrais-tu commencer à me tutoyer ?

Je lui souris en lui permettant de m'étreindre encore une fois. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de tactile. Les contacts physiques avec les gens ne me dérangeaient pas, mais je ne cherchais pas spécialement le contact. Depuis l'acceptation de mon nouveau statut, le toucher devenait plus naturel. J'en étais heureuse pour Esmé, qui je le voyais bien, devait se contenir quelque fois. Elle était une personne douce mais aussi très expansive dans ses sympathies.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Jasper entrer dans la cuisine. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, en prenant mille et une précautions. Je sus que Carlisle le suivait lorsque celui-ci embrassa sa compagne du bout des lèvres devant nous. Après un regard nous décidâmes de nous éclipser.

- Excuse-moi Esmé, peux-tu nous indiquer si une chambre nous a été attribuée ? Interrogea Jasper d'une voix douce.

- Oui, bien sûr, nous répondit-elle en se dégageant du regard de son époux. C'est la chambre gauche du deuxième étage. Je vous laisse la découvrir.

- Merci, Esmé, lui souris-je avant d'emboîter le pas à Jasper.

* * *

La chambre était comme le reste de la maison : sobre et magnifique. Je me fis la réflexion que je souhaiterai une maison aussi apaisante, si d'aventure, nous nous installions. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, encadré par deux tables de chevet. Deux commodes étaient mises à disposition des visiteurs ainsi qu'une salle de bain privée accolée à la chambre. Je soupirai de bonheur en voyant les jets massants de la douche.

J'étais heureuse d'être arrivée et heureuse d'être seule avec mon compagnon. Jasper avait déposé mon bagage à main sur l'une de commodes, je l'en remerciai en commençant à me déshabiller devant lui. Je vis une lueur passer dans son regard avant que je ne lui dise :

- Tes bras, c'est tout, s'il te plaît.

Je ressentais un énorme élan d'amour et un besoin de tendresse. Jasper le comprit, la lueur se transforma en malice et il se déshabilla également devant moi avant de m'indiquer la douche. Il régla la température de celle-ci avant de s'y glisser en m'entraînant. Je me retrouvai, collée contre son corps froid, sous plusieurs jets brûlants. J'avais atteint mon paradis terrestre. Jasper dut me sentir totalement détendue car il commença quelques mouvements de massage dans le bas des reins que la moto avait mis à rude épreuve.

- Je m'occupe de toi, me souffla-t-il en m'entendant gémir de bien-être.

Je sentis ses mains rouler contre la peau de mon dos, soulageant les tensions qui s'y étaient accumulées dans la journée. Le massage de la nuque fut un instant absolument divin, avant qu'il ne mette du shampoing sur ses mains et n'entame un massage du cuir chevelu, qui me fit perdre tout sens commun.

J'étais dans un monde parallèle. Un monde de plénitude. Après quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité de délices, il arrêta tous mouvements afin de se savonner les mains. Il le fit ensuite courir sur le reste de mon corps, l'enflammant à sa suite. Il me rinça avant de se laver rapidement et d'arrêter les jets d'eau. Il nous emmitoufla dans deux espèces serviettes et nous allongea sur le lit. Je me blottis contre lui dans ses bras. Sa température reflétait le temps passé sous les jets d'eau chaude et je me plaisais à absorber sa chaleur.

- Merci, lui dis-je en levant la tête.

- De rien, me répondit-il avec le sourire.

Il prit le temps de replacer une mèche de cheveux mouillés derrière mon oreille. La douceur de son geste me fit fermer les yeux et je me blottis contre lui.

- La journée a été chargée.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Celle de demain le sera aussi. Repose-toi tant que tu le peux. Nous verrons plus tard comment calmer le feu…

- Tu l'as senti ? Demandai-je alors que mon esprit s'embrumait petit à petit.

- Oui. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je, soudain très éveillée. Je me hissais pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merci pour cet après-midi. J'avais besoin d'aller au bout de mes arguments avec Rosalie.

- J'avais compris, ce n'est rien.

- Tes instincts n'ont pas été mis à mal ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se lève, cela a été. Je savais que Rosalie ne se battrait jamais avec toi, question de fierté pour elle. Emmett est un mâle et j'ai…

- Énormément de mal à ne pas te montrer sur-protecteur dès qu'un homme passe à moins d'un mètre de moi ?

- C'est à peu près cela, grimaça-t-il. Je sais que c'est agaçant, mais je ne peux pas toujours me contrôler. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Et moi j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Nous sommes à égalité. Ne t'en fais pas, demain sera une autre journée. Après-demain nous repartirons à Forks avec Alice et nous trouverons des moments de tranquillité, rien que pour nous.

- J'attends de voir ça, me plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre, le taquinai-je en me nichant encore plus contre lui.

L'avoir près de moi me rassurait et m'apportait un réel réconfort. Seule sa présence pouvait me rendre aussi euphorique. J'aimais lorsqu'il était présent. Je savais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. J'étais inquiète de cette bataille. Il m'avait assuré que je ne risquais rien, et une partie de moi était totalement tranquille. Je remettais les yeux fermés ma vie entre ses mains.

Je vivais les évènements pour moi-même avec une distance impressionnante. Mais si je ne prenais pas ce recul, je paniquerais totalement. Je céderais à mon angoisse pour lui, et j'essayais d'être forte pour lui simplifier la tâche. Demain je rencontrerai Edward et nous verrons bien. Une seule chose était cependant certaine : Jasper serait avec moi.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva vite, peut-être trop. Je savais que mes nerfs étaient en train de se tendre, que chaque fibre de mon corps redoutait cette confrontation. Je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit je pourrais retrouver Edward, mais d'après la réaction de Rosalie, cela allait être houleux J'ai toujours eu en horreur les conflits, et la rupture que m'avait infligé Edward avait totalement respecté cette hantise. Il était parti sans que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'amorcer l'ombre d'une dispute.

Je savais qu'étant la compagne de Jasper, je serai amenée à le revoir. Je l'avais évoqué avec Alice assez sereinement. Mais c'était une tout autre histoire lorsque cette possible altercation devenait réalité. Une réalité qui approchait à grands pas, qui plus est. Le retrouver, après tous ces mois passés, était une épreuve pour moi. Comme si un pont avait été édifié entre mon passé et mon présent.

J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires. J'étais contente de le revoir, comme on est heureux de croiser un ancien ami, je savais que nous aurions certainement une explication et qu'ainsi je tournerai définitivement la page de notre ancienne relation. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas pour Jasper et moi, et qu'il ait répondu si vite à l'appel de Rosalie laissait présager une entrevue violente, ce qui me terrifiait. De plus, tout ceci aura lieu devant les yeux et les oreilles de la famille Cullen. J'en étais à soupirer sur mon triste sort, lorsque Jasper sortit de la salle de bain.

- Bella, s'il te plait, arrête. Tes sentiments vont tellement vite et muent si rapidement en d'autres choses, que j'en ai mal au cœur, déclara-t-il avec une voix voilée.

- Tu peux avoir mal au cœur, toi ? Le taquinai-je, plus tranquille depuis son apparition.

- Pas vraiment, mais je l'ai suffisamment ressenti chez les êtres humains pour savoir ce que c'est ! Me contra-t-il avec un sourire.

- Excuse-moi, annonçai-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Cette rencontre me mets les nerfs à vifs. Je serais plus tranquille à la fin de la journée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras, je serai là. Nous aurons certainement une conversation légèrement agitée pendant un petit moment, mais mon espoir réside dans la pudeur d'Edward.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'espère qu'il attendra que nous soyons juste tous les trois avant de crier ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en me blottissant contre mon compagnon. Malgré la situation, avec lui, j'étais terriblement bien. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant car nous n'étions pas vraiment dans une situation critique à New York. Jasper avait employé le mot de "séjour sécuritaire", je trouvais que cela correspondait bien.

- Pas trop dur pour toi ? Lui demandai-je quand même après un instant de silence.

- Pour moi ? reprit-il avec un sourire. Ou est-ce que moi je suis...

- Tu peux arrêter ta question-là. Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais face à tout cela, mais si cela doit absolument devenir scabreux... fis-je faussement vexée.

- Moi je vais bien. J'aime une merveilleuse femme, j'attends juste que tout cela soit terminé afin que nous puissions rentrer.

- Rentrer ?

- A Anchorage. Ne voulais-tu pas finir ton année ?

- Si, mais je ne savais pas...

- Que je te suivrai ? Questionna-t-il avec sérieux. C'est plus simple pour moi de te suivre que l'inverse. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, alors nous essaierons d'obtenir un délai avec les Volturi.

- Tu penses que c'est possible ? Lui demandai-je excitée.

- Cela dépend du nombre de témoins qu'Alice aura rassemblé. Et le degré de mortification que devra subir Aro, mais se serait faisable, si le procès se déroule idéalement.

- Idéalement ? Le questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a une infime possibilité pour qu'ils réclament ta transformation immédiate. Auquel cas, si je refuse, ils auront le droit d'ordonner à un autre vampire de te transformer. Si celui-ci fait partie de la garde, tu seras liée à eux par un lien qui s'instaure entre le créateur d'un vampire et ce dernier.

- Qu'implique-t-il ?

- Il implique une obéissance à ton créateur mais tout dépend le lien que tu entretiens avec celui-ci. Par exemple Carlisle a transformé Esmé, mais celle-ci est sa compagne. Le lien formé est un lien de compagnon, au détriment du lien de création. Bien sûr, il y a pour eux quelques avantages.

- Lesquels ?

- Ils savent toujours où est l'autre et dans une moindre mesure s'il est en danger.

- Et pour Rose et Emmett ?

- Carlisle les a changé tous les deux et il a réussi à construire une relation filiale avec eux, le lien de création n'a jamais été ravivé. Cependant ils sont intrinsèquement liés à cette famille, chose que je ne serai jamais.

- Tu es triste ?

- Non. Je me suis senti seul, très longtemps. Maintenant tu es là, et c'est comme si je n'étais plus à part. On pourrait dessiner un cercle autour de nous, et je ne serai pas exclu. Nous formons un couple et cela offre beaucoup de soutien.

Mon estomac eut raison de mon cerveau qui lui ordonnait depuis dix minutes de se taire. Pensant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas gain de cause s'il ne s'adressait qu'à moi, un gargouillement digne d'un ogre se fit entendre. Jasper sourit avant de m'aider à me relever. Il me vola un baiser avant de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les escaliers.

* * *

Carlisle et Esmé étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer un plat typiquement humain. Je souris en constant leur complicité et leurs remises en question de la recette. Je sentis l'euphorie gagner Jasper et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il me répondit :

- Je trouve extraordinaire ce qu'Esmé arrive encore à lui faire faire. Carlisle est un vampire vieux de plus de cinq siècles et il court toujours pour elle.

Ces propos furent illustrés lorsque le minuteur sonna et qu'il se précipita sur le four en se faisant tarabuster par sa femme. Nous les saluâmes et ils vinrent nous embrasser. Esmé me proposa ce qu'elle avait préparé : soit un repas pour huit personnes. Je lui souris et engloutis ce que je pouvais. Le poulet était particulièrement bon. Après la cuisine, nous fûmes conviés au salon où les Denali nous rejoignirent bientôt.

Nous avions ainsi pu converser avec Carmen et Eléazar ainsi que les trois sœurs. Irina restait très en retrait mais souriait parfois à quelques plaisanteries. Tanya et Kate s'exprimaient avec leurs mains nous offrant un vrai ballet lorsqu'elles racontaient une anecdote. Carmen et Eléazar prolongèrent la discussion d'hier sur les Volturi, leurs capacités et la confrontation qui devrait avoir lieu.

Kate était en train de m'expliquer comment se battre contre un loup des montagnes, sujet que je trouvais absolument fascinant, lorsque je vis tous les vampires présents se redresser comme s'ils avaient entendu un bruit. Jasper me fit un sourire que je lui rendis tout en sachant pertinemment que le moment tant redouté de cette journée adviendrait d'ici quelques minutes. Chacun se leva pour l'accueillir devant le chalet comme ils l'avaient fait pour nous.

Je me précipitai à l'étage pour prendre mon manteau et enfiler mes bottes. Jasper me suivit, l'impatience irradiait par tous ses pores. Nous redescendîmes au bon moment pour voir apparaitre une tâche noir à l'horizon. Apparemment, Edward avait également choisi l'alternative moto. Plus la tâche se rapprochait, plus je sentais ma pression artérielle augmentée. Jasper me serra doucement l'épaule en signe de réconfort alors que Rosalie me fusilla du regard.

Plus le moment se rapprochait et plus mon cerveau faisait tout, vraiment tout, pour occulter ce qui aller arriver. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute allure qu'Edward n'avait jamais fait de moto devant moi. Que cela ne lui ressemblait pas de copier un comportement de Jasper. En même temps je n'avais jamais vu Edward faire étalage de sa condition vampirique. Il apparaissait toujours très humain devant moi et j'oubliais quelques fois qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Avec Jasper, c'était très différent. Il ne cachait absolument rien, et se permettait l'étalage de ses talents devant moi, de façon à ce que j'appréhende sa nature, qui deviendra la mienne d'ici quelques années.

La moto s'arrêta devant la maison. Edward retira son casque et se redressa trop vite pour que je puisse définir clairement le mouvement. Il nous sourit à tous, fronçant vaguement les sourcils devant le tableau peu familier que nous lui offrions, Jasper et moi. Il salua chacun des vampires présents : tout d'abord le clan Denali, puis la famille Cullen : Emmett, souriant et accueillant, Rose, inquiète, Carlisle et Esmé, aimants.

Si au bout de ces quelques mois, j'avais pu oublier quelque chose à propos d'Edward, c'était bien son talent si particulier à lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à percer les miennes mais je n'étais plus habituée à le voir en action. C'est pourquoi je fus étonnement surprise lorsqu'il prit Jasper sous le cou et gronda :

- Comment as-tu osé ?

Autant pour la pudeur qu'espérait Jasper.

Les Denali s'éclipsèrent, nous laissant régler nos affaires de familles. Rosalie me lançait des regards mauvais, tandis que Carlisle et Emmett se tenaient prêts à intervenir. Esmé me regardait moi, anxieusement. Et je compris la raison, lorsqu'Edward asséna un coup de poing à Jasper. Immobilisé comme il l'était, il n'avait pu esquiver.

Une sensation de douleur fit place en moi, et balaya tous les autres sentiments. Je m'écroulai au sol, à genoux, tandis qu'Esmé se précipitait pour m'aider. Jasper gronda, certainement au sentir de mes émotions. J'entendis des bruits de rixes et de pas dans la neige. Je comptais les coups que recevaient Jasper comme autant de vagues qui me parvenaient. Soudain, Jasper apparut dans mon champ de vision et me prit dans ses bras. La douleur cessa d'elle-même : mon compagnon était à la maison.

Je soupirai de soulagement et put regarder ce qu'il se passait autour. Edward était aux prises d'un Emmett qui le contrôlait par la force brute et devant un Carlisle qui essayait de le ramener au calme. Rosalie me jeta un regard outré comme si je l'avais personnellement insultée. Esmé m'observait attentivement, guettant une rechute. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je me calai dans les bras de Jasper et me mis à frissonner violemment.

Jasper et Esmé me portèrent jusqu'à la villa au moment où Edward se détacha de l'emprise d'Emmett, il passa derrière eux à l'intérieur de la maison. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'Esmé les prévint :

- Ici, nous ne sommes pas à Forks, nous sommes des invités. Et les invités ne se battent pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Si vous êtes tous les deux présents, je ne veux aucun incident.

Jasper acquiesça, tandis qu'Edward accepta dans un geste impatient. Je fus déposée sur le canapé. Esmé alla chercher des couvertures et mon compagnon m'enlevait les couches superficielles qui avaient été mouillées par la neige. Edward grogna. Je soupirai.

Nous entendîmes Carlisle passait le seuil de la porte et annoncer à la cantonade :

- Rose et Emmett sont partis chasser avec le clan Denali. Nous serons dans la cuisine, Esmé et moi.

Esmé apparut à cet instant et m'enveloppa d'un édredon très épais. Elle m'appliqua ensuite un thermomètre frontal en essayant de le toucher au minimum pour ne pas fausser les résultats. Je l'aidai dans sa démarche.

- Elle n'a pas de fièvre, sentez-vous chanceux, asséna-t-elle pour les deux autres vampires.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, me fit un sourire et partit vers la cuisine.

* * *

Je demandai à Jasper de me redresser pour que je sois assise à côté de lui bien que sous un édredon. Je me rapprochai de son épaule, lorsque j'entendis un grondement venant du fauteuil à la droite du nôtre. Un élan de rage me prit, exactement le même qu'avec Rosalie. Trop, c'est trop. Ces Cullen me poussaient vraiment à bout.

- Cela suffit, Edward, dis-je avec aplomb en me tournant vers lui. Tu arrêtes immédiatement de grogner comme si tu étais jaloux. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui m'as quitté dans une forêt…

- Oui, mais…

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi… rappelai-je sous le grondement de Jasper.

- Oui, mais…

- Que ta race se divertissait facilement…

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de oui mais. Tu l'as fait Edward et tu n'es jamais revenu. Cela fait presque trois ans maintenant. Peux-tu admettre que je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu, que j'ai fait un trait sur notre histoire au moment où tu es parti. En somme, j'ai changé, je suis retombée amoureuse, j'ai reconstruit ma vie. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Avec quelqu'un de normal Bella ! s'exclama Edward en se levant. Avec un être humain, qui saurait te rendre heureuse, te donner des enfants. Même avec ces chiens qui sont ce qu'ils sont mais qui au moins, auraient pu te protéger, partiellement. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur et j'avais compris que la vie avec un vampire n'était pas pour toi.

- Pardon ? Hurlai-je en me levant. Comment as-tu pu décider pour moi ? C'est ma vie ! Ce que je veux en faire, c'est ma décision ! Alors quand tu m'as quitté je t'aimais assez pour respecter TA décision, pour ne pas te poursuivre et chercher à entrer en contact. Je me suis remise doucement. Et maintenant tu débarques comme une fleur, trois ans après, parce que ta sœur t'as fait entendre que j'étais en danger et tu te permets de croire que tu as un droit sur moi ? Mais tu as vu ça où ? Dans les films ? Dans les livres ? Nous sommes dans la réalité et si tu n'es pas capable de faire face à tes choix, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai choisi Jasper, il est mon compagnon. Pour le reste, arrange-toi avec ta conscience.

- Bella… Tu ne peux pas… C'est dangereux. Tu m'avais promis…

- Ne ramène pas tout à toi, lui assénai-je durement. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, repris-je plus doucement. Ta promesse je l'ai respecté jusqu'à ce que je sente que tu n'étais plus qu'un bon ami pour moi. A partir de cet instant je me suis considérée comme assez adulte pour penser à moi toute seule.

Je soupirai en me rasseyant à côté de Jasper.

- Et toi, siffla Edward à Jasper, tu ne dis rien ? Tu te laisses faire ? Tu n'es pas capable de te battre pour elle ?

J'allais répliquer lorsque mon compagnon m'intima silencieusement de ne pas le faire. J'attendis donc sa sentence.

- Edward, de deux choses l'une : calme-toi. Nous pouvons discuter avec toi, t'expliquer les changements qui ont amené à cette situation et crois-moi on me l'aurait annoncé trois mois plus tôt j'aurais été foutu d'aller me planquer sur la banquise. Je comprends que cela soit déroutant, comme ce sera déroutant de voir Alice en compagnie de Benjamin. Ensuite, reprit-il avec un ton plus dur, je ne te permets pas d'interférer dans ma relation avec ma compagne. Et pour ta gouverne je lui laisse son libre arbitre, le choix et la possibilité de s'exprimer. C'est votre histoire, c'est à elle de décider qui doit prendre la parole, je suis là pour la soutenir et la défendre. Tu es mon frère et je n'aurais pas voulu cela. Mais la situation est ce qu'elle est : je suis heureux avec Bella, et elle est heureuse avec moi.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Je le sens Edward ! Bon sang, cesse de n'écouter que ta hargne et ta rancœur. Laisse-toi raisonner. Nous partons demain pour affronter les Volturi. Accepte notre couple ou repars. Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un de peu fiable dans nos rangs.

Je me levai, Jasper à ma suite. Je pliai soigneusement l'édredon et le posai sur le canapé devant le regard vide d'Edward. Jasper sortit de la pièce et j'allai le rejoindre, lorsque je sentis une poigne froide sur me retenir par le poignet :

- Bella…

- Stop, Edward. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, comme tu n'es pas revenu sur ton discours il y a trois ans. Je ne t'en veux plus. Tu l'avais jugé bon. Cette rupture m'a fait grandir au-delà de mes espérances. Tu comprends maintenant ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vu t'éloigner en sachant seulement que je ne pourrai que respecter ta décision. Seulement la différence est que ma décision à moi a été forcée par le destin. Je ne me serais jamais mis en couple avec Jasper, si je ne pensais pas réellement qu'il était mon compagnon. Je n'aurais pas retourné ainsi le couteau dans la plaie.

Il relâcha mon poignet et je m'apprêtai à sortir avant de m'arrêter sur le seuil :

- Une dernière chose : c'est parce que nous avons rompu que j'ai pu changer et devenir la compagne de Jasper. Tu as été une part importante de ma vie et tu m'as fait évoluer. Je ne l'étais pas encore devenue lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés à Forks. Je trouvais important que tu le saches.

Edward acquiesça et je sortis définitivement de la pièce, prête à éclater de rire sous le soulagement. La pression qui était montée depuis ce matin avait disparu et je me sentais beaucoup plus libre, plus légère. Je rejoignis Jasper dans la cuisine et lui offris un sourire éclatant avant de me réfugier dans ses bras. Esmé me sourit gentiment tandis que Carlisle allait discuter avec Edward. Nous préparâmes mon repas, sans l'ambiance tendue qui avait été l'apanage des deux derniers jours.

* * *

La nuit fut bonne. Je dormis profondément, soulagée d'un poids que je n'avais pas conscience de trainer. Jasper me souriait tout le temps, heureux de me voir si euphorique. J'avais mangé en sa compagnie, celle d'Esmé et celle d'Emmett. Il s'était joint à nous, pour avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Emmett avait l'air vraiment content de me voir et il aimait bien me taquiner. A plusieurs reprises durant le dîner je vis bien qu'il essayait de me parler mais sans y arriver vraiment. Il rendit les armes quand je m'endormis à moitié sur Jasper, qui me porta dans le lit avec précaution. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir me vautrer dans ses bras pour dormir.

Et au réveil, c'est exactement ce qu'il me manquait : ses bras. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un lit vide, avec quelque chose suspendue au-dessus de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec Alice, en extension au-dessus du lit qui essayait de me réveiller avec une plume gigantesque.

- Alice, m'époumonai-je en lui sautant au cou, je suis si contente de te voir !

Elle roula sur le côté pour ne pas me faire de mal. Elle me tendit les bras pour une étreinte amicale. Je l'observais, essayant de rafraichir la vision imparfaite que j'avais gardée en mémoire.

- Tu es rayonnante, lui dis-je, heureuse.

- Tu ne t'es pas regardé ? On dirait que tu es tellement extatique que tes iris lancent des artifices dans tes yeux.

- A ce point ?

- Sans mentir ! jura-t-elle, une croix sur le cœur.

Nous rîmes, heureuses de nous retrouver après cet appel en catastrophe pour nous retrouver ici.

- Alors, raconte-moi, exigea Alice, en bourrant l'un des oreillers pour mieux s'installer.

Je fis la même chose pour rester près d'elle et commençai le récit de ces derniers jours.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre que mon excellente correctrice n'a pu toucher en raison de mon incapacité à le lui fournir en un temps acceptable. Sans raconter toute ma vie, je suis en ce moment en pleine périodes d'inscriptions et je suis tombée malade pile à ce moment-là. Du coup j'ai pris du retard au niveau de l'écriture, même si je suis personnellement, très fière d'avoir pu poster à temps cette semaine.

Pour ces mêmes raisons, je ne réponds plus à vos reviews, sachez que je les lis, et les apprécie. Je devrais pouvoir répondre à celles de ce chapitre, alors lâchez-vous xD.

Je me permets un petit encart publicité : Je publie en ce moment une "mini-fic" 27 Robes. L'histoire est tirée du film du même nom, mais du point de vue de nos personnages Twilight favoris. Cette fiction a vraiment été source d'amusement possible pour moi, à l'écriture, j'espère qu'elle le sera également à la lecture (et en plus on pourra toutes taper sur Edward xD). Le premier chapitre est posté et disponible sur mon profil.

Enfin, dernière information : je mets à jour régulièrement mon profil pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancement des fictions etc... Si cela vous tente =").

En tout cas, merci à toutes d'être si nombreuses au rendez-vous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	18. Chapitre Dix Huitième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Je voudrais chaleureusement remercier ma correctrice, Pasty, qui a corrigé ce chapitre en très peu de temps ^^. Merci à elle.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Merci aux revieweurs anonymes, Lily et Dd, sur le dernier chapitre. Seulement FFnet interdit aux auteurs de répondre aux reviews anonymes dans leur chapitre (sous peine de suppression de l'histoire, c'est arrivé à une amie et ce n'est décidément pas drôle) et le mieux pour recevoir une réponse serait de donner une adresse mail où vous répondre ^^. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième**

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Rosalie a réagi ainsi et j'aurai bien mis une gifle à Edward à un moment… Dis-je en terminant mon récit, sous les rires d'Alice.

- Pour la gifle d'Edward, tu peux demander à Jasper, il n'attend que cela. Et puis nous nous attendions à quelque chose d'approchant, même si j'avais pensé qu'ils se battraient plus.

- Alice, je me suis écroulée quand ils ont commencé à se battre, lui chuchotai-je.

- Cela prouve bien deux choses : tu es sa compagne et tu es encore humaine.

- Pardon ? Dis-je interloquée.

- Il y a plusieurs niveaux dans ce fichu lien. Apparemment Jasper et toi êtes en train d'atteindre l'un des derniers. Les sensations n'arrivent pas d'un coup : cela pourrait tuer n'importe qui. Notre instinct bloque ces sensations jusqu'à ce que nous soyons habitués. Le fait que tu es ressenti les impacts signifient que vous êtes arrivés à un certain stade.

- Mais comment les compagnons font lorsqu'ils se battent ? Demandai-je étonnée, car je n'avais jamais vu Rose s'écrouler après qu'Emmett ait pris un coup.

- En général nous sommes déjà passé au stade suivant où nous ressentons plus la douleur mais une gêne. Jasper a eu une bonne idée en arrêtant de se battre : tu es encore humaine, supporter la douleur que supporte un vampire n'est pas l'idée du siècle, à moins d'être suicidaire, ironisa-t-elle.

Un silence prit place entre nous alors que j'étudiais les paroles d'Alice. Je reconnaissais leur justesse et la remerciais intérieurement de bien vouloir s'occuper de mon initiation de compagne.

- Quant à Rose… reprit Alice, doucement, son histoire est complexe, sa personnalité aussi. Elle ne se laisse pas facilement approcher et se concentre pour être quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas forcément. Elle s'efforce de penser à des choses futiles, à être matérielle. Elle joue un rôle, elle n'enlève jamais son masque, m'expliqua gravement Alice.

- Même avec Emmett ? La questionnai-je, vraiment curieuse.

- Emmett, ce n'est pas pareil. Il est son compagnon et nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle ne peut véritablement lui mentir. Mais devant tous les autres, elle n'est pas, elle parait. Elle a besoin de cette carapace malgré les dizaines d'années où elle nous a côtoyés quotidiennement. Elle n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance. Son expérience personnelle le lui interdit.

- Mais elle est différente de ce qu'elle parait ?

- Pas tout à fait, tu peux simuler certaines choses mais pas tout. Edward par exemple n'a jamais pris le temps de vraiment la connaître et cela a été une grosse souffrance pour Rose, mais pas forcément parce qu'il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle voulait juste faire connaissance avec sa famille, mais Edward s'était déjà fait une opinion sur elle. J'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour parler avec elle : c'est plus simple de femme à femme.

- Donc en fait je viens de lui gâcher la réconciliation qu'elle avait prévue entre Edward et moi ? M'enquis-je.

- C'est un peu le cas, oui, admit Alice avec un sourire. Mais il n'y a pas que cela, Rosalie est certainement celle qui tient le plus à la famille, parce qu'elle en est dépendante affectivement à un point que nous n'atteignons pas. Esmé fera tout pour que la famille reste soudée et ne se dissolve pas, mais il y a des évènements qu'on ne contrôle pas. Elle le sait et s'y résout. Rose ne s'y résoudra jamais.

- Et Emmett ?

- Il est parfaitement conscient que Rose a trouvé dans cette famille une chose qui lui manquait dans sa vie humaine et qu'elle ne souhaite pas perdre. Il respecte sa femme et l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, avec ses secrets. De plus il n'a pas son pareil pour désamorcer une situation, termina-t-elle en riant.

- Tu sais, me confiai-je, je n'ai pas dit tout cela à Edward pour qu'il souffre autant que j'ai pu souffrir. Je lui ai juste dit ce que je pensais juste pour qu'il puisse refaire sa vie.

- Je sais Bella, me murmura Alice, je sais. Cela va prendre encore quelques temps, mais tu verras, il sera heureux.

Heureusement que toutes les chambres étaient insonorisées. Nous nous fîmes un sourire de conspiratrices. Complices.

* * *

- Vous êtes prêtes ? Nous demanda Jasper en passant le seuil de la porte après avoir frappé.

- Dans dix minutes, rétorqua Alice en me tressant les cheveux.

Jasper ressortit avec un sourire. J'avais compris quand Alice m'avait demandé si elle pouvait me coiffer. Les mots « demande » et « Alice » n'avaient jamais été aussi bien associés. Je l'avais autorisée dans un grand sourire. Nous avions continué à discuter de tout et de rien, de mon séjour à New York et de ces voyages à travers le monde. Nous nous accordions un moment de détente entre amies, avant que cela ne soit plus possible. Le départ était prévu dans l'après-midi, dès que la couche nuageuse serait suffisamment épaisse. Elle avait besoin de me retrouver et j'avoue que moi aussi.

Les évènements, les nouvelles rencontres, la distance, nous avait séparées et nous rétablissions ainsi notre amitié en nous racontant les détails de nos pérégrinations. Alors qu'elle ajoutait les dernières barrettes, je me rendis compte que ma vie me convenait. Je ne l'aurais pourtant pas choisi, si j'avais pu. Mais aujourd'hui je devais admettre que si on excluait cette menace des Volturis, je pourrais être heureuse avec mon compagnon et ma famille.

Je le chuchotai comme un secret à Alice qui me répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Je n'avais jamais eu de sœurs auparavant, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour apprendre.

Jasper frappa encore une fois à la porte et nous éclations de rire. Le pauvre avait dû faire une bonne dizaine d'allers retours entre le salon et notre chambre. Il devenait nerveux, ce que je pouvais comprendre, étant donné qu'il était seul avec les Denali et les Cullen au complet. Je perçus alors la cruauté de sa situation et finis de me préparer dans un temps record alors qu'Alice riait à mes gesticulations.

Lorsque j'ouvris à Jasper, il me sourit et tendit ses bras vers moi. Je m'y engouffrais avec bonheur. Il est vrai que ce matin je n'avais pas eu mon moment de tendresse.

- Il faut que tu rencontres Benjamin ! S'extasia Alice alors que Jasper relâchait son étreinte.

Nous descendîmes donc à la rencontre du nouveau compagnon de ma nouvelle sœur. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et prîmes le temps de saluer chacun des Denali. Ils nous avaient peu vus, nous laissant régler nos affaires de famille. Esmé me prit ensuite dans ses bras avant de vérifier ma température, mère poule jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. Carlisle me fit un hochement de tête chaleureux : ses yeux étaient noirs et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Je souris à Emmett et Rose, même si cette dernière resta impassible. Une dernière personne était présente dans la pièce : le fameux Benjamin.

Alice s'avança de sa démarche souple vers moi. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Benjamin avait les yeux carmin, mais tentait un sevrage avec du sang animal. Il faudrait encore quelques mois pour que ses yeux prennent la même teinte que ceux de sa compagne.

- Bella, Jasper, je vous présente Benjamin, mon compagnon. Benjamin, je te présente Bella et Jasper.

Je m'avançai, Jasper sur mes talons, devant le compagnon d'Alice. Il était très beau –comme pouvaient l'être les vampires. Sa peau était légèrement mate, ses yeux en amandes, et son visage reflétait un air doux lorsqu'il regardait sa compagne.

- Enchantée, Benjamin, dis-je sans lui tendre la main, mais avec un sourire.

Jasper n'eut pas cette précaution à prendre. Il lui tendit la main, mais sans le sourire. Vivement ma transformation que je puisse le pincer discrètement quand il ne se montre pas assez ouvert.

- Je suis désolé de vous rencontrer en de telles circonstances, reprit Benjamin, mais j'étais curieux de rencontrer la famille d'Alice.

Je souris à l'entente de ses mots. La famille d'Alice. Je secouai la tête. La « famille d'Alice » va pourtant très vite compter un nouveau membre.

* * *

J'avais longuement protesté auprès de mon compagnon pour ne pas prendre cette fichue moto au retour. Nous devions passer par Anchorage pour prendre un avion pour Seattle. De là, il ne nous resterait qu'une heure de route vers Forks.

- Jasper, par pitié, ne me fais pas remonter là-dessus, j'ai horreur de cela.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Répliqua-t-il un sourire en coin en plaçant les chaines sur les roues.

- Tu vas beaucoup trop vite ! M'exclamai-je.

En voyant son sourire satisfait, je sus que j'avais choisi la mauvaise tactique. Le retour du bâton ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu apprécieras que j'aille vite, pour arriver le plus vite possible et avoir un moment seule à seul.

Argument parfaitement déloyal et ô combien recevable. Nous n'étions pas restés seuls depuis notre départ de New York et j'avoue que cela me manquait. Le désir que je ressentais pour mon compagnon était loin de s'atténuer. En soupirant, je reconnus que sa conduite effrayante pourrait devenir quelque chose de plaisant si elle me permettait d'obtenir un moment seule avec mon compagnon.

En entendant mon soupir, Jasper sut qu'il avait gagné. Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je sentais ses lèvres froides contre les miennes. Nous nous étions montrés peu démonstratifs devant les autres vampires. J'avais appris ainsi que Jasper affichait une réserve envers les autres quelques soient les circonstances. Il ne se laissait pas percer à jour, à moins que nous soyons tous les deux seuls. Il ne me quittait que pour chasser, et me touchait dès qu'il le pouvait. Cette situation lui pesait aussi. Il semblerait que la solitude nous convienne mieux pour le moment.

Je me reculais doucement pour réajuster mon manteau. Dans quelques minutes, nous partirions tous ensemble. Nous étions deux par moto, Carlisle avait désigné les équipes une heure auparavant. Et étonnamment ce serait Esmé qui conduirait la leur. Je souriais à l'histoire loufoque qui devait se cacher derrière cette décision. Rosalie conduisait Emmett, Benjamin prenait le guidon pour qu'Alice puisse se concentrer sur son don. Edward montait avec Kate et n'aurait céder sa place de pilote pour rien au monde. Et pour préserver tout le monde d'un accident, il avait été décidé que Tanya conduirait Irina, encore affaiblie par la perte de Laurent.

Eléazar vint nous serrer la main et nous souhaiter bon courage avant d'enfourcher sa moto, Carmen le suivant de très près. Je grimaçai sous le bruit des moteurs qui venaient de s'enclencher. Jasper me sourit et me positionna sur la moto avant que je ne change d'avis. Je me collais contre le dos de mon compagnon avant de sentir une accélération brutale.

* * *

Le voyage se passa globalement bien. Les vampires de mon entourage n'avaient pu résister à lancer une course entre eux sur l'autoroute. Jasper avait arrêté d'y participer alors que je lui envoyais de plus en plus souvent des vagues de peur et d'anxiété. Je pouvais comprendre que la vitesse faisait partie de leur nature, mais elle ne faisait clairement pas partie de la mienne.

L'arrivée à Anchorage fut douloureuse pour moi. J'aurai aimé y retourner une fois cette affaire réglée. Je gardai les yeux dans le vague devant mon billet d'embarquement. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cette visite des Volturis puisse mal se terminer. Jasper avait promis, et cela ne servirait à rien de s'angoisser maintenant. J'essayais de voir la situation sous le meilleur jour possible : Jacob avait été très heureux d'apprendre que nous nous reverrions sous peu. J'avais continué à l'appeler à intervalles réguliers pour le rassurer, mais nous n'avions plus de discussions profondes car je construisais ma relation avec Jasper. Jacob se doutait de mes sentiments pour mon compagnon, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le prévenir de toute la partie vampirique.

Jasper me sortit de mes songes pour me faire embarquer dans l'avion. Première classe. Évidemment. Je souris avant qu'une vague de léthargie ne m'emporte pour le pays des rêves.

A mon réveil nous étions à Seattle et tous les membres de ma famille me regardaient en souriant. En me tournant vers Jasper, je constatai qu'il avait le plus grand sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Un sentiment d'inquiétude grimpa en moi, vite tempérer par les expressions joyeuses sur les visages. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire ?

Alors que nous nous levions pour sortir de l'appareil, Jasper prit le temps de me glisser à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Forks. Cette ville et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient évoquèrent une grande nostalgie en moi. Après tout n'était-ce pas dans cette ville pluvieuse que j'avais rencontré mon compagnon ? Vécu des aventures ? Lié des amitiés ? Et obtenu une vraie famille ?

La nuit était tombée et les voitures noires que nous avions empruntées à l'aéroport filaient dans la nuit. Qu'allions-nous rencontrer au bout du chemin ?

- Nous préparons la maison cette nuit, les Irlandais arriveront demain et il faudra loger tout le monde, annonça Alice qui était sur le siège passager avant de la voiture.

- Très bien, répondis-je, prête à aider.

- Je ne crois pas que Jasper te laissera nous aider, sous-entendit Benjamin en riant.

- Vous serez logés au cottage de toute façon, clôtura Alice avant que je ne devienne rouge pivoine.

Je remerciai intérieurement Alice pour sa capacité à anticiper nos besoins. Et le seul besoin que nous ayons à cet instant précis était de nous retrouver seuls et de nous aimer. La voiture nous déposa devant la villa. J'eus à peine le temps de saluer nos amis que Jasper m'enlevait, nous conduisant à pieds vers le fameux cottage.

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler lorsque je côtoyais encore les Cullen. Du temps où je sortais encore avec Edward.

- Le cottage a été créé à l'origine pour Emmett et Rosalie, qui aiment être expressifs lors de leurs ébats, ce qui est peu vivables dans une famille comme la nôtre, m'expliqua Jasper calmement.

- Oh très bien, répondis-je en riant. J'espère juste ne pas être aussi « expressive » que Rose…

- Aucune chance en tout cas que tu broies le lit.

Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation, pressée d'arriver. Jasper sembla le comprendre puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la maison. Le cottage était un lieu ravissant, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en rendre spécifiquement compte, car une bouche s'abattit sur moi à peine le battant de la porte refermé.

Jasper me déshabilla le plus vite possible, en ne prenant pas le temps d'ôter les boutons de mon manteau, ni de mon chemisier. J'en pris mon parti et appliquai sa méthode à son propre blouson puis sa chemise. Nos lèvres semblaient soudées et nous avions éperdument envie l'un de l'autre.

Nous fûmes rapidement entièrement nus. Jasper me plaqua fermement contre le montant de la porte, en prenant garde à ne pas y mettre trop de force. Toute sa prudence l'avait abandonné et je compris que ces quelques jours sans pouvoir me toucher et en étant entourée d'autres hommes n'avaient pas adoucis ses instincts de possession et de protection.

Délaissant toutes idées de nous rendre dans la chambre, nous fîmes l'amour dans l'entrée du cottage. Les manques dus à ces derniers jours se ressentirent de façon intense dans tous nos gestes. Et lorsque nos orgasmes nous consumèrent, c'est avec un cri de libération que nous atteignîmes notre paradis personnel.

* * *

La nuit fut plus courte que d'ordinaire. Jasper osa me réveiller plusieurs fois pour étancher notre soif mutuelle du corps de l'autre. Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois et c'est parfaitement repue de plaisir que je m'éveillais dans ses bras au matin. Je pris le temps de m'enfouirent dans les couvertures du lit que nous avions finalement atteint après quelques essais.

- Il va falloir nous lever ma belle.

- Je sais, grondai-je sous les draps. J'ai le droit de ne pas en avoir envie ?

- Parfaitement et si je dois être honnête, ça ne me plait pas non plus.

- Les Irlandais arrivent aujourd'hui ?

- D'ici quelques heures, d'après le message d'Alice.

Je me retournais dans tous les sens essayant de retrouver la sérénité de mon réveil. Je me coinçais finalement entre les bras de mon compagnon avant de soupirer de bien-être. Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans cette position, plongés dans nos pensées. J'avais du mal à me concentrer à cause du trou béant qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans mon estomac depuis quelques jours. Je n'avais mangé qu'un sandwich hier à l'aéroport et je n'avais qu'une envie : un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

- J'ai faim, dis-je en me relevant.

Jasper haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour la pauvre humaine que je suis, et nous y allons.

- Bien la princesse a parlé, répondit Jasper.

* * *

Après une douche rapide pour nous deux, nous nous retrouvions sur le chemin de la villa. La maison avait l'air paisible : apparemment les vampires avaient pris d'assaut leurs chambres et les salles de bains. Je parcourus le salon à la recherche de la cuisine. Je fus très déçue en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune nourriture d'aucune sorte pour moi dans les placards. Je me mis à gémir de frustration.

Immédiatement je sentis Jasper se coller dans mon dos en riant. Furieuse contre lui de ne pas m'avoir prévenue, je décidai de lui jouer un tour à ma façon. Je pris le téléphone de la maison et composai le numéro de Jacob. Une voix ensommeillée me répondit :

- Jacob, c'est Bella. Je suis arrivée à Forks.

- Bella ? Forks ? Dit-il en luttant pour se réveiller. C'est génial.

- Jacob, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il avec un ton sérieux.

- Il n'y a pas de nourriture dans cette maison, gémis-je, et j'ai faim.

- Tu es à la villa ?

- Oui.

- Œufs, bacon, ça te va ?

- Poulet ? Répondis-je en riant.

- Va pour le poulet, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix, je passe te chercher.

- À de suite.

Je raccrochai pour faire face à mon compagnon estomaqué. Je lui tirai la langue avant d'aller chercher une veste dans la penderie de la villa.

- Avant que tu ne t'énerves, les Irlandais ne seront là que dans quelques heures et j'ai besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami. On prendra le petit déjeuner à la Réserve et je serai en sécurité entourée de loups. Et je te promets de revenir dans deux heures.

Jasper chercha quelque chose à objecter à ma défense. Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas. Alice fit son apparition sur le haut des marches, un paquet de linge à la main :

- Habille-toi avec cela, me dit-elle, tu auras plus chaud.

Je lui souris avant de choisir l'option fuite face à Jasper et de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le verrou avait à peine glissé que j'entendis les pas de quelqu'un dans les escaliers. Pas que j'identifiais aussitôt comme appartenant à Edward. La voix de Jasper s'éleva :

- Arrête Edward, c'est à moi de la protéger et il n'y a aucun danger.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Les loups sont incontrôlables...

- Autant que toi. Bella est heureuse, laisse-là avec ses amis. Elle fera attention, elle me l'a promis et elle sait ce qu'elle risque si elle ne le fait pas.

Je souris en constatant la confiance de mon compagnon et lui envoyais une onde d'amour pour le remercier. Il répondit de la même façon. Je me changeai rapidement ne faisant plus attention à leur conversation. Je sortis lorsqu'un bruit de moteur remonta l'allée de la villa. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

- Je ferais attention, promis, jurai-je à Jasper avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, me répondit-il, en me serrant contre lui.

Je saluai Edward et Alice qui trainaient encore dans le salon, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'apercevoir Jake qui hésitait à venir frapper. Il me fit un immense sourire en me voyant sortir.

* * *

- Jake ! Le saluai-je en le prenant dans mes bras maladroitement à cause du peu d'espace disponible dans la cabine de la camionnette. Je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi, ma belle, moi aussi. Alors ils ne te nourrissent pas dans cette maison ? Quel scandale ! S'exclama-t-il en descendant l'allée pour prendre la route vers la Réserve. On va manger chez Emily et Sam, tu nous raconteras comme ça…

- Merci, Jacob, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me fit un sourire rayonnant avec d'accélérer. J'étais heureuse de retrouver le chemin de la Réserve, un chemin que j'avais beaucoup fait pendant quelques mois. Un chemin qui me menait toujours vers des gens compréhensifs, amicaux. Je ne savais pas si nos liens resteraient intacts lorsqu'ils sauraient que je suis la femme d'un vampire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter d'avantage : Jacob garait déjà le camion devant la maison d'Emily et Sam. Les loups sortirent et vinrent nous faire la fête. Quil et Embry me firent voyager de bras en bras. Je riais en les voyant faire. Cela faisait du bien de renouer avec cette partie de ma vie.

- Viens Bella, Jake m'a dit que tu avais faim, déclara Emily en m'entrainant pas le bras.

J'entrai directement dans la salle à manger. La table était recouverte de mets préparés par Emily. La meute se mit à table et je me retrouvais coincée entre Jake et Emily, en face de Sam.

Emily me raconta les nouvelles de la meute : une imprégnée était enceinte. C'était une grande joie pour le groupe. De nouveaux jeunes avaient rejoints la meute dont Seth Clearwater. J'avais entretenu une relation cordiale avec Emily, du temps où la meute me protégeait de Victoria. Elle était d'une bonté extrême tout en ayant un humour caustique délicieux.

- Et sinon toi ? Que s'est-il passé depuis que tu es partie ? S'enquit-elle.

La meute arrêta de manger pour m'écouter. Après tout, les histoires que j'allais raconter concernaient leur pire ennemi. Je me tournais vers Jake pour qu'il me sorte de cette impasse.

- Ils savent pour ceux qui te poursuivent… Ils savent ce que je sais, introduisit Jacob.

J'inspirai doucement en réunissant mes idées. Puis je m'enfonçai dans le récit de ses derniers mois.

* * *

- Si je comprends bien, récapitula Sam, ces Sangs Froids, les Volturi, te poursuivent.

- Exactement, approuvais-je.

- Parce qu'ils convoitent un don déjà présent à l'état humain mais qui serait exceptionnel s'ils te transformaient ? Mais ce n'est pas le motif officiel.

- Non, le motif officiel est qu'Edward a trahi la loi du secret en vigueur chez les vampires et que par conséquent j'en sais trop sur leur monde sans en faire partie. Les Cullen ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu : en me protégeant physiquement et politiquement. Mais aujourd'hui les Volturi croient que le clan des Cullen est en position de faiblesse, ils ont compté sans le don d'Alice et les instincts de la famille. Alice a monté un plan pour qu'ils ne puissent pas m'atteindre. Et la première partie était de me faire rencontrer mon véritable compagnon.

- Qui s'est avéré être son mari ! S'écria Jake avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage.

- Effectivement, acquiesçai douloureusement en regardant mes mains. Cela n'a pas été facile pour elle. Mais elle a trouvé son âme sœur également. Bref, repris-je, il était absolument incertain que mon compagnon soit un vampire, sauf que cela a été le cas et elle a bâti sa stratégie de défense autour de cela.

- Oui, ils ont un équivalent de notre loi : on ne peut tuer l'âme sœur d'un loup sans mériter la mort, compléta Sam.

- C'est cela. Les Volturi ne peuvent pas me tuer sous peine de devoir se faire un procès à eux-mêmes. A moins qu'ils ne massacrent tout le monde, leurs témoins et leurs gardes compris.

- Donc finalement tu ne risques rien ? S'enquit Jacob avec espoir.

- Oui et non. Je ne risque pas la mort définitive. Je risque la transformation et si Jasper ne veut pas l'opérer ce sera à un membre de la garde de le faire et là on rentre dans la politique de vampires et croyez-moi vu le nombre d'années qu'ils ont pour rajouter, contourner et modifier leurs lois, c'est vraiment compliqué…conclus-je sur un ton désabusé.

Sam m'envoya un sourire par-dessus la table alors qu'Emily pressait gentiment mon bras.

- Jasper a décidé de négocier un sursis pour moi. Normalement un vampire n'a pas à intervenir dans la relation d'un autre vampire avec sa compagne. Mais les Volturi sont différents, ils font la loi dans ce monde-là.

- Tu veux dire que tu seras transformée à un moment ou un autre ? Me questionna Quil.

- Je suis la compagne d'un vampire. Votre statut ne vous oblige pas à changer vos âmes sœurs en loup, mais leur nature les oblige. Je serais heureuse d'adopter le mode de vie de Jasper, mais en temps et en heure. Je veux vivre ma vie d'humaine avant.

Jake, Sam et Emily hochèrent la tête de concert. Ils devaient s'entendre dans leur vision des choses : tant que je ne serais pas transformée, je ne serais pas complètement perdue.

- Mais ces Volturi, ils sont comme les Cullen ? Demanda Embry.

- Non, ils boivent des humains, répliquai-je doucement.

Ma réponse jeta un froid dans l'assemblée réunie autour de moi. Le visage de Sam afficha un masque impassible avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Alors nous n'avons plus de questions à nous poser, déclara-t-il. Tu es la compagne d'un vampire et donc sous sa protection, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir sans briser le traité.

Jacob prit un air coupable, sachant dorénavant qu'il ne pourrait pas agir concrètement pour ma sécurité. Je savais que c'était impossible et à vrai dire, j'étais plutôt heureuse qu'ils ne se battent pas et ne risquent pas leurs jeunes vies pour moi. Ma famille le faisait déjà et j'avais une lourde culpabilité sur la conscience à cause de cela. Je soupirai presque de soulagement lorsque Sam reprit :

- Néanmoins le fait qu'ils s'abreuvent d'humains ne peut être toléré. La protection des êtres humains et notre devoir, c'est pourquoi nous nous joindrons à vous. Je contacterai Carlisle dans la journée.

- Sam, l'interrompis-je, je ne suis pas venue ici pour quêter votre protection, mais pour vous revoir avant ma transformation. Sursis ou non, mon choix reste le même. Les Volturi sont venus confrontés le clan Cullen : ce sont des affaires de vampires. Ne vous faites pas tuer pour eux.

- A partir de l'instant où des humains peuvent pâtir de cette venue, c'est également une affaire de loups.

Les loups présents acquiescèrent aux paroles de leur chef, Jake compris. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de toi, confessa Emily, même si Jake ferait tout pour protéger sa meilleure amie. Il s'agit de leur devoir envers leur village et envers les habitants de cette région. Tu ne pourras pas les en empêcher, mais tu pourras faciliter leurs contacts avec tes vampires.

De la manière dont elle prononça ces derniers mots – « tes vampires »- , j'appris deux choses : je n'étais plus considérée comme alliée de la meute mais Emily ne me jugeait pas, elle savait que j'allais là où me mènerait ma vie et mon bonheur.

* * *

Jake me ramena exactement deux heures dix après que je sois partie. Jasper attendait de pied ferme devant la villa et je sentis mon visage former une grimace face à l'expression du sien. Ces dix minutes lui avaient paru une éternité et j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je saluai Jake en le prenant dans ses bras et il me remit une enveloppe cachetée pour Carlisle. Je lui souris et sortis de la voiture. Jacob repartit, suffisamment rassuré sur ma sécurité. En une seconde Jasper fut devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte me fit comprendre qu'il s'était inquiété. Beaucoup inquiété. Je croisais mes bras derrière sa nuque

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Je devais leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait, expliquer à Jacob, notre relation.

Jasper gronda en réponse, un son sourd venu directement de ses cordes vocales. Il allait me falloir de meilleurs arguments.

- Il fallait qu'il sache Jasper combien tu me rends heureuse.

L'étreinte se relâcha comme si j'avais surpris mon compagnon avec mes mots.

- En doutais-tu ? L'interrogeai-je avec une angoisse dans la voix.

- Non mais cela fait plaisir à entendre, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant mes sentiments l'imprégner. Lorsque je me détachai, il émit ce même grondement. Je lui souris avant de lui montrer mon enveloppe :

- Pour Carlisle de la part de Sam, annonçai-je.

- Je suis ici, déclara Carlisle en surgissant sur le perron.

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe précieusement remise par Sam afin de conclure un accord. Le chef de famille s'éclipsa avec, nous laissant seuls.

- Bella, ma chérie, il faut vraiment que tu prennes une douche, annonça solennellement mon compagnon.

* * *

Jasper prit soin de me laver dans les moindres détails. Chaque parcelle de peau était nettoyée au savon, puis séchée pour enfin être imprégnée de sa propre odeur.

- Je suis désolé de te faire subir cela, s'excusa-t-il. Mais on s'est peu vus aujourd'hui et de nouveaux vampires vont arriver. S'ils savent que tu es ma compagne, j'arriverais plus facilement à rester serein.

- Serein ? Es-tu sûr que c'est le bon mot ? Le taquinai-je sans remords.

- Calme serait plus approprié.

Je haussai un sourcil vers lui alors que j'enfilai mon pantalon.

- D'accord, dit-il en exagérant ses mimiques, cela m'évitera de les réduire en charpie dès leur arrivée.

- Surtout que si tu fais cela, Alice te fera subir le même sort, avec tout le mal qu'elle s'est donnée, riais-je.

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant précis.

- Alice ? S'enquit Jasper en me regardant.

- Désolée Alice.

- On arrive.

Je regardai mon compagnon avec un questionnement dans les yeux.

- Alice nous a entendus et elle n'est absolument pas d'accord pour une quelconque bataille avec nos témoins. Et les Irlandais sont arrivés.

* * *

J'étais entre Jasper et Emmett lorsque le clan Irlandais émergea de l'allée d'arbres de la villa. Quelques secondes plus tôt, les vampires s'étaient tendus annonçant leur arrivée. Carlisle alla à leur rencontre en offrant ses bras au couple qui sortait de la voiture. Liam et Siobhan étaient de vieux amis. Ils avaient une fille, Maggie, qui possédait une sorte de détecteur de mensonges amélioré.

- Siobhan, Maggie, Liam, je suis heureux de vous recevoir, déclara Carlisle.

- Nous aussi, répondit Siobhan, même si les circonstances sont funestes. Ta fille est venue nous voir pour nous expliquer le problème. Tu sais bien que si tu as besoin, tu peux compter sur nous.

Carlisle et Esmé leur sourirent et le clan Denali leur fut présenté. Il s'avéra que les plus anciens connaissaient Éléazar et Carmen aussi bien qu'Esmé et Carlisle.

- Et voici Alice, que vous connaissez et son compagnon Benjamin.

Siobhan ne fit aucune cérémonie et prit Alice dans ses bras avant de serrer la main de Benjamin. Liam et Maggie eurent un comportement assez similaire.

- Rose et Emmett, mes enfants. Et Jasper et Bella.

Maggie me salua avec un sourire. Liam me jaugea avant de saluer Jasper. Quant à Siobhan, elle me sourit en disant :

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, tu feras une très belle immortelle.

Je lui souris, pas si sûre du compliment. Mais Jasper resplendit à ce commentaire et je me dis que cela devait faire partie d'un protocole que je ne comprenais pas.

Lorsque le clan arriva à Edward, celui-ci se figea en saluant Maggie. En apercevant cela, je me tournai vers Alice et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

J'espère que ce dix-huitième chapitre vous a plu ^^. C'est un chapitre de transition avant l'arrivée des Volturis, mais je pensais qu'il était important de connaitre les sentiments de Bella avant. La résistance se met doucement en place ^^.

Cette histoire contiendra normalement 25 chapitres, mais je suis peu fiable au niveau des estimations, étant donné que je les écris au fur et à mesure. ^^ Ce qui me fait rire est que nous sommes arrivés ensemble à ce 18ème chapitre (ce qui ne semblait pas si simple au départ surtout quand la fiction a été deux mois en pause) grâce aux lecteurs, revieweurs, à ma correctrice et que personne ne m'a encore posé la question du titre. Pourquoi avoir appelé cette histoire ainsi ? Je serais contente d'entendre vos hypothèses ^^.

En tout cas, merci à toutes d'être si nombreuses au rendez-vous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**EDIT :** Je viens d'aller voir les statistiques de cette histoire : 294 reviews et 102 alertes ! Merci pour votre soutien ! ^^


	19. Chapitre Dix Neuvième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dix-neuvième chapitre ! Je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre précédant après l'avoir posté. Ce chapitre n'a pas pu être relu alors je vous prie d'excuser les fautes et coquilles qu'il peut encore y avoir. Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième**

L'arrivée des Irlandais rendit la situation encore plus réelle. Carlisle fut un hôte parfait, prêtant ses voitures en cas de besoin et se procurant du sang humain en sachet. Alice avait réussi à contacter un grand nombre de vampires , il fallait faire des réserves.

Carlisle, Eléazar et Siobhan se réunissaient souvent avec Jasper pour parler tactique militaire et entrainement. J'étais surprise que Liam laisse sa compagne diriger les opérations, mais je n'osai pas poser la question. Et puis il y avait plus important… Carlisle avait préparé une défense diplomatique avec l'aide de Jasper, mais celui-ci avait insisté pour entrainer les vampires et les loups présents.

- Si nous devons aller à l'affrontement, disait-il, ce ne sera pas sans préparation.

Pour ma part, j'ai vécu ces deux semaines comme dans un brouillard. La réalité me dépassait. Partout où je posais mon regard, on se préparait pour le conflit. Les loups patrouillaient de plus en plus souvent. Je voyais moins Jacob et je ressentais dans nos entrevues la tension qu'il émettait. Jasper avait lui aussi de plus en plus de mal à me laisser vaquer à mes occupations.

Alice restait près de moi à tout moment, pour me changer les idées, me faire rire. De temps en temps Kate ou Tanya nous rejoignaient pour se détendre. Esmé me nourrissait avec plaisir et passait des journées à préparer la maison pour recevoir ses hôtes. Elle gérait ainsi son anxiété. Toutes nos sorties avaient été annulées mais nous faisions des jeux, regardions des films, sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. Même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurai pu passer au travers de sa surveillance.

Si Alice et moi avions cru quelque chose possible entre Maggie et lui, nous nous étions trompées et en beauté. Depuis la présentation du clan de Siobhan, il n'avait que peu de contact avec la jeune vampire, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait que nous essayions de favoriser ces rencontres accidentelles. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu au fil des jours, jeu où nous gagnions souvent aidées par le don d'Alice. Seulement si Maggie paraissait intéressée, Edward restait lui-même, distant et sobre, ruminant sa peine et me protégeant de tout, sauf de mon compagnon. J'avais l'intuition que Jasper ne lui aurait pas pardonné un tel geste.

Quant à ma relation avec Jasper, elle était idyllique. Si jamais je perdais de vue nos objectifs, il me suffisait de penser à lui. Il méritait que je me batte, que nous nous battions. Notre histoire était belle et je me sentais heureuse dans cette vie, malgré l'affrontement imminent. Mes liens avec la famille Cullen s'étaient renforcés, si on omettait Rose et Edward. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec eux et Jasper en était à la fois heureux et fâché. Je crois que s'il avait pu il m'aurait cloîtré dans une cage en argent afin qu'aucun vampire ne puisse me toucher et aurait réglé le problème à sa façon.

Seulement c'était quelque chose que je n'aurais pas eu ne serait-ce que l'intention d'accepter. Alors Jasper prenait son mal en patience pendant la journée et ne me quittait pas de la nuit. Nous rentions au cottage une fois le soleil couché et nous nous aimions. J'avais rarement été aussi fatiguée et aussi… apaisée, complète, entière.

* * *

Deux jours après l'arrivée des Irlandais, Alice nous annonça que les autres vampires arriveraient au compte-goutte demain. Nous devions nous préparer à une longue journée. Jasper profita de l'aubaine pour nous retirer plus tôt que d'habitude. Après avoir embrassé Alice, Kate et Esmé, je le suivis.

Le cottage était calme et tranquille. C'était reposant d'avoir à disposition un lieu tel que celui-ci lorsque la villa grouillait de monde toute la journée, et pas n'importe quel personnes : des vampires, des êtres qui par nature ne se reposaient jamais. Je pris une douche relaxante. Jasper ne me proposa pas d'en faire partie et au pli soucieux qui barrait son front, je devinais que ce serait à moi de le séduire ce soir.

En laissant l'eau chaude rouler sur moi, je me mis à réfléchir au sujet de mon compagnon. Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet ces derniers jours. Je pensais que la menace des Volturi le préoccupait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien me dire. Néanmoins j'avais la sensation qu'autre chose le tracassait… En me lavant la tête, j'essayais de percevoir les raisons de l'anxiété de mon compagnon… Sans les trouver.

Mis à part ce fichu ultimatum, pour lequel nous nous étions préparés, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il pouvait être inquiet. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait et les Cullen nous avaient acceptés. Rosalie et Edward mettraient peut-être plus de temps mais je gardais espoir. J'eus beau me creuser la tête, aucune idée constructive n'en sortit. En soupirant, je sortis de la douche avec une résolution.

Si je ne savais pas la raison pour laquelle Jasper était dans un tel état, qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, et que je ne pouvais pas la deviner, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : l'apaiser. Et je connaissais un moyen infaillible pour cela.

Je me dirigeai vers le dressing résolue à mettre l'un des ensembles qu'Alice m'avait acheté en prévision de ces deux semaines d'attente. Je tombais rapidement sur un ensemble bleu métallique en dentelle, ridiculement petit et résolument avantageux. Je souris en rougissant malgré moi. Un jour j'apprendrais à contrôler mes émotions afin qu'elles ne viennent pas systématiquement se loger dans mes joues.

Je sortis précautionneusement de la salle de bain, pour trouver Jasper devant la cheminée à ruminer ses pensées. Je savais qu'il m'entendrait arriver aussi ne fis-je aucun effort de discrétion. Je me dirigeai droit vers lui et l'enserrai sa taille entre mes bras alors qu'il était encore dos à moi. Je posai mon front contre ses omoplates respirant son odeur.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Me taquina-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

- Oui, cette douche a été longue sans toi… lui répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Bella… dit-il en se retournant.

Je ne sus jamais comment il avait prévu de terminer sa phrase. A peine s'était-il retourné qu'il me dévorait des yeux, absolument inconscient –du moins pour le moment- de ma manipulation. Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux et je sus que j'avais gagné.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, et l'embrassais encore plus délicatement. Je le sentis gémir contre mes lèvres. Heureuse de mon ascendant sur lui, je l'entrainai vers notre chambre pour le faire s'allonger. Je pris mon temps pour enlever une à une chaque partie de ses vêtements. J'aimais le regard qu'il me lançait alors que, pour la première fois, je prenais l'initiative de notre étreinte.

Il fut bientôt nu devant moi et je pris quelques secondes pour admirer l'homme qui était mon compagnon. Il essaya de se redresser pour me faire subir le même traitement, mais je le rallongeais rapidement sur le lit sans qu'il n'y oppose de résistance.

- Ce soir, c'est à mon tour.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, frôlant son érection avec ma peau sensible. Un gémissement nous échappa tous les deux alors que je l'embrassais avant de dériver doucement vers son cou, sa nuque. J'avais appris à détecter les zones où il était plus sensible qu'ailleurs et j'avoue en avoir longuement profité. Lorsque ces yeux devinrent aussi noirs que la nuit, je me résolus à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre bien longtemps notre union.

Je le fis asseoir contre la tête de lit. J'enlevai délicatement l'ensemble de lingerie qui lui avait tant plu, avant de reprendre ma position sur lui. Je n'étais pas totalement sûre que l'ensemble ressortirait indemne si je le laissais me l'ôter. Il chercha à m'embrasser, à me serrer contre lui, à me prendre dans ses bras. Je le laissais faire avec joie, alors que je le prenais doucement en moi. Le soupir de pur plaisir que j'entendis me combla.

J'entamais des mouvements lents et lascifs, souhaitant rendre cette étreinte magique. Jasper n'était pas du même avis que moi et même s'il respecta quelques temps le rythme que j'imposai, il essaya de m'en faire dévier en prenant mes hanches dans l'étau de ses mains. Voyant que je ne me résolvais pas, il me souffla :

- Plus vite, s'il te plait.

Je souris en l'embrassant pour lui donner finalement ce qu'il voulait. Je sentis naitre son orgasme et le mien. Nos peaux s'enflammaient l'une l'autre, et nous atteignîmes la jouissance ensemble.

* * *

Parfaitement repue et fière de moi, je l'embrassai sur le visage. Il me sourit avant de nous allonger dans le lit. Je me blottis contre lui, légèrement étourdie de plaisir et lasse.

- Tu m'as offert beaucoup de plaisir, me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

- C'était le but, marmonnais-je fatiguée.

- Il y a un but à nos ébats ? Questionna-t-il surpris.

- Oui. Que je te montre combien je t'aime.

- Et bien, je serai ravi que tu le refasses.

Quelques instants de silence succédèrent cette déclaration. Je me lovais encore un petit peu plus contre lui, me préparant à brûler mes vaisseaux.

- Ce n'était pas le seul objectif de cet ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il intrigué.

- Non, je voulais te changer les idées. Tu t'inquiètes trop, pour tout le monde…

Je laissai le temps à mes paroles de s'imprégner dans son esprit.

- Même si je suis fière de désigner l'homme intelligent et sérieux là-bas dans le coin comme mon compagnon.

Jasper rit en me serrant plus étroitement contre lui. J'eus le temps de penser que si nous continuions ainsi, nous ne formerions bientôt plus qu'un seul corps, puis je m'endormis.

* * *

Je me réveillais légèrement courbaturée, mais dans les bras de mon compagnon. Je profitais de ces quelques instants de sérénité, avant de me lever et d'affronter cette nouvelle journée de rencontres. En soulevant une paupière, je constatais que Jasper était toujours aussi soucieux. Je manquais de grogner. Ma diversion n'avait pas si bien fonctionné… Il dut sentir mon éveil car il m'adressa un sourire avant de m'embrasser.

- Bonjour, ma belle.

- Bonjour ! Émis-je en m'étirant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. J'ai la sensation d'avoir beaucoup rêvé…

- J'ai entendu cela…

Nos chamailleries habituelles venaient de reprendre. En m'habillant pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner à la villa, j'essayais de tirer les vers du nez à mon compagnon. Celui-ci refusait obstinément de me dire de quoi je rêvais la nuit. Je ne l'attendis donc pas avant de partir, vêtue d'un jean, d'une tunique et d'une paire de bottes. Jasper me rattrapa torse nu, sa chemise à la main, angoissé.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je surprise par son ordre.

- Ne pars pas dans la forêt sans moi, me répondit-il en enfilant sa chemise.

Je répondis à cet accès d'angoisse caractérisée par un long baiser. Les émotions de mon compagnon changèrent du tout au tout et je sus que Jasper hésitait à me ramener au cottage pour terminer ce que nous venions de commencer.

- J'ai faim, lui soufflai-je, mettant ainsi fin à son dilemme intérieur.

La villa était en ébullition, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Chacun nous salua et Esmé nous attendait dans la cuisine, avec une quantité de plats impressionnante.

- Alice et Kate arrivent, m'a-t-elle annoncé. Et Jasper est attendu dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Nous nous séparâmes sur un baiser alors que je prenais place devant mes pancakes. Je les couvrais de sirop d'érable lorsqu'Alice, Kate et Edward arrivèrent dans la cuisine. J'étais assise en hauteur sur l'un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine. Alice et Kate en prirent deux pour s'installer en face de moi. Je sentais un courant d'air froid dans le bas de mon dos, signifiant que ma tunique s'était relevée. Je n'y pris pas garde, m'immergeant dans la conversation des filles, jusqu'à ce que :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Edward interloqué en montrant le bas de mon dos.

Je me retournai pour regarder derrière moi, le questionnant des yeux.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, répondit Alice à ma place, en insinuant quelque chose comme « Arrête toi tout de suite, de toute façon tu ne voudrais pas savoir ».

- Bella est blessée ! Carlisle, appela-t-il.

Je ne voyais absolument pas où était le problème et où je pouvais être blessée. Je me tournais autour comme un loup cherche sa queue, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui avait provoqué les hauts-cris d'Edward. Comme c'était à prévoir, Jasper débarqua dans la cuisine avec Carlisle et une trousse médicale moins de trente secondes plus tard, suivi d'une Esmé toute aussi inquiète. Mon compagnon m'inspecta des yeux et sous toutes les coutures, ne comprenant pas non plus l'alerte de son frère.

Carlisle me fit tourner sur moi-même, alors qu'Edward s'approchait de moi pour relever un pan de ma tunique. Esmé hoqueta.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il bon sang ! Jurai-je entre mes dents.

- Tu as des hématomes sur les hanches, m'annonça Carlisle, calmement.

- Et alors ? Répliquai-je, ne voyant toujours pas le problème.

- Et alors ? Intervint Edward d'une voix blanche. Comment as-tu pu te blesser ainsi ? Ils recouvrent quasi entièrement le bas de ton dos.

Je me tus, pas certaine de vraiment vouloir répondre à cette question. Jasper vint me faire face et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne compris que trop tard qu'en réalité, il posait ses mains sur mes hématomes, rendant explicite la cause de ceux-ci. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward me dépasser et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le voir, il se retrouvait à terre, alors que Jasper le maitrisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Mais arrêtez ! M'exclamai-je. Pourquoi vous vous battez ? Où est le problème ? Ils partiront dans quelques jours !

- Cela ne te fait pas mal ? me demanda Esmé.

- Quoi ? Mais non, voyons. J'ai une crème pour cela. Je l'ai mise ce matin et après-demain il n'y paraitra plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Edward a alerté tout le monde…

- Je ne pense pas, me coupa Jasper, qu'Esmé demandait si tes hématomes étaient douloureux mais si la façon par laquelle ils sont arrivés sur ta peau te faisait mal ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je comprenais le sens de ses paroles. Le rouge me monta aussitôt aux joues et je me giflai mentalement pour cela. Puis je repris contenance. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir. Cette partie de notre vie n'appartenait qu'à nous.

- Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que nous, déclarai-je fermement.

- Mais, protesta Edward.

- Si je n'y trouve rien à redire, alors toi non plus, assénai-je.

Esmé me sourit en m'embrassant sur le front, alors que Carlisle me tendait un pot de crème qu'il promettait plus efficace contre ce genre de marque. Alice secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle hésitait. Kate me fit un sourire complice et un clin d'œil et Edward sortit brusquement de la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois déclarer que mon frère est un parfait crétin ou s'il l'est seulement partiellement, m'annonça Alice.

- Je te laisse juge, rétorquai-je en reprenant ma place devant mon petit déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Après l'animation du petit déjeuner, Alice entreprit de natter mes cheveux avec le soutien de Tanya en attendant les premiers voyageurs. Alice avait mis ce temps à profit pour m'expliquer comment était régie la société vampirique : elle avait fait mon éducation sur ce point. La différence entre les clans et les nomades, les différents liens pouvant unir deux vampires, la suprématie des Volturi qui n'avaient pas toujours été au pouvoir… Elle m'avait aussi esquissé un portrait de chaque vampire qui se présenterait à la villa. Elles venaient de finir ma coiffure, lorsque les trois nomades anglais arrivèrent. Je les reconnus donc sans mal : Alistair, Charles et Makenna.

Jasper arriva du fond de la maison pour se coller derrière mon dos, une position qu'il jugeait sans doute plus… sécuritaire pour moi. Les trois nomades saluèrent Carlisle et Alice avant de passer devant nous.

Charles et Makenna étaient tous deux des compagnons. Charles avait un don semblable à celui de Maggie, et il la retrouva avec plaisir. Alistair quant à lui était un vieux vampire, un rien paranoïaque. D'après les plaisanteries de Charles sur lui, il habitait dans un manoir en Angleterre, sur une île coupée du monde. Je me sentis triste pour lui.

Carlisle leur proposa une voiture de course afin qu'ils puissent aller se restaurer. Après tout, la journée serait longue. Chaque témoin était certes au courant de la situation, mais il fallait avertir chacun d'entre eux des tenants et des aboutissants. Les entrainements ne commenceraient pour ceux qui le voudraient que le lendemain matin. Et j'avais réussi à être invitée. J'avoue que ne sautais pas de joie.

Le clan des Amazones arriva à la suite des nomades anglais. Il y avait une raison en plus de leur position géographique pour que les noms soit les Amazones. Leur transformation et le temps écoulé n'y avait rien fait : elles étaient résolument féministes.

Kachiri était la plus âgée et la créatrice de Senna et Zafrina. Pour autant, elles n'entretenaient pas de relations filiales entre elles, comme Carlisle avec Rose et Edward ou encore Siobhan avec Maggie. Elles se présentaient comme étant trois sœurs, trois amazones. Et il fallait le dire : elles étaient magnifiques. Leur peau était légèrement mate, leur teint parfait, leurs corps athlétiques.

Zafrina avait un don particulier créer des illusions. Elle me fit un sourire carnassier, auquel je répondis de la même façon. Jasper s'était interposé, en grognant légèrement. Je l'avais apaisé d'un geste avant de saluer l'Amazone. Elle avait paru surprise de mon audace avant de me saluer également. Je sentais qu'une sorte de reconnaissance s'était installée entre elle et moi. Mais depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la villa, Jasper ne me quittait pas d'une semelle.

J'avais bien essayé de lui faire valoir le fait qu'auparavant la villa était tout aussi pleine de vampires et que son attention se relâchait de temps en temps, il n'y avait rien à faire. Alice me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller embrasser Benjamin. Je sentais beaucoup de curiosité venant de sa part pour la famille Cullen et notre couple. Malheureusement, l'ambiance tendue de la villa ne permettait pas de longues discussions.

Garett le nomade fut le troisième à se présenter à la villa. Il fit ma connaissance sans plaisir ou déplaisir quelconque : pour lui j'étais une humaine standard. Jasper n'apprécia pas vraiment cette indifférence mais ne répliqua pas, à mon grand soulagement. Garett fut, en revanche, bien plus intéressé par la cousine d'Alice, Kate.

Mary et Randall, deux autres nomades américains, suivirent Garett de près. Ils connaissaient ce dernier, ainsi que Jasper. Ils se saluèrent d'une façon différente à celle employée pour la présentation des clans. Je supposai que c'était la marque d'un protocole que je ne connaissais pas encore. Que je connaitrais bientôt. Un jour ou l'autre.

Jasper devint quelque peu nerveux après l'arrivée de Randall et Mary. Il attendait ses amis, Peter et Charlotte. Je savais qui ils étaient depuis que Jasper m'avait raconté toute son histoire. Je savais aussi qu'ils étaient importants pour lui, et je fis de mon mieux pour être présentable.

Nous étions en pleine partie de cartes avec Kate, Alice et Benjamin, lorsque Jasper vint me chercher pour me présenter à Peter et Charlotte. Ceux-ci avaient les yeux carmin. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise : après tout j'avais déjà vu défiler plus d'un vampire aux yeux rouges ces derniers jours. Mais ils étaient un couple, et ils avaient notre âge. Quelque chose se glaça en moi.

- Charlotte, Peter, je vous présente Bella, ma compagne.

Peter me jaugea quelques instants avant de hocher la tête de façon protocolaire. Charlotte me sourit en répétant le même mouvement que son compagnon. Je les saluais avec un sourire.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, déclarai-je.

Après tout, avec des bonnes manières, on avait ses entrées partout. Jasper me fit un sourire proche du rictus sarcastique. Aurai-je été trop protocolaire ? Je voudrais bien le voir dans ma situation.

- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de faire ta connaissance, annonça la voix profonde de Peter. C'est bien, approuva-t-il en s'adressant à Jasper.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la teneur de leur échange silencieux. Alice nous sauva de plus longues présentations en annonçant le rassemblement des troupes dans le salon de la villa. Des sièges avaient été amenés et Jasper me plaça d'autorité sur ses genoux. Lorsque Carlisle entra, la réunion put commencer.

Le début en fut éprouvant. Carlisle avait expliqué à chacun les objectifs et son souci pacifiste. Zafrina avait souri d'une façon proprement effrayante. J'aurai voulu faire bonne impression. Ces vampires seraient ma communauté dans peu de temps et j'aurai aimé faire plus ample connaissance. Mais après une journée riche en émotion, le sommeil me rattrapa et je m'endormis dans les bras de Jasper.

Je me réveillai alors qu'il me portait accompagné d'Emmett au cottage.

- Je me suis endormie ? Demandai-je encore vaseuse.

Emmett parti dans un rire tonitruant.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! s'écria-t-il.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits lorsque Jasper me chuchota :

- C'était voulu. Rendors-toi, tu as été parfaite.

Je replongeai aussitôt de l'autre côté du réel.

* * *

Les vampires avaient fait leur choix : certains seraient prêts à se battre contre les Volturi pour une humaine, accessoirement compagne d'un vampire estimé, d'autres non. Ils assisteraient à l'échange en tant que témoins. Ils seraient présents pour prouver le lien qui nous unissait, Jasper et moi.

La discussion eut lieu le lendemain matin. Comme la veille, tous les vampires étaient présents. Jasper se plaça au centre, me laissant à la garde de Peter et Alice. Je grimaçai, j'avais la pénible sensation d'être un paquet que l'on dépose à la consigne.

- Nous avons déjà discuté de ce sujet hier soir. Nous vous avons laissé la nuit pour réfléchir. Notre souhait n'est pas de défier les Volturi, mais j'estime que si tout ne se déroule pas selon nos souhaits, il faudra être préparé. Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que témoins, vous n'aurez pas à vous battre, mais qu'ils vous élimineront jusqu'au dernier. En tant qu'allié de la famille, vous serez contraint de nous suivre si un conflit se déclarait.

- Mais que peut faire une si petite assemblée de vampires contre les Volturi ! S'exclama Alistair.

- Plusieurs choses, répondit Jasper d'une voix sèche. Et la première serait de vous entrainer. Aucun de vous n'ignore mon passé et si vous vous décidez tous maintenant, les entrainements commenceront cet après-midi. De plus, nous aurons d'autres alliés. La Réserve du Comté détient ses protecteurs, des loups. Ils défendent les humains et chassent les vampires, mais ils acceptent une trêve avec nous pour combattre le danger plus imminent encore de l'arrivée des Volturi. Enfin, Eléazar et Carlisle ont vécu un certain nombre d'années avec cette famille, ils les connaissent. Leurs failles seront exploitées.

Un silence recouvrit le rassemblement. Puis Carmen brisa la silence :

- Eléazar et moi, serons présents pour protéger la famille.

- Nous ferons de même, répliqua Kate en désignant Tanya et Irina. Nous vous devons cela et de plus, je suis très curieuse de voir quel genre d'immortelle Bella sera.

- Si les Volturi la veulent, ce sera le genre puissant, intervint Garett. Rien que pour combattre au côté du Major Whitlock, je le ferai. Vous êtes une légende.

Jasper se crispa à l'entente du compliment mais acquiesça sèchement.

- J'en serai également, annonça Benjamin, sous l'œil courroucé d'Alice. Si tu crois que tu vas aller t'amuser toute seule…

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Le coupa sa compagne. De toute façon il fallait bien que je m'y attende Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et moi étions de la partie.

- Je le ferais également, soutint Edward en s'approchant de sa sœur. Et Rosalie aussi.

- Je ne sais pas, intercéda Karchiri en regardant Zafrina.

- Et bien, moi je sais, transigea Zafrina. C'est une femme, elle est une compagne et pour le moment, elle ne peut se défendre seule. Tes arguments ne m'arrêteront pas. Je ferais partie de vos alliés.

- Tu es impossible, dit en souriant Senna. Alors nous te suivrons.

- Est-ce là tout ? S'enquit Jasper en notant les noms sur un papier.

Son geste était tellement humain et tellement décalé dans ce rassemblement. Nous étions entourés de vampires, tous debout ou assis, mais surtout immobiles et il jouait au professeur de sport composant ses équipes.

- Bien sûr que non, Charlotte et moi serons ravis de vous porter secours, annonça Peter en prenant la parole.

- Tant que Maggie restera à l'écart des combats, dit Liam en prenant la parole, nous combattrons à vos côtés.

- Je sais votre cause juste et je témoignerai, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à combattre pour une humaine, Ajouta Randall.

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Mary.

- Et moi donc, s'offusqua Alistair. Combattre les Volturi, c'est une folie !

- Nous serons avec vous, en revanche, indiqua Charles en agrippant la main de Makenna. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas comme certains, et nous savons ce que vaut le lien entre compagnons…

- Bien, coupa Jasper d'une voix forte, chacun s'est prononcé. Réunissez-vous à quatorze heures devant la villa, nous commencerons les entrainements.

La voix était sans appel et chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Certains vampires restèrent entre eux pour discuter. Peter et Charlotte allèrent converser avec Jasper, alors que Zafrina s'approchait de moi.

- Merci, lui soufflai-je.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour l'immortelle que tu deviendras. Tu seras une femme forte, asséna-t-elle avant de repartir.

* * *

Les souvenirs de ces entrainements se fixèrent profondément en moi. Le premier jour, Jasper présenta avec l'aide d'Edward et de Carlisle, les Quileutes, venus sous la forme de loups. Jacob s'était approché de moi, et j'en profitai pour caresser sa fourrure. Jasper exposa alors les points forts et les points faibles de nos adversaires. Qui serait à neutraliser en premier, et quelle tactique de combat nous devrions employée.

L'entrainement au corps à corps n'eut lieu qu'après plus de deux heures d'explications et de questions. La famille Cullen se proposa pour être les adversaires des loups. Personne d'autre ne voulait s'y frotter et j'avoue que je les comprenais. Jasper forma des couples en évitant soigneusement de placer les compagnons ensemble. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'interpeller alors qu'il passa à côté de moi :

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi sépares-tu les compagnons ?

- Parce qu'ils n'auront pas le choix au milieu du combat, ils doivent apprendre à avoir confiance en la capacité de l'autre à se défendre seul.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, ironisai-je. Ne seraient-ils pas plus efficaces si tu les faisais combattre par couple plutôt ?

- C'est prévu, dans la suite des entrainements.

Et effectivement après plusieurs jours d'entrainement en face à face, Jasper dissolvait les équipes pour réunir les compagnons et leur apprendre à combattre ensemble. Puis de nouveau séparément, puis contre des effectifs plus nombreux, puis avec les loups et puis...

Le cas de Maggie fut longuement discuté. Liam était parfaitement contre le fait qu'elle participe aux combats et aux entrainements, Siobhan était pour. La situation s'envenimait lorsqu'Edward proposa son aide pour la former. Alice et moi étions aux anges. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas le résultat espéré, mais Maggie serait prête à toutes les éventualités, si elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme l'avait prévu Liam.

Pendant deux semaines, Jasper enseigna à chacun une façon de combattre, et une façon de survivre si l'on en venait aux mains. Le dernier jour d'entrainement, il demanda à chaque vampire de passer devant lui. J'avais beau savoir qu'il le ferait, j'avais peur qu'il soit blessé. C'était irrationnel mais depuis que mon compagnon savait que je ne souffrirais plus des coups qu'il prendrait –merci Alice- l'angoisse montait en moi.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esmé, Rosalie, Alice et Benjamin passèrent successivement devant lui. Le combat était à un contre un et successivement il les envoya au tapis. Peter et Charlotte furent les suivants et bien que combattant en couple, ils n'arrivèrent qu'à toucher Jasper de temps en temps. Le clan des Amazones le défia également et j'avoue que le peur me serrait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Malgré la rage et l'endurance des Amazones, Jasper se débarrassa d'elle, une par une. Tout le monde essaya et Jasper gagna chaque combat sous les yeux de plus en plus admiratifs de l'assemblée et des loups.

Et malgré ma peur, je fus fière de lui.

* * *

Alice me réveilla. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous n'avions pas dormi au cottage et Jasper avait disparu. Ma dernière image de lui était le dîner d'hier soir, je m'étais endormie contre lui. Ou devais-je dire, il m'avait endormie contre lui. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il ne souhaitait certainement pas me paniquer.

L'ambiance dans la villa était très tendue. Je craignais que les vitres n'explosent. Esmé m'avait préparé des blancs de poulets épicés, depuis quelques temps c'était devenu mon plat favori. Alice m'accompagna dans toutes mes tâches. Elle me leva, se rendit avec moi dans la cuisine et tenta de me faire la conversation. Je n'avais pas vu mon compagnon de la journée et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été des plus coopératives. Après le petit déjeuner, je me rendis à l'étage, Alice sur mes talons pour m'habiller.

Je n'avais pas prévu la nausée soudaine qui monta en moi. Je courus au toilettes pour y régurgiter ce que je venais péniblement d'avaler. Alice me suivit et me tint les cheveux. Lorsque nous sortîmes des toilettes elle me donna un comprimé à prendre pour le mal de cœur. Je souris à son expression et avalai le médicament sans protester. Il n'aurait pas fallu que Jasper s'inquiète pour rien.

Je m'habillai de façon à être la plus libre possible de mes mouvements. Je sentais l'agitation autour de moi et j'avoue que cela me donner la nausée. Sans l'avoir demander, je savais qu'Alice avait préparé toute cette défense pour ce jour précis. Elle me fit sortir de la villa pour se poster devant la façade. Comme si c'était un signal secret, Jasper émergea des fourrés entourant la maison.

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de remercier Alice. Puis il me demanda de le suivre.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, suis-moi.

Nous entrâmes dans le bois où un loup nous attendait. Et pas n'importe lequel : Jacob.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Bella calme toi, me demanda Jasper. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre mais nous pourrions perdre aujourd'hui. Et je refuse de mettre ta vie encore plus en danger. Jacob s'est proposé pour prendre soin de toi. Il a un sac contenant de l'argent, des billets d'avion et de faux papiers. Si jamais cela tourne mal pour nous, tu dois retrouver Jacob.

- Mais tu m'avais dit…

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ma belle, tout. Et tout à l'heure, je ferais tout pour que cela se passe bien et que tu en sortes sans une égratignure pour que nous puissions rentrer à Anchorage. Mais il faut tout envisager et je me sentirai serein que si tu as une échappatoire de plus.

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Si c'est pour toi d'accord.

Lorsque nous sommes réapparus devant la villa, tous les vampires nous attendaient devant la façade de la maison, Alice en tête. Elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire, sans grands résultats. Je ne fis pas mieux. Jasper me fit monter sur ses épaules et comme un seul homme, tous les vampires présents se mirent à courir.

Le trajet fut une lutte constante contre mon estomac, lutte que je remportais finalement. Je m'aperçus alors qu'Alice nous avait menés dans une clairière et nous étions face au vent. Je savais que les loups ne seraient pas loin et cette position n'était pas anodine : il ne fallait pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Benjamin avait entassé avec l'aide de Garett des pierres derrière les premiers fourrés. Je n'avais jamais vu son pouvoir en action mais cela devait certainement être quelque chose.

Jasper nous aligna et je me retrouvais à côté d'Edward et Rosalie. Je faillis m'en plaindre, avant de réaliser que c'était peut-être la dernière opportunité que j'avais de leur parler.

- Bon courage, chuchotai-je.

- Ce n'est pas du courage qui nous manque, répliqua Rosalie. C'est de la chance. Même Siobhan ne peut rien y faire.

- Siobhan ?

- Selon Carlisle, me répondit Edward, Siobhan a le don de faire en sorte que les choses se passent comme elle le souhaite.

Un silence accueillit cette réflexion. Puis je me jetai à l'eau :

- Vous savez même si en ce moment nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes vous êtes ma famille et j'ai peur pour vous.

- Si tu ne faisais pas partie de la nôtre, nous ne serions pas là, coupa Rosalie.

Malgré le ton, je me pris à sourire. Peut- être un jour, si nous survivions à tout cela, je serais amie avec elle. Puis Jasper vint se poster à côté de moi et derrière Rose et Edward. Alice se tint aux côtés de Carlisle. Un silence complet s'établit et l'attente commença. Jasper me serrait dans ses bras et je remarquai que chaque compagnon touchait une partie de sa compagne. Une brusque bourrasque de vent me décoiffa. Zafrina nous rejoignît et me sourit.

- Ils arrivent.

* * *

Juste un petit rappel avant que vous ne laissiez vos commentaires :

- Un auteur mort ne peut continuer d'écrire sa fiction.

- Un auteur dont les membres inférieurs sont arrachés ne peut plus se mouvoir jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

- Un auteur menacé de torture ou enfermé dans un placard (x"3) bâcle la fin de son histoire.

Enfin je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai finalement mis en place un profil facebook dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil. Il contient des montages photos de mes fictions et vous permet de vous tenir au courant de l'avancé de l'écriture et de discuter avec moi (si vous en avez envie ^^).

Sachez que je réponds à toutes les reviews (si vous me laissez une adresse où vous joindre lorsque les reviews sont anonymes). Je pars du principe que FFNet est un lieu de partage et que partager ses impressions avec les auteurs fait parti du charme du site.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt !


	20. Chapitre Vingtième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Postée à minuit pile, voici la tant attendue confrontation entre les Volturi et les Cullen ^^. Au vu de l'heure je répondrai aux commentaires du chapitre précédent demain. Je ne vous retarde pas plus et je vous retrouve plus bas.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre Vingtième**

Je n'entendais rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils apparaissent tous d'un coup. La garde entière était d'un silence effrayant. Au centre, vêtus de capes noires trônaient les trois frères Volturi, mon cauchemar personnel. Jasper me cloua au sol en s'agrippant à mon bras. Ce que je pouvais voir dans son regard ne signifiait rien de bon. Je me collais à lui pour essayer de l'apaiser. A quelques centaines de mètres de nous, la garde s'arrêta comme un seul homme. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, des vampires affluèrent des quatre coins de la forêt pour se poster derrière la garde. Leurs témoins.

Alice ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Benjamin se plaça à l'arrière : il faisait partie de la stratégie de combat de Jasper. Edward se posta aux côtés de Carlisle et Alice, presque souriant. Maggie tremblait. Notre groupe était sous une tension palpable. Les témoins avaient été placés aux extrémités : ils devaient pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement. Les alliés de la famille étaient à côté de nous. J'inspirai brutalement.

La garde des Volturi s'arrêta à quelques centaines de mètres de notre groupe. Les trois régents émergèrent de la masse et se placèrent devant leurs soldats. Deux d'entre eux se tenaient la main pour communiquer silencieusement. Je présumais qu'il s'agissait d'Aro et de Caïus. Alice me les avait décrits. Le dernier Volturi, conforme à son portrait, laissé son regard vague errer dans le lointain.

La tension croissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. J'essayais de jauger le clan face à nous. Une quinzaine de gardes étaient présents et leur position dans le groupe reflétait leur rôle dans cette armée. Derrière les régents, j'apercevais deux silhouettes féminines se détacher : elles étaient habillées en blanc et devaient être les épouses.

Jasper me blottit contre lui en serrant les dents. Je sentais son anxiété, tout comme son envie d'en découdre. Non seulement je sentais mon compagnon physiquement mais aussi moralement il était comme en bruit de fond. Une vibration à la limite de mon entendement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce phénomène avant et sur le coup, cela ne m'a pas beaucoup perturbé. J'attendais avec ferveur que quelqu'un agisse.

- Bienvenue à vous, annonça Carlisle, sous l'impulsion d'Alice, en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Edward retroussa ses lèvres à l'entente des pensées des Volturi. Un frisson me parcourut. Je ne faisais pas encore partie de ce monde-là. J'étais à cheval sur les deux et je ne savais pas ce qu'il convenait de faire ou non. Les visages des gardes et de nos alliés étaient tous impassibles. Aucune aide ne viendrait de ce côté pour m'indiquer la bonne démarche.

- Carlisle, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais nous venons rectifier une erreur d'un de tes fils, Edward, si je ne me trompe pas, déclara solennellement Aro en s'avançant également de quelques pas, un vampire le suivant comme son ombre.

- Une erreur Aro, mais de quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit Carlisle poliment.

- Nos griefs sont clairs, Carlisle. Malgré notre amitié, ton fils a trahi la plus ancienne loi de notre monde le secret. Il m'a été rapporté qu'une humaine de votre entourage connaissait le secret de votre existence, et par conséquent de la nôtre. Je t'avais toujours dit que votre mode d'existence, que le fait de vous mêler aux humains, présentait des dangers.

Un grondement retentit et je réalisais qu'étonnement Rose en était la responsable. Il ne le lui plaisait guère qu'Aro critique son mode de vie et sa famille. Je pouvais comprendre.

- Il y a eu une erreur effectivement Aro. Mais elle ne provient pas de nous. Edward a certes révélé notre secret à une humaine, mais il s'avère qu'elle est la compagne d'un de ses frères. Vous vous souvenez de Jasper je suppose ? L'interrogea Carlisle en faisant un geste vers mon compagnon.

Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas dans une posture raide, digne de la garde qui nous faisait face. J'eus envie de le rattraper, de ne pas le laisser s'exposer ainsi. Mes instincts les plus primaires s'agitaient et sans que Zafrina ou Rosalie aient pu me retenir, je m'approchai de lui, jusqu'à toucher son dos. Il aurait été illusoire de me poster à son côté et suicidaire de prendre place devant lui.

La surprise se peignit sur les visages des frères Volturi et de leurs témoins, pendant environ un millième de secondes. Jasper changea de position afin de pouvoir se placer délibérément de biais par rapport au clan adverse. Je savais pour l'avoir observer pendant ces derniers jours que cette posture était purement défensive, ce que notèrent Aro et Caïus Volturi.

- Bien sûr, Jasper Whitlock, répliqua Aro avec un regain d'intérêt. Nous ne nous sommes jamais croisé personnellement, mais j'avoue avoir entendu parler de vos… prouesses et vos indéniables… capacités. Pouvez-vous jurer que cette humaine est votre compagne ?

- Oui, répondit Jasper, figé dans une immobilité parfaite. Je l'ai goûtée. Elle est mienne.

- Mais te reconnait-elle comme compagnon ? Persifla Caïus.

Un grondement bas mais menaçant sortit de la gorge de mon compagnon. Alice me regarda brièvement et je sus que je devais intervenir. Je plaçai délicatement ma main sur son bras de marbre.

- Je te reconnais comme compagnon, lui soufflai-je doucement, même si tous les vampires présents et certainement une partie des loups avaient pu m'entendre.

Dans un échange entre vampires, Jasper ne m'avait que trop expliqué que je n'aurais pas le droit à la parole. Tout discours devait lui être adressé. Tant que je ne ferai pas partie de leur espèce, de leur monde, ma parole ne valait rien. Jasper était mon seul rempart et je me cachais derrière lui comme nos instincts nous hurlaient de le faire.

- Oui, elle me reconnait comme compagnon, reprit Jasper d'une voix forte. Les témoins que nous avons rassemblé pourrons vous le certifier.

- Très bien, ajouta Aro. Que le premier d'entre eux s'avance.

Contrairement à tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce ne fut ni Edward, ni Alice, ni même Zafrina qui m'avait témoigné quelques onces de sympathie depuis son arrivé qui s'avança. Aucun compagnon ne voulait prendre de risque, de peur de rendre sa moitié plus faible. Ce fut Garett l'intrépide qui rompit les rangs et s'avança pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de la garde Volturi.

Aro suivit son exemple, le vampire toujours glissé dans son ombre. Garett lui tendit sa main d'un air décidé et Aro s'en empara avec avidité. Aucune émotion ne pouvait être lue sur le visage du régent, mais il relâcha le contact physique avec Garett en poussant un léger soupir.

- Un deuxième témoignage sera-t-il requis ? Interrogea poliment Carlisle.

- Non, répondit Aro.

Il ne devait avoir rien trouvé de compromettant contre nous dans le témoignage silencieux de Garett. Je compris alors le choix tactique qu'avait fait Jasper : nous seulement Garett n'était pas en compagnonnage, mais il me méprisait souverainement. Si même lui pouvait reconnaître notre lien, alors chaque vampire présent le ferait.

- Qu'en penses-tu Marcus ? Questionna Aro. Le sont-ils ?

- Certainement mon frère, affirma Marcus avec une parfaite nonchalance.

- Parfait alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà transformée ? Demanda Caïus.

- Caïus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons-nous immiscer dans une telle relation, rappela Carlisle.

- Malgré tout le respect que je peux avoir pour toi, intervint Aro, mon frère a raison. La transformer vous aurez évité bien des ennuis. Et nous n'aurions plus eu qu'à repartir vers notre chère Italie.

- Isabella souhaitait attendre et finir son année à l'université, affirma Jasper. Et c'est tout à son honneur. Disparaitre d'un jour à l'autre n'aurait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. Nous avions décidé d'attendre la fin de son année scolaire et de trouver un prétexte crédible pour les humains qu'elle côtoie, notamment ses parents.

- Isabella, dis-tu ? Serait-elle de notre nation ? Interrogea Marcus d'une voix trainante.

Ses frères le dévisagèrent quelques instants. Carlisle et Jasper parurent surpris. Edward s'avança pour répondre lorsqu'Alice l'en empêcha.

- Isabella est américaine, trancha-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez réclamer sa transformation par l'un des vôtres par droit du sol.

- Et celui du sang ? S'enquit Caïus, avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Aucun droit du sang ne peut tenir. Elle appartient déjà à un vampire, elle est sa compagne, son sang et son âme lui appartiennent.

- Et pourtant il est extrêmement rare de reconnaître son compagnon lorsqu'on est humain, insista Aro. Nous n'avons rarement la chance de pouvoir transformer nos compagnes nous-mêmes.

- C'est une chance que j'ai, et j'en suis conscient, certifia Jasper. Isabella connaît notre secret et bientôt elle devra elle-même le garder. Nous vous demandons un délai pour sa transformation.

- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous avez réuni autant de personnes pour un délai ? s'écria Caïus.

- Pour que vous nous écoutiez, répliqua calmement Alice. Pour que vous puissiez constater le lien entre compagnons, leur appartenance à l'un et l'autre. Plusieurs de nos témoins et alliés sont eux-mêmes en compagnonnage, ils savent la souffrance et la joie que comporte ce lien tout comme vous ne les ignorez pas.

- Aro, reprit Carlisle, toi-même n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un s'immisce dans tes relations avec Sulpicia.

- Peut-être, admit le seigneur de mauvaise grâce, mais elle n'a fréquenté aucun autre mortel après que je l'aie reconnue. Elle n'aurait pu divulguer le secret.

- Isabella aurait pu, mais elle n'a rien fait. N'est-ce pas là une preuve de sa bonne foi ?

Ce dialogue me tapait sur les nerfs. Que cherchait-il ? A gagner du temps ?

- Laissez-nous quelques instants, réclama Aro.

* * *

Les trois frères formèrent un dôme de conciliabule. Jasper se retourna vivement pour me prendre dans ses bras quelques instants. La tension se relâcha soudain en moi et je le sentis se détendre. Je ressentais l'écho de sa personnalité jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, comme si une partie de lui naviguait en moi. La situation nous avait rapprochés de façon incroyable, comme seuls deux compagnons peuvent l'être.

Soudain l'air s'épaissit. Les vampires commencèrent à paniquer et le si beau visage de mon compagnon se transforma en une grimace. Je scrutai l'ensemble des Volturi pour comprendre la raison du malaise de notre groupe. Jasper me la donna avant d'être complètement coupé de ses sens.

- Alec.

J'avais entendu parler du don d'Alec, un don purement psychique. Un don que je pourrais contrer si j'avais été capable d'étendre ma capacité de protection à mon vampire. Seulement, étant humaine, je n'étais pas sensée en être capable. Les vampires de notre clan s'agitèrent de plus en plus furieusement alors que les Volturi étaient toujours repliés sur eux-mêmes. Une vague de peur m'envahit. Après tout, si notre clan ne pouvait pas se battre, ils n'auraient plus qu'à venir me chercher et qui étais-je, pauvre humaine pour les en empêcher ? Je perçus alors tout l'égoïsme de ma demande, lorsque j'avais souhaité un délai pour ma transformation. Si j'avais été moins bête j'aurais pu éviter tout ceci.

Je me sentais affreusement mal et atrocement coupable. Mais au lieu de me morfondre sur ma situation, je cherchai désespérément un moyen d'aider mon compagnon. Alors que ma frustration augmentait de façon exponentielle, quelque chose se dénoua en moi. J'étais humaine, certes, mais j'étais également une compagne. Je pourrais aider mon vampire, il était mien comme j'étais sienne. Persuadée de ce fait, de notre lien, de notre attachement, je me blottis contre un Jasper immobile, aveugle, muet, sourd, sans odorat et sans sens du toucher. Je souhaitais que mon idée fonctionne, c'était la seule que j'avais. Je me suis vaguement posé la question sur la tactique déployée par Jasper si cette éventualité se réalisait. Mais il ne m'avait pas mis au courant et le seul moyen de faire revenir mon compagnon était de le protéger de mon bouclier.

Toute ma volonté se perdit dans cette objectif, tout mon amour, la moindre de mes forces physiques fut mise à contribution. La sueur perlait sur mon front mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, seul Jasper comptait. Je cherchais notre lien, voulant faire glisser mon don sur le corps de Jasper. Quelques secondes d'inattention me firent regarder Alec. Son regard me brûlait littéralement. Une colère profonde s'instilla en moi comme un poison. Un feu dévorant me permettant de me rapprocher encore plus de l'âme de mon vampire. Un élan de pouvoir et de fureur sans précédent me prit et un instinct primaire entra en jeu : la protection. On s'attaquait à mon compagnon. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Déployant des ressources qui nécessitaient une résistance physique bien plus importante que la mienne, je projetai contre son corps toute mon âme et je l'espérai aussi une partie de mon anomalie. Je voulais absolument que Jasper arrête de souffrir, je fis glisser mon bouclier jusqu'à lui en hurlant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Mes genoux cédèrent et Jasper me prit dans ses bras. Il se releva et je sentis sa présence contre moi. Je sombrais dans les limites de la conscience, lorsque j'entendis le cri inarticulé poussait par un autre vampire, par Alec certainement. Jasper lui renvoyait ce qu'il avait souffert d'être séparé de moi, d'être privé de ses sens. Bientôt un autre hurlement rejoignit celui d'Alec, il était nettement plus féminin cela devait être sa jumelle, Jane. Alors sans crier gare, les Volturi se séparèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Je m'efforçai de tenir la protection sur Jasper, cherchant dans toutes les ressources de mon corps, allant jusqu'à essayer de piocher dans les ressources du corps de mon compagnon. Des cris de panique s'élevèrent dans nos rangs tandis qu'Alice arrivait enfin, à tâtons vers nous. La difficulté de se déplacer dans sa situation devait être incroyable, mais elle passa suffisamment près de nous, pour que, dans un réflexe, je prenne sa main dans la mienne. Son regard se dévoila et elle me sourit instantanément. Analysant en quelques dixième de secondes la situation, elle prit sur elle de toucher Zafrina à quelques centimètres de là.

- Zafrina, ordonna Alice. A toi de jouer.

Zafrina ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et rapidement son expression s'enrichit d'un sourire carnassier. La panique s'éleva dans les airs, mais venant cette fois, du camp ennemi. Seul Alec avait encore l'usage de ses sens. Et face à lui trois vampires et pas des moindres. Ils étaient certes considérablement réduits dans leurs mouvements, mais ils restaient des armes létales.

- Si tu relâches ton pouvoir, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, annonça placidement Jasper.

- Comment… ? demanda Alec avant de poser ses prunelles rouges sur moi.

J'étais à hauteur de son regard étant donné que j'étais encore dans les bras de Jasper, mais rien d'autre ne m'aurait moins intéressé. Toute ma volonté résidait dans le maintien de mon bouclier.

- Nous ne voulons pas de carnage, énonça Jasper. Mais rends-toi à l'idée, tu ne gagneras pas. C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois immunisé contre une variante de ton propre don.

Alec essaya d'avancer mais Jasper fit grandir une douleur plus physique que psychologique en lui. Je savais que mon compagnon répugnait à s'insinuer dans les sensations d'autrui à un stade aussi avancé et qu'il était difficile pour lui de maintenir son emprise sur ces sensations bien longtemps mais les quelques secondes accordées suffirent et chaque vampire de notre clan recouvrèrent la vue alors que Jasper m'autorisait à me relâcher.

Je serai tombée dans une inconscience bienheureuse si nos vies n'avaient pas été autant en danger.

- Aro, nous ne réclamons que la justice, indiqua d'une voix forte Carlisle, couvrant ainsi la panique des gardes et des Volturi. Nous te rendrons les sens, si aucun de tes gardes ne s'attaque plus à ma famille. Nous voulons parlementer avec vous et non nous battre.

- Très bien faites.

- Zafrina, ordonna Carlisle.

Et avant qu'Alice ou Edward n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Zafrina relâcha son pouvoir et l'enfer se déchaina.

* * *

Aro avait récupéré en un temps record toutes ses facultés et dès que sa garde eut repris ses esprits, il lança l'assaut dans un pur moment de rage.

- Sauve-toi, me chuchota Jasper avant de me confier à la garde de Benjamin.

Cet instant était celui que j'avais tant redouté depuis que Jasper m'avait fait part de son plan B. Benjamin devait me conduire à l'orée de la forêt en sureté, pour que Jacob puisse me récupérer. Les témoins avaient fui ou s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans le conflit qui éclaterait d'ici quelques minutes. Jasper fit un geste et chaque allié trouva sa place, préparés à l'affrontement. Benjamin me souhaita bonne chance tandis que j'atteignais les sous-bois. Il repartit plus vite qu'il ne m'avait accompagné.

Jacob était présent sous sa forme de loup. Derrière lui, la meute attendait le signal de Jasper pour intervenir. Ils devaient être un atout offensif majeur si le combat ne tournait pas en notre faveur. Ils rongeaient tous leur frein, tapis dans l'ombre. Jasper leur avait expliqué l'enjeu qui était de garder leur identité et leur particularité secrète aux regards des Volturi. Jacob m'aida à grimper sur son dos et après un hochement de tête vers son Alpha, il s'engagea à travers la forêt.

Le chemin que nous empruntions passait juste au-dessus de l'affrontement et je demandais à Jacob d'attendre ici la fin des combats. Je voulais en connaître l'issue, quoiqu'il advienne. Je me sentais vidée mentalement, blessée physiquement et épuisée moralement. Le combat qui se déroulait sous nos yeux était à forces égales. Les Volturi auraient été les plus nombreux si leurs témoins avaient décidé de se joindre à eux. Mais avec les loups encore cachés et nos alliés, nous avions l'avantage numérique. Jasper se plaça en première ligne et mon cœur rata un battement.

Le carnage à proprement parler ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps aux Volturi pour mesurer leur désavantage. Aro finit par arrêter sa course et se retrancha derrière son bouclier physique, Renata. Kate élimina avec l'aide de Garett le trop fameux Alec. Ils se préservèrent de son pouvoir en se servant du don de Kate. Esmé, Carlisle, Eléazar et Carmen réussirent à combattre le traqueur Démétri alors qu'Emmett et Rose prenaient en charge Félix. Nos forces se dispersèrent et Benjamin entra en jeu.

Alors devant l'affluence de tant de dons et de capacités, devant la défaite proche, Aro hurla afin de pouvoir discuter. Il demanda à sa garde de reculer. Quelques vampires démembrés gisaient çà et là et parmi eux je reconnus avec un petit pincement au cœur, la sœur de Zafrina, Senna.

- Vous avez réclamé la justice. Pourquoi vous ne vous y conformez pas ?

Je me pris alors à penser que Carlisle avait fait une sacrée erreur stratégique en acceptant de faire confiance à Aro. Cela nous avait coûté la perte de quelques amis. Et je n'étais plus aux côtés de mon compagnon, pour le soutenir. La suffisance du régent était presque choquante à entendre. A ses propres yeux, seule son opinion comptait. Même celles de ses frères étaient minoritaires par rapport à la sienne.

- Nous ne reconnaissons absolument pas votre justice, cracha Garett. Jasper et Isabella sont compagnons, nous le savons, vous le savez. Nous sommes venus vous en donner la preuve. L'assaut raté de votre garde ne vous incite qu'à revoir vos méthodes.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Kate. Laissez ces compagnons tranquilles.

- Les laisser tranquilles ? S'étouffa Caïus. Avez-vous seulement conscience de la menace qu'ils représentent ?

- Auquel je suis tout prêt à vous signer un pacte de non-agression si vous accepter en contrepartie de nous laisser à ma compagne et à moi, le temps qu'elle le souhaite pour sa transformation. Elle ne révèlera pas notre secret.

- Nous vous laissons jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, déclara Marcus, magnanime et toujours en dehors du monde dans lequel il évoluait. Mais une question n'a pas été soulevée…

- Laquelle mon frère ? S'enquit Aro avec un sourire carnassier.

- Edward, lorsque vous avez trahi notre secret, Isabella était-elle la compagne de Jasper ?

- Non, se résigna Edward en serrant les dents.

- Edward Cullen, avance-toi et réponds de tes actes, déclara Caïus Volturi, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

* * *

Il me restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre des vampires et cette annonce me laissait sans voix. Edward serait jugé à cause de moi ? Parce qu'il a trahi le secret alors que celui-ci n'a jamais été mis en danger ? Je sentis une colère sourde prendre à nouveau possession de moi et je réalisais qu'en réalité, elle n'était pas la mienne, mais celle de Jasper. Il se servait de moi comme d'un catalyseur d'émotion. Je me concentrai pour lui envoyer le plus d'amour possible, alors que Jacob essayait d'attirer mon attention.

Et j'aurai du l'écouter car quelques secondes après un vampire surgit devant moi. Je reconnus sans mal la personne qui avait été envoyée par les Volturi quelques mois plus tôt. Cependant lors de l'altercation, Jasper s'était posté entre elle et moi. Jacob l'attaqua frontalement tentant le tout pour le tout afin de me protéger. Chelsea, puisque tel était son nom, l'envoya valser, et j'entendis le bruit caractéristique à un os brisé.

- Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi.

Elle était à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Elle était plus rapide et plus forte, mais j'avais un avantage qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas : mon compagnon avait appris à des vampires sous mes yeux comment se battre. Et dans un tel combat, la ruse avait une grande place. Elle était certes beaucoup plus impressionnante que moi, mais si j'arrivais à la distraire quelques instants, le temps que Jacob se remette de ses blessures, l'issue du conflit pourrait être changée.

Puisant dans les ressources de Jasper, je me levais péniblement sur mes jambes, la défiant. Un « Non » retentissant sortit de ma bouche et lorsqu'elle fondit sur moi, je m'étais jetée sur le côté. Je continuai de rouler sur moi pour descendre de quelques degrés la pente, surprise elle me suivait de quelques pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Je réussis à me relever d'une pirouette. Si je tenais ce jeu du chat et de la souris encore quelques minutes…

Seulement ma chance tourna au bout de quelques esquives dans l'herbe et Chelsea me rattrapa alors que Jacob se remettait sur ses pattes encore sonné. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, la vampire m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait commencé à courir.

La course n'était vraisemblablement pas une bonne idée au vu de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Jacob nous poursuivit quelques kilomètres, j'entendais ses pas lourds sur l'humus de la forêt. Et j'étais fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Nous passâmes une fois de plus devant un aspic. Chelsea s'y arrêta quelques secondes pour observer le comportement des forces en présence. Je vis Edward s'avancer selon la demande de Caïus. Et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je compris qu'Edward n'avait été qu'une vaste diversion pour avoir le temps de me récupérer.

* * *

De l'eau glacée jetée au visage me réveilla. Un vampire aux yeux rouges que je ne connaissais pas m'aspergeait le visage afin de me faire reprendre connaissance. D'après ce que je pouvais voir et entendre, je n'étais pas très loin de la plaine où avait été organisé la confrontation. Mais j'étais du mauvais côté. Chelsea se pencha sur moi pour me porter et je me forçai à rester calme et tranquille : il n'aurait servi à rien de m'épuiser encore plus en me débattant.

Nous perçâmes quelques rangs de la garde. Les vampires nous laissaient passer avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. J'entendis plus que je ne vis la réaction des Volturi et des Cullen. Aro tapait dans ses mains visiblement ravi. Jasper grondait férocement.

- Il semble que les positions de force ne soient plus les mêmes, insinua Caïus.

Jasper grondait toujours. Il devait passer le moindre détail en revue pour savoir s'il pouvait venir me chercher et me ramener sans que nous finissions tous les deux morts.

- A présent, qu'allons-nous faire ? Se demanda Aro en se tournant vers ses frères.

Chelsea ne me quittait pas du regard. Je ne pouvais bouger. Aucune action ne serait tolérer alors je me perdis dans le lien qui m'unissait à mon compagnon. Si mes derniers instants étaient arrivés, je préférais les passer avec lui psychiquement, si le physiquement était impossible.

- Nous pourrions la tuer bien sûr, mais une transformation me parait une solution bien plus convenable, assura Caïus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ceci, annonça alors Alice d'une voix forte en s'approchant.

Benjamin et Jasper essayèrent de la retenir, sans succès, elle continuait inexorablement.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Isabella est enceinte.

Le souffle me manqua, tout comme la surprise se peignit sur le visage de mon compagnon. Est-ce qu'Alice délirait ? Mais que faisait-elle ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Interrogea doucement Aro Volturi.

- Il y a de cela quelques mois, des visions me sont apparues. Bella était avec Jasper. A l'époque, ce dernier était encore mon mari et je surveillais l'avenir de Bella. Ces visions sont devenues de plus en plus courantes et de plus en plus précises, j'ai compris que le temps de nous séparer était venu. J'ai divorcé de Jasper mais juste avant son départ pour Anchorage où j'avais vu un de vos gardes rôdé, une autre vision très nette est arrivée. Les détails étaient si précis, si exacts, que la vision devait être un nœud.

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension peint sur les visages glacés l'entourant, Alice se fendit d'une explication :

- On dit communément le futur. En réalité il y en a des millions. Lors de mes visions, c'est comme si je remontais le fil d'un seul futur, mais qu'une seule action peut changer. Selon moi, le futur ressemble à un gigantesque métier à tisser avec des milliards de fils. Certains fils se rejoignent, constituant un nœud. Plus les fils sont nombreux, plus l'évènement est important et inévitable.

Elle vérifia que chacun avait bien suivi son explication, avant de reprendre :

- La vision que j'ai eue nous représentait tous, notre famille dans son entièreté et chacun avait trouvé son compagnon. Je portais un bébé. Celui-ci était flou au début, puis petit à petit, l'image s'est affinée. Il apparaissait aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître et contre toute loi logique de la nature, une humaine avait porté un enfant conçu avec un vampire.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? S'enquit Aro, intrigué.

Pour toutes réponses, Alice tendit sa main vers lui. Il la prit avec délectation, revivant les instants qu'elle venait de raconter. Ma tête menaçait d'explosion : comment pouvais-je être enceinte ? D'après le peu de connaissances que je possédais, c'était tout simplement impossible. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte ?

J'observai les différentes réactions de l'assistance. Jasper avait un air soucieux, mais une lueur de joie brillait dans ses yeux. Le reste des vampires présents étaient ébaubis. Aucun n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose.

- Très bien, je veux bien vous croire, déclara lentement Aro, comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Mais cela ne m'indique pas ce que je dois faire d'elle.

Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'Aro lui-même n'aurait pu prévoir. Fendant la foule de gardes de son corps, une magnifique jeune femme apparut. D'après les explications de Jasper, elle était la compagne d'Aro Volturi et se nommait Sulpicia. Elle n'était jamais intervenue dans les affaires de son compagnon et gardait jalousement les privilèges que lui accordait son statut d'épouse.

Elle s'avança vers son compagnon avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle souhaitait prendre la parole. Dès qu'elle fut à la bonne distance l'ombre qui suivait Aro en permanence s'accrocha également à Sulpicia.

- Que veux-tu ma douce ? S'enquit Aro.

- Cette confrontation est une mascarade, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire te regarde Sulpicia, siffla Caïus entre ses dents.

- Ne t'adresse pas ainsi à ma compagne, reprocha Aro à son frère.

- Si vous continuez sur une pente aussi glissante, Jasper Whitlock viendra récupérer sa compagne, d'autant plus si, comme l'affirme la médium, elle porte son héritier. Leurs forces sont égales aux nôtres et à moins d'un massacre qui n'arrangerait personne, la seule solution à cette confrontation est la négociation.

- Pardon ?

- Réfléchissez quelques instants. Vous séparez deux compagnons qui ont eu le temps de se reconnaître, deux compagnons qui de surcroît ont des talents exceptionnels. Cherchez-vous à vous faire renverser ? Au lieu de les contraindre, de les forcer, de les séparer, il vaudrait mieux vous en faire des alliés. Cette grossesse sera unique en son genre, négociez un contrat qui vous tiendra au courant des découvertes du Dr Cullen. Ajoutez une clause de non-agression et ils ne chercheront jamais à prendre le pouvoir sur vous, ils auront bien plus important à s'occuper, énonça Sulpicia d'une voix claire assorti d'un sourire carnassier. Je ne vous conseillerai trop cette voie, aucun de vous n'est réellement conscient de ce que peut faire une compagne et une mère en colère.

- Tu veux que nous nous méfions d'une humaine ? S'enquit Caïus outré.

- Oui, répondit Sulpicia sérieusement. Sachez également que si vous ne négociez pas, je ne serai pas votre alliée.

La menace voilée de l'épouse du régent ne tomba pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Aro se retourna vers sa compagne, furieux.

- Mais que crois-tu faire ?

- Je te sauve la vie et je sauve ton empire. S'attaquer à elle revient soit à mourir soit à être dépossédé de tes biens.

La phrase sembla cheminer dans l'esprit des régents. Sulpicia avait soulevé un point intéressant mais j'étais trop lasse pour vraiment me soucier de leurs problèmes politiques. Je ne quittais pas mon compagnon des yeux. J'aurais voulu savoir, comprendre les enjeux d'un tel contrat mais avant tout, je voulais retrouver ses bras accueillants, son odeur et son amour.

- Comment serons-nous certain que l'enfant qu'elle porte ne sera pas un danger pour nous ? Questionna Marcus, qui décidément était le seul à poser les bonnes questions.

- J'ai un témoin qui pourra nous aider, déclara Alice.

Alors comme un énième coup de théâtre à cette confrontation interminable, deux silhouettes émergèrent du bois : un jeune homme et une femme plus âgée.

- Je vous présente Nahuel et sa tante Huilen, continua Alice lorsque ceux-ci prirent position à côté d'elle. Nahuel est de la même espèce que celle du bébé d'Isabella et de Jasper. Sa mère est tombée enceinte après avoir eu un rapport avec un vampire. Elle n'a malheureusement pas survécu à l'accouchement et c'est Huilen qui l'a élevé.

- Le témoin peut-il s'avancer ? Demanda Aro en tendant la main.

Nahuel la prit et ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Vous avez transformé votre tante ?

- Oui.

- Etes-vous venimeux ?

- Je le suis, mais mes sœurs ne le sont pas.

- J'aimerai rendre visite à votre père.

- Il est le seul responsable de leur situation, je vous prierais de les épargner.

- De quoi vous nourrissez-vous ?

- De nourriture humaine et de sang.

- Humain ?

- De préférence. Le sang animal peut également convenir.

- Avez-vous révéler notre secret ?

- Non, rétorqua calmement le dénommé Nahuel et j'admirais sa sérénité en face du régent.

D'après ce que j'avais pu déduire de ces derniers rebondissements, si j'étais effectivement enceinte, mon enfant serait un hybride, mi-vampire, mi-humain. Un hybride plus résistant que la plupart des humains et moins fort que la plupart des vampires. Cette réalité me dépassait complètement. Après un échange de regards entre Caïus et Aro, ce dernier prit la parole, sous l'œil anxieux de Sulpicia :

- Nous acceptons la négociation sous condition.

La garde entière se recula laissant le champ libre aux régents. Edward, Carlisle et Jasper rejoignirent Alice alors que Chelsea se déplaçait silencieusement jusqu'à son maitre. Jasper courut jusqu'à elle et grogna. Je passai de bras en bras. Un soupir de soulagement passa dans ma poitrine. J'étais enfin en sécurité, chez moi. Ignorant les délibérations à suivre, je me blottis dans les bras de mon compagnon pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'entends déjà vos soupirs de déception : et oui Edward a survécu, mais j'étais d'humeur généreuse x3. Je voudrais remercier Morrijyg pour avoir corrigé et commenté ce chapitre ^^.

J'attends vos commentaires avec une impatience grandissante. Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Eu peur ?

Je rappelle que vous pouvez suivre l'évolution de l'écriture de mes fictions, sur mes profils FFnet et Facebook.

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres. J'ai été ravie de faire de telles recontres sur cette histoire et je prendrai un peu de temps pour faire des remerciements plus complets à mes lecteurs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! A bientôt !


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Unième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée du retard de publication qu'ont connu mes fictions la semaine dernière. Les raisons seront évoquées plus bas. Je vous laisse donc avec un POV Jasper qui malheureusement n'a pas pu être corrigé. Je suis donc désolée des fautes restantes dans le texte, je corrigerai par la suite ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-et-Unième**

- JASPER -

Bella était inconsciente dans mes bras. J'entendais sa respiration, elle devait donc récupérer. Depuis qu'elle avait surpassée sa condition d'humaine pour me venir en aide lors de l'attaque d'Alec, je ressentais avec une acuité toute spéciale la présence de son corps contre moi. J'avais très envie de l'emmener avec moi au cottage et de la regarder dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit suffisamment reposée pour que je puisse la réveiller de la plus exquise des façons…

Seulement si Bella avait pu sombrer dans les limbes, après s'être blottie contre moi, je ne pouvais me permettre de me laisser aller. Je reléguais mon désir pour elle au fond de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent : l'accord à passer avec les Volturi. Il me fallait toutes mes capacités de réflexion pour ne leur laisser aucune faille, Bella et notre enfant ne devaient pas souffrir du règne de trois frères pour le moins cupides et intéressés.

- Les termes de l'accord seraient les suivants, entama Alice à la surprise générale. Vous reconnaissez le droit de préemption que Jasper détient sur Bella, vous reconnaissez également leur lien de compagnonnage. Vous laisserez Bella mener sa grossesse à son terme et lui accorderez le délai qu'elle souhaite avant sa transformation : elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour notre communauté. La transformation se fera par son compagnon et personne d'autre. En contrepartie Jasper signera un pacte de non-agression et Carlisle vous tiendra informés de toutes les découvertes qu'il fera sur cette nouvelle espèce.

Les Volturi semblèrent examiner la proposition attentivement. J'en faisais de même sur mon côté, il s'agissait de ne pas accepter n'importe quoi. J'examinai les clauses du pacte proposé par Alice, somme toutes très simples et difficilement contournables. Sa proposition me paraissait honnête, même si le fait que Carlisle donne des informations médicales sur notre enfant me gênait beaucoup.

- Les informations données par Carlisle seront de nature à nous éclairer sur cette nouvelle espèce, formulai-je. Le pacte de non-agression nous inclura ma compagne et moi. Nous nous engagerons à ne pas utiliser nos dons ou notre influence contre vous. Mais nous n'accepterons pas de les mettre à votre service.

Sulpicia me fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, examinant mes dernières paroles. Elle ne dut pas détecter de pièges car elle hocha la tête imperceptiblement lorsqu'Aro se tourna vers elle. Caïus, blême de rage, essayait de se contenir. Marcus, quant à lui, donnait l'impression d'un être éthéré, un être qui aurait trop vu et trop vécu et qui n'aurait plus aucune raison de se maintenir en vie – mis à part le fait de retrouver, d'ici un ou deux cycles de vie, sa compagne.

Siobhan fut la messagère dépêchée pour annoncer aux loups la décision prise en commun. D'après elle, ils étaient surtout déçus de ne pas avoir participé à la rixe qui s'était déclarée quelques instants plus tôt. Ils acceptèrent néanmoins de retourner dans leurs pénates, en attendant que nous les contactions. Après un long moment de délibérations parlées, nous trouvâmes une solution équitable pour tous. Carlisle proposa à chacun de rejoindre la villa à travers bois et de rédiger le traité immédiatement. Les trois frères acquiescèrent et nous nous mîmes en chemin.

Je devais à tout prix assister à la rédaction et à la signature du traité et Bella devait se reposer. Je ne voulais pas nous séparer, pas après tous ces évènements. Je dus pourtant m'y résoudre. Zafrina avança vers moi, épaulée par Kate et Maggie. Elles se proposèrent pour veiller Bella le temps que tout soit en règle. Rosalie se joignit à elle et elle eut droit à mon premier vrai sourire depuis nos retrouvailles. Elle en était heureuse.

Le traité fut longuement débattu dans le salon de la villa. A la tombée de la nuit, les régents acceptèrent enfin de signer et nous aussi. Je ne fus que trop heureux de signer à la place de ma femme, de ma compagne. A peine la dernière signature apposée sur les quatre exemplaires du traité –une pour eux, une pour les Cullen, une pour nous et une pour les archives de Volterra- les Volturi s'en furent, entraînant leurs épouses et leurs gardes avec eux.

Un long soupir de soulagement sembla s'étirer dans la maison. Puis, une allégresse plus que perceptible remplaça peu à peu les émotions ressentis par le groupe hétéroclite que nous formions ces dernières semaines. Alice s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, sous l'œil tendu de Benjamin :

- Félicitations, tu vas être père.

* * *

A cette annonce quelque chose se dénoua en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais pas la sensation d'éprouver, un comble pour un empathe. Je rendis son étreinte à Alice, puis à Esmé, et enfin Carlisle. Ils se reprirent peu à peu pour organiser les voyages retours de nos alliés et me laisser le temps de parler avec Bella.

Je fus arrêté par Peter et Charlotte qui me présentèrent tous leurs vœux. Ils devaient repartir. Je les enlaçai chacun leur tour en leur promettant de donner des nouvelles. Charlotte sourit en me disant :

- Ta compagne est une femme de caractère. Tu vas souffrir.

Je souris à sa réplique et leur souhaitait un bon voyage. Ils disparurent très rapidement. Je profitai de ce trop rare instant de calme pour rallier le cottage. Rosalie, Kate et Zafrina attendaient dans le salon quand je passai le seuil de la porte. Rosalie esquissa un sourire, que je retrouvais sur le visage de Kate. Zafrina prit un air sérieux mais me laissa rejoindre ma compagne.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une vision de rêve m'assaillit. Bella était à moitié dévêtue et s'examinait avec attention dans le miroir, cherchant certainement une légère altération de son physique. En me voyant entrée, elle me fit un sourire doux.

- Viens là, lui murmurai-je doucement en tendant les bras.

Elle se lova contre moi quelques instants et je sentis sa plénitude intérieure qui accompagna la mienne. Je nous forçai à nous installer sur le lit. J'étais heureux de la retrouver mais je devais impérativement connaître son sentiment sur cette grossesse aussi inattendue qu'elle était improbable.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demandai-je précautionneusement.

- Fatiguée, éprouvée et embrouillée, me répondit-elle en se fondant encore plus contre moi.

- Et par rapport à ce bébé ? Poursuivis-je, tentant d'aider ma compagne.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Dit-elle en se relevant brusquement. Je suis vraiment enceinte ? Ce n'est pas une tactique politique ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alice n'aurait pas joué notre avenir sur un mensonge, la raisonnai-je.

- Tu as sans doute raison, acquiesça-t-elle en se murant dans le silence.

Je savais qu'elle en avait besoin. Il était nécessaire qu'elle se retrouve, qu'elle réfléchisse à la suite des évènements. Ma compagne fonctionnait avec une alternance d'actions et de ces moments d'introspection. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle finit par prendre la parole :

- J'ai peur, m'avoua-t-elle. J'ai à peine vingt ans et je suis enceinte. Je n'aurais pas envisagé cela. Etre mère à mon âge… Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable… Mais en même temps il me semble déjà l'aimer… De plus je sais qu'il faut que j'envisage cette grossesse dans le temps, puisque nous aurons l'éternité devant nous. Tout se mélange dans ma tête et je crois que j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce qui nous attend.

- Nous pourrions aller discuter avec Nahuel et Alice si tu le souhaites.

Elle me répondit par un hochement de tête déterminé. Les ressentis qu'elle avait formulé étaient sains et normaux. Pourtant j'avais peur qu'elle refuse cette grossesse. Tout comme elle, je m'étais déjà attaché à cette idée de paternité, à ce petit être.

- Et toi comment le vis-tu ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Je suis heureux, affirmai-je. Je n'avais jamais pensé être père avant aujourd'hui et j'avais fait une croix sur cela depuis des lustres. Si les hommes ne réagissent pas de la même façon que certaines femmes une fois vampirisés, il n'en est pas moins que la situation est la même pour tous : difficile. En tant qu'humain on nous répète pendant des années que nous ne sommes là que pour accomplir la volonté du Seigneur, soit procréer, et soudain cette possibilité s'évanouit. Ce qui se passe à ce moment-là en chacun d'entre nous est spécial. Un jamais s'inscrit dans notre cœur. Et la simple réalité de cette grossesse remet en question ce « Jamais ». Cela me rend heureux.

- C'est bien, alors, affirma-t-elle.

- Ceci dit, continuai-je, nous ferons comme tu les souhaiteras. Nous allons nous renseigner, interroger des personnes mais la décision finale t'appartiendra.

Ma belle m'embrassa délicatement avant de soupirer entre mes bras.

* * *

Je sentis la présence de quelques vampires envahir le salon du cottage les Cullen au grand complet, les Irlandais et les Denali étaient présents. Benjamin, Garett et Zafrina complétaient cette réunion sauvage. Enfin au milieu de toutes ses présences vampiriques, se tenait une personne avec un cœur en fonctionnement. Etrangement son odeur n'était pas alléchante, mais je pouvais distinctement percevoir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait de la même espèce que la nôtre.

Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras. Nous n'avions parlé que de la grossesse et très brièvement. Elle n'était pas informée du reste. Me résignant devant l'impatience grandissante d'Alice, je réveillais le plus doucement possible ma compagne. Elle émergea difficilement et profita de son état de faiblesse pour rester accrochée à moi quelques instants supplémentaires.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre au moment où la patience d'Alice volait en éclats. A peine passer le seuil de notre chambre, nous nous retrouvâmes encerclés par une vingtaine de vampires.

- Pas besoin de venir nous chercher Alice, nous sommes là.

Nous nous installâmes sur le tapis mousseux qui avait été placé devant la cheminée du cottage. Bella prit place à mes côtés, et tous les regards convergèrent vers nous.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Bella dans une tentative pour effacer l'attention que l'on nous portait.

- Les Volturi ont accepté de négocier, lui répondis-je. Alice a proposé les termes d'un accord avantageux pour chacun des partis et le tout a été signé, il y a de cela quelques heures. Les Volturi sont repartis immédiatement vers Volterra.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Maggie, pourquoi avoir lancé ses accusations contre Edward ?

- C'était une diversion, répliqua Bella. Pendant ce temps-là il pouvait envoyer l'une de leurs gardes qui connaissait mon odeur à ma recherche. Je ne pouvais pas être loin, or s'ils m'avaient, Jasper plierait assurément.

- Cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passer comme cela, merci Alice ! S'écria Kate.

Des sourires naquirent sur les différentes lèvres des vampires présents. Pour des personnes aussi vieilles que nous, cela équivalait presque à un fou rire général.

- Personnellement la seule chose qui m'est encore impossible à croire, c'est cette grossesse, s'exclama Tanya, en se tournant vers le seul docteur de l'assemblée. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore, contra Carlisle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ne peux pas vous dire… Techniquement, c'est peut être possible…

- J'ai peut-être le début d'une explication, soupirai-je en regardant ma belle.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, celui de Nahuel était le plus curieux et le plus attentif de tous.

- Depuis quelques jours je réfléchissais à un phénomène étrange, repris-je.

- C'est pour cela, murmura ma compagne. Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées ces derniers jours, j'ai pensé que c'était le combat qui approchait, ajouta-t-elle alors que mon regard s'emplissait d'incompréhension.

- Oui, je réfléchissais à cela. Lorsque nous nous unissons, continuai-je en me tournant vers l'assemblée, il y a un temps, qui doit durer environ un centième de seconde, où mon cœur bat.

Les réactions face à cette bombe furent diverses. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres inquiets, mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Carlisle continuait à noter frénétiquement sur son carnet.

- Je crois avoir une explication, souffla-t-il ébahi.

Il eut alors l'attention de tout le monde. Ces nouvelles remettaient en cause notre mode de vie de façon complète et intégrale. Des vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants…

- Pendant un rapport sexuel, poursuivit-il, les corps fusionnent entre eux. Dans le cas d'union entre une humaine et un vampire, la chaleur, le contact doivent jouer beaucoup plus que ce que nous pouvions tous imaginer. Le résultat en est ce battement de cœur, qui expliquerait comment cet enfant a pu être conçu. Il faut une alliance bien précise. Les femmes vampires sont figées dans leur état, les humaines non. Et il apparait que des hommes vampires pourraient ainsi avoir uen progéniture.

Le sol sembla s'écrouler sous les pieds de notre réunion sauvage. Chacun avait entendu et pourtant, personne ne comprenait les implications de tout cela à long terme. Quant à moi, Carlisle pourrait bien faire toutes les études scientifiques au monde, j'avais la certitude que c'était notre amour, qui avait permis la conception de ce nouvel être. Je me sentais chanceux et heureux. Le poids que je gardais pour moi depuis des semaines avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Ce battement de cœur voulait dire quelque chose et il nous avait permis d'avoir un enfant.

Je coulais un regard vers Bella. Celle-ci semblait sous le choc. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas à faire face à toutes les émotions des vampires présents. Elle semblait déconnectée, ailleurs. Mon espoir était qu'elle accepte notre enfant, que nous puissions l'élever tous les deux. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir penser ou dire cela. Je voulais cet enfant et je ferais tout pour qu'elle l'accepter. Je voulais un petit Whitlock.

* * *

- Nahuel, appelai-je doucement.

Il se figea quelques instants avant de venir nous rejoindre dans notre chambre. La réunion avait été levée. J'avais porté Bella jusqu'à sa chambre prétextant une intense fatigue. D'aucun n'avait mis mon excuse en doute, cela se voyait sur le visage de ma compagne. Je la déposais dans le fauteuil placé devant la fenêtre. Elle demanda à parler à Nahuel. Je ressortis pour l'appeler. Les Cullen me lancèrent un regard, déroutés. La suite n'appartenait qu'à nous. Je leur fis signe que nous nous verrions demain matin et ils passèrent le seuil du cottage.

- Bella aimerait te parler, si cela ne te dérange pas, murmurai-je en sa direction.

Il acquiesça avant de me suivre dans la chambre. Bella avait les yeux fermés, véritablement épuisée. Pourtant, elle semblait vouloir aller au bout de cette journée. Je me promis de la prendre dans mes bras dès qu'elle souhaiterait dormir. Elle avait besoin de mon soutien. Je m'assis par terre, contre ses jambes. Nahuel prit le fauteuil jumeau et l'installa en face de nous.

- On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, annonça Nahuel d'une voix basse.

Il avait un léger accent lorsqu'il s'exprimait en anglais. Il se tourna vers Bella pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

- Oui, déclara ma compagne. Je suis désolée de te retenir comme cela après la journée que nous venons de passer… Mais j'ai quelques questions sur ton…

- Sur mon espèce ? La coupa-t-il.

- Oui et sur ta mère, continua Bella d'une voix chevrotante.

Nahuel soupira avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il était déterminé.

- Je vais te raconter ce que je sais, promit-il. Mon père est un vampire et ma mère une humaine. Mon père a séduit ma mère pour pouvoir la mettre enceinte. Il cherche à créer une nouvelle espèce, à mi-chemin entre le vampire et l'humain. Une espèce qui s'assimilerait plus facilement, et qui n'en serait que plus dangereuse.

Ses paroles raisonnèrent dans la chambre avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Ma mère se savait enceinte. Or elle avait conscience que le père de son enfant n'était pas normal, et par conséquence son enfant ne le serait pas aussi. Ma tante Huilen l'a suivi. A la fin de sa grossesse ma mère buvait le sang des animaux que ma tante chassait pour elle avant de manger leur chair. L'accouchement a été atroce.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'en souviens ? S'exclama ma compagne, agitée.

- Nous avons autant de caractéristiques vampires qu'humaines. Nous n'oublions rien. J'ai dû percer la membrane qui m'entourait avec mes dents et je suis sorti du ventre de ma mère. Sur son lit de mort, elle a fait jurer à ma tante de s'occuper de moi. Contrairement à mes demi-sœurs je suis venimeux. Sans le vouloir, j'ai transformé ma tante.

La douleur dans ses traits et dans son âme était visible à tous. Il nous racontait son histoire, extraordinairement sanglante. Il ne voulait pas que Bella meurt dans cet accouchement, comme sa mère. Et je ne le souhaitais pas non plus. Je voulais garder ma compagne près de moi. Je ne voulais pas non plus que mon enfant vive comme Nahuel, avec la mort de sa mère sur la conscience.

- Elle a accompli sa promesse, m'a élevé et éduqué dans le respect des vies humaines. Je chasse des animaux et les mange. Je peux marcher sous le soleil sans que ma peau brille. J'ai des capacités physiques semblables à celles des vampires, mais je suis plus vulnérable. Il m'a fallu employer la ruse pour pouvoir m'approcher de mes sœurs, mais elles avaient été élevées par mon père et pensent comme lui, que les humains sont du bétail.

Il soupira. Le son qu'il produisit était à fendre l'âme et je sus que ma compagne pleurait silencieusement.

- C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Je vis avec ma tante et ne me mélange pas à ceux de mon espèce, ni avec les humains. Et je vais bientôt fêter mes cent cinquante ans.

- Cent cinquante ? Hoqueta ma compagne.

- Oui, il apparait que nous avons une extraordinaire longévité, cadeau de la partie vampire de notre génétique. L'une de mes sœurs vit depuis plus de trois siècles et elle est en pleine forme.

- Mais comment as-tu grandi ? Je veux dire, se reprit Bella, ta croissance était la même que les humains, outre la particularité de ton mode alimentaire.

- Non, je ne suis jamais allé à l'école pour cette raison. J'ai acquis ma taille actuelle à sept ans.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Bella se remettait de ses émotions et j'étais bien trop plongé dans les siennes pour m'occuper de notre invité. Je tentais de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle allait faire. Un élan de détermination couvrit tout le reste et elle parla :

- Je te remercie Nahuel, grâce à toi j'y vois un peu plus clair. Je garderai cet enfant.

La joie se répandit en moi comme un torrent avant que je n'intercepte le regard de Nahuel : celui que l'on lancerait à un condamné à mort.

* * *

La nuit fut longue. Lorsque Nahuel nous quitta, Bella me demanda de la prendre dans mes bras. Nous nous allongeâmes ensemble. Le récit que nous venons d'entendre nous bouleversait trop pour en parler immédiatement. Ma compagne se blottit contre moi, en rabattant un drap sur elle avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil. Je ne pus en faire autant et commençais à réfléchir aux paroles de cet hybride.

Ma peur pour la vie de ma compagne était légitime mais avec les informations que Nahuel nous avait données il était possible d'avoir cet enfant sans que Bella n'en meure. Nous pouvions lui donner du sang animal en accompagnement de ses repas quotidiens. Elle devrait rester calme et probablement allongé. Nous devrons également pratiquer une césarienne pour sortir le bébé à temps. Et si tout se passait mal, il restait la transformation… Plus le temps passait, plus mes réflexions devenaient positives. Nous pouvions avoir cet enfant. Nous ferions de bons parents. Nous ferions comme elle le voudra.

Bella se réveilla à huit heures du matin avec une faim abominable. Elle s'habilla très vite avant de constater que son jean était trop petit pour elle. Elle fondit en larmes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? La questionnai-je en la lovant contre moi.

- Je vais devenir énorme. En deux semaines je ne rentre déjà plus dans mes jeans. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… J'en ai pour neuf mois.

Je faillis éclater de rire avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne option. Je me rappelai vaguement les sentiments des femmes enceintes que j'avais croisé dans ma vie : de vraies marrées sentimentales, elles étaient à fleur de peau.

- Calme-toi. Tu récupéreras tout après l'accouchement. Et puis nous n'avons pas questionné Nahuel sur ce point. On le fera au petit déjeuner. Et pour ton pantalon, mets celui-ci.

Je lui tendais un pantalon crème élastique. Elle soupira et fit la moue pendant quelques secondes avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à elle. Alors qu'elle passait le seuil en m'enjoignant d'aller plus vite, je me sentis heureux. Ma femme était enceinte, ce n'était pas prévu mais elle avait accepté de le garder.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa alors qu'Esmé préparait une orgie de nourriture pour Nahuel et Bella. Ils se sourirent avant de s'attabler sur le comptoir. Nous fûmes rejoints par tous les vampires présents.

- Nous allons partir, annonça Siobhan à la cantonade. Nous devons retourner en Irlande. Esmé, je vous confie ma fille.

- Pars tranquille, Siobhan, nous nous occuperons d'elle, la rassura Carlisle.

- Merci mon ami.

Chacun eut le droit à une attention, une accolade, un mot gentil. Ils partaient à regret, mais leurs affaires les attendaient. Maggie embrassa sa créatrice en lui envoyant un élan d'affection. Je souris alors qu'elle se rapprochait imperceptiblement d'Edward.

- Nous rentrons également, déclara Carmen. Nous allons vous laisser affronter cette nouvelle ensemble. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, nous sommes là.

Elle me lança un regard à cet instant pour me faire comprendre qu'elle nous aiderait autant qu'elle le pourrait. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Garett accepta d'accompagner les Denali en Alaska pour « se renseigner ». Il m'était plutôt d'avis qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Kate, mais je ne dis rien Cette dernière enveloppa Bella dans une douce étreinte et celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux avant de la remercier de son aide. Esmé sortit des muffins du four et l'estomac de Bella se fit entendre de tous.

Elle profita du départ des Denali pour manger un peu, mais le défilé était loin d'être terminé. Il nous fallut dire adieu à nos amies Amazones et à Huilen qui repartaient dans leur pays. Zafrina fit promette à Bella de la tenir au courant pour sa grossesse. Ma compagne accepta avec plaisir avant de saluer Huilen. Cette dernière profita d'un instant de calme pour lancer une bombe que Nahuel nous traduisit :

- Elle dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, les grossesses de cette nature, ne dure pas plus de deux mois. Tu seras bientôt libérée. Elle espère que l'accouchement se passera bien.

Les yeux de ma compagne s'arrondir.

- Remercie-la, répondit-elle d'une voix nouée.

Les derniers départs furent réglés et Nahuel et Bella purent manger leur petit déjeuner devant le clan Cullen. Alors qu'elle allait entamer un deuxième muffin, ma compagne eut un haut le cœur. Nahuel l'observa quelques instants avant de demander à Carlisle du sang.

- Humain de préférence et de son groupe sanguin.

Carlisle s'exécuta sans plus de question et un verre de sang pourvu d'un couvercle et d'une paille fut présenté à ma belle. Elle soupira en sentant le liquide.

- Cela sent bon.

Elle prit la paille entre ses lèvres et aspira. Elle continua de manger comme si de rien était, prenant quelques gorgées de sang lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

- L'enfant qu'elle porte a autant besoin de sang que de nourriture, il est logique qu'elle avale les deux, sinon il devra lui prendre son sang.

Nous restâmes bouche bée devant cette explication, et l'attitude d'Edward se fit plus nerveuse. J'entamai une discussion avec Alice et Carlisle sur le traité des Volturi et les informations qui convenaient d'envoyer. Cette discussion occupa les esprits le temps du petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, nous passâmes tous au salon. Je pris ma compagne contre moi et tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Ils attendaient notre décision.

- Je le garde, annonça simplement Bella de sa voix mélodieuse.

Alice effectua un bon sensationnel et faillit réduire le plafond en charpie. Tout le monde était content, y compris Rose qui lança un sourire à Bella. Seul Edward paraissait absent.

- Et bien, ma Bella, tu nous en avais caché des choses, insinua Emmett, avant de se faire reprendre par sa femme et par sa sœur.

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, reprit Esmé. Que souhaites-tu faire à présent ?

A mon grand étonnement elle répondit aussitôt :

- J'y ai réfléchi et si Jasper est d'accord nous rentrerons à Anchorage. Nous allons préparer la venue de cet enfant comme il se doit, mais je suis encore humaine, et je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie. Je continuerai les cours par correspondance.

Sa réponse laissa Emmett comme deux ronds de flan. Et moi aussi, par ailleurs. Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait un enfant, mais elle voulait terminer ses études, sa formation. Elle acceptait de former une famille avec moi, mais ne souhaitait pas abandonner sa vie humaine immédiatement.

- J'ai réalisé que cet enfant aurait besoin de moi au moins durant ses sept premières années. Il grandira très vite, je veux pouvoir être disponible pour lui tout en faisant ce que j'aime. Si je sacrifie ce que je pense important, je crois que je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face.

Chacun acquiesça à ses paroles et le silence suivit.

- Nous permettras-tu de nous installer à Anchorage également ? Interrogea Esmé, surprenant tout le monde.

Elle remarqua la surprise qu'elle avait engendrée autour d'elle.

- Et bien ? N'est-ce pas ce que font les familles ? Et ainsi tu auras Carlisle à portée de voiture. Cela nous rassurerait tous. Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde l'arrivée de ce petit, n'est-ce pas Rose ?

Rose hocha la tête en confirmation. L'idée n'était pas absurde mais je ne savais pas ce que Bella en pensait.

- J'accepte que vous veniez à Anchorage. Mais je refuse de partager votre maison.

La sentence était radicale et le sourire qu'Esmé avait gagné se perdit

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour survivre à cet accouchement, Jasper m'y aidera sûrement. Je vais peut être passé les trois premiers jours de la vie de mon enfant enfermée dans une pièce et ensuite je devrais m'habituer à l'odeur de son sang. Je veux pouvoir vivre cette grossesse le plus naturellement et humainement possible. Cela n'a rien contre vous, vous faites partie de la famille et vous serez les bienvenues. Mais je veux une maison, où nous pourrons loger, avec une chambre pour le bébé que j'aurai choisi. Comme toute mère le ferait.

Esmé, Rosalie, Alice et Maggie acquiescèrent à cette déclaration. Benjamin, Edward, Carlisle et Emmett étaient plus sceptiques. Ils étaient plus pragmatiques. Quant à moi, je ferai ce qu'elle voudrait. Dès notre retour, nous chercherons un logement.

- Puis-je venir avec vous ? Demanda Nahuel, intriguant le reste de la famille.

Il planta son regard dans celui de ma compagne. Elle le soutint sans ciller quelques instants. Quelque chose semblait se passer entre eux, quelque chose que je sentais sans le comprendre.

- Oui, accepta-t-elle.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, nous embarquions à l'aéroport de Seattle pour rejoindre Anchorage. Bella avait tenu à ce délai pour pouvoir discuter avec Jacob. Après avoir hurlé à la mort et crier à l'impossible, il avait accepté de la soutenir. Elle lui fit promettre de venir à la maison.

Nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard dans son appartement. Nahuel nous rejoindrait après notre emménagement et Bella avait déjà prévu une chambre pour lui. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle semblait tenir à lui. Son appartement n'avait pas changé, mais elle ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Elle me pria de trouver quelque chose très vite et j'acceptai. Pour la laisser se reposer un maximum j'effectuai les premières recherches en agence seul. Les maisons qu'on me proposait étaient soit dénués de charme soit pas assez éloignées de la ville.

Après quelques jours de recherche, quelques centaines de dollars dilapidés et beaucoup de persuasion, je finis par trouver ce qu'on appelle la perle rare. Je m'empressai d'amener Bella sur le site et elle accepta avec joie. La maison était parfaite : elle était en bois imputrescible, son toit était en ardoise. Elle était composée de deux étages. On pouvait rentrer par un porche ou par une porte arrière. Elle possédait un grand jardin clôturé par de la végétation. Nous disposions de cinq chambres, d'une grande cuisine et trois salles de bains et d'un salon-salle à manger.

En la visitant, Bella prit des décisions radicales quant à la décoration. Elle me pria d'engager un décorateur sur lequel elle pourrait passer ses nerfs. Elle se voyait déjà chez elle. J'embauchai un jeune décorateur charmant, peut-être un peu trop, pour mon propre bien. Mais Bella semblait l'adorer. Elle lui faisait faire ses quatre volontés et les délais furent raccourcis de plus de deux semaines. Son état commençait à se voir et elle en jouait. Une semaine après que j'ai signé l'achat de la maison, la décoration était prête et certains meubles avaient été amenés. Bella n'avait que deux mots à la bouche : simplicité et chaleur.

Elle fit préparer en priorité la chambre de Nahuel et nous pûmes enfin lui demander de venir nous rejoindre. Bella sautillait presque comme Alice, quelque chose d'effrayant dans le regard. Carlisle avait également acquis une maison à Anchorage, située à une dizaine de kilomètres de la nôtre et Esmé entamait déjà les travaux, avec l'aide de Rose, Alice, Maggie, Edward et Emmett. Carlisle avait décidé de trouver un emploi dans une clinique pour pouvoir accorder plus de temps à sa famille.

L'emménagement de Nahuel fut un soulagement pour Bella. Elle pouvait cuisiner pour deux et manger avec quelqu'un qui se nourrissait exactement de la même façon qu'elle. Sa grossesse se voyait à présent et elle était magnifique. Je bénissais la chance que notre chambre soit assez éloignée des autres. Nous logions au grenier et malgré l'hybridité de Nahuel, il ne pouvait nous entendre de sa chambre. Emmett avait fait beaucoup de blagues sur la voracité sexuelle des femmes enceintes, je ne l'avais pas cru. J'avais eu tort.

Nos activités ralentir à deux semaines de l'accouchement. Les craintes de Bella avaient été apaisées. Elle continuait ses études par correspondance et s'était fait de nouveaux amis en la personne du décorateur et de sa femme. Les Cullen emménagèrent à cette période. Alice, Rosalie, Esmé et Maggie passaient beaucoup de temps avec elle, la trainant parfois dans des magasins et lorsqu'elles ne pouvaient pas sur internet. Toutes les quatre s'étaient longuement extasiées devant la décoration de la maison.

Bella avait suivi ces deux mots d'ordre et j'avouais me sentir bien dans cette maison. La cuisine était grande et fonctionnelle tout comme le salon. Les cinq chambres avaient été aménagées et celle qui disposait de la plus grande clarté avait été réservée au bébé. Je n'avais pas encore vu celle-ci car Bella voulait la terminer avant.

Nahuel était placé au rez de chaussé, pour disposer de son intimité et protéger la nôtre. Il avait pu arranger sa chambre selon ses goûts et tout était très vert, ce qui avait fait rire ma compagne. Elle avait arrangé les trois autres chambres en salle de jeu, en bibliothèque et en chambre d'amis. Elle avait insisté pour faire notre chambre dans les combles et notre salle de bain dans les combles. La suite était particulièrement réussie et je pouvais voir ma douce se doucher du lit, les rares fois où nous ne faisions pas douche commune.

Esmé s'était remis à tricoter et avait composé une véritable garde-robe à cet enfant, faisant fi des protestations de Nahuel comme quoi il n'était jamais tombé malade. Alice avait acheté tous les accessoires concordants et Rosalie une pyramide de jeux. Nous allions chasser en alternance ne laissant jamais Bella sans surveillance. Edward ou Carlisle devait toujours être présent en cas de problème.

Ce soir-là, ma compagne me paraissait songeuse. Elle avait passé la journée avec Alice à papoter et à broder des taies d'oreillers. Sa condition commençait à lui peser et elle me confia avoir hâte d'arriver à l'accouchement.

- Tu me promets que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour que je reste humaine ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui, mon amour. Tout ce que je pourrais.

- Bien. Tout est prêt. Nahuel va rester un peu avec nous. Je pense que c'est bien aussi tu sais, pour le bébé, de voir une autre personne de son espèce.

- Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Et le fait que Jacob vienne ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons un moyen pour qu'il croise Rosalie.

Elle sourit à ma taquinerie et se blottie contre moi et s'allongeant dans le lit.

- Il faudrait que je parle à Nahuel. Il semble torturé. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille. Tu sais, j'aimerais que mes parents soient présents… Je sais que c'est irréalisable, mais j'aimerais qu'ils sachent que je suis heureuse…

- On essayera de trouver un moyen ma belle…

Elle soupira si doucement que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

- Maintenant, reprit-elle plus joyeuse et taquine, nous avons encore une question d'importance primordiale à aborder.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment allons-nous appeler cet enfant ?

J'avouais ne pas y avoir pensé, et la surprise du se voir sur mon visage car Bella riait si fort qu'elle dû se calmer au bout de quelques instants.

- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, amorça-t-elle, alors autant prévoir pour les deux. Pour un garçon… On pourrait l'appeler Jasper Junior ?

- Pauvre enfant, tu veux qu'il ait une crise identitaire à vingt ans ? M'exclamai-je en la faisant rire.

- Bien pas Jasper… Mais je veux un joli prénom. Quelque chose d'intemporel.

- Il vaut mieux, s'il vit une éternité.

- Oh Jasper, aide-moi.

- Pour une fille je dirai… Coleen, proposai-je avec un sourire.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, ce prénom fera partie de ma liste, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un crayon et un papier.

Elle ajouta consciencieusement ce prénom dans la colonne « Fille ».

- Voyons, pour un garçon… Noah ? Non attends j'ai mieux ! Willem ! C'est comme William mais en plus moderne.

- Note les je n'ai rien contre. Mais je ne sais pas si cela ira avec mon nom.

- Tout va avec Hale, j'ai vérifié.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Hale. Et je refuse que mon enfant porte mon nom d'emprunt.

- Alors quel était ton nom ? Demanda Bella d'une voix altéré.

- Whitlock.

- Jasper Whitlock ? Oui, ça sonne bien. Alors peut être un nom en « j »…

- Joachim, Joshua, Jordan…

- Non c'est moche.

- Joshua c'est pas mal non ?

- Mouais. Si ça ne rappelait pas autant Juda…

J'éclatai de rire devant la mauvaise de ma femme. Nous continuâmes ainsi quelques instants essayant de trouvait un joli prénom pour l'enfant à venir. Lorsque ma compagne s'endormit, j'étais heureux.

* * *

Tout d'abord je souhaite présenter mes excuses à tous ceux qui me suivent pour le retard qu'ont pris mes fictions la semaine dernière. Ceux qui me suivent sur facebook savent que j'ai eu des soucis avec ma connexion internet.

De plus, les concours que j'ai passé il y a de cela quelques mois ont porté leurs fruits : je suis acceptée dans une école, à 250 km de chez moi. Je dois donc cherché un appart et m'installer comme tout bon étudiant ^^.

J'essaierai de limiter le plus possible les retards de publication malgré les circonstances. Pour ceux qui suivraient mes deux fictions en même temps je devrais reprendre la publication de 27 robes mardi. Plus tôt si j'en ai l'occasion ^^.

Par ailleurs, j'essaierai de répondre à tous vos commentaires individuellement comme à chaque nouveau chapitre, mais mes réponses auront elles aussi un certain retard pour les raisons évoquées plus haut.

Maintenant que le désagréable est fait : qu'avez vous pensez de ce dernier POV Jasper (les deux autres chapitres seront du point de vue de Bella) ? Et vous quel prénom préférez-vous ? Quel sexe ? Garçon ou fille ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	22. Chapitre Vingt Deuxième

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons pour l'avant dernier chapitre de la Lune est une menteuse... J'avoue avoir eu du mal à le poster malgré une rédaction facile (je l'avais en tête depuis un moment). Le dernier chapitre est presqu'entièrement écrit. Dans ces deux chapitres de conclusion j'ai fait des choix, mais je ne voyais pas cette histoire finir autrement. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Deuxième**

- Brock ? Mais qui appelle son fils Brock ? M'exclamai-je assise devant l'ordinateur. Ces sites sont vraiment nuls, continuai-je en caressant mon ventre.

- Et qui appelle sa fille Deanna ? Renchérit Alice. La pauvre.

- Je trouve le prénom Louis très élégant, très beau et très…

- Français ? Oh Esmé, cet enfant évoluera dans le monde anglophone, déjà que Louis c'est difficile à prononcer… Réfuta Rose en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

- J'aime bien Noah, déclarai-je d'une petite voix.

Je brouillais les pistes. Cela faisait deux jours que nous avions arrêté notre choix, que le bébé soit un garçon ou une fille. Je ne voulais pas encore le dire à la famille pour ne pas se faire tomber dessus par les trois enragées qui continuaient à bavasser sur le prénom de notre enfant.

- Oui Noah c'est joli. Ou Cael.

- Sinon il y a aussi Johan et Gael.

Emmett avait un air déconfit et Carlisle souriait légèrement. Benjamin souriait à tout ce que disait Alice. En revanche, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'il se moquait d'elle ou qu'il approuvait ses paroles…Edward fuyait cette situation le plus possible. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi, et même si cela me rendait triste, il y avait peut-être une compensation pour lui dans cette situation. Si seulement il voulait bien ouvrir les yeux. Esmé et Carlisle se félicitaient d'avoir demandé à Maggie de rester. Elle l'aidait quand il la laissait approcher suffisamment.

Edward semblait plus… calme, apaisé en sa compagnie, malgré son absence de sentiments amoureux pour elle. Maggie appréciait énormément Edward. J'avais beaucoup discutée avec elle. Maggie avait tout à fait conscience que je comptais encore beaucoup dans le cœur d'Edward. Mais elle avait l'éternité devant elle et lui aussi. Elle était d'une patience ahurissante.

* * *

La chaleur de la chambre m'empêchait de dormir. Nous étions au mois de janvier et il gelait encore dehors. Jasper était parti chasser et je me retrouvais seule, avec une peau qui semblait s'embraser. Après quelques minutes, je décidais de descendre me rafraichir. Ne pouvant toujours pas dormir, je m'installais dans la véranda couverte que les Cullen venait finir d'installer.

Je me plaignais sans cesse de ne plus pouvoir sortir, de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Notre chambre avait était transférée au premier étage et j'étais sensée faire appel à ma famille pour descendre les escaliers. Faisant fi de cette interdiction, j'étais descendu me recueillir devant le jardin enneigé.

La nouvelle de ma grossesse avait été assénée comme un coup derrière la nuque. Les discussions que j'avais par la suite entretenues avec Nahuel, Alice et Jasper, m'avaient convaincu de garder cet enfant, de l'accepter, de le laisser croître en moi… La sensation était merveilleuse, malgré mon alimentation quelque peu particulière.

Mais je crois que ce qui avait vraiment amorcé cette décision se fut le regard de Jasper dans la pénombre, quand il était venu me rejoindre après la signature du traité. Il venait de réaliser que malgré son immortalité, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter, il allait avoir un enfant. Il pourrait lui donner son nom. Nous pourrions construire une famille - un de mes rêves d'humaine.

Après l'irruption de Jasper dans ma vie en tant que compagnon, je n'avais jamais imaginé le futur ainsi. Et pourtant aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien. J'avais un homme merveilleux à mes côtés. Une famille d'adoption très particulière m'entourait et me soutenait à chaque pas. Elle serait présente lors de l'accouchement. Et enfin Nahuel m'avait aidé à chaque doute, à chaque angoisse. Grâce à lui, je ne mangeais plus seule. Il y avait un autre "humain" dans la maison. Grâce à lui, je comprenais mieux l'enjeu de l'éducation que j'allais dispenser à mon enfant. Je pouvais toucher du doigt une réalité qui me dépassait.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Cela ne pouvait être que Nahuel. Cette nuit, Edward était de garde auprès de moi. Et comme à chaque fois, il passait la nuit dans sa voiture devant la maison, en priant certainement pour que je n'accouche pas à un moment pareil. Nahuel se glissa à mon côté dans un des fauteuils garnissant la véranda. Un silence plein remplit l'atmosphère. Il soupira doucement avant de prononcer :

- La lune est une menteuse.

- Pourquoi affirmes-tu cela ? M'enquis-je, surprise.

- Je suis un hybride. Le soleil ne fait pas scintiller ma peau comme pour les vampires mais la différence avec un humain pur souche est flagrante pour qui est observateur. Le soleil dévoile ma vraie nature. Ma peau ne brille pas sous la lumière de la lune. C'est une menteuse.

- Quelle est ta vraie nature selon toi ? Continuai-je, avec une voix que j'espérais apaisante.

- Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai les gènes d'un meurtrier. Et j'ai tué la personne qui aurait dû être la plus importante dans ma vie. Etre un hybride est pire que tout car je peux faire semblant d'être humain, les vampires eux, ne le peuvent pas. Je peux faire semblant d'être normal alors que je ne suis rien de tout cela.

- Nahuel… Tous les vampires ne sont pas des assassins. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward… Tous luttent contre leur nature pour ne pas devenir sanguinaires. Et ils y parviennent bien. Ils ont créé une famille soudée, bien plus réelle que certaines familles humaines liées par le sang.

- Et Jasper ?

- Il a tout fait pour changer, répliquai-je. Dès qu'il a su qu'il y avait une alternative à son mode de vie, il a essayé de se contrôler et il y arrive de mieux en mieux. Ces vampires sont une famille, ils vont à l'école, ont des métiers… Leur nature est différente, mais ils font ce qu'il faut pour être des gens biens. Tes gènes ne font pas de toi un meurtrier.

- Et pourtant… J'ai tué ma mère…

- Nahuel, repris-je en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est une tragédie. Et c'est d'autant plus dramatique que tu vivras des siècles avec cette souffrance en toi. Il y a deux façons de prendre ton passé : soit tu te laisses écraser par lui, soit tu essaies de te concilier avec lui. Tu n'as pas les gènes d'un assassin. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Ta mère t'aimait et elle s'est sacrifiée pour que son enfant puisse vivre. A sa place, Nahuel, j'aurai agi de la même façon. Et si mon accouchement se déroule mal, j'agirais de cette façon. Parce que pour une mère, l'important c'est la vie et le bonheur de son enfant.

Un silence éloquent emplit la véranda à la suite de ma tirade. Nahuel continua à me regarder avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Grâce à lui, j'avais vécu ma grossesse sans peur. Grâce à moi, il avait commencé à se pardonner.

* * *

Cette discussion avec Nahuel avait remis mes priorités en perspective. Je savais depuis quelques temps que je ne faisais plus uniquement partie d'un seul monde, celui des humains. J'avais fermement planté mes deux pieds dans un autre monde, où les vampires et les loups existaient. Où j'allais bientôt accoucher d'un enfant hybride, un enfant que j'aimais déjà et que j'avais choisi de garder, malgré mon jeune âge.

En moi, je savais que je n'aurais jamais pu renoncer à lui sans que je m'en veuille le restant de ma vie. Et bien que Jasper soit des plus gentils et respectueux avec moi, je savais que mon refus lui aurait causé une grande peine. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir vivre cette vie. Mais je l'aurais été encore plus si j'avais pu faire intervenir ma propre famille dans le processus. J'en parlais à mon compagnon depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Jacob allait arriver pour la naissance avec quelques loups de la meute. Sam n'avait pas totalement confiance. J'aurais souhaité que mon père l'accompagne. Qu'il puisse embrasser sa fille une dernière fois peut-être et voir son premier et seul petit-enfant. Cette idée me torturait depuis plusieurs jours. Sans compter le besoin de la présence de ma mère que je voulais plus que tout. Ma mère avait déjà accouché et presque élevé un enfant. Je désirais avoir ses lumières, sa confiance, son amour… Esmé était certes présente, mais elle n'était pas ma mère humaine.

Embrouillée dans mes sentiments, je sentais Jasper se tendre jour après jour. Il n'aimait pas que mes sentiments soient aussi complexes puisqu'ils les ressentaient avec une acuité toute particulière.

- Bella, peux-tu me dire ce qui te rend ainsi ? S'enquit-il, n'y tenant plus.

Je fis un sourire rassurant à mon compagnon, et futur père.

- Je voudrais que ma famille humaine soit présente. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour que cela soit possible.

- D'accord. Est-ce là tout ?

- Je voudrais que mes parents rencontrent leur premier et certainement dernier petit-enfant, murmurai-je émue. Je voudrais que ma mère me conseille même si cela sera certainement inutile vu la différence de nos situations…

- Calme-toi, me chuchota-t-il doucement en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous trouverons.

Et effectivement quelques jours plus tard, Carlisle et lui avaient monté tout un stratagème pour expliquer ma grossesse à mon père et à ma mère. Je pus donc les avoir au téléphone pour leur demander de venir me voir à Anchorage, de toute urgence. Charlie accepta facilement de voyager avec Jacob et quelques-uns de ses amis qui justement venaient me rendre visite. La maison était prête pour les accueillir. Le sang que je devais ingurgiter avait été étiqueté dans des bouteilles de jus de raisin spécial femmes enceintes. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire Alice et Rose. Toute la famille se préparait à la venue de deux humains et de plusieurs loups.

Nahuel devenait de plus en plus fébrile. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de côtoyer le « monde normal ». Il préférait s'éloigner pendant quelques jours et Jasper approuva. Il eut été difficile d'expliquer sa présence.

Mon angoisse augmenta alors que la date d'arrivée de mes parents approchait. J'avais décidé de leur parler face à face et non de leur annoncer la nouvelle par téléphone. Le futur que j'entrevoyais si facilement quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était beaucoup embrouillé. Alice, pourtant, avait l'air de s'y retrouver.

Charlie devait arriver avec Jacob, Leah et Seth juste avant le déjeuner. Renée arrivait quelques minutes après. Nous avions donc prévu de nous retrouver à la maison pour le déjeuner. Je prévoyais que ce dernier serait mouvementé. Ne pouvant plus voyager en voiture, Jasper et Carlisle se chargèrent de la tâche délicate de ramener mes parents et leurs amis à la maison. Alice m'avait aidé à cuisiner un vrai banquet et j'étais plutôt fière de la réussite de nos plats. Nous avions papoté pendant toute la préparation, renforçant notre complicité qui n'avait pu l'être depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse.

Elle m'avait également aidé à m'habiller. Me tenir debout était de plus en plus difficile. Le poids de mon enfant commençait à causer des dommages à mon organisme, dommages que Carlisle essayait d'éviter au mieux. Alice s'éclipsa au moment où elle entendit la voiture au bout de l'allée. Seul Jasper s'était porté volontaire pour la corvée du déjeuner. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très réjouissant pour eux de devoir manger de la nourriture bassement humaine.

Je sortis pour accueillir nos invités et aussitôt Jacob sauta de la voiture pour venir m'enlacer. Je sentis Jasper émettre un grondement vite réprimé. Seth me donna également une étreinte pendant que Leah me saluait d'un simple hochement de tête. Jasper s'approcha de moi à vitesse humaine pour me prendre dans ses bras. Carlisle aida ma mère à s'extirper de la voiture sans blessures tandis que Charlie s'avança vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une proéminence au niveau de mon ventre. Il fut si choqué qu'il se recula de plusieurs pas pour observer le renflement. Renée arriva en riant avant de se stopper net devant le spectacle qu'offrait mon ventre. Avec un sourire doux, Jasper annonça à mes parents que nous allions avoir un enfant.

Ma mère perdit complètement son sourire, alors que Jacob retrouva le sien en voyant me père s'évanouir.

* * *

- Mais enfin as-tu perdu la raison ? Criait ma mère. Bella ! Réponds-moi ! Un enfant à ton âge… Mais que vas-tu faire ?

- Maman je t'en prie… commençai-je en imbibant le front de mon père d'eau froide.

Le coup avait été dur pour lui et j'avais prié Jacob, Leah et Seth de se restaurer tandis que j'essayais d'arranger la situation. Ils avaient néanmoins accepté de porter mon père jusqu'au canapé de la maison. Carlisle s'était discrètement éclipsé. Les hauts-cris de ma mère ne me permettaient pas de m'expliquer et j'attendais, comme Jasper, le réveil de mon père. Il daigna ouvrir les yeux sous la quatrième invective de Renée sur mon instabilité et mon immaturité.

- Salut, Papa.

- J'ai rêvé ou… ? S'enquit-il peu assuré.

- Non, soupirai-je, je suis enceinte.

- Très bien, indique-moi je te prie où est ce connard d'Edward Cullen !

Je faillis éclater de rire face à l'amalgame que mon père avait commis et je posais une main sur Jasper pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas. Le sujet de sa paternité était sensible. Je savais qu'il n'apprécierait pas que mon père pense qu'Edward était le père de _son_ enfant.

- Papa, entamai-je alors qu'il se redressait sur le canapé, ce n'est pas Edward le père, mais Jasper.

La pilule fut encore plus dure à avaler. Ma mère avait enfin décidé de se taire pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire. Je me relevais difficilement.

- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Jasper Hale-Whitlock.

Nous avions décidé d'inclure son vrai nom avec le nom d'emprunt qu'il utilisait à Forks. Si mes parents acceptaient la situation, ils comprendraient alors mieux pourquoi leur petit-enfant s'appellerait Whitlock.

- Nous nous sommes revus trois mois avant mon départ de Forks. J'étais partie à la villa des Cullen pour une sorte de … pèlerinage, annonçai-je sous le regard consterné de ma mère et triste de mon père. Jasper était présent. Il venait de rompre avec Alice, je venais de me faire quitter par Edward. Nous nous sommes vus le temps de son séjour. J'ai fait un déni de grossesse et j'ai appris à cinq mois que j'étais enceinte. J'ai réussi à retrouver Jasper, qui par chance, était à Denali à ce moment-là. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de garder cet enfant.

- Mais enfin te rends-tu compte ? Hurla ma mère.

- Apparemment plus que toi, claquai-je sèchement. Tu m'as eu à vingt ans non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange qu'à mon tour, je devienne mère à cet âge.

- Justement Bella, continua-t-elle rageuse. Je sais ce qu'il faut sacrifier pour avoir un enfant à cet âge-là, ce qu'il faut endurer toute sa vie, la difficulté à retrouver quelqu'un après…

- Tu veux dire que tu regrettes de m'avoir eue… Bafouillai-je.

- Non, pas totalement en tous cas, asséna ma mère. Tu es une personne formidable. Mais si je devais réécrire l'histoire j'attendrais encore quelques années pour avoir mon premier enfant.

- Très bien Maman. Si je comprends bien, tu refuses de me soutenir ?

- Non, Bella. Je refuse que tu gâches ta vie.

- Parfaitement c'est _ma_ vie. Et puisque tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, je ne te retiens pas, répliquai-je acerbe. Tu peux partir, je ferais _ma_ vie sans toi.

Je vis des larmes perler au coin des yeux de ma mère alors qu'elle passait la porte. Je m'écroulai contre Jasper quand mon père me prit dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux.

- Ça lui passera, pronostiqua-t-il. Laisse-lui du temps. Elle va rentrer à Jackson et y réfléchir.

- Et toi papa ? Dis-je en me remettant doucement. Tu m'en veux aussi ?

- Non ma chérie. Comme tu l'as si bien soutenu c'est ton avenir. Je n'aurai certainement pas fait ces choix-là pour toi. Je suis fier que tu aies eu le courage de nous le dire au lieu de devenir une parfaite étrangère pour ta mère et moi. Tu en es à combien ?

- Six mois, annonçai-je avec un sourire.

- Où allez-vous vivre ? Interrogea mon père.

- Ici, répondit Jasper à ma place. Cette maison est la nôtre, enfin elle appartient à notre famille. Carlisle nous l'a donné. La famille s'est installée à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

- Et comment allez-vous assurer vos besoins ?

- Mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent, annonça Jasper. Outre cela, nous travaillerons Bella et moi, dès que nous aurons fini nos études.

- Et l'argent de tes parents suffira jusqu'à la fin de vos études ?

- Largement, sourit Jasper.

- Bien, accepta mon père avec une lueur de suspicion dans le regard.

Aucun doute qu'il allait mener sa propre enquête.

* * *

Mon père était reparti, encore désorienté par l'annonce de ma grossesse, deux jours après son arrivée. Il me serra dans ses bras en faisant promettre à Jasper d'appeler pour la naissance. S'il savait… Jacob avait décidé de laisser Leah et Seth repartir avec Charlie alors que lui-même souhaitait rester. Je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il dorme à la maison, mais il errait le plus souvent dans les bois sous sa forme de loup. L'odeur d'un vampire et d'un hybride était encore trop présente pour qu'il se sente à l'aise chez nous.

Nous convenions de rencontres dans le jardin. Nous évoquions le temps où j'habitais à Forks, mon histoire avec Jasper et ma grossesse bien sûr. Jake était heureux de devenir une sorte d'oncle. Notre enfant serait lui aussi partagé entre deux mondes. Jasper m'assura que nous lui apprendrons à être heureux dans chacune des parties de sa vie. Nahuel revint et fit la connaissance de Jacob. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Pourtant d'après Carlisle, ils étaient beaucoup plus proche génétiquement l'un de l'autre que d'un vampire ou encore d'un humain. Cela avait fini d'horrifier Jacob, sous les rires de notre famille.

Je réussis à finir la chambre de bébé et Jasper put enfin la voir. J'avais choisi des teintes beige et brune sur les murs. Les meubles étaient en bois brut : le berceau, la table à langer, l'armoire… J'avais même prévu une petite aire de jeu, une étagère pour ses livres et un fauteuil à bascule. Les textiles étaient dans les mêmes teintes que les murs avec une pointe de rouge bordeaux. Le petit linge qu'avaient amassé Alice et Esmé était lavé, plié, repassé et rangé dans une commode. Jasper m'avait souri avant de m'emmener à l'étage pour me montrer combien il était content.

Finalement quelques jours après le départ de mon père, Carlisle estima d'après le récit de Nahuel et Huilen le jour de l'accouchement spontané. Edward et Carlisle avaient donc pris la décision de réaliser une césarienne trois jours auparavant. Jasper était anxieux. Et j'avoue qu'au réveil, ce jour-là, je l'étais aussi.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait après, je ne savais pas comment dériverait mon futur. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais encore rester humaine à la fin de la journée. Dès que mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je me blottis contre mon compagnon qui soupira de bien être en caressant mes cheveux. J'étais heureuse moi aussi. Depuis quelques temps, je sentais le bébé s'agiter doucement. Je lui parlais beaucoup, et lui avait expliqué que s'il tapait trop fort, il risquait de me casser quelque chose.

Jasper avait été dubitatif devant la technique employée. Et pourtant, notre enfant n'avait jamais donné un coup trop virulent. Jasper aussi lui parlait de temps en temps en touchant mon ventre. Mais rien ne nous avait préparé à ce qui se passa ce matin-là.

- Ça ne va pas ma belle ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Parfaitement bien, dis-je en me calant contre lui. Légèrement stressée peut-être, repris-je par la suite dans un souci d'honnêteté.

J'avais appris qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher ses sentiments à un empathe : cela ne fonctionnait simplement pas et on le payait plus cher.

- Pourtant je ressens comme une joie diffuse. C'est très étrange…

- Pourquoi ? Le questionnai-je en me redressant.

- Et bien, cela vient de toi, mais c'est comme si ce n'était pas toi… Je veux dire, je sens tes sentiments depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je pourrais te reconnaitre rien qu'avec mon don. Et là… ce qui émane de toi n'a pas la même… signature, si tu préfères.

Je laissais tourner ses paroles dans ma tête avant qu'elles me percutent vraiment.

- Tu veux dire que tu sens notre enfant ?

- Oui… C'est…

- Hallucinant ? Proposai-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

Jasper colla son oreille contre mon vente, geste qui lui était devenu naturel depuis quelques temps. Il cherchait à entendre quelque chose, seulement l'enveloppe qui abritait notre enfant était si solide que l'échographie s'était avérée inutile. Le seul renseignement que nous pouvions avoir était le battement de son cœur que seul l'ouïe vampirique pouvait entendre.

- Comment notre enfant se sent alors ? Demandai-je taquine.

- Bien, il est… heureux. Il aime ta voix et la mienne. Il se sent bien.

- Et bien mon chéri, aujourd'hui tu vas nous rencontrer, expliquai-je à notre bébé. Je serai endormie, mais ton père sera présent. On se verra après l'accouchement tous les trois.

- Oui, reprit Jasper. Nous nous installerons à la maison tous les trois.

* * *

Jasper nous conduisit à la villa Cullen. Je vérifiais que j'avais tout prévu. La valise était dans la voiture, j'avais envoyé à Jacob des billets d'avions pour mon père et lui afin qu'ils soient à Anchorage le plus rapidement possible. J'avais réussi à convaincre Jasper d'aller les chercher. Notre enfant aurait besoin d'eux également. Il n'aurait peut-être pas sa mère, mais je voulais qu'il soit entouré du plus d'amour possible.

Carlisle avait préparé une chambre pour moi : elle contenait tout ce qui était nécessaire à une césarienne. Jasper m'avait indiqué que Carlisle avait contacté un anesthésiste pour être sûr des dosages. Edward avait insisté pour être présent lors de l'intervention. Jasper serait également dans la salle et je lui avais fait promettre de s'occuper correctement de notre bébé. Il avait promis.

J'étais complètement à jeun. Alice, Esmé et Rose m'attendaient pour m'embrasser et me soutenir. Elles pouvaient comprendre mon angoisse, et seraient montées avec Edward, Carlisle et Jasper si la taille de la pièce le leur permettait. Maggie et Benjamin participèrent également à cette étreinte. Je montais les escaliers portée par Jasper. Tout effort devait m'être évité et il me fit entrer dans une chambre. Jasper me déposa sur le lit et fit couler l'eau dans la salle de bain. Je devais me préparer à l'intervention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans une chambre de la villa que je n'avais jamais visitée. Elle ressemblait à une salle d'opération standard, enfin telle que je me l'imaginais. Mon compagnon me déposa gentiment sur une sorte de table. Le cachet procuré par Carlisle me faisait tourner la tête. Il piqua dans mon bras une aiguille. Toutes mes préoccupations quittèrent mes pensées et ma tête devint si légère. Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien mais j'avais totalement confiance en mon compagnon. Je savais qu'il respecterait mes volontés. Au bout de quelques instants, ce fut le trou noir et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je m'éveillai dans la chambre où je m'étais préparée à l'intervention. Les murs étaient beige et blanc. Ma tête était encore lourde. Mes yeux étaient collés par le sommeil et cela était douloureux de les ouvrir. Je me sentais si mal, d'une douleur... humaine. Assurément je n'avais pas été transformée.

- Tu peux le faire, maintenant, annonça une voix douce, que je reconnus comme celle d'Alice.

Je sentis un coton humide passé sur mes paupières closes. Je pus alors ouvrir les yeux sans mal. Une main familière me redressa tendrement sur les oreillers. L'impression d'être passé sous un camion ne me quittait pas. En me positionnant sur les oreillers, je pus contempler la famille Cullen dans son ensemble. Ils attendaient tous dans une parfaite immobilité que je reprenne conscience. Jasper était à ma droite et Nahuel à ma gauche. Ce dernier tenait un petit paquet de linge. Un magnifique paquet de linge qui émettait des petits bruits de bouche.

Jasper me sourit et reprit notre enfant à Nahuel avant de me le poser sur la poitrine. J'eus quasiment le souffle coupé devant cette merveille. Notre merveille.

- C'est un petit garçon, annonça mon compagnon, rayonnant de fierté.

Je lui fis un sourire tout aussi heureux.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Coupa la voix de notre Alice, plus qu'impatiente.

- Nous avons décidé de lui donner le nom d'un des frères de Jasper, murmurai-je certain que tout le monde m'entendrait.

- Il s'appelle Elian Jasper Whitlock, déclara Jasper d'un air arrogant.

- C'est un très joli prénom, reprit Alice. Bien maintenant que Bella l'a tenu, pouvons-nous le faire aussi ?

- Pardon ? M'enquis-je, embrouillée.

- Jasper n'a pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne tienne votre enfant, sourit Esmé. Seul Nahuel a eu le privilège de le faire mais parce que Jasper devait s'occuper de toi.

Je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

- Quand je t'ai fait promettre de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, dis-je en me tournant vers mon compagnon, ça ne devait pas signifier que sa famille n'avait pas le droit de le tenir.

Jasper eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. Pourtant je comprenais son attitude et je lui avais longuement répété qu'il faudrait faire attention à notre enfant.

- Comment s'est déroulée l'intervention Dr Cullen ? Demandai-je avec le sourire.

La famille ne souriait plus. Jasper reprit notre enfant endormi pour le poser dans les bras d'Esmé. Il me manqua aussitôt. Quelle catastrophe ne voulait-on pas m'annoncer ? Jasper m'embrassa sur le front avant de me faire signe qu'il serait à côté. La famille au grand complet sortit de la pièce mis à part Edward. Il avait dû s'être porté volontaire.

- Ton opération s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble, répondit Edward d'une voix hachée. Mais il y aura quelques séquelles. Nous avons dû notamment enlever l'une de tes trompes. L'enveloppe du bébé était trop proche.

- Tu veux dire que vous avez dû amputer une partie de mon appareil reproducteur ?

- Oui, nous avons réussi à sauver l'autre trompe, mais pas celle-ci, ajouta-t-il précautionneusement.

- Très bien, acceptai-je avec le sourire.

- C'est tout, tu ne veux pas en parler avec Carlisle ou une femme ou…

- Edward, je sais que c'est quelque chose de dur pour une humaine standard. Mais n'oublie pas que je serais bientôt une vampire et que je vivrai ma vie ainsi. Pour le moment, j'ai obtenu un sursis grâce à Carlisle et toi. Je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout de mes études, élever mon enfant, comme n'importe quel mère. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Et au vu de la merveille qu'est mon fils, je trouve que cette amputation n'est pas grand-chose.

Je laissai Edward abasourdi par ma réflexion.

- Tu as changé, dit-il.

- Oui, j'ai changé. Tu as participé à ce changement…

Son visage se crispa formant une grimace.

- Attends que j'aie fini, me rattrapai-je. Je ne te reproche pas encore une fois ton départ. Grâce à toi, j'ai connu mon premier amour. Cela m'a autant construite que l'éducation donnée par mes parents. J'ai pu apprendre à aimer. Aujourd'hui tu fais partie de ma famille et j'en suis heureuse.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avide de comprendre.

- Parce que tu es une bonne personne. Tu es venu à mon accouchement malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu pour t'assurer que tout se passe bien pour moi. Je suis chanceuse d'avoir autant de gens qui se soucient de moi dans mon entourage.

- C'est normal, après tout ce que j'ai fait, contra-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Arrête. Tu es un être bon et gentil. Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. Et parfois il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour l'apercevoir…

Edward me fit un sourire. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et de passer le seuil de la porte. Il fut tout de suite remplacé par Jasper, Elian et deux biberons. Le premier devait contenir du lait adapté et le second… du sang.

- Il a faim, annonça posément Jasper. Si tu veux essayer le biberon de lait, je lui donnerais l'autre.

Je fis un sourire reconnaissant à mon compagnon. Cet homme était fait pour moi. Il m'avait laissé régler les choses une dernière fois avec Edward et je crois qu'aujourd'hui il avait compris, il me considérait comme sa belle-sœur. Le sang me rebutait, lui non, alors il proposait simplement de se charger de cette partie de l'alimentation de notre fils pour le moment.

- Je ne pourrais pas essayer de lui donner le sein ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Bella, soupira Jasper en posant les biberons sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, nous en avons déjà discuté. Elian est venimeux, cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi comme pour lui. De plus, d'après ce que nous avons pu déduire, ton organisme n'a pas réagi de la même façon à cette grossesse que pour une grossesse normale.

- Je sais… Soupirai-je.

Je pus enfin prendre mon enfant dans mes bras. Je le calais contre moi, avec un coussin, suivant à la lettre les indications de Jasper. Notre bébé était très calme malgré sa faim, je savais déjà qu'il ne serait pas un enfant ordinaire. Je pris le premier biberon pour lui présenter. Il l'accepta avant de recracher un peu de lait.

- Pourrais-tu régler la tétine s'il te plait ? Demandai-je à Jasper. Le lait coule trop vite.

Il but la moitié de son biberon de lait après le réglage de la tétine. Jasper le prit dans ses bras et le cala contre lui comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Il prit le second biberon et régla le débit devant notre fils qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Il se calma lors de la première tétée. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, je ne fus pas prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Après tout, j'avais bu du sang toute ma grossesse, ma résistance s'était sans doute accentuée.

Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres en écoutant le bruit de la tétée de mon fils.

* * *

A mon réveil, mon père était présent à mon chevet. Il me serrait la main. Je lui fis un sourire en ouvrant les yeux et je remarquai que les siens étaient humides d'émotion.

- Il est magnifique ma chérie. Tu m'as fait un très beau petit-fils. Il est parfait.

- Merci papa.

Charlie me fit un sourire. On entendit un coup donné à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dis-je en serrant la main de mon père.

Jacob se tenait dans l'encadrement; mon fils dans ses bras. Peu rassurés, mon compagnon, Nahuel et Edward se tenaient juste à côté, près à réagir au moindre écart du loup. Je leur souris à tous avant de tendre les bras.

- Il a mes cheveux, déclara Jake, un rire dans la voix.

Je souris à sa réflexion alors que Jasper fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction. Notre fils avait les yeux bleus comme tous les bébés, seulement les siens étaient d'un bleu si profond que je doutais qu'ils prennent une autre couleur avec le temps. Ses cheveux venaient indubitablement de mon côté, Elian avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et bouclés que mon père et moi… Et également Jacob.

Elian vint sagement se loger dans mes bras, reposant sur ma poitrine. Je lui souris, heureuse. Mon fils était présent, ma famille également, mes amis, tous pouvaient partager notre bonheur. D'ici quelques jours, je pourrais retourner chez moi et réaliser une fête pour la naissance de notre fils. Je caressais doucement sa joue alors que Jasper vint m'embrasser.

* * *

La fête fut organisée par Alice, Esmé, Maggie et Rosalie. Je réussis à mettre mon grain de sel, mais je continuais à me remettre des suites de cette intervention. Mon corps m'obligeait à me reposer énormément pour reprendre des forces et j'étais heureuse quand mes siestes se limitaient à une heure le matin et l'après-midi. J'avais retrouvé un appétit normal et je redevenais peu à peu celle que j'avais été. En mieux, car j'étais désormais une compagne et une mère.

Elian se portait bien. Il avait l'attention de tous. Jasper rayonnait de fierté et adorait passer du temps avec son fils et moi. La famille Cullen ou Jasper s'occupaient de donner les biberons de sang à Elian. Mon père, Jake et moi nous contentions de lui donner ses biberons de lait. Apparemment il changerait d'alimentation humaine d'ici deux jours, lorsque ses dents auraient fini de pousser.

Nahuel avait cependant raison sur une chose : mon bébé grandissait extrêmement vite. En deux jours, il avait déjà la taille d'un enfant de quatre mois et selon Nahuel il n'avait pas encore eut sa poussée de croissance. Carlisle se livrait à toutes sortes de mesures et de pesées qu'Elian semblait accepter facilement lorsque son grand-père se décidait à lui parler sans discontinuer. Notre fils aimait qu'on lui parle. Il dormait également, et ne faisait pas tout à fait ses nuits, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il avait l'un des seuls pères du monde à ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, et il n'en profitait pas...

Charlie commençait à se poser des questions. Il avait également eu des enfants et était plus qu'étonné de la croissance accélérée d'Elian. Cependant il n'en dit rien, ne questionna personne. Jake m'avait indiqué qu'il avait tenté de converser avec lui, avant que Charlie ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il était présent pour sa fille et son petit-fils, qu'il en serait toujours ainsi mais qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, merci bien.

Nous avions décidé également avec Jasper d'envoyer des faires parts de naissance à tous ceux qui nous avait aidé ainsi qu'aux Volturi. Nous organiserions une autre fête de ce genre-ci sans Charlie et Jacob, mais avec Zafrina, Charlotte, Peter et les Denali.

En descendant les escaliers après avoir réussi à passer la robe de soirée compliquée qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi, je pus constater l'entente de tout ce beau monde. Notre fils était dans les bras de son père, collé à lui, jouant avec ses cheveux. Contrairement à un humain standard, Elian ne sentait pas la différence de température entre son père et lui de façon trop abrupte. Il savait cependant que j'étais plus chaude que son père.

Charlie discutait avec Jake et Alice. Rose, Emmett, Maggie et Edward tenaient un conciliabule avec Carlisle. Benjamin et Esmé semblaient se chuchoter des messes basses tandis que Nahuel entretenait mon compagnon sur un sujet qui le captivait. Ressentant une bouffée de joie à la vue de tout ce petit monde rassemblé, je partis rejoindre mon compagnon et notre fils.

* * *

Voilà après une longue hésitation, j'ai décidé que se serait un fils... Le prénom Elian est souvent accordé aux filles avec une orthographe différente (Eliane). Les exigences de Bella et Jasper étaient un prénom court, joli et intemporel. Le fait qu'en plus c'était le prénom porté par le frère de Jasper à l'époque où il était humain rajoute à l'anecdote.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'écris encore un chapitre après celui-ci ? Et bien parce que je vous réserve une petite surprise qui j'espère plaira. S'il y a une incohérence dans le texte ou dans l'histoire, une faute d'orthographe que je n'ai pas vu, n'hésitez pas ^^.

Je remercie chaleureusement Morrijyg pour être toujours présente pour relire mes chapitres malgré parfois l'heure tardive de livraison dudit chapitre. Merci aussi aux lectrices qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, soutenue et avec qui des liens ce sont créés ^^. Je ferais une liste plus complète à la suite du prochain chapitre ^^.

Sur ce, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et dans quelques heures pour la réponse aux reviews du chapitre 21 ! A.


	23. Chapitre Vingt Troisième EPILOGUE

**Titre :** La lune est une menteuse.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella quitte Forks pour Anchorage, en Alaska… Elle espère se reconstituer un bonheur loin de l'endroit où son premier amour l'a quitté. Un pari risqué qui lui apportera pas mal de surprises JC/BS.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Je supprime le NDA pour ce chapitre afin de vous laisser lire plus rapidement l'épilogue, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! A.

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt-Troisième**

**EPILOGUE**

Aujourd'hui encore je ne regrette rien. J'ai remercié maintes fois la vie pour ma rencontre avec Jasper. J'y avais gagné une vie en marge du monde normal, mais une vie qui me plaisait, pour laquelle j'étais faite.

La naissance de notre fils nous a comblé de bonheur. A l'époque je pensais le futur trop incertain pour me décider sur le sort de mes études. Et pourtant je n'aurais pas pu me tromper plus. Après certaines souffrances et beaucoup de joies, Jasper, Elian et moi réussîmes à avoir une vie tranquille.

La naissance d'Elian fut fêtée de nombreuses fois. Plusieurs de nos anciens alliés nous rendirent visite et ils furent tous étonnés par le fait que j'étais encore humaine. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de demander à Jasper de me transformer. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon fils si tôt, ne serait-ce que pour trois jours. S'ils savaient à quel point il évoluait, progressait en seulement trois jours ! Il arrivait déjà à des prouesses qu'un enfant humain aurait mis des années à réaliser.

Jasper devait me forcer pour que je m'enferme dans mon bureau afin de rester au niveau de mes camarades de promotion. La maison que nous avions achetée convenait très bien à notre vie de famille. La chambre de bébé prévu pour Elian évolua aussi rapidement que lui. En quelques semaines il se tenait debout, comprenait tout ce que se passait autour de lui, même s'il n'était pas encore décidé à parler. Selon Nahuel, le langage viendrait naturellement, en une seule fois, comme pour lui. Notre fils était encore dans une phase d'observation du monde qui l'entourait.

Nous découvrîmes avec surprise qu'il détenait un talent particulier tout comme son père. L'hypothèse de la génétique se renforça quand Nahuel nous avoua que son propre père n'avait aucun don et que par conséquent lui non plus.

Nous avions découvert cela lors des nombreuses visites de Charlie et Jacob. Notre fils voulu entrer en contact avec mon meilleur ami, qui suffoqua sous le coup des émotions qui lui envoyait. D'après Jasper, Elain projetait ses émotions vers les autres par contacts physiques. Il devait appliquer sa joue sur l'un d'entre nous. Avec de l'entrainement, la famille affirmait qu'il pourrait étendre son don à tout autre partie de son corps.

Je n'étais pas si pressée qu'il en arrive à ce stade. Il était encore si petit, si jeune. Elian atteindrait en sept ans, ce qui nous fallait vingt ans pour acquérir. Il serait différent, plus intelligent, plus doué… Mais je restais persuadée qu'il devait vivre son enfance de la façon la plus normale possible, entouré par sa famille et leurs amis. Il fallait lui laisser du temps, le temps d'apprendre les choses qui ne dépendait ni de l'intelligence ni de la culture. Les choses qui venaient du cœur.

J'étais heureuse. Quelques mois après la naissance d'Elian, mon père et Jacob vinrent nous rendre visite comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Et mon père mit les pieds dans le plat. Nous étions tranquillement en train de siroter un digestif – enfin, Jacob, mon père et moi sirotions pendant que Jasper jouait avec Elian. Ce dernier finit par s'endormir sur le torse en marbre de son père. Et Charlie prit la parole :

- Bien les jeunes, je tenais à vous dire que vous faites du bon boulot avec le petit, entama-t-il bougon. Tout ce que j'avais craint à l'annonce de cette naissance ne s'est pas produit. Jasper prend soin de vous deux, il est clair que vous avez des…

- Sentiments ? Proposa Jacob, un scintillement dans les yeux.

- Oui, grimaça mon père. Alors j'aimerai savoir quand Jasper se déciderait à faire de ma fille une femme honnête.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. La surprise dut se peindre sur mon visage, car Charlie se renfrogna sous l'œil rieur de Jake. Jasper ne paraissait ni troublé, ni surpris. Je lui jetai un regard éloquent, attendant qu'il parle puisque la question lui était plus ou moins adressée. Voyant que personne n'était pressé de répondre à mon père, je soupirai en me lançant :

- Papa, nous avons toutes nos vies pour cela et j'avoue que tu nous prends de court… La priorité du moment reste Elian et mes études, je ne sais…

- Le mariage est une excellente idée, Charlie, souffla Jasper. J'avoue y avoir pensé plusieurs fois, surtout depuis la naissance d'Elian, précisa-t-il en me regardant. Seulement vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Bella a ce genre de cérémonie en horreur.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jasper était en train de manipuler mon père pour me faire accepter l'idée de l'épouser. Je crus qu'on m'avait frappé derrière le crâne devant l'absurdité de la chose. Non pas que je voulais d'un mariage, Jasper et moi avions un enfant, nous étions compagnons, c'était bien plus que ce que pourrait nous offrir une quelconque cérémonie.

- Tu sais Bella, tu rassurerais ton vieux père, sortit Charlie devant mon regard de plus en plus horrifié.

- Parce que ça vous a peut-être empêché de vous séparer maman et toi ? Répliquai-je avant de le regretter aussitôt. Excuse-moi, le priai-je avant de reprendre, je n'éprouve pas cette envie. Jasper est le père de mon enfant, il le restera à vie… Que vouloir de plus ?

- Que tu sois à moi, comme je serais à toi, aux yeux de tous, répondit calmement Jasper. Si tu n'y accordes pas plus d'attention que cela, pourquoi résister ? Ce sera l'occasion de réunir tout le monde pour une sympathique fête et cela fera des heureuses comme Alice, Esmé ou encore Carmen.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de mon compagnon. Il était sincère et au vu de l'imperceptible sourire qu'il esquissait, toute une machination avait été montée contre moi et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'Alice ait ajouté son grain de sel. Je faillis soupirer devant ma défaite avant de tomber sur le visage de mon fils reposant sur le torse de son père. Un sourire orna mes lèvres.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Nous nous fiançâmes pendant une soirée mémorable emplie de rires et d'échanges. Nous avions invité les Quileutes au grand complet ainsi qu'une bonne partie de nos alliés. Mon père avait également fait le déplacement, étroitement surveillé par la meute. Après tout, certains vampires étaient loin d'adopter un régime végétarien comme Peter et Charlotte. Jasper m'avait néanmoins confié qu'ils buvaient seulement des criminels ou des personnes en phase terminal. J'en grimaçai encore.

Zafrina, qui nous avait fait le plaisir de sa présence, avait quant à elle essayé ce régime à base de sang animal qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus pratique lorsqu'elle se déplaçait en forêt. L'inconvénient quand on habite l'Amazonie, m'avait-elle expliqué, était qu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir dans les peuplades indigènes à chaque repas de peur de les voir disparaître. Le sang animal offrait donc une alternative intéressante.

Garett s'était également converti au sang animal auprès de sa douce, ou plutôt sadique bien aimée Kate. Leur amour ressemblait à une dispute perpétuelle, épuisant même les nerfs de leur famille, pourtant habituée. Benjamin avait fait l'effort pour Alice et son sevrage arrivait doucement à son terme. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se lancer dans la jungle de la grande ville mais il pouvait rester discuter aux côtés de mon père, sans que cela soit trop problématique.

Elian fut bien évidement et comme à chaque fois, la vedette de cette soirée. Il parlait depuis quelques semaines maintenant et s'exprimait toujours de façon correcte sans aucune faute de liaison ou de syntaxe. Depuis qu'il avait pris son droit à la parole, son don lui était moins utile. Il l'utilisait avec beaucoup de parcimonie, pour illustrer un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Jasper me demanda ma main devant chaque personne présente, sous une tonnelle blanche. Et comme vous le devinerez, Alice avait insisté pour être sûre que la photographie serait superbe. J'avais répondu oui, Jasper m'avait embrassé. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai finalement remercié Alice. Elle avait raison, la photographie était magnifique.

* * *

La rentrée universitaire fut pour moi une épreuve car je dus me séparer de mon fils, tous les jours, le temps de prendre mes cours à la faculté. Je travaillais beaucoup sur le campus, étant absolument incapable de me détacher de ma famille lorsque j'étais à la maison.

La décision de reprendre mes études à temps complet avait été difficile à prendre, mais je savais au fond de moi que j'en avais besoin. Il était nécessaire que je me forme, que j'en apprenne plus, surtout maintenant que j'étais mère. Je devais pouvoir transmettre un peu de mon savoir. Jasper ne put que s'incliner devant ma décision, même si je pouvais déceler dans son attitude que cela le contrariait. Il prit peu à peu conscience qu'en plus de me former et de me trouver en tant qu'adulte responsable, obtenir ma licence serait comme le dernier adieu à la race humaine.

Nous fêtâmes mes vingt et un ans avec plaisir. Toute la famille Cullen était présente ainsi que les Denali, une partie de la meute des Quileutes et mon père. Contrairement à ce que celui-ci avait pu penser, ma mère ne m'avait jamais rappelé. J'en étais triste mais ne pouvait simplement pas aller contre ses propres choix.

Elian se rendit compte de sa différence avec son père et avec moi. Dieu merci, Nahuel était présent et cela le tranquillisa beaucoup. Carlisle lui fit un cours sur la génétique pour qu'il puisse comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Finalement la vie passait, filait même, dans un quotidien rassurant et aimant.

J'obtins sans grande difficulté et en étant deuxième du classement ma seconde année d'études. Jasper et Elian étaient très fiers de moi, même si mon fils avait beaucoup de mal à mettre le mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ils m'avaient encouragé pendant les examens ainsi que toute ma famille. Pour régler ce détail une fois pour toute, j'acceptai que notre mariage se tienne pendant les vacances d'été. Il ne me restait plus qu'un an avant la licence, après cette date, j'avais déjà décidé que je demanderai à Jasper de me transformer.

Le mariage contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais n'avait pas été une série d'obligations toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Alice m'avait vêtue d'une robe magnifique que nous avions choisi ensemble et j'avais promis devant toutes les personnes que j'appréciais et estimais de chérir et de prendre soin de mon compagnon pendant toute notre éternité.

Malgré les petites dérives de la vie courante et l'impatience grandissante de Jasper, l'année de ma licence se déroula bien. Elian avait maintenant deux ans mais physiquement il en paraissait cinq. Il était encore plus mature au niveau intellectuel. Il savait lire depuis déjà un an et demi, il marchait, comptait, parlait comme s'il était déjà un pré-adolescent. Jasper et moi attendions la crise d'adolescence avec impatience. Nous nous demandions vraiment ce qui allait nous tomber dessus.

Ce que personne, pas même Alice ou Carlisle ne prévoyaient, fut ma deuxième grossesse.

* * *

- Jasper ! Appelai-je paniquée.

- Oui, me répondit-il en arrivant plus vite que ce que mes yeux pouvaient capter.

- Je crois… Que nous avons un problème.

- Que veux-tu dire ma belle ? S'enquit mon compagnon en froissant les sourcils.

- Je pense que je suis enceinte.

- Pardon ? S'écria-t-il abasourdi.

- Je n'ai pas eu mes… enfin tu sais, depuis environ un mois.

C'était incroyable ! Deux ans que nous vivions ensemble, nous étions compagnons d'éternité, mari et femme, nous avions un fils incroyable, il avait pu m'observer sous toutes les coutures et j'étais gênée en lui parlant de menstruations !

- Et alors ? Tu as peut-être du retard ?

- Je ne crois pas, assénai-je, j'ai envie de poulet.

Ma déclaration le fit éclater de rire. Il ne comprenait pas que le poulet avait été le seul ingrédient comestible que mon estomac ait supporté pendant ma première grossesse.

- Enfin ma belle… Tu sais ce qu'Edward t'a dit… Me rappela-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Justement appelle Carlisle pour moi, s'il te plait. Je préfère prévenir que guérir.

Je revêtis rapidement un manteau puis descendis demander à Nahuel de garder Elian quelques heures. Il accepta avec le sourire, ravi de s'occuper de mon fils. Je faillis l'embrasser de gratitude, avant de me reprendre. Les réactions exagérées, l'envie de poulet… J'angoissais de plus en plus.

Carlisle, Alice et Edward arrivèrent cinq minutes après le coup de fil quelque peu paniqué de Jasper. Carlisle entra dans la maison comme s'il y avait une urgence et que je m'étais encore fracturé quelques chose… Il est vrai que je n'étais pas des plus adroites et qu'il m'arrivait parfois de petits accidents très bêtes… Jasper avait déjà remercié maintes et maintes fois Esmé pour s'être installée à une dizaine de kilomètres de la maison.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne devait pas déceler ce qui clochait. J'étais debout, sans blessure apparente et Jasper tournait en rond dans le salon.

- Bonjour, Carlisle, le saluai-je en l'étreignant.

Les salutations passées, nous nous assîmes tous autour de la table basse du salon. Les regards étaient braqués sur moi, tandis que Jasper n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Je t'ai fait venir… Parce que je pense que je suis enceinte, lâchai-je en regardant le Dr Cullen dans les yeux.

Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, avant de faire un signe de dénégation. Il se reprit rapidement en me posant quelques questions précises :

- Tes règles ?

- Absentes depuis deux semaines. J'ai des envies de poulet et je suis hyper sensible, j'ai l'impression que mes sens sont décuplés. La moindre chose provoque des réactions... commençai-je avant de rougir.

Jasper se frappa le front du plat de la main, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Il était vrai que nous étions plus actifs sexuellement lorsque j'étais enceinte. Et nous l'avions assurément été ces derniers jours.

- Bien. Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour l'analyser. Nous devrions avoir le résultat d'ici quelques heures.

Il sortit une aiguille et je fermai les yeux. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'on m'enfonce des aiguilles dans la peau. Jasper vint de mettre à mon côté pour me serrer la main. Lorsque la prise de sang fut terminée, Edward insista pour déclarer :

- Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, ce serait vraiment miraculeux que tu puisses encore une fois tomber enceinte.

J'hochai la tête à ses paroles avant de me blottir dans les bras de mon époux. Je le sentais hésiter entrer approuver les paroles de son frère et lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour m'avoir attristée. Alice décida de rester avec nous. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le futur proche. Tout était brouillé et elle préférait être à mon côté.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant un moment. Jasper s'occupa en faisant tourner une machine, en passant une commande pour les courses… Une heure et quart après ma prise de sang, la famille Cullen au grand complet arriva en trombe dans la maison. Carlisle avait un papier à la main, un sourire incrédule sur le visage. Sourire communicatif car je me pris à rire en cherchant les bras de Jasper.

- Alors ? Demanda Alice, excitée.

- Bella avait vu juste, c'est incroyable, mais elle est enceinte.

Chacun vint nous enlacer et je demandais à Nahuel de rentrer pour que nous puissions leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il rentra le plus rapidement possible, probablement angoissée par mon ton pressé. La famille était en ébullition, abasourdie par cette nouvelle improbable. Mon fils vint rechercher mon étreinte et Jasper nous rejoignit.

- Elian, souffla-t-il en se mettant à son niveau, ta mère est enceinte. Tu vas avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Elian m'observa attentivement et appuya sa main contre mon cou. Il avait peur pour moi. Il était heureux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeux et de réflexions de son espèce, mais il se souvenait de sa venue au monde, du sang… Nahuel lui avait raconté son histoire et mon fils avait peur pour sa mère. Je le serrais contre moi, essayant de lui transmettre tout mon amour.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, expliquai-je calmement à mon fils. Si l'accouchement laisse trop de séquelles, ton père me transformera. Je deviendrai comme lui.

Elian se redressa pour nous regarder, Jasper et moi. Mon compagnon avait les yeux fixé sur mes lèvres, analysant sans doute, la possibilité que j'aie enfin accepté cette transformation. Mon fils me sourit avant de passer une main sur mon ventre encore plat et chaud. Dans quelques semaines, il serait rond et froid et je n'aurais plus le droit de bouger.

Carlisle, en bon chef de famille, demanda à chacun de se regrouper dans le salon. Les vampires s'installèrent par deux et Nahuel prit mon fils contre lui et Jasper me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Bella est enceinte, commença l'un des docteurs de la famille. Mais cette grossesse est aussi merveilleuse qu'elle en est dangereuse. Je préviens toute la famille car les prochaines semaines vont être stressantes pour tout le monde. Les lésions produites lors de sa dernière grossesse rendaient presque impossible l'apparition d'une deuxième grossesse. Maintenant que tu es enceinte, il faut que l'enfant que tu portes se trouve une place. Ton corps se dégradera plus rapidement que lors de ta première grossesse.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Esmé.

- Un être humain peut porter un enfant hybride, expliqua Carlisle, mais son corps n'est pas totalement conçu pour cela. Je ne sais pas comment cela peut se passer chez les hybrides, étant donné que les seules femelles que Nahuel connaisse sont ses sœurs… Mais une humaine n'est pas biologiquement constitué pour porter ses enfants.

- C'est un miracle à chaque fois, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Rose, soucieuse.

- Exactement.

- Bien, coupai-je, maintenant que Carlisle nous a tous inquiété, je jure solennellement devant cette famille que je passerai mon diplôme et resterai ensuite dans un lit jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse.

Jasper me sourit, rassuré. Mes examens étaient prévus dans quelques jours, et d'ici deux semaines, la remise des diplômes se déroulerait. J'espérais pouvoir y participer, je m'en abstiendrais si le risque était trop grand. Je passai une main sur mon ventre, rapidement rejointe par la main de mon compagnon.

Alice se tourna vers nous, pivotant contre le torse de Benjamin. Elle nous sourit avant de commencer à ouvrir la bouche :

- Non Alice, attaquai-je, le fait que cette grossesse soit inattendue ne doit pas être une excuse pour aller cambrioler les magasins de puériculture. Mais si tu veux, nous ferons la chambre ensemble…

- Je vais encore être tata ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre Rose dans ses bras pour sautiller.

Esmé se joignit à elles pour hurler à son tour : « Je vais encore être grand-mère » et chacun parti dans un fou rire devant les regards perplexes de Nahuel et Elian.

* * *

Cette grossesse me pompait une énergie incroyable. Je dus m'en remettre totalement à Alice pour peindre et décorer une deuxième chambre de bébé. Je ne pouvais que la regarder peindre et discuter avec elle des préparatifs. Heureusement, mes examens étaient prévus juste après l'annonce de ma grossesse, car aujourd'hui je ne serai plus capable de rester des heures assise sur une chaise inconfortable. J'avais des envies de sang plus importantes et mon enfant prenait ma vessie pour un oreiller.

Jasper avait essayé de lui parler et de ressentir ses émotions même si nous savions que c'était encore impossible, car le bébé n'était pas encore tout à fait développé. De plus c'était plus difficile pour Jasper de sentir les émotions de ses enfants, et des hybrides en général, car comme le dirait si bien Alice, il n'en était pas un.

Deux semaines après l'annonce de ma grossesse mon père, Jacob, Leah et Seth débarquèrent à Anchorage pour assister à ma remise des diplômes. J'avais réussi à avoir ma licence. Trois ans avec un vampire, une grossesse, un mariage et une famille déjantée plus tard, j'avais quand même réussi à me maintenir à flots dans les études supérieures.

Je dus annoncer la nouvelle de ma grossesse à mon père juste avant la cérémonie. Il m'embrassa sur les deux joues, les yeux pétillants. Jacob avait un air plus soucieux tout comme Seth. Ils devaient se douter que la seconde grossesse ne se déroulerait pas de la même façon que la première.

La famille Cullen au grand complet avait pris place au troisième rang, Jasper tenait Elian contre lui, sous le regard curieux de la foule. Jacob, Charlie et les Quileutes les rejoignirent. Chacun se mit à parler alors que j'attendais la remise de mon diplôme universitaire. Mon ventre tirait, je ne devais pas rester autant en position verticale. Mais je pris une inspiration et tout se déroula bien. Mon enfant se tint bien et je reçus mon diplôme avec le sourire, alors que toute ma famille se levait pour m'applaudir. Elian insista pour venir me faire un câlin et Jasper me prit dans son étreinte. Nous sortîmes le plus discrètement possible avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Forcément le mot discrétion ne se liait pas bien avec la famille Cullen : nous étions nombreux, bruyants, et ils étaient si beaux qu'ils captivaient l'assemblée. Nous réussîmes à sortir et Carlisle décida d'inviter tout le monde au restaurant sous l'œil goguenard de Jacob. Il est vrai que Carlisle ne devrait vraiment payer de la nourriture qu'aux humains et hybrides présents. Elian avait un air enthousiaste. Nous sortions peu en ville, pour ne pas nous nous faire remarquer.

Sans surprise, les filles Cullen prirent toutes une salade, prétextant un régime. Carlisle, Benjamin, Emmett, Jasper et Edward eurent moins de chance et ils durent avaler quelques bouchées de leur viande, saignante bien entendu. Elian fut tellement surpris de voir son père manger qu'il projeta son sentiment à toute la salle. Plusieurs couverts tombèrent et la moitié de la salle eut un sursaut de stupeur.

Jasper lui envoya un regard attentif et Elian s'excusa platement auprès de nous pour son manque de contrôle. Nous finîmes de manger tranquillement pour ne pas paraître suspects. Nous déposâmes mon père et les Quileutes dans l'hôtel que nous avions réservé pour eux. La famille Cullen rejoignit ses pénates, les couples se dispersant petit à petit. Maggie et Edward restèrent derrière pour discuter sous l'œil railleur d'Alice.

Je fus enchantée de retrouver mon lit, mon compagnon et ses bras glacés.

- Notre vie prend une tournure parfaite… Se réjouit mon compagnon en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Oui, baillai-je.

- Nahuel me semble moins mélancolique, ajouta-t-il en massant mon cuir chevelu.

- Nous avons discuté.

- Et ? M'interrogea-t-il curieux.

- Il m'expliquait qu'il n'aimait pas la nuit parce que la lumière de la lune le rendait plus humain qu'il ne l'était. C'est vrai que sous la lumière de la lune les vampires et les hybrides semblent plus... normaux.

- Et ?

- Le problème de fond reste le même : il se sent coupable et, on le serait à moins.

- Cela prendra encore quelques décennies mais il sera heureux.

- Je l'espère, soufflai-je.

- Dors ma belle.

- Tu vas chasser ce soir ?

- Oui avec Emmett, mais Carlisle sera en bas.

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je en m'endormant.

* * *

Trois semaines après la découverte de ma grossesse, je ne pouvais plus bouger sans avoir mal quelque part. C'était plus difficile que ma première grossesse. Je me nourrissais plus, bougeais moins, engrossais inévitablement. Je me sentais moins sereine et moins bercée d'hormones que lorsque je portais Elian.

Mon père avait juré être présent pour l'accouchement de sa fille, Jacob pour l'accouchement de sa meilleure amie. La famille Cullen se relayait à mon chevet pour discuter, lire, écouter de la musique, pour que j'évite de devenir complètement folle en réalité.

Alice avait réussi à préparer la chambre du bébé malgré mes directives plus que changeantes. Esmé et Rose avait garni les étagères de vêtements mixtes. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Le seul avantage à cette situation était les conversations que j'entretenais avec Maggie et Benjamin, les deux vampires que je connaissais le moins. Maggie était venue la première fois pour s'épancher.

- Je commence à être à bout de patience Bella, me confia-t-elle. Je l'attends depuis deux ans et demi. Je ne vois plus mon clan. J'aime les Cullen, leur famille est très soudée, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais Siobhan et Liam me manquent. Et lui qui ne remarque rien. Je savais que ça serait difficile, mais en ce moment j'ai l'impression d'être écartelée.

- Si tu te sens si mal, répondis-je après un moment de silence, la priorité est de t'occuper de toi. Passe un mois ou deux en Irlande. Essaie de faire le point, de prendre du recul par rapport à cette situation. Telle que je te vois, tu es à une chasse près de lui sauter dessus ou de lui arracher la tête.

Elle rit brièvement à mes propos. Elle était beaucoup plus jolie quand elle riait.

- Maggie, ne crois pas qu'Edward souffre toujours de notre séparation, lui soufflai-je. Nous en avons parlé à la naissance d'Elian. Il sait que je fais partie de sa famille, en tant que belle-soeur, et que j'appartiens à Jasper. Il est mon compagnon et je l'aime. Je pense qu'il a eu le temps de faire le deuil de celle que j'ai été et de notre histoire.

- Et ? M'encouragea Maggie, curieuse.

- S'il cherche ainsi à en apprendre plus sur toi sans se servir de son don c'est qu'il y a de fortes probabilités pour que tu es une place dans sa vie. A toi de la déterminer.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir un don invasif, d'obliger les autres à ne plus avoir de vie privée. Je pense que vous devriez discuter de tout cela avec Edward et que tu lui avoues ton intérêt. S'il l'a déjà ressenti dans tes pensées, il faut savoir qu'il y a un monde entre ce que l'on pense et le réel.

Ainsi nous avions clôturé le cas d'Edward et Maggie me promit de faire attention à elle. Nous parlâmes ensuite d'enfants, de grossesse, des ressentis. J'oubliais parfois que ces femmes ne pourraient jamais devenir mère de façon biologique et je comprenais leur intérêt pour ce que je vivais.

Benjamin était quelqu'un de plus réservé. Il préférait me lire des pièces qu'il avait aimées. Il avait une passion pour le théâtre. Déclamer des vers était une façon saine selon lui, d'arriver à gérer ses angoisses. Et c'était devenu capitale après sa transformation car la moindre contrariété pouvait se conclure par un éboulement, un feu de forêt ou encore des trombes d'eau.

L'un dans l'autre je réussis à m'occuper de mon fils, il vint me voir pour me lire mes poèmes préférés ou encore manger avec moi. Nous parlions beaucoup de sa future fratrie. Il était heureux et se sentait privilégié. Il pourrait avoir un frère ou une sœur du même père et de la même mère. Il savait que dans le cas d'hybride ce cas de figure était extrêmement rare.

A l'annonce de ma grossesse nous avions décidé de prévenir nos alliés et les Volturi. Jasper appela derechef Charlotte et Peter à son secours. Il les voulait présent pour mon deuxième accouchement. Eux seuls avaient un contrôle suffisant et la force qu'il faudrait si la situation dérapait. Malgré les heures passées ensemble, à mon contact, Jasper était toujours aussi vigilant. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'y avait jamais eu d'incidents.

* * *

Les derniers jours de ma grossesse se profilaient. J'avais un ventre énorme, Jasper commençait à ressentir quelque chose, mais il lui fallait se concentrer et les ressentis étaient infimes, même s'ils étaient là. Elian essaya de communiquer avec son frère ou sa sœur et je récoltai pour sa peine un coup dans le ventre qui fit trembler mes os.

Jasper m'avait porté pour m'installer dans la véranda. Demain je devrais m'installer chez les Cullen pour mon accouchement. Leur villa était en ébullition car Rose et Emmett avaient décidé d'acheter une maison dans la même zone géographique. La cohabitation n'était plus nécessaire étant donné qu'à part Carlisle et moi, personne ne sortait pour travailler ou étudier. Alice et Benjamin hésitaient. Esmé essayait de se consoler en redoublant d'attention pour Edward et Maggie, à deux doigts de craquer eux aussi.

C'était à Edward de me tenir compagnie pour la matinée et j'avais deux mots à lui dire. La cour qu'il faisait à Maggie sans réellement le faire, portait sur les nerfs de tout le monde et je m'étais dévouée pour exposer la pensée de tous. Après tout, j'étais une femme enceinte et on ne pourrait me reprocher mes excès. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire une leçon détaillée à Edward sur les relations amoureuses, une douleur lancinante me coupa le souffle.

Mon bas ventre brûlait et j'avais une impression de déchirure. Pourtant l'accouchement n'était prévu que dans deux jours et l'accouchement spontané devait avoir lieu dans une semaine.

- Edward, soufflai-je en essayant de broyer la main qu'il me tendait, chez Carlisle, vite.

Il me prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras et partis en courant jusqu'à la villa. Les cahots de la route étaient amortis par sa force et sa vitesse. Mais en plus de la douleur, je me sentais maintenant nauséeuse. Edward m'allongea sur la table d'opération du premier et appela Carlisle ne pleine chasse avec Jasper.

Après quelques paroles brèves il me fit passer un analgésique dans les veines.

- Jasper, gémis-je.

- Il arrive, souffla Edward en me tendant sa main pour que je puisse la serrer.

J'y mettais toute ma force, certaine de ne pas pouvoir lui faire mal. Cela faisait un mal de chien. J'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de m'amputer le bas du corps. Je vis entre mes paupières mi-closes mon mari et Carlisle passer le seuil de la salle. Jasper vint se poster à mon côté tandis que Carlisle préparait les accessoires pour ouvrir. Je n'étais pas endormie et Jasper essayait de focaliser mon attention sur lui, sa voix, ses yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas très bien.

L'ouverture que pratiqua Carlisle ne fut même pas douloureuse. Après quelques secondes il en extrayait un bébé, semblable à celui qu'avait été Elian à sa naissance, du moins je le supposais. Je fis un sourire à mon compagnon qui recevait son enfant dans ses bras.

- C'est une fille me chuchota-t-il en la déposant sur mon sein.

- Mon dieu, s'exclama Edward en regardant les mains de Carlisle.

Notre attention se porta sur ce dernier, les mains toujours prisonnières de mon abdomen. Un deuxième bébé jaillit en se tortillant entre la poigne de Carlisle. Jasper la reçut dans ses bras, les yeux emplis d'un étonnement sans limite. Pour ma part je pleurais, heureuse. Deux nouveaux enfants. J'étais mère de trois enfants. Un garçon, une fille et…

- Encore une princesse ma belle, soupira Jasper en déposant notre deuxième enfant sur mon second sein.

Je pus à peine les voir et graver leur visage dans mon esprit. Je leur jurai que je les aimais et le monitoring s'emballa. Je n'eus plus conscience du reste et tombais dans un trou noir.

* * *

Jasper m'avait prévenu. Il avait détaillé cette épreuve, ce baptême du feu. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu me dire, ne m'aurait préparé à ce que je vivais. Des langues de feu me lécher la peau, et l'intérieur de chaque organe. Pour ne pas devenir folle de douleur je me raccrochais à ma famille, mon fils, mon compagnon… et mes deux filles. Je devais les voir, apprendre à les connaître, même si je devrais m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie. Je brûlais littéralement pendant un laps de temps qui me parut infini. Je pus recommencer à penser tout doucement alors que mon corps s'habituait petit à petit à la douleur. Je sentais parfois un corps froid contre le mien, apaisant. Je savais qu'on me parlait, qu'on me touchait, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je restais totalement immobile.

Les sons se firent plus nets, les touchers n'étaient plus ces sensations informes. Je reconnaissais la forme des doigts. Mon cœur battait un rythme trop lent pour être humain. J'attendais presque avec impatience, le dernier battement. Il arriva enfin et je pus ouvrir les yeux. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce et pourtant je sentais trois présences. Dans la maison, il y avait quatre personnes dont le cœur battait. Le monde était devenu un mélange de senteurs délicates. Ma vue était plus perçante et définissait chaque détail avec une acuité incroyable.

- Bella ? Appela une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Dans mes souvenirs sa voix n'était pas aussi riche d'intonations. Avant que j'aie pu y penser, je m'étais redressée pour me trouver face à mon compagnon. A ses côtés, Alice, Carlisle, Peter et Charlotte étaient présents. Je ressentais ces derniers comme une menace et Jasper le comprit très vite. Il se plaça devant eux, sous mon grondement. Le son de ma propre voix m'intrigua. En me concentrant, je formais des mots qui s'envolèrent dans les airs :

- Jasper ?

Il parut soulagé et s'avança vers moi, Peter sur ses talons. Je n'y pris pas garde et me coulais avec facilité dans les bras de mon compagnon, heureuse. Jasper gronda et je baissai la tête instinctivement, en dévoilant mon cou. Il me mordit. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ce n'était ni violent ni douloureux. Sa morsure était un condensé de tendresse. Je me sentis légère et entière. J'étais heureuse dans ses bras. Après un temps il s'écarta de mon corps et me sourit.

- Comment vont les enfants ? Demandai-je angoissée.

- Elian va bien, les filles aussi. Je m'en suis occupé pendant ces trois derniers jours.

- C'est bien, soufflai-je, heureuse que mes filles aient pu avoir leur père à leur disposition.

- C'est bien ? S'indigna Alice. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas leur prénom, alors tu es gentille, mais ce n'est pas bien. Jasper a insisté pour attendre ton réveil.

- Elles savent comment elles s'appellent, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, mais Alice ne sait pas et cela la rend folle.

- Je peux les voir ? Demandai-je dans les bras de mon compagnon.

- Il va falloir que tu ailles chasser d'abord, murmura mon mari dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

Je ressentis alors le feu dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression que mon œsophage s'était transformé en désert aride. Jasper me tira contre lui et sauta de la fenêtre du premier étage. Je le sentais heureux. Il me défia à la course et je réussis à le rattraper rapidement en le faisant tomber sur le sol. Il m'accueillit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes.

- J'attendais ce moment, me sourit-il en me relâchant. Je n'ai plus à me contrôler.

- Tu veux me monter cela ? Le taquinai-je.

Je vis mon compagnon froncer légèrement les sourcils.

- La chasse d'abord, trancha-t-il.

* * *

Ma première initiation à la chasse fut couronnée de succès. Je me repus tranquillement, mon compagnon se tenant à quelques mètres derrière moi. Nous fîmes la course dans les fourrés. Il me raconta les trois derniers jours, me décrivit mes filles. J'étais impatiente de les revoir. Jasper accepta avec un autre froncement de sourcil.

- Pourquoi cette grimace ? Le questionnai-je, doucement.

- Tu es trop… sereine pour un nouveau-né, me répondit-il.

- Peut-être est-ce parce que mon compagnon est à mes côtés ?

Il me renvoya un sourire éblouissant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa. Nahuel se tenait près de la baie vitré, les bras croisés.

- Halte, dit-il doucement et je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de lui.

Nahuel avait un cœur qui battait, et pendant notre approche j'avais automatiquement arrêté de respirer. Je le saluai, évacuant un peu d'air. Je soufflai de soulagement en constatant que son sang ne m'attirait pas. Je pus m'avançai vers lui, sous le regard scrutateur de mon époux, et le pris dans mes bras.

- Contente de te revoir.

Nahuel me sourit et me prit par la main pour m'indiquer le chemin. Jasper suivit à quelques mètres de là. La famille au grand complet avait décidé de prendre l'air dans le jardin attenant à la maison. Esmé, Rose, Alice et Maggie étaient installées sur une couverture en laine épaisse avec mes deux filles. Les revoir me fit un coup au cœur. Elian était à leur côté et se mit à courir vers moi pour se jeter dans mes bras.

Les nouvelles capacités de mon cerveau me permirent de calculer sa trajectoire et de le recevoir souplement dans mes bras avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

- Maman ! S'écria mon fils et je pus alors sentir sa fabuleuse odeur.

Il avait la même depuis qu'il était bébé. Je sentis Jasper se tendre puis se détendre en voyant que je me contrôlais. Les autres nous rejoignirent, Esmé et Alice ayant chacune une de mes filles dans mes bras. Je déposais Elian sur le sol et tendis mes bras en avant. Mes filles réagirent instantanément et essayèrent de s'échapper des bras d'Alice et Esmé.

Je les pris dans mes bras sous les regards soucieux des mâles présents, prêts à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Je calais mes filles dans mes bras avant de les serrer contre moi. Elles me firent le même sourire. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Elles avaient les yeux bleus foncés, presque noirs. Leurs yeux prendraient leur teinte définitive dans quelques jours, tout comme Elian. Leurs cheveux étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de mon fils, une sorte de mélange entre mes cheveux bruns et ceux blonds de leur père.

Alice commença à gigoter, contenue par Rose. Cela me fit sourire. Jasper se plaça à mon côté.

- Peux-tu prendre Coleen s'il te pait ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

Il prit l'une des filles dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Si mes filles étaient des jumelles, quelques points de comparaison les différencier. Coleen avait un grain de beauté sur l'oreille gauche. Nous avions choisi ce prénom pour la naissance d'Elian. Il nous plaisait toujours autant. Si Coleen avait été de sexe masculin, elle se serait appelée Nolan.

- Alors, murmurai-je doucement certaine que chacun m'entendrait, je vous présente Charlotte Alice Whitlock et Coleen Rose Whitlock.

Si Alice et Rose avaient pu pleurer, elles l'auraient certainement fait. Je tendis Charlotte à Esmé avant de me faire sauter dessus par mes deux amies. Elles étaient tellement contentes qu'elles m'embrassèrent sur la joue.

- Pourquoi Coleen et Charlotte ? Nous demanda Emmett avec sa voix rieuse.

- Car ce sont des prénoms qui nous plaisent, répliquai-je vertement.

- Coleen était le prénom d'emprunt de Bella lorsque nous sommes partis à New York, expliqua Jasper en souriant. Charlotte était le prénom d'une de mes sœurs, sans offense, précisa-t-il en regardant la compagne de Peter.

- De plus elles sont tirées du prénom Charles, tout comme Charlie et Carlisle, précisai-je en souriant à Carlisle.

- Je peux les tenir ? Demanda Elian en touchant ma cuisse.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Mon fils eut un magnifique sourire en recevant ses deux sœurs dans ses bras.

* * *

Nous avons vendu nos maisons, trop proches d'Anchorage. Nous étions remontées dans un petit village d'Alaska, proche de Denali, et de la réserve naturelle. Nous nous étions installés dans un hameau abandonné par les humains. Chaque couple avait pu avoir sa propre maison et son semblant d'intimité.

Edward et Maggie finirent par s'installer ensemble au grand soulagement de tous. Peter et Charlotte choisirent d'acheter une maison pour nous rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Carlisle et Esmé avait retrouvé la solitude de leurs lunes de miel. Pour pallier au manque de personnes à materner dans sa maison, Esmé rendait des fréquentes visites à chacun. Emmett et Rose avaient redécouvert le mot intimité. Alice et Benjamin avaient fait installer un dressing dans le grenier de leur maison. Nahuel avait décidé d'avoir sa propre maison qui accueillait tous les trois ans sa tante Huilen et plus régulièrement les Amazones. Une maison avait été retapée pour les invités. Jacob fut l'un des premiers à oser s'aventurer dans notre hameau vampirique. Charlie fut le second et je pus passer quelques heures avec mon père, certaine de mon contrôle.

Nous avions fait le choix de nous éloigner pendant une décennie de toutes habitations humaines. Nous avions décidé de vivre en clan de vampires le temps que les enfants puissent se faire passer pour des adolescents et réaliser un cursus scolaire. Nous étions trop nombreux maintenant pour fréquenter la même école et faire partie de la même famille aux yeux des humains. Le temps du mensonge et de l'affabulation viendrait assez vite. Après tout, j'avais toujours cette soif de connaissance et je savais que je pourrais réaliser tous les cursus les uns après les autres.

Pour le moment Jasper et moi profitions du lien à présent complet entre compagnons. Charlotte, Coleen et Elian passaient de bras en bras, de famille en famille, bien reçus dans tout le clan. Ils progressaient à leur rythme, entourés par leur famille. D'après Eleazar les filles avaient toutes les deux un talent distincts et complémentaires. Nous n'avions pu en savoir plus et attendions alors la manifestation de leur don.

Nous nous retrouvions souvent ensemble chez les uns ou chez les autres pour passer des soirées entre nous. C'était pendant l'une de ses soirées que je pris Nahuel et mes trois enfants avec moi. Nous sortîmes dehors, les pieds dans la neige, la tête dans les étoiles. Jasper nous rejoignit rapidement, passant ses bras sous les miens. Nous observâmes la lune, ronde et lumineuse.

- La lune est une menteuse, souffla Nahuel. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il aux filles.

- Non, répondit Coleen avec le sourire.

- Parce que quand on dit qu'elle croît, elle décroît en réalité et quand on dit qu'elle décroît, elle croît, répondit Elian avec le sourire.

- C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça Nahuel avec un sourire.

Jasper me traina à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes pour m'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Moi aussi, frissonnai-je. Je crois que Nahuel a fait un grand pas en avant…

- Je crois que Coleen n'y est pas pour rien, insinua Jasper, une lueur métallique dans les yeux.

- Tu crois ? M'exclamai-je faussement.

Jasper me lança un regard sombre.

- Hey papa gâteux, tes filles vont avoir cinq ans, et ton fils sept. Ils auront tous le temps de penser à cela plus tard.

- Oui, concéda-t-il, il faut qu'elles étudient, qu'elles sortent, qu'elles rencontrent d'autres personnes et d'autres humains que ton père et Jacob…

- Et qu'elles tombent amoureuses aussi…

Jasper grimaça.

- Est-ce vraiment obligé ?

- Oh oui. Je souhaite à nos enfants tout le bonheur que la vie peut offrir, dis-je en lui souriant.

Jasper resserra sa prise sur moi, me plaqua contre son corps et m'embrassa doucement. J'étais heureuse. Je pressentais une existence faite de petits bonheurs, malgré les aléas de la vie.

Et que vogue la galère…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Vous ne savez pas comme j'ai rêvé d'inscrire finalement ce mot "FIN"... J'espère que l'épilogue et la surprise vous a plû ^^. Certaines d'entre vous avez pensé à une seconde grossesse mais pas forcément à des jumelles ="p... Je sais il reste des choses en suspens, comme leur retour à la vie humaine, la vie amoureuse d'Elian, Coleen et Charlotte etc... Mais cela me paraissait moins important... Je trouvais ça plus juste : Bella raconte, aidée de Jasper, la décision d'une nouvelle vie, la rencontre avec Jasper, le compagnonnage, la construction et l'installation de sa famille malgré les obstacles... La suite reste à leur entière discrétion et je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il adviendra dans le futur pour leurs trois têtes blondes ^^.

C'est la fin de cette histoire et croyez-moi j'en suis assez retournée... Pour être sûre de n'oublier personne dans mes remerciements, je les publie juste après ce chapitre. A dans quelques minutes alors !


	24. REMERCIEMENTS

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?)

Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir lue, suivie, commentée pendant le temps que cette aventure aura durée. Nous sommes le douze août 2011, la publication a été initiée le vingt-sept novembre 2010, soit comme vous l'aurez calculé, près de huit mois et quinze jours d'écriture, de rires, de lecture, de rencontres…

Je souhaiterais remercier en particulier un petit groupe de lectrices qui m'ont si bien accueillie dans leurs pages facebook… Merci donc à Betifi (merci pour tes histoires et nos conversations fictionesques), Crys (merci de ton soutien et de ta bonne humeur), Elunea et Morijyg (merci pour vos corrections et votre enthousiasme), Ludgivine et Mélody dont j'ignore encore le pseudo FFnet ^^. Merci pour votre accueil et… oui, vos menaces d'enfermement dans le placard qui m'ont bien boostées certaines fois xD.

Merci aussi à toutes les lectrices anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre faute d'adresses mail laissées… Sachez que je vous lis, et apprécie ^^. Merci donc à diana, Lily, mmev, Adeline L, aurelie, virginia, dolly, z'oo, titine 13110, ptitteskimo, ccile, BEA, Magda, Emihp, Diane, lisou Imalalou...

Merci à toutes mes lectrices « récurrentes » pour ne pas dire, mes habituées de la lecture, qui pour certaines me suivent depuis les premiers chapitres. Je sais qu'à chaque chapitre un mot de votre part m'attend et cela me réconfortait et m'obligeait à continuer. Merci à Anael Snape pour nos délires à propos du lapin d'Alice. Merci à Elvira-baba pour son animation, son enthousiasme et ses commentaires détaillés. Merci à hp drago, toujours disposé à faire un éloge, à Cathy29jes et ses longs commentaires, Grazie et Galswinthe pour leur implication, Jess la perverse pour tous les fous rires que je me suis payée avec ses blagues à deux francs six sous ^^… Merci aussi à Mrs Esmé Cullen qui a dû oublié depuis son commentaire assassin qui m'a pourtant bien botter les fesses à un certain moment.

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui prennent un petit ou un gros moment pour me laisser un avis sur leur lecture , comme oliveronica massen cullen, lilinette 2008, Asuna93, dedee 06, Rosabella01,Triskelle Sparrow, slakware, nini88, Hakumy, klipotitatum, Lulu la luciole, Pupuce0078, , annetoutsimplement, loberni, Emma des îles, vampire marie, lady hermione malefoy, miss svetlana black, Lily Jolie, Nerivese, aryaueda … et tant d'autres.

Bienvenue et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs de ces derniers chapitres comme Bibi017, Margaux-Anna, or elise, neverland 25, Capit Alice, Meg Bella, Ste7851, xmissxpixie, miss Cullen 1, Jose 94, ninis, Umbris, Lenoska, Alicia Rogue, Jess78… et j'en oublie certainement, que les personnes concernées acceptent mes plus plates excuses.

J'ai répondu à chacun d'entre vous après la publication de chaque chapitre et ce avec un énorme plaisir. A l'heure où j'écris ces remerciements, la fiction compte 388 reviews, environ 37 000 hits, une centaine d'alerts et plus d'une soixantaine de favories... Je suis heureuse de cet engouement, de cet enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Sans vous, cela n'aurait pas été possible.

Je ne pensais d'ailleurs absolument pas que l'histoire rencontrerait ce succès. Cette aventure a débuté avec une intention très simple : écrire sur un couple Bella/Jasper en reprenant un format souvent décliné dans les fictions (le départ d'Edward, la solitude de Bella, la rencontre avec Jasper). Je voulais que leur relation se construise et s'épanouisse. Aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai posé le dernier point de cette histoire, je me rends compte de ses imperfections et de ses insuffisances. J'aurai pour défense avoir écrit quelque chose qui se voulait divertissant. Je voulais essayer de faire passer un bon moment à mes lecteurs dans l'univers Twilight.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ma fin soit la meilleure, mais je ne voyais absolument pas comment terminer cette histoire autrement. Mais pour moi l'écriture, surtout sur FFNet est une zone de partage, de rencontres, de plaisirs de lecteurs et d'auteurs, donc si l'un de vous à une suggestion à faire, je suis toute ouïe et vous pouvez aussi bien me contacter par review, par mp, par mail ou sur mon profil facebook. Je serai tout à fait prête à publier une fin alternative écrite ensemble ^^.

C'est la fin de cette histoire, je ne ferai aucune suite (mis à part la possibilité d'une fin alternative à votre initiative) mais sachez que je répondrais encore aux reviews avec force détails et exemples, donc n'hésitez pas ="p.

Enfin et pour clôturer cette longue suite de remerciements, je ferais un peu de publicité. Malgré mes études, je n'arrête pas d'écrire. J'ai choisi de faire des fictions plus courtes (environ une dizaine à une quinzaine de chapitres) mais plus denses avec des chapitres plus longs. Je ne les comparerais pas à celle-ci qui est ma première fiction publiée entièrement, car je sais que chaque histoire à son propre vécu, ses propres rencontres, sa propre aventure...

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, je continuerai à publier chaque chapitre de 27 Robes jusqu'à la fin de la fiction (il en reste 6 environ). Et voici les projets que je travaille en ce moment :

- **27 Robes** : en cours de publication : 12 chapitres de prévus : _Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW_

_Merci à Morrijyg d'avoir accepté de corriger cette fiction.  
_

- **"Vers la douceur"** : en cours d'écriture (4 chapitres d'écrits sur 10), publication prévue fin août à la fin de 27 Robes à raison d'un chapitre par semaine : _Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… JW/BS All Human_

_Merci à CDG pour la correction de cette fiction.  
_

- **Le monte-en-l'air** : mini-fic de trois ou quatre chapitres : _Résumé disponible prochainement_.

Voilà, encore merci à toutes d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, de me relire, d'apprécier, de détester et de laisser un comm' ^^. Bonne journée à tous et à la prochaine !

Bises. A.


End file.
